


Violated

by Thaliana



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 59
Words: 151,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaliana/pseuds/Thaliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this D/s AU, subs cannot be abused and they cannot be sold, but little say in things otherwise once they are claimed. Claims require the sub's consent and prior to adulthood require parental approval as well.</p><p>Kurt and Blaine are high school sweethearts and headed for Kurt claiming Blaine as his sub once Blaine reaches 18. Kurt is in New York going to college part time and doing a successful modeling job that brings in lots of money but takes up a fair bit of time. Thus, it is a few days before he gets the desperate voice-mail from Blaine. Blaine's homophobic dad had sold him to an aggressive female dom. This is highly illegal and Congressmen Burt Hummel is able to get an investigation started that results in the arrest of the female dom and Blaine's dad. However, the dom has had Blaine for a week and has raped him several times. The government approves an emergency claim allowing Kurt to take Blaine in and claim him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something to note for all my stories with D/s elements. The submissive will only refer to those having authority over them as "Sir" or "Ma'am". Otherwise, it'll be "sir" or "ma'am". Capital letters mean a lot in my stories, even if I don't ever go the i route...I just can't not capitalize "i". My submissives will show you who they respect by the terms they use, and you might learn a little something interesting about their psyches by paying attention.
> 
> NEW NOTES: Unfortunately, some people persist in reading content that is offensive to them, even after being warned. Thus, I will have to moderate comments on my stories from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the beginning of Violated. I'll be posting it a few chapters a day until we get caught up to the meme, and then updating here as well as on the meme. Please note, this story contains lots of non-con and dub-con elements. Do not go any further if you might be triggered.

“My precious sweetheart,” Kurt Hummel said softly, cupping his boyfriend’s cheeks in his hands. “I love you. I want to be with you forever. I will be with you forever. The day you turn eighteen, my father is going to come pick you up, put you on a train to New York, and I am going to claim you as mine. You just have to make it through a few more months, and don‘t forget, I‘ll see you in a month for Christmas. Can you be strong for me?”

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine Anderson nodded, looking up at the man who would already be his Dominant, if only his parents would allow it. And they wouldn’t. Which left him waiting until his eighteenth birthday for the pairing he so desperately wanted and needed.

“I have to go, sweetheart. My train leaves in an hour. Can you make it home safely? Or do I need to get my father to take you home? Finn can drive your car.”

“I’ll be fine, Sir,” Blaine said, dropping to his knees and taking Kurt’s hands in his. He brought the long, elegant fingers to his lips, kissing them reverently. “But I should go. My father won’t be happy that I’ve been out this long.” It went without saying that punishment was likely.

Kurt nodded. “Stand up,” he directed. Blaine scrambled back to his feet, gasping as Kurt brought him into a tender embrace. Kurt kissed Blaine thoroughly, slowly and gently, marking him, imprinting him, with the essence of the man who would be his Dom, as soon as legally possible. “I’m sorry I can’t take you home myself.”

“My father would lock me up if you did. It’s best if I just go home alone, Sir, you know that.”

“It doesn’t mean I have to like it. I’m drawn to protect you. You know that.” A horn honked in the driveway of the Hummel house. “Alright, sweetheart. You need to go now. That’s Rachel, and she’s only going to get more impatient.” Kurt kissed him one more time. “Where are you telling him you were today?” he asked.

“Library, Sir” Blaine said, patting his book bag. “I brought my homework with me, and I told Dad I was going to be at the library working on it, but I finished it yesterday, really.”

“Very good. Now remember the rules.”

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine nodded. “No touching myself unless we’re on Skype together. Only call you from my special cell phone, and only when I know my parents aren’t home.”

“And?”

“And call you or your dad if I need anything, if I need to be picked up and taken away from my parents’ house.”

“If you need anything at all, I expect you to call my dad. His number is in your phone for a reason. I’ll see you in a month. And on your eighteenth birthday, we’ll make everything official, and I’ll claim you, body and soul.” They were both virgins, in the strictest sense of the word, but had experimented somewhat together, only with handjobs. Skype sex was something that could only happen once in a blue moon, with Blaine’s father on a business trip. But when it did happen, Blaine fell into a blissful state that only Kurt could engender in him. And Kurt stayed on the computer with him for hours, keeping him as safe as possible over the computer connection until he came back to himself.

“Yes, Sir, I promise, Sir,” Blaine said. He smiled at Kurt. “I love you, Sir.”

“I love you, sweetheart,” Kurt said. One last hug and kiss, and he swatted Blaine lightly on the behind, sending him on his way.

Blaine picked up one of Kurt’s suitcases, carrying it out to the Berry family’s car. Kurt followed with two more suitcases, then walked Blaine down to his car. 

“I’ll text you later,” Kurt promised, handing Blaine into the driver‘s seat of his car. “Have your phone on you.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Blaine whispered.

“Drive safely. Send me a text when you get home, so I know you got there safely.”

“I will. I love you, Sir.”

“I love you,” Kurt kissed him one last time, then closed the car door and watched as he drove away. Then he trotted back up the driveway and slid into the back seat of the car. “Sorry about the wait, Mr. Berry,” he said.

“It’s no problem, Kurt. Your submissive is a beautiful boy.”

“Thank you, but he’s not mine. Not yet. We have to wait until his eighteenth birthday.”

“Ah, a clandestine romance?” Hiram asked, glancing at Kurt in the rear-view mirror. “Thankfully, Leroy and I had no issues on that front, both sets of parents were quite happy to be rid of us, so they didn’t care who I claimed, but I know plenty of men who couldn’t claim their chosen partners because of the submissive’s parental issues. Knowing your father, I’m assuming it’s his parents that are the problem?”

“Yes, sir,” Kurt nodded. 

“You don’t have to call me sir, Kurt,” Hiram reminded. “Hiram is fine, we’ve known you a long time.” He smiled. “Are you two eager to be back to New York after the holiday?”

“Oh, yes!” Rachel exclaimed. She clapped her hands together. “I can’t wait. I mean, I love you, dads, but the big city…”

Kurt smiled. “It’s bittersweet for me,” he said. “I worry about Blaine when I’m not here. But I only have to wait until February, and I’ll see him over Christmas.”

“Give him our number,” Hiram directed. “If he needs anything at all, he should call us. We’ll take care of him.”

“I’ll text it to him,” Rachel said, pulling out her phone. She texted Blaine her fathers’ home number, as well as each of their cells, telling him, ‘in case you need anything, call my dads, love Rachel’. She sent the information to his secret cell phone, so that he’d have it at his disposal if and when he truly needed it.

“Thank you,” Kurt smiled. “That does make this a little easier.” He’d said goodbye to his father that morning, and Burt, Finn and Carole were both at work, so it had only been Blaine he‘d needed to say goodbye to.. 

Both Kurt and Rachel were settled into their seats on the train, Kurt leaning his head against the window, when Rachel’s phone rang with a new message. She rummaged through her purse, pulling it out.

“Blaine says thank you for my dads’ numbers, and to tell you he made it home safely,” Rachel smiled. 

“Great,” Kurt reached over and snagged his best friend’s phone, typing out a quick response instead of going into his bag and finding his own. “Glad to hear you’re home safe. Have a good rest of your weekend, and I’ll talk to you soon. Love, Kurt.”

Once the text was sent off, Kurt put in his earbuds, tucked his pillow between his head and the window, and settled deeper into his seat, trying to fall asleep. Rachel soon fell asleep with her head on his shoulder, their fingers entwined. New York had made them even closer as friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two. No non-con elements in this chapter, however, it is coming, so please don't read if you'll be triggered.

It was early Monday morning when Rachel and Kurt arrived in New York. They took a cab back to their apartment and fell into respectively exhausted sleeps in their own beds, missing their morning classes.

Rachel woke around noon and made them a vegan brunch before going to wake Kurt. “Get up, Kurt, you have to be at the studio for your shoot by three!” She pounded on his door.

“I’m up!” Kurt exclaimed. And he was. He’d been up for over an hour, looking for his cell phone. “Rach, have you seen my cell phone? I can’t find it anywhere.”

“Nope!” Rachel called. “It’s gotta be in your room, though, right? I mean, you had your phone yesterday on the train, didn’t you?”

Kurt walked out of the bedroom, frowning. “No,” he said. “I used yours to text Blaine, remember?”

“Oh yeah,” Rachel frowned as well. “Maybe you left it at home.”

“Fuck,” Kurt swore. “Can I borrow your phone again? Gotta call Dad and see if he can’t overnight it to me. Plus I wanna text Blaine and tell him we’ll have to stick to email until I get it back.”

“Of course!” Rachel went to her purse and pulled the pink-cased phone out. She handed it over to Kurt who called his Dad at work.

“Hummel-Hudson Tire and Lube, Burt Hummel speaking.”

“Hey, Dad, it’s Kurt.”

“Hey bud, you made it safe?”

“Yes, Rachel and I made it back to New York safely. But I think I left my phone on my bedside table at home, and I know you won’t be able to do it today, but can you possibly overnight it to me tomorrow? I need it as soon as possible…”

“I understand,” Burt said. “I’ll look for it when I get home tonight. And I’ll send it out as soon as I can, if it’s there.”

“Thanks, Dad. The battery is probably dead, but if it’s not, can you hold down the button in the top right corner and turn it off before you ship it? And ship it in a padded envelope. So the screen doesn’t break.”

“Of course, son. I’ll take care of it. How is Blaine doing?”

“I haven’t talked to him yet. No phone, you know? I’m going to send him a text from Rachel’s phone, asking him to email me when he gets the message. It’s the only thing I can think of.”

“It’s a good idea. What are you doing this afternoon?”

“Have that modeling shoot today, tomorrow, and Wednesday. And an exam on Friday. So Thursday is going to be a lot of studying.”

“Take your books to the shoot. When they’re taking pictures of another guy, or whatever it is they do, you can study.”

“Yes, Dad,” Kurt smiled, shaking his head. “Well, I’m running up Rachel’s phone bill. I should let you go.”

“Alright, son. I’ll get that phone into the mail to you as soon as possible. I love you, son.”

“I love you, Dad,” Kurt smiled, then hung up the phone. He took a moment to text Blaine. “I forgot my phone at Dad’s. We’ll have to talk by email till I get it back. Sorry. Love you. ~Kurt.”

Kurt handed the phone back to Rachel with a thank you, and sat down to eat the food she’d prepared. “So, what exactly is this shoot for?” Rachel asked.

“Some men’s clothing line. I honestly don’t know. I just know it pays better than anything else I’ve got going on right now. It’ll give me the money to set Blaine and I up in an apartment of our own next February.”

Rachel nodded. “I envy you a little,” she said. “I mean, you already know who your submissive is going to be, you already have plans to claim him. I thought for sure that Finn and I…” she sighed. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to bring you down.”

“It’s okay, Rach. You’ll find someone. You know you will. And he’ll be the perfect sub for you.” Kurt gave her a hug. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning?”

“Where are you going tonight?” she asked, frowning.

“It’s going to be a late night for me, I didn’t want to assume you’d be awake.” He kissed her cheek. “Enjoy your evening classes, and I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

Blaine had not enjoyed the rest of his weekend. Upon arriving home, he’d found the driveway uncharacteristically full of cars. His mother and father’s cars were to be expected, but he was certain the little black sedan belonged to his grandparents, and the maroon coupe was new to him. The submissive in him cowered. It wasn’t that he hated his paternal grandparents, it was just that they, like his father, and, to some extent, his mother, disapproved of him being gay. They disapproved of him being a submissive, and they certainly disapproved of Kurt. So it was on shaky legs that he made his way up to the house, clutching his book bag.

“Oh, Blaine, you’re home,” came his mother’s pleasant voice when he let himself into the house.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, taking off his shoes and dropping to his knees in the entry way. His mother was also a submissive, but she held dominion over him, by virtue of being his mother. 

“You were out rather late,” she said quietly. “The library closes at five on Sundays. It’s now seven. Your father is furious.”

“I’m sorry, ma’am,” Blaine said quietly, not meeting her eyes. “I went to the coffee shop to continue my homework after the library closed.”

“Is your homework complete now?” his mother asked.

“Yes, ma’am,” Blaine said. And it was. He’d stayed up almost the entire night previous to get it done, just so he could see Kurt before the other went back to New York.

“Good. There’s someone your father and I would like you to meet. You may stand and follow me into the living room.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Blaine got to his feet and followed his mother into the living room, keeping his head low.

“Blaine,” his father’s voice was stern. “You’re late.”

“Yes, sir, sorry, sir,” Blaine said, dropping to his knees.

“Do you have an explanation for yourself?” he asked.

“I was finishing my homework, sir,” Blaine said. In the moments before he’d dropped to his knees and looked to the floor, he’d taken in the other occupants of the room. His paternal grandparents, with his grandfather the Dominant and his grandmother the submissive, and a woman Blaine did not know. This could not be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, the descent into hell begins. Warnings in this part for abuse and involuntary drug use. Read with caution.

“Is your homework complete?” his father asked.

“Yes, sir,” Blaine said.

“Good. Bring your eyes up to greet your grandparents.”

“Hello, grandfather, sir, grandmother, ma’am,” Blaine said decorously.

“Hello, Blaine. How is school going, sweetheart?” his grandmother asked. Her husband’s hand tightened on her knee. “I’m sorry, sir,” she murmured. “I just wanted to greet my grandson.”

“This is not the time, Martha,” the older man hissed. “Hello, Blaine,” he spoke firmly. “I have brought someone to meet you. This is my friend Carl’s daughter Elena. She is a Dominant.”

“As of today,” Mr. Anderson said, “she is your Dominant. You will be moving into her home this evening. You will finish school by correspondence, and by the time you’ve finished, you will have learned to be a perfect, straight, submissive to Elena. Is that understood?”

His mind went blank, and for a moment, Blaine forgot the words that had been drilled into him by Kurt, just in case of this eventuality. He fought to remember the statement Kurt had insisted on, and finally, his memory kicked in. “I respectfully object to this pairing,” Blaine said quietly. It was his right. His parents required his consent to pair him with anyone. And, once he was eighteen, he wouldn’t require their consent at all.

“And I object to your objection,” Mr. Anderson snapped. “There is a suitcase packed for you, with all the things you’ll need for your new life. Your Domme might, if you’re good, bring you here for Christmas. But if she does, all I want to hear out of you is that you’ve accepted that being gay is unacceptable, and that you’ve decided to be straight.”

“It’s not a decision!” Blaine exclaimed, breaking his submissive pose. “And it’s illegal to force me into a pairing with anyone I don’t want to be paired with! No offense, ma’am, but you’re not my type,” he said to Elena. He got to his feet. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m sorry they’ve wasted your time, ma’am, but I’m going to go upstairs and get ahead on my reading for English class. Since I have school in the morning.” He began to walk away from the living room, only to be pulled back by the iron grip of his father. “Let me go!” Blaine exclaimed, trying to jerk his arm out of the other man’s grasp. 

“I’ll take care of this,” Elena spoke for the first time. “Just hold him down, Cameron, and I’ll have this under control in a matter of moments.” She uncapped a syringe, even as Blaine’s father forced him down to the hardwood floor of the living room, knocking his son‘s head against the hard surface.

“Father, your assistance please,” Cameron Anderson gasped, attempting to hold down his youngest son, who was fighting valiantly to get away.

Blaine’s grandfather walked over and placed one loafer-clad foot against Blaine’s chest. “Stop your squirming, you submissive little shit,” he said. “You’re going to obey, and that’s final. I’ll move my foot further down if you don’t cut it out.”

Blaine froze as his grandfather’s foot dug ominously into the softness of his abdomen. “Please,” he gasped. “I don’t want this.”

“Well, I didn’t want a gay son, but you didn’t think about what I wanted, did you.” Cameron spit in Blaine’s face.

Blaine flinched. “It’s not a choice!” he exclaimed, even as his arm was pulled out straight and held tight to the floor.

Elena eased the needle into the vein on the back of his hand, depressing the plunger. Blaine howled as the medication burned going in. “That’s a boy,” Elena laughed as the submissive teen went slack against the floor. “Now, Cameron, if you don’t mind loading him into my car. Abigail, his bags?”

Blaine’s mother sprang into action, grabbing the suitcase she’d packed for her son, along with his book bag. “There we go,” she said. “Cameron, don’t let him hit his head again. Elena wants him feisty, not damaged.”

“I know, Abigail. Believe me, I’m the one who wrote the contract. I’m pretty sure I can remember not to let the sick little fuck hit his head too hard or shit himself.”

Blaine wasn’t fully unconscious. He could hear what was going on around him, but was unable to speak or move. He was carried out of the house and dumped unceremoniously into the front seat of the little maroon coupe. His bags were tossed into the back and Elena thanked his parents, handing over an envelope.

Cameron Anderson opened the envelope and counted the bills inside, nodding agreeably. “A pleasure doing business with you,” he said. “If you need anything else from his room, let me know, and we’ll send it along.”

“We should be just fine. It’s not as if he’s going to need any clothing over the next month,” Elena said silkily. “Don’t worry, Cameron. I’ll take good care of your boy. Our boy.”

“Your boy,” Cameron clarified. “Remember, you have until February 17th to get him completely straightened out, no pun intended. As of his 18th birthday, we won’t be able to do anything if he runs away.”

“Oh, believe me, I’m certain I’ll have him begging for my attention by Christmas. Have no fear, Cameron. He won’t be the first boy to break under my pressure.”

“Good. Very, very good.” Cameron handed the slightly younger woman into her car. “Drive safely.”

“Oh, I will. I have precious cargo on board.” Cargo she’d paid quiet a tidy sum of money for.

Blaine slipped into blissful unconsciousness, leaning against the window, as his new Domme, or should he say, owner, drove him away from his parents’ home. His only thought as the last vestiges of awareness faded was Kurt, and getting a message to him. Kurt would save him from this horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The descent into hell begins. I would recommend not reading this part unless and until you have something particularly fluffy to follow up with. Warnings for the beginning of the non-con and specifically use of a riding crop. Please do not read this if a gay male submissive being forced to take orders from a straight, female Domme will trigger you. She doesn't really touch him in this part, other than the riding crop, but this is just the beginning. Poor Blainey...

When he awoke, he was in a room with windows covered to keep even the slightest amount of light out. The only light in the room came from a single bedside lamp. He had no idea what time it was. There were three doors along the walls. Blaine was lying on a bed, alone and unrestrained. He sat up, but his head spun and he fell back against the pillows, groaning softly. “What the hell did they give me?” he murmured. Taking a few deep breaths, he tried again, this time gaining his equilibrium and coming to rest sitting on the edge of the bed. His bags were at his feet. His bags. Including his book bag from school. The cell phone. His hidden little cell phone from Kurt. It never rang, no one knew he had it except Kurt, Burt and Carole Hummel, Rachel, and maybe one or two other close friends. 

He managed to push himself to his feet and stagger across the room to the doors, trying each in turn. The first opened onto a full bath, opulent, but secure. No window, no other door. The second was locked from the outside. The third door led to a closet, full of whips, chains, and other implements that Blaine didn’t want to think about. But it meant he was alone. Blaine grabbed the book bag and stumbled into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. Pulling his phone out of the pocket, he hit the speed dial for Kurt‘s phone. It went straight to voicemail.

“Kurt, Sir, it’s me, Blaine,” he said, his voice shaking. “Please come help me. My father…he’s sold me to a female Domme. She…she’s supposed to make me straight. Her name is Elena, but I don’t know anything else. Please, Sir, come help me. I don’t know where I am, but please…I need you.” His message ended on a sob. He hung up the phone, and wrote a text. “Need help, check your voicemail,” he sent. He secreted the phone back into the hidden pocket of his backpack, just as there came a pounding on the door to the bathroom. 

“Are you in there, pet?” came the silky voice of the woman his father had sold him to. “Are you alright?”

“Ye-yes, ma’am,” Blaine stammered. “Just using the facilities, ma’am. I’ll be right out.”

“Don’t bother looking for your cell phone in your backpack. I left it with your father. You belong to me now, pet. Do not mistake me leaving you alone to sleep as a weakness. I simply didn’t want to deal with you with drool on your face. Clean yourself up and come out within the next two minutes.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he called. He breathed a sigh of relief that she’d reassured herself that she’d already taken care of his phone. Now, his only worry was getting his second one charged when the battery died. Quickly, he pulled the phone back out and powered it down. Save the battery, it wasn’t as if Blaine could give Kurt any more information than he already had. He’d try Kurt again the next time he was alone.

He washed his face and hands, and flushed the toilet, before steeling himself and unlocking the bathroom door.

“You will never lock a door between you and I again,” she said. Her outfit turned Blaine’s stomach. She was dressed in leather; chaps and a cup-less bra. It looked trashy, and Blaine forced himself not to react viscerally. She wore stiletto boots, and Blaine looked at them, careful to look anywhere but at her exposed body parts.

“Yes, ma’am,” Blaine nodded. “I’m sorry, ma’am.”

“You will address me as mistress from now on. I will call you whatever comes to mind at the moment. Like now. Take off all your clothes, you filthy pig, so I can inspect my merchandise.”

“Ma’am, er, mistress, there has honestly been a mistake. I’m not…I’m going to be paired on my eighteenth birthday. I have…it’s less than three months, and my parents know this. They wouldn’t…they can’t do this.”

“Your father has rejected your idea of a claim with a Dominant male,” Elena explained. “You will be straight, as God intended. So take your clothes off. Let’s see if I can make anything of my new property.”

“I am not property!” Blaine exclaimed. He cried out in pain as her hand cracked across his face. He stumbled to his knees. “Please, mistress, I don’t want this.”

“I don’t care. Now strip, before I do it for you. I want to see if what I paid is merely a slight overstatement, or a gross injustice to my pocketbook.”

Shaking, Blaine got to his feet. He took off his clothing, one item at a time, carefully folding them and placing them on a corner of the bed. When all he wore were his boxers, he stopped.

“Did I say you could stop? All of it. Now.”

Blaine slowly removed his last article of clothing, folding it along with the rest. He stood, hands in front of his groin, staring at the floor.

“That’s not the proper position for a submissive,” Elena said, striding over to the closet. She came out with a riding crop. “Can you find it yourself, or do you need a little inspiration?”

Blaine dropped to his knees, tucking his chin and staring down at the floor. His hands were on his thighs, which were pressed close together.

“Not quite,” Elena said disdainfully. “I want to see the cock I paid for. Spread those knees.” She walked around him and slapped the bottom of each of his feet in turn. 

Blaine cried out from the feel of the crop against the sensitive arches of his soles. His knees slid away from one another almost comically in his haste. He looked down at the floor, trying to keep from trembling, but failing.

“That’s a boy,” Elena cooed. “Mmm, that’s a nice cock, so thick…I bet it gets huge when you’re hard. Does it get huge when you’re hard, pet?”

Blaine didn’t know how to answer. He chewed on his lower lip, and decided not to answer at all.

It was the wrong decision. The riding crop snapped down on the head of his cock, and he screamed. He brought his hands to cover his cock, trying to keep her from hitting him again. “I want to see it,” she demanded harshly, slashing the crop across his bicep. “Stroke yourself. Get hard. I want to see what it is I paid for.”

“Sir told me not to,” Blaine whispered, more to himself. He’d been told so recently by his Dom, his Sir, that he wasn’t to touch himself. Disobeying that was impossible. It was an imperative, Kurt gave him directions, and he followed them.

“There is no sir!” Elena said forcefully. “You will call me Mistress, and you will do what I demand of you. Now start stroking, you little slut.”

“I’m not a slut,” Blaine whimpered. “I’m good. I’m a virgin, I’ve never done anything, I swear, I’m not a slut.”

“You’ve never had sex?” Elena asked, her voice again silky and sweet. “Really?”

“Honestly, I swear,” Blaine said.

“Oh, that’s wonderful. Do you masturbate, Blaine?” she asked. “Do you touch yourself and bring yourself to orgasm, by yourself, in your bed at night? Do you?”

It was the first time she’d called him by name. “No, mistress,” he whispered. “Never. It’s not allowed.” He needed to bide his time, needed to get her to put the crop down, and needed to survive until Sir could get to him. He’d have to play along. Sir would want that. Sir would understand. Or he’d punish him, but he’d still love him, wouldn’t he? Blaine couldn’t be certain, but he hoped that Sir would forgive him for what he was going to have to do. Even if he lost Sir's love, Sir would still come for him. Wouldn't he?

“Well, it seems that this boy you fancied yourself bound to might have actually done me a favor, keeping you under such a tight leash. He didn’t let you do anything, did he.”

“No, mistress. Unless he directed me to stroke myself for him, mistress, which only happened once or twice, mistress.”

Elena nodded. “Well, I’m directing you to stroke yourself. And I am your mistress now. You’ll forget about that boy soon enough.”

Privately, Blaine knew he’d never forget about Kurt, he’d never give in to her demands to ‘be straight’, and he’d never fully submit to her. Slowly, he wrapped his hand around his cock, closed his eyes, and thought of his Master, his Sir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the indoctrination begins. Elena wants him straight. Blaine just wants to get away, and to know if Kurt will hate him after this...the next few chapters are going to be gritty, they're going to be full of non-con, and I don't want anyone triggered, so please, feel free to stop reading now if you can't handle it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR EXTREME NON-CON. WARNINGS FOR EXTREME NON-CON. WARNINGS FOR EXTREME NON-CON. Also, for het sexual experiences between a gay male submissive and a straight female Dominant. I'm not going to list the specifics here, but if non-con triggers you, please please please ask me for a summary, and I'll do my best to provide one. AGAIN, WARNINGS FOR EXTREME NON-CONSENSUAL SEXUAL EXPERIENCES!!!! If that's not warning enough, I don't know what is. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU WILL BE TRIGGERED!!!! I cannot say that enough. This is not pretty. It's foul, and I can't believe it came out of my mind. All I can say to all of you is, I'm sorry, and it's not over yet.....

“That’s a boy,” Elena whispered. She stood in front of him, fingering herself, watching as he stroked himself, watching as his thick cock grew hard and long under his ministrations. She didn't know, however, that he was thinking of Kurt, of his Sir. “Mmm, that’s a nice cock. It’s going to fill me up so good. Do you want to fuck my pussy? Fuck it hard, like a real man? Look at my pussy, dripping wet for your cock. Look at it!”

The thought disgusted him, but he had to play the game. Had to keep himself safe. “I’m a virgin, mistress. I don’t know what to do.” He brought his eyes up so he was looking straight at her pussy, and swallowed hard. When he’d been younger, he’d looked at some straight porn, but none of the women had looked like this. She looked... used, and she wasn’t trimmed, he’d only be able to describe her as bushy. And her labia. He’d once overheard a crude male Dom say “Let me see your beef curtains” to his submissive. He hadn’t understood at the time. Now he did, and it made him ill.

“Oh, it’s alright, pet,” she sighed, petting his head with the hand that had so recently been between her folds. Her scent, while possibly (but unlikely) pleasant to a straight man, was making him feel all the more ill. “You’ll learn. You may stop stroking now. Before you get to fuck me, I’m going to make sure you know what’s expected of you, and what a real man does. Go lie on the bed, face-down.”

“Yes, mistress,” he whispered, relieved to be able to get away from her for even an instant. He crawled over to the bed, climbing up onto it and lying face-down as directed. He was trembling, terrified, but knew that what was to come would be easier if he tried to relax. He knew now that he was going to be forced to have sex with the woman. That was, if he could keep it up well enough to. He worried about that, and what she would do to force him.

“I’m going to show you why absolutely everything you think you are is wrong,” Elena said. Blaine turned his head to the sound of her voice and swallowed, hard. She was now wearing a harness around her waist, protruding from which was an obscenely huge, hot-pink dildo. “You’re going to find out why homosexuality is wrong. Come here.” She fisted the dildo. “If you want it wet, you’re going to have to suck it.”

Blaine tried to swallow again, then worked up as much saliva into his mouth as possible. He now knew what she intended. She was going to take him, shove the fake cock into his ass, and make him scream. And the only lubricant he would get would be whatever spit he could deposit on the latex. He’d never even given Kurt a blowjob, or received one himself. He had no idea how to do this. No idea how he was supposed to keep from gagging on it. “Y-yes, mistress,” he murmured. He turned his head toward her and opened his mouth, accepting the latex length between his lips. Apparently, she was going to take everything from him that Kurt had not already had, leaving him nothing special, nothing sacred for him to give freely.

Blaine choked. Elena shoved the dildo down his throat, and he tried to back off, only to find her hands tangled in his hair, holding him in place. He could barely breathe, and pushed at her leather-covered hips, trying to get away.

Finally, when spots were dancing before his eyes and he thought he was going to vomit, she relented, letting up on the pressure in his throat. “Do you think that’s wet enough, pet?” she asked.

“No, mistress, may I please try again?” he rasped, his throat raw. But he wanted more makeshift lubricant.

She fed it to him again, and this time, he concentrated on covering it with saliva, terrified that it still wouldn’t be enough when she tugged it roughly from his mouth. “That’s it,” she said. “That’s all you get. Back on your stomach.” She shoved him down, then climbed onto the bed behind him. “Not going to tie you down this time unless you misbehave. So be good, understand me?”

“Yes, mistress,” Blaine was unnaturally calm. Perhaps because he knew there was nothing he could do to change things, perhaps he was becoming slightly dissociated. 

But not dissociated enough to avoid the pain. Blaine screamed as the thick, neon pink dildo penetrated him with absolutely no preparation. It tore at him, sticking as it plunged inside, and he gripped the sheets beneath him, screaming until he was hoarse.

“Scream it out, pet,” Elena’s tone wasn’t soothing, not in the least. “No one can hear you, so scream it out.”

And he did. He begged her to stop, screamed and cried as she repeatedly fucked him, withdrawing only to plunge in again. His blood began to lubricate the slide, but the cuts she’d caused stung, giving him no relief. 

He just wanted it over. He wanted her to come, and pull out. That’s when the fog of pain lifted enough for him to realize the inherent problem with that thought. With a man, there would be a natural end to the pain, when the pleasure overcame him, and he climaxed. With this woman, there would be no ejaculation, no softening of the plastic cock, no refuge from the pain.

Blaine’s screams finally quieted to sobs, wracking his body. He went lax against the bed, hardly able to believe it was happening, it was still happening, that she was still fucking him. It had to have been hours, but in reality, was only minutes. Finally, she pulled out. Picking up his white polo shirt, a gift from Kurt, she wrapped it around the dirty latex cock and wiped it clean.

“Roll over,” she demanded. “I want you to suck my cock again. See how disgusting being gay is.” She shoved the somewhat cleaned latex between his lips, and he gagged, tasting the metallic tang still present. His blood.

Blaine gagged. He pushed himself away. “Please, mistress. The taste. So bad…”

She laughed. Spat in his face, and laughed as she shoved it back in. “See? See what’s wrong with being gay? You put a cock in your ass, and then you lick it clean. So sick. Unnatural. Fucking faggots are fucking unnatural. You want that taste out of your mouth, pet?”

Blaine nodded frantically, gagging with each head movement. ‘Please’ he thought. ‘Anything.’

“Why don’t I help you cleanse your palate with something a little more tasty?” she asked, unstrapping the harness and letting it fall to the floor. “With the taste that all real men crave.” She climbed onto the bed, pushing him onto his back and moving up over him, so she hovered just above his face.

‘Oh, God, no,’ Blaine thought as the hairy mound lowered over his mouth. 

“Lick, and suck. Focus on the clit. Make me come, and I’ll let you breathe.” She pressed down against him, and he squirmed, trying to get a breath. “Come on, pet, figure it out. Make me come!”

Blaine’s eyes watered. He could hardly bring himself to open his mouth, much less touch her with his tongue. But if he was going to survive, there were things he was going to have to do. He did what he had to.

Finally, she tensed above him, and flooded his mouth with strong, acrid juices. She fell back, off of his face. “Very, very good, pet,” she purred. “Are you ready to fuck my pussy now?”

Blaine tried not to cry. He was in so much pain, his cock was completely flaccid, he had no interest in doing anything else to or with this woman. “So tired, mistress,” he murmured, hoping it would be enough to get her to leave him alone.

“I understand, pet,” she said, stroking his face. “Why don’t you go take a bath, get cleaned up, and we’ll try again later.”

“R-Really?” Blaine asked, his voice cracking.

“Go ahead,” she said. “Then I’ll bring you supper.”

“I’m not hungry, mistress,” Blaine said.

“I think it would be best if you tried to eat something. We’ll discuss it after you’re cleaned up.” With that, she got off the bed, and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that was hard to read. It was hard to write. But believe me, brighter days are coming...just not yet. A few more updates of the painful variety, then we'll start on the part we're all waiting for, the comfort and recovery. Thank you for sticking with me, and please, review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no actual non-con sex in this part, but the abuse does continue. The non-con has a definite ending in a few chapters, and I guarantee it'll be less than 20% of the overall fic, but it's going to be graphic, and it's going to be intense.

Blaine pushed himself off the bed, crying out softly in his pain. He looked over his shoulder and took in the puddle of blood that had pooled beneath him. Closing his eyes, ignoring the mess of the bed and his body, he made his way to the bathroom.

Half an hour later, Blaine was nearly asleep in pink tinged water grown tepid. He was relaxed for the first time since returning home the previous night. At least, he thought it might have been morning. He honestly had no idea how much time had passed.

Just as he was about to slip into blissful unconsciousness, the door slammed open, banging off the opposite wall and almost swinging shut again. “You’ve been in here too long!” she barked. “Get your ass out of that bath and come eat your supper.”

Supper. That meant evening, didn’t it? Blaine’s eyes fluttered open. “Mistress, I’m not hungry,” he murmured.

“You’re going to eat. You need to keep your strength up if you’re going to keep up with me. How do you feel?”

“Sore, mistress,” Blaine said honestly, without thinking. “So very sore.”

“Good. You won’t soon forget what gay sex will do to you, will you. Get out of that tub, now!” She threw a threadbare towel at the base of the bath tub.

Blaine pushed himself up out of the bath, sobbing softly at the pain he felt pervading his lower body. He wrapped the thin towel around his waist and pulled the drain plug on the bath. Weak and achy, he walked slowly out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom.

The Domme was waiting. She tugged the towel harshly from his body, tossing it aside. “You’re going to eat,” she said, standing near the bathroom door, riding crop in hand. She gestured to a tray on the floor next to the bed that held a bowl of creamy soup. “All of it.”

Blaine looked at the soup, and nodded slowly. “Thank you, mistress,” he said. He walked toward the bed, but collapsed when he took the sharp toe of her stiletto to the back of his knee.

“You crawl in my presence, you filthy dog,” she spat. “Do you understand me?”

“Yes, mistress,” Blaine gasped in pain, shaking. He crawled over to the bedside with her right on his heels.

“You see there isn’t a spoon. I’m sure you can guess why. Your technique for eating me out was lackluster at best. You’re going to exercise your tongue. Start eating.”

Blaine looked up at her as if she were crazy. She wanted him to lap up the soup like a dog? The hesitation on his part earned him a slap with the riding crop. The leather cracked against his balls, the shaft of the crop landing straight into the crack of his ass.

Blaine reared back, screaming, back arching in pain, then falling back to his hands, almost landing face first into the soup. He waited till the black spots retreated from his vision to bend low and lap at his sparse meal to the pat-pat-pat sound of the blood dripping off his balls onto the floor. 

The soup was bland, but would easily fill him. Blaine ignored her as he lapped at the soup, breathing heavily through spasms of pain through his lower body.

“Thank you, mistress,” Blaine said once he’d finished. “May I have some water?”

“Of course, pet,” she said silkily. “Is there anything else I can get you?”

“Just water, mistress,” Blaine said. “Thank you, mistress.”

Elena walked over to the bathroom, filled a glass with water, and spit in it before walking back to Blaine, kicking the towel from his shower ahead of her. She dumped the water into the empty soup bowl. “There’s your water. Drink up, that’s all you get until your next meal.”

Blaine steeled his stomach and bent his head, sipping the lukewarm water from the dirty bowl. When he finished, he looked up at her. “Wh-what do you require of me now, mistress?” he asked.

“Use the towel. Clean up your blood. All of it. I won’t have you bleeding on my beautiful hardwood.” She giggled. “Hard wood. I wish. But soon enough. Anyway, clean up the disgusting mess you’ve left, and use the towel to keep from getting blood anywhere else, like on the bed. I changed the sheets. Don't dirty them again. You can take a nap,” she said. “Crawl into bed and stay there until I come back.”

“Yes, mistress.” Blaine wiped up the floor, hoping he’d gotten enough of the blood off the wood. Then, he crawled up onto the bed and curled up in a ball, not even reacting when she shut and locked the door. Soon, he began to feel drowsy, kind of ill, and very floaty. ‘She drugged me,’ he thought, fighting to stay awake. He needed to text Sir again, to beg him to come find him. It couldn’t have been more than a day, right? And Sir had to come all the way from New York. 

Maybe he shouldn’t text Sir. Maybe that would annoy Sir, his boy whining. Maybe this was just a test he had to get through. But Sir would want to know that his boy was thinking of him, that his boy needed him, wouldn’t he?

Blaine pushed himself up off the bed, found his backpack and pulled the silent phone from its depths. He was all thumbs as he tried to send off a text, finally resorting to just another voice mail. “Sir, please,” he whispered, hoping that she didn’t hear him talking. “Please come find me, Sir. I have to turn my phone off, to save the battery, but please, Sir, I need you. I’m sorry to keep bothering you. If this is a test, I’ve failed, if you don’t want me after what she’s done, that’s okay, but I need-” He heard a key in the lock and threw the phone under the bed, flinging himself back onto the bed just in time to appear asleep as the door swung open. 

“Pet?” she asked, looking inside. “Who are you talking to?”

“Miss you,” Blaine mumbled, pretending to be talking in his sleep.

She surveyed the room. Nothing was out of place, and there certainly wasn’t anyone else in the room. “Hmm. Well, sleep well, I’ll be back soon.”

Blaine waited until he heard the key in the lock, then, still fighting sleep, leaned over to fish the cell phone out from under the bed. He managed to get it shut off and back under the bed, a better hiding place, in his mind, before sleep overtook him. He fell into unconsciousness with the dirty towel tucked between his legs, the comforter from the bed thrown haphazardly over his wrecked body. What he didn’t realize was that not even eight hours had passed since he’d been taken from his parents’ home. His Sir was still on the train to New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review. They help my writing process.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR EXTREME NON-CON. WARNINGS FOR EXTREME NON-CON. WARNINGS FOR EXTREME NON-CON. Also, for het sexual experiences between a gay male submissive and a straight female Dominant. I'm not going to list the specifics here, but if non-con triggers you, please please please ask me for a summary, and I'll do my best to provide one. AGAIN, WARNINGS FOR EXTREME NON-CONSENSUAL SEXUAL EXPERIENCES!!! If that's not warning enough, I don't know what is. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU WILL BE TRIGGERED!!! I cannot say that enough. This is not pretty. It's foul, and I can't believe it came out of my mind. I'm sorry...
> 
> And this is the same A/N as part 5, because it's all the same warnings. Please heed them.

When Blaine next swam up through the layers of consciousness, he found himself tied down to Sir’s luxurious king-sized bed while his Dom sucked his cock.

Sir’s mouth worked so expertly over Blaine’s flesh, teeth tracing delicate patterns while he sucked, Blaine couldn’t help but grow hard under his Dom’s ministrations. Then he felt long nails tracing patterns over his thighs. Sir didn’t have nails like that. Blaine’s eyes popped open, to find he was indeed tied to a bed, but it was the bed in the woman’s house, the bed he’d fallen asleep in. And the mouth currently working over his cock, leaving streaks of bright red lipstick, belonged to his current owner, now dressed in a black lace teddy and stiletto heels. 

He struggled against his bondage, and she looked up at him. “Oh, you’re awake!” she exclaimed pleasantly. “See? You can get hard for a woman, just like I suspected.” As she spoke, his cock began to go flaccid in her hand. “No no no!” she cried, slapping his cock against his thigh, twisting it violently, giving his balls a harsh tug with her free hand. “You will get hard enough to fuck me, and you will stay hard enough to fuck me until I get off!”

Pushing herself off the bed, she stormed out of the bedroom, heels clacking rhythmically against the floor. Blaine relaxed against the bonds, sure now that he’d gone soft she was done with him sexually for a little while. But the memories of his dream tugged at him, and he allowed himself to relax into a dream-world where Kurt was there with him. He was startled out of his revelry, half-hard again, by her return.

“You’re thinking about that disgusting boy, aren’t you,” she spat, tossing a box onto the bed. “That’s how you’re getting hard. Thinking about him, and the unnatural things he wanted to do to you.” She opened the box and took out something that looked to Blaine’s sleep and drug-addled mind like a giant syringe, but without a needle. It had a…a gun on the end? “This will fix that.”

She opened a bottle of lube with bright red fingernails that matched her bright red lips. The smell, a cloying, fake watermelon, turned his stomach immediately. She slathered it over his cock, then flicked a little over his upper body, leaning over to bite him as she licked it off. “Mmm!” she exclaimed. “Yummy! You have to taste this!” She ran her fingers over his lips, then leaned in and kissed him, her tongue invading his mouth and pushing the flavored lube in.

Blaine tried not to gag, cry out, or show any response to anything she’d done. The bites had hurt, she’d probably bruised his chest and biceps, but not so much that he couldn’t handle. But the fake watermelon, that was something else. He’d had the flu as a child and the only juice his mother would give him was this awful, watermelon flavored mix. Between the watermelon drink coming up whenever he threw up and then having to chase the vomit taste back down with the same vile drink, he'd come to hate all things watermelon; and though it didn't remotely taste the same, the summer fruit tended to turn his stomach as well. But since it was one of Sir’s favorites, he’d learned to choke it down. Not that Sir knew any of that. If he had, he likely wouldn’t have made his boy eat it, but his boy wanted to please Sir. The lube, however…the lube was awful. Not watermelon at all, and yet, it was. His thoughts on that consumed him until he felt a painful pull on his dick. He looked down to see the tube had been placed over his length, and she was applying suction to it, apparently in order to draw blood into his cock, making it hard.

“There we go!” she squealed, rolling a ring off of the tube and onto the base of his cock, compressing it, keeping the blood inside. “Between that and the Viagra, I should be able to use you for awhile now!”

Viagra? She’d laced the soup with Viagra as well? That would explain how he’d gotten hard so easily, despite the pain he was still in. Blaine tried to remove his mind from what was about to happen.

“This time, since you’re a little…tied up…at the moment, I’ll do most of the work. I’m going to keep that cock ring on you until I come at least twice. We’ll work you up to getting me off at least a half dozen, but since it’s still your first day with me, I’ll go easy on you.” She straddled his hips. “No, no, no, you’re going to look at me the entire time. You’re going to watch me move on you, you’re going to associate your dick with my pussy. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, mistress,” he said, nearly mechanically.

“Where does your dick belong?” she asked. Blaine was too slow in answering, and she slapped him across the face. “Where does your fucking dick belong, mutt?”

“In mistress’s vagina,” he answered.

“Too clinical, but it’ll do for now. You’ll start learning all the pretty words you can call your favorite part of me soon enough.” She plunged herself down on him, and he cringed as his cock slid fully inside her.

“Mistress!” he cried desperately. “What about…what about a condom?”

“Oh no, you’re going to feel me around you,” she said, spitting in his face. Watermelon, again. “Don’t worry, there’s no chance you’ll get me pregnant. I wouldn’t want the baby of a submissive little shit like you anyway. I’m protected.”

But he wasn’t. He was a virgin. She was…well, not. And he didn’t know what else she was carrying around, didn’t know what she could be exposing him to. Hopefully nothing that couldn’t be fixed, somehow. And now, he wasn’t even a virgin anymore. She’d taken that from him. Taken everything, all his firsts, which should have belonged to Sir. His first time being in someone’s mouth, his first time having something in his ass, and his first time doing…he was having trouble thinking of the words, the sensations flooding his body not at all pleasurable, despite the slick wetness, the heat. His first time being in someone. The only thing he could possibly look forward to was his first time inside another man, and as a submissive, that wasn’t happening. Gay subs didn’t get to fuck people. They got fucked. That was it. It was all gone.

“Look at your Mistress!” she screamed, slapping him again. “I swear, if you look away from me again, I will tie your head in place and tape your eyelids open until you follow directions! You call yourself a submissive, but you can’t even perform the easiest tasks your Mistress asks of you!”

Blaine searched her face. He didn't want to look in her cruel eyes, they only mocked him. He didn't want to look at her lips, he didn't want to take the chance she'd think he wanted them. He looked up a bit at her forehead. There was a spot just above her left eyebrow. He wasn't sure what it was, a mole or a pimple but it was close enough to her eyes that maybe it'd look like he was really looking at her. He locked his eyes on that spot. It seemed a safe enough place to look. It wasn’t her large breasts that bounced with every thrust, their huge nipples pointing at him. It wasn’t her thighs or, or... the part of her that had him in a vice grip. No, her spot was safe, it was looking at her...looking like looking at her. There was a heat building in his crotch, he wanted to come...no, no he didn't but it was like he couldn't control it. He clenched down on his muscles in his lower belly, no she couldn't have that, he wouldn't let her. He would save that for Sir. That alone. He focused on the spot and felt himself separate away a bit and the feeling he needed to come eased off some as he focused on the spot. So it would work...yeah...it could work, the spot and him.

He managed to keep his eyes open, except for blinking, until she finished, finding some inner fount of strength he didn’t know he had. Finally, though, she got off him. “Should I leave you tied up a few hours?” she asked. “Or maybe not take this ring off for awhile?”

Blaine was silent. He didn’t want to answer, because it would undoubtedly be the wrong answer. She looked him over and studied his erect cock.

"That's pretty tight. I don't want to damage you until I finish playing with you." She scraped a long fingernail along his shaft and dug it in under the ring scratching him and then yanked hard snapping it off him. He winced as the blood was released. "If you can't be made into a real man, a straight man, and I decide to give up on you, I'll put the tightest ring on and leave it till your dick falls off."

“Yes, mistress,” Blaine said quietly. “Will you untie me, mistress? I…I need to pee, and I don’t want to make a mess in your beautiful room.” It humiliated him to ask, but he’d quickly figured out if he made respectful requests, she was more likely to accede. 

“Such a good boy, asking for what he wants. Yes, yes, I’ll untie you.” She pulled ineffectively at the rough hemp ropes that had him spread-eagle on the bed. Finally, she untied one wrist, scratching his skin in the process with her long, red nails. “You can do the rest, I assume,” she said. With that said, she sauntered out of the room, locking the door behind her.

“How’s he doing?” a quiet voice asked her as she walked into the living room.

“Better than I thought he would be, and not as well as I want,” she said. “He’s a submissive little shit that needs to have some sense knocked into him, but he’s such a pretty boy, I hate to do any real damage, you know? At least, not until I’m done.”

“Well, if he hasn’t figured it out soon, we’ll show him how a real man fucks a woman, my Mistress.” The man drew Elena into his arms, kissing her thoroughly. “Come on, it’s late. You should get some rest before you go in there again.”

Blaine managed to untie himself and stumble across the floor to the bathroom, making it to stand in front of the toilet just in time. His urine was cloudy, not the normal clear, and he frowned, wondering what could cause that. Dizzy, his head swimming, he washed his hands thoroughly with soap and water, then cupped his hands under the cold faucet, drinking thirstily. She’d said he couldn’t have any more water, but she couldn’t stop him from this.

Finally, his thirst sated, he stumbled back to the bed, collapsing atop it. Everything hurt. The bites, his arms and legs from being restrained, his wrists and ankles from the burn of the rope. His fingernails hurt from untying the other ropes, but his lower back hurt the worst, well that and his asshole, they hurt terribly and the ache seemed to be getting worse instead of better...and would he ever stop bleeding? His head spun with it all. It was a nightmare. It had to be a nightmare. There was no other option. This couldn’t be happening. He shivered a little feeling chilled as he fell into unconsciousness again, he hoped that someone would find him, soon.

Real time passed in an incoherent blur, drawn out but fuzzy. Blaine had no idea how many times he’d been used, no idea how much time had passed. He was barely ever awake when he wasn’t being used, and mistress had taken to tying him down to the bed after he’d used the washroom. And she watched him use the washroom. Humiliating. She watched him use the washroom, wash his hands, then forced him back to the bed so he couldn’t drink from the faucet. Like clockwork, she was there.

“You’re just not learning!” mistress exclaimed at one point, when Blaine failed once again to get hard for her, only his wrists tied so he could get leverage to fuck her, if he could ever get hard enough to get inside her on his own. “Maybe you need to watch a real man work. Danny, baby, come in here, please!”

A tall, muscular man strode into the room wearing nothing more than a pair of shorts. “Hey, beautiful,” he said.

“Mutt, this is Danny. Danny is going to show you how a real man fucks a woman. But I want you paying attention to me, to my responses, not to him. If I catch you looking at him, you’ll pay for it.”

“Yes, mistress,” Blaine intoned. He focused on the mole above her left eye as she lay back on the bed beside him, sneaking a glance as Danny fisted himself and plunged into her. His cock was ugly, unlike the rest of him, which was beautiful. Not as beautiful as Sir, of course, but no one was, but the young man above mistress was quite attractive. Blaine allowed his mind to drift, even as he stared at mistress. Sir. Sir wasn’t coming. He’d left his boy to suffer alone. Broken boy, left alone, never coming, never saving his boy. He ignored mistress’s loud keening as she bucked her hips against Danny’s, lost in ecstasy.

Blaine didn’t realize that fresh tears were running down his cheeks until he felt the slap. “What are you crying about, pig?” mistress asked. “Crying because Danny does me so much better than you can?”

There was only one possible answer. “Yes, mistress,” he said.

“Oh, poor thing. If you could get it up for me, I’d let you fuck me like this,” mistress said. “Danny, leave us.”

The big man nodded, leaning over and kissing her, tangling their tongues, winking at Blaine over her shoulder. “See you later, gorgeous,” he murmured still looking at Blaine, before walking naked out of room.

“Now,” mistress said, untying one of Blaine’s hands. “Finger me. Make me come again. I’ll even be nice and let you suck all of my precious Danny’s come out of my pussy.”

Blaine wasn’t sure what was nice about that. He wasn’t even sure he’d ever be able to swallow Sir’s come, much less that beautiful stranger’s with the ugly dick. But maybe she thought it was nice because he was gay. He was gay. He liked men. Loved Sir. Didn’t want anyone but Sir. Wanted…to not be faced with mistress’s pussy now. 

“Use your fingers,” mistress directed. “Slide them in, scoop out the come, finger me. Then you can eat it off your fingers. Like a good boy.” 

One more thing taken away from him. Fingering someone. Sliding his fingers in to bring someone pleasure. But he did it. It was something simple, something he could do to please her, to hopefully get some relief from the onslaught of abuse, of torture.

But of course, it wasn’t good enough. “Dammit!” mistress swore. “You can’t do anything right! Fingering me is simple. Really simple. You slide your fingers in, pump them in and out, eat the come off of them, make me come, and get to rest. But you can’t even do that right.” She pushed herself off him, brutally jerking his arm to the side, tying him tighter than ever. “I’m going to take a shower. Maybe afterwards I’ll come untie you.” With that, she stalked out of the room. “Fucking queer bastard,” she spat as she strode into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this was incredibly hard to write, and I know it was hard for all of you to read. Please let me know you're okay after that. Reviews help.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR EXTREME NON-CON. WARNINGS FOR EXTREME NON-CON. WARNINGS FOR EXTREME NON-CON. Also, for het sexual experiences between a gay male submissive and a straight female Dominant, as well as some cross-dressing, and a tiny bit of male/male action. I'm not going to list the specifics here, but if non-con triggers you, please please please ask me for a summary, and I'll do my best to provide one. AGAIN, WARNINGS FOR EXTREME NON-CONSENSUAL SEXUAL EXPERIENCES!!! If that's not warning enough, I don't know what is. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU WILL BE TRIGGERED!!! I cannot say that enough. This is not pretty. It's foul, and I can't believe it came out of my mind. I'm sorry...

A few moments after she left, the door to Blaine’s room opened quietly. “Hey there,” Danny said, walking in, closing the door behind him. “How are you doing?”

“I’m…I’m okay, sir,” Blaine said. 

“Don’t lie to me,” Danny said gently. “I can see you’re in pain, I can see you need something.”

“I’m thirsty,” Blaine said truthfully. 

“Alright,” Danny said. “I can’t untie you, Mistress will know, but let me get you some water.” He brought a glass of clean, cool, refreshing water to Blaine. He held it to Blaine’s lips, holding the teen up as he drank greedily. “That’s a good boy. Look, I can get you out of here. But you’re going to have to do something for me, and it‘s going to take some time.”

“What do you want, sir?” Blaine asked weakly. His body was hot, too hot, and he wanted nothing more than a cool bath, and a comfortable bed.

“Just take what I have to offer,” Danny said quietly. “Lie here and take it, like a good boy, and I’ll get you out of here. While we‘re waiting for the right time, I need you to help me. I was like you, once.”

“What do you mean?” Blaine asked. “Like me?”

“I thought I was gay. Mistress, beautiful Mistress helped me see the light. But…I still have urges. Urges you’re going to help me with, okay?”

“Okay sir,” Blaine said, his voice flat, emotionless. A little spark of hope sputtered, lighting within him. “You’ll really get me out?” the spark died when he smelled the watermelon.

“Sure will, gorgeous. I’ll make this feel good for you,” he promised. “I know it’s what you really want. I can give it to you, this once.”

“Yes, sir.” Blaine didn’t know what to believe.

Danny slicked up his fingers and probed gently as Blaine’s bruised, puckered hole. He slid one finger in, frowning as Blaine hissed. “That hurts?”

Blaine nodded. “Yes, sir,” he said.

“Let’s make it feel better.” Danny pumped his finger in and out, then added another finger. 

Blaine bit back a scream. He could feel the skin tearing open again. The blood welling. But this was just something else to endure.

Danny’s free hand closed around Blaine’s cock, stroking slowly, trying to bring the boy some pleasure, even as he prepped him with a third finger.

Blaine was in agony. His cock responded to the stroking, even as his ass screamed. “Please, sir,” he begged. “It hurts…”

Danny frowned. “Alright,” he said, pulling his fingers out. He looked at the blood on his digits, then crawled up next to Blaine’s head. “If you won’t do that for me, you’ll have to do something else.”

“Yes, sir,” Blaine said. He opened his mouth obediently, ready to accept Danny’s thick, hard cock between his lips.

“What the fuck?” came the screech from the door. Danny fell back, landing hard with his elbow in Blaine’s groin. Blaine let out a soft ‘oof’, groaning in pain.

“Mistress!” Danny exclaimed, scrambling to get off the bed, off Blaine.

“You little whore!” mistress spat, stalking over to the bed. She grabbed Blaine’s head, forcing him to look at her. “Look what you’ve done, you fucking faggot! My precious Danny, you’ve turned him back!” She slapped Blaine so hard his head snapped to the side. “Fucking whore!” She looked at Danny, cowering on the floor. “My precious darling,” she murmured, coming over to cup his face in her hands. “What did this horrible boy do to you?”

“He tempted me, Mistress,” Danny said. “He begged me to finger him, to give him a cock to suck…he’s so beautiful, I couldn’t resist. I’m sorry, Mistress.”

“Get out of here, Danny. I’ll come help you figure everything out in a little while. For now, I have to take ‘care’ of this little shit.”

Danny left the room, looking over his shoulder at Blaine, who was watching him leave. "You little slut! You wanted him to finger you?" she screeched "Do you think you have a pussy like I do? If you want to be a girl with a pussy then you will be treated like a girl with a pussy, and it looks like you're on the rag, bitch. You know what happens to girls who are on the rag, right?"

Elena looked at the amount of blood and realized he must have more than a few scratches inside. Well, little girls on the rag got corked up with a tampon. And the scratches should be treated with alcohol. So putting alcohol on the tampon would kill two birds with one stone, keep him from leaking all over her stuff and let him play girl, while cleaning the cuts. She looked all over her bathroom for the alcohol and finally gave up going to the liquor cabinet to grab the Everclear. "Good enough" she muttered to herself as she poured some into a glass and sank the tampon in applicator and all.

Blaine watched her come over to him holding a plastic tube that was dripping what looked like water. “I’m sorry, mistress,” Blaine managed. “He…he came in .... touched me…I’m…you tied... I couldn’t stop him, please mistress, believe me, please... I didn’t ask him to touch me, I didn’t want…”

Elena slapped him hard. "Shut up and spread your legs bitch, you're on the rag and have to be corked up." She roughly spread the cheeks of his ass and slid the applicator into his already lubed and loosened hole. As soon as she hit the plunger and pulled out the plastic applicator the Everclear hit his open wounds.

Blaine screamed, he screamed for a long time and then, mercifully, he passed out.

When he came to, with no idea how much time had passed, his ass still stung, the tampon obviously still in place. He clenched his muscles, and whimpered in pain, surprised to feel a new, sharper pain in his abdomen. Lying beside him on the bed was a bra, a dress, a pair of lacy panties, a box of tissues, and a roll of duct tape.

“Oh, good! You’re awake!” mistress cackled as she walked into the room, fully dressed in his presence for the first time since the night she’d brought him here. “I figured, since you decided you wanted to be a girl, and suck cock, and have cock inside you, that we’d make you into a girl! Won’t that be fun? Now, the first thing you have to learn is how to tuck. I’m going to untie you, and you’re going to very carefully and gently tuck those pitiful excuses for balls up inside your body. Then I’m going to show you how to tape it all in place. We’ll make you into a pretty girl in no time!”

Blaine looked ill. He felt ill, but this was different. She wanted him to look like a girl now? What kind of trick was this? What was she doing? She untied his hands, drawing one of them down between his legs.

“Go on,” she said. “They should fit nice and snug in there.”

Blaine gingerly poked at his balls, unable to figure out where they were supposed to go. But he didn’t want her doing it for him, no matter how bad he felt, he knew that would not be a good thing. Finally, mercifully, one popped into a little cavity he hadn’t known existed. Pressing two fingers against the second one, he breathed a sigh of relief when it, too, slid into place.

“Such a good boy! Now, let’s tape everything else in place!” She ripped off a piece of duct tape, and Blaine whimpered. “Oh, don’t give me that, you little slut. You want to be treated like a girl, you have to take the pain like a girl. Go ahead, pull the skin of your sac around the base of your laughably small cock, and we’ll get everything taped all where we want it.”

“No, mistress, please,” Blaine pled. “This…this isn’t what I want. I’m not a girl, I’m not!”

“You are,” she said. “Or at least, you will be for tonight. Do this, and I might allow you to sleep untied tonight.”

She pulled off lengths of the sticky tape and started to lay layer after layer over his tucked cock and balls. Soon his crotch was encased in dull silver. The tape pulled as at his pubic hair with even the smallest movement.

He felt weird, kind of dizzy and things didn't seem really real any more. She pulled him around and had him step into a pair of black lace panties. He wobbled and staggered as he got his foot through the panty leg hole grabbing at her for support.

"What are you doing you stupid bitch? You're acting drunk now stop it and pay attention!" She pulled him over to the vanity and faced him towards the mirror. "Look what a cute little girl you make...so sweet and pretty."

Blaine looked at himself through bleary eyes. He blinked a couple time and really looked...his lips were a deep burgundy red, his eyes were beautiful with smoky shadows and a dark liner applied. His lashes were really long, he leaned in closer to the mirror to get a better look and nearly toppled over. He started to giggle at himself and backed up, nearly falling over again, breaking out into full laughter pointing  
at himself.

"Here sit down, I knew I forgot something. You need hair, that curly mess will never do. You sit and don't move, I'll be right back. And then we’ll get you into a bra and dress, complete the picture." She sat him down on the vanity bench, he winced a little but for some reason he didn't hurt so much, not like he did before he woke up.

He studied himself a bit before his gaze wandered. Through the mirror he saw his phone, under the bed where he’d tucked it after the last time he’d used it. "Sir…" he whispered.

He got up and tip toed unsteadily to the bed. Reaching under, he pulled the phone out and pushed buttons then listened. “Sir, it’s me. Again,” he sang. “I don’t hurt so much anymore. And I look pretty. You should see me. So pretty. Please come see me?”

He rambled on, not paying attention to the door, where mistress was bringing in a long, black, wavy wig. “What the…where the fuck did you get that?” She ripped the phone from his hand, holding it up to her ear. “If this is his fucking faggot friend, you should know he’s been fucking me for days, and he doesn’t want you anymore. I fixed him.” She flung the phone against the wall, watching as the screen went black. Dropping the wig, she grabbed him by the arm, spun him around, he lost his balance falling to the floor. She kicked him in the head screaming that he didn't deserve to be saved, that he was useless, stupid, ugly, used and so broken no one would ever want him.

Blaine started to cry, "I'm not ugly, I'm not...."

"Yes you are you stupid mangy mongrel, and you don't deserve to wear my stuff!" She reached down and ripped her panties off him, the bands cutting into his skin as they snapped and tore. "You don't deserve to look remotely like a girl!" She grabbed at the duct tape and gave a great yank. It ripped off him and ripped off most of his hair and bits of skin.

He couldn't make a sound, he couldn't breathe the pain was so intense. It felt like someone had kicked him in the balls with steel-toed boots. He crumpled into a ball on the floor. She kicked him in the head again and put him out of his misery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the end of the torture, and then the loving Klaine cuddles can begin. Please review, I need to know this hasn't killed my loyal readers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! A bit of a reprieve! The only warnings necessary for this part are perhaps a little foul language on Kurt's part, and the aftermath of Kurt hearing the voice mail messages.

Wednesday night, Kurt got home from his modeling shoot, dog tired and more than a little worried. He hadn’t heard from Blaine at all since Sunday. He suspected that his boy had been grounded by his parents and unable to contact him, but should have emailed him from school, or texted Rachel, or something. He wanted to go straight to his room and check his email again.

“Your phone’s here,” Rachel said, gesturing to a box on the coffee table when he walked in. She was mouthing lines, pacing back and forth, a script in her hands.

“Great, thanks,” Kurt said. He went to his room, box in hand. He opened the box and pulled out his phone. He tried to turn it on, but the battery was long dead, so he plugged it in, checked his email on his computer, nothing, went to take a shower, and crashed out for the night, ignoring Rachel’s pleas that he run lines with her, citing pure exhaustion. She understood, grudgingly.

The next morning, while gathering all his books and notes for studying, Kurt finally got his fully charged phone to turn on. While waiting for messages to come through, he sent a text to Blaine’s secret cell phone. “Hey, sweetheart, haven’t heard from you in a few days. Got my phone back, call me after school. Love you.”

Then the texts came in. The first saying that Blaine needed help, and for Kurt to check his voice mail. The second a garbled mass of letters, Kurt could make out ‘Sir’ and ‘please’, but nothing more. And the third, simply a help.

His stomach tightening, Kurt walked out to the living room. “Rach?” he asked, even as he dialled into his voice mail. “Something’s wrong with Blaine, and…I’m scared. It’s been four days…”

“What do you mean?” Rachel asked, walking out of the kitchen. She came to stand in front of Kurt, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“Some text messages…” he held up his hand as he lifted the phone to his ear. “Oh, God…” he let out a choked sob as he heard the first message. Then, the second, cut off by the clatter of a phone being knocked to the floor. He heard a woman’s voice, sickeningly sweet, asking if her ’pet’ were awake. And finally, the third, Blaine, sounding so drunk, telling Kurt he was pretty, and would Kurt please come see how pretty he was, that one ended with a woman’s snarl, her foul language stating that Kurt would never see Blaine again. Kurt listened to the sounds of his precious boy being smacked, slapped, possibly kicked, and it made him ill. He saved the three messages. “His parents,” he whispered to Rachel. “They sold him. They sold him to a female Domme. To make him straight.”

“Oh my God!” Rachel cried, covering her mouth in horror. “Kurt, what are you going to do?”

“First, I’m calling my dad. Can you call yours? I think a lawyer who specializes in Dom/sub cases will be needed, and well, Dad’s a congressman. He has to have some connections.”

“Absolutely.” Rachel reached for her phone. 

“Then I have to get home.”

“Your midterm…”

“Fuck!” Kurt swore, even as he called his father then hung up again before it could connect. "Rach, I need your phone, please!"

"Why? What do you...?" Rachel had been just about to call her father.

"I need my Dad to hear the first voice mail, I'll play it to him through your phone." Rachel quickly handed it over and watched Kurt dial.

“Hummel-Hudson Tire and Lube, Burt Hummel speaking.”

“Dad, it’s Kurt. Blaine’s parents finally did it. They sold him. To a female Domme. He called me, and I never got the message because I left my phone at your house. Fuck, Dad, she’s holding him somewhere, and…and… just listen!" He turned the phone so the speaker was near Rachel's phone's mic. When it was finished playing, he got back on and pleaded with a shaky voice, "Dad...please, we have to find  
him!"

“Calm down, bud. I need you to tell me everything you know. Finn!” he exclaimed. “I gotta go. You’re in charge. Kurt, call me back on my cell, I’m heading to the house, where I can make phone calls. We’ll find him, bud. I promise.”

“Okay,” Kurt said. “I’ll call you back.” He hung up the phone, handed it back to Rachel, gesturing for her to call her dad, then dialled his dad’s cell phone from his own phone. “Okay, so the message said his parents sold him to some Domme named Elena. But he didn’t know where he was. The next voice mail said that he didn’t care if I didn’t want him after what she did, but that he needed my help. The third voicemail was merely telling me he was pretty, it sounded like she got him drunk, and then she came in, and took the phone, and slapped him, and kicked him, and I don’t know what else. Dad, what if she killed him? What if he’s dead?”

“He’s not dead,” Burt said firmly. “You’d know it. He’s alive, and we’re going to find him. I’m going to call Hiram Berry and see what he can do to help.”

“I’ve already got Rachel on that.” Indeed, Rachel was relating what she knew of the story to her dad.

“Ask her to have him meet me at our house. Kurt, we will get him back. And he’s going to be yours, if you still want him after whatever’s been done to him…”

“If I still…why wouldn’t I want him? Why wouldn’t I want the love of my life to be my sub?”

“Kurt, you have to face the possibility that the Blaine you left isn’t the Blaine you’re going to come back to. He’s been abused, obviously. He’s likely been used sexually, and he’s not the boy you left.”

“It’s only been four days. How much harm could possibly have been done in four days?” If Blaine wasn't dead, it couldn't be that bad, could it?

“We’re going to find out. We need to find him first, though.”

“How?”

“I’m going to work on that. Listen, Kurt. I need to make some phone calls. You need to study for your midterm. And you need to take that midterm tomorrow. Regardless of this, you cannot lose your scholarship.”

“Dad! I want to come home!”

“Kurt, there’s nothing you can do until we find him. You need to take your test, and as soon as we get the emergency claim paperwork in place, you can apply for an extension on the rest of your semester. But we won’t get it done today, so you cannot get out of that test. Go study. I’ll keep you informed.”

“What if you find him today?”

“I’m not going to even try to find him until we have paperwork in place for someone to claim him. If you can’t be here to sign it, I’ll claim him myself until you get here.”

“You’ll consult me on everything,” Kurt said. It was a statement, not a question.

“Of course. I’m going to get a little muscle here, though. Puck, Finn, and those friends of Blaine’s, the Doms, you know?”

“David and Wes. I’ll text you their phone numbers. And Carole. I want her there, I want her to treat him.”

“Kurt, we may have to take him to a hospital.”

“No! Blaine hates hospitals. They terrify him. Carole needs to treat him. Dad, please.”

“I’ll have Carole take a look first,” Burt allowed. “But if she can’t treat him, and you have to accept that she may not be able to, I’m taking him to a hospital.”

“Alright,” Kurt said. “Just, Dad, please, hurry.”

“I will. Go study, there’s nothing you can do today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now everyone knows of Blaine's predicament. How much longer will it take to find him? Reviews are better than air!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR EXTREME NON-CON. WARNINGS FOR EXTREME NON-CON. WARNINGS FOR EXTREME NON-CON. Also, for het sexual experiences between a gay male submissive and a straight female Dominant. I'm not going to list the specifics here, but if non-con triggers you, please please please ask me for a summary, and I'll do my best to provide one. AGAIN, WARNINGS FOR EXTREME NON-CONSENSUAL SEXUAL EXPERIENCES!!! If that's not warning enough, I don't know what is. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU WILL BE TRIGGERED!!! I cannot say that enough. This is not pretty. It's foul, and I can't believe it came out of my mind. I'm sorry... Additional warnings for mentions of blood and urine, but not watersports, I promise.
> 
> This is undoubtedly the worst of the abuse. Male readers, I suggest you read with extreme caution. And please review. Thanks!

The room had transformed again. Danny had helped move furniture around. The calendar that had been placed on the bedside table said it was just days before Christmas. And still, Sir hadn’t come. Blaine regained consciousness with a searing pain. Mistress held the bloody tampon up in front of his face. “Disgusting!” she spat.

Blaine didn’t have the energy to respond. He was trying to figure out where he was. He blinked, once, then twice, then realized that mistress had said something to him.

Mistress asked again "What is the only hole you should be putting your dick into?" she slapped Blaine across the face when he hesitated in answering her. "Not quick enough."

Blaine tried to focus on mistress but he was so tired and he seemed to hurt all over. The rough hemp ropes around his body that kept him tied to the frame of the antique metal barracks cot burned with the slightest movement and the interwoven metal mattress support bands pinched his skin where they crossed over each other. It was mounted to the wall on a 60 degree angle, just enough that gravity helped maintain the discomfort, but not straight up enough that he could lean forward and relieve the pressure of the ropes and lattice on his upper back and shoulders. Not that he could have leaned forward anyway, his neck was tied tightly to the cot as well, partially cutting off his air and his ability to swallow. His ankles and calves were tied flush to his thighs. Somehow, his mind drug up the word ‘frogtie’. His knees had a loop of rope circling around them for a couple of turns just above his kneecaps with a length coming off the outside, these were tied tightly to the frame of the cot at waist level forcing his legs up and open. His hips burned with the position, his arms burned from supporting so much of his weight as he hung, suspended.

"Again you stupid, stupid mongrel. What is the only hole your dick should go into?" Blaine tried to focus on answering but not answering. He knew she wanted the cute affectionate words but he couldn't, he had no affection towards her or her cunt.

"The vagina mistress, the vagina." His head rocked back with another backhanded slap across his face. The ring she wore tore a cut across his cheekbone, blood welling up and trailing down his face

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare try to separate your mind from what I want IN your mind." she reached down and stroked his flaccid cock, then viciously squeezed his balls, making him squeal in pain. "Again, try again. What is the only hole you should be putting your dick into."

Blaine looked at mistress through the blur of tears as he dully groaned out the mantra she had taught him. "Cookie, coochie, pussy, kitty, muffin, kooch, quiff, snatch, pookie, hoo-hoo, cha cha, cunny, punani, the promised land."

"How about with a little more enthusiasm?" she roughly yanked his balls down and towards her and ordered "Repeat!"

The pain was worse than ever, his balls feeling hot and swollen, crushed in her fingers. "Cookie, coochie, pussy, kitty, muffin, kooch, quiff, snatch, pookie, hoo-hoo, cha cha, cunny, punani, the promised land!" Blaine's pain made his voice stronger to his mistress' ears. "Ahhhhhhh!!! Mistress, please, please, no more please!"

She released his testicles and cooed at him "That's better, so much better, don't you think pet?" He nodded his head only because it was expected as the tears dripped down his face.

Mistress slowly strolled away from him and over to a table that was set up just to the side and a little behind the turning range of his head. Blaine could still see the table but he had to force his head to the side as far as he could, given the hemp rope holding him in place, and depend on what his peripheral vision could pick up. He saw a series of metal rods laid out on a paper towel. Next to the rods was that same bottle of mistress' favorite lube, his stomach turning at the thought of the disgusting flavor. Mistress trailed her fingers along the edge of the table and then across the row of rods studying them and eventually choosing one.

"You seem to have a problem holding up the concept that I own your mind like I own your cock." She moved back in front of him holding the rod, the bottle of lube tucked in her cleavage. "You also seem to be having a problem just holding up your cock at all."

She held up the rod by it's little formed flat handle like end as if offering it's inspection, Blaine looked it over. It was a smooth metal rod about four to five inches long and thin, but not too thin, maybe a little thicker than the size of the cotton tip of an ear swab. The metal was a shiny smooth silver at the handle end but faded to a dull light grey at the rounded tip like it had been scrubbed with steel wool or something. Blaine didn't know what it was, it was too short to whip or beat him with, and he couldn't fathom why she was showing it to him like it was some important thing he should know.

"Get hard for me mutt. Get that cock stiff for me." Mistress twirled the length of metal between her fingers while Blaine just hung there head down in defeat simply waiting for whatever pain she was going to punish him with. He couldn't find any glimmer of a fantasy to bring on the feeling of any kind of arousal. He couldn't feel much of anything at all anymore, no anger at his parents, no fear for mistress, no yearning for Sir, he simply wasn't worthy of that any longer. He just felt tired and bone deep hopelessness....and hatred for the woman before him.

"I can't." he whispered.

"Can't huh? Well I can help you with that." She tucked the metal rod in between his skin and the rope on his thigh and pulled out the bottle of lube. "I'll get you nice and stiff, how does that sound pet" she giggled like there was some joke he couldn't figure out.

She flipped open the top and squeezed some gel out on her fingers and then spread it on to the head of his cock. He hated that sickening sweet fake watermelon smell with all his soul, and if he'd had anything in his stomach he'd have lost it. Then she pulled the metal rod out and began coating that with the gel as well. Blaine's face dripped with tears he couldn't stop as he realized where that dull piece of metal was going when mistress took firm hold of his cock and raised it up to a slight angle above level. Blaine began keening as soon as the tip of the rod came near his slit. The keening became a full scream as the rod entered his urethra.

It burned so bad. Between the chemicals in the gel and the stretch and drag of the rod going inside his cock the pain and burn was almost more than he could bear. Mistress slid the sounding rod further and further into his cock. He felt more violated with this than in anything she'd done to him so far. Never in his wildest nightmare had he ever thought he could be raped through his penis, he screamed again as the last bit of the rod slid home, the flair of the flat handle nestled in his slit and mistress gave it a little finishing tap and let go. Blaine stared in horror at his cock held in mistress' hand and screamed again, the muscle contraction causing the rod to slide back out. She chuckled as she tapped it back in causing shrieking pain to flood his groin and spread to his hips, forcing the rod to pop back out again....mistress smiled and tapped it back in with a flick of her nail. Blaine lost track of how many times he screamed and how many times the little click of mistress' fingernail sent the rod searing back in. It was like a nightmarish metronome ticking out the last shreds of his sanity until the darkness took him.

Blaine woke alone in his room with a intense yet dull pain in his hips and abdomen. He foggily wondered why he was having such pain in his belly right near his belly button. He didn't think that strap on was that long but it must have been to have reached that far into him. His skin crawled and he felt clammy and uncomfortable, he didn't know how long he'd been out but the pressure in his bladder felt like he had to urinate. So despite the pain in his back, legs and hips, he made his way to the toilet. Lifting the seat, a wave of dizziness came over him so he moved up and straddled the toilet leaning in to rest his hands and head against the cool plaster of the wall letting his penis dangle over the toilet bowl so he could pee and hopefully not make a mess. He relaxed his body to let go and shrieked as soon as the flow started, it felt like there were shards of glass passing through his cock and that an ice pick was being driven through his perineum. His hands clawed at the wall with the pain, his fingernails making grooves through the paint and deep into the plaster of the wall. His knees finally buckled and he dropped, catching his groin painfully on the rim of the toilet bowl before sliding off to the side on to the floor and into blissful oblivion.

The next time he was near consciousness, he was lying on the bed again, coughing weakly. There was a roughness in his chest, a rattle, that hadn‘t been there before. He shifted, moaned in pain, and realized he was lying in a puddle of blood and urine. Everything hurt, especially his stomach and his ass, and he wanted nothing more than to die. Sir wasn’t coming. Christmas must have come and gone. No Sir, no help for poor, stupid, ugly Blaine. Just death. Peaceful, painless death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Now that you're done reading, I can tell you, it's also almost the end of the abuse. Blaine's not dead, he's just wishing he was. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more abuse, but nothing as extreme as I've written before. Also, warnings for medical procedures, so if you're squicky, read with caution. And please review!

Elena Robertson walked into the room where she’d been holding the teenager she’d bought from the son of an old family friend. She shook her head in pity. He’d had so much promise. And now, she needed to figure out what she was going to do with his body. Because there would be a body. And sooner, rather than later.

“You should try to treat him, Mistress,” Danny murmured, coming up behind her. “We could get him well, then drop him off. He doesn’t know where we are, we could change our names, and just run.”

She nodded. “His balls look like they’re ready to fall off. Go get me the ice.”

Two things happened at once. Elena pressed the ice pack to Blaine’s balls, and he regained consciousness with a tortured scream. At the same time, there was a pounding at the front door.

Burt Hummel clutched the submissive claim papers as he pounded on the door. The GPS locator had finally worked. This was the last known location of Blaine’s cell phone. Behind him, Puck, Finn, and Wes stood, the first two holding baseball bats that Burt hadn’t been able to talk them out of bringing. Wes clenched his fists, anger radiating from every pore. Behind the boys stood Carole, first aid kit in hand. Burt had insisted she stay at the back, just in case. 

Danny answered the door. “May I help you?” he asked.

“I’d like to speak to Elena Robertson,” Burt said calmly. “I have reason to believe she’s erroneously come into the possession of a submissive that actually belongs to me.”

“What do you mean?” Danny asked, frowning.

“Is Ms. Robertson home?” Burt asked.

“Yes, I’m Elena Robertson,” came the voice as she walked down the hall, tying the satin sash of her robe. “What do you need, Mr…”

“Hummel,” Burt said. “Congressman Hummel, actually. I need to know if you’ve mistakenly come into the possession of my submissive, one Blaine Anderson.”

“Your submissive?” Elena asked, eyes wide. “You don’t look like his type…”

“Look, lady,” Carole said, stepping up when it was clear that no one had weapons. “My husband got an emergency order granting custody of Blaine to him until Blaine's intended Dom could return from New York City. So, do you have the boy, or not?”

“Blaine is so sick,” Elena sobbed, breaking down. “I’m afraid he’s going to die…his parents…they asked me to take him, his father is…he has dirt on me…he’s promised to ruin me if I didn’t hold his son…and now, I’m so scared. Please, Congressman, if you can help him…”

Burt glanced over his shoulder at Carole, who shook her head almost imperceptibly. She didn’t believe her. “Well,” Burt said. “In that case, may we take the boy?”

“Danny,” Elena sniffled. “Please go get Blaine…bring him out here to these lovely people. You can wrap him in the blanket from the bed.”

Danny walked away, and came back a few minutes later carrying a wrapped bundle. “Here,” he said. “Just…take care of him.”

Finn handed Puck his baseball bat and took the blanket-wrapped boy, pushing the blanket back enough to assure himself that it was indeed Blaine.. “Fuck, he’s light,” he said. “Come on, guys, let’s go.” He walked away, straight back to the Navigator.

Burt unlocked the car. Finn carefully and gently laid Blaine in the back. Carole hopped into the seat next to Blaine and unwrapped the blanket from his body. “Burt, drive. University of Kentucky hospital. Now.”

Puck, Finn, and Wes jumped into their seats, even as Burt was starting the car. “What’s wrong with him?” Burt asked.

“She was right,” Carole whispered. “I don’t know if he’s going to make it.”

“Is he even alive now?” Puck whispered, turning around in his seat to look at Blaine.

“He’s breathing shallowly,” Carole confirmed. “Burt, drive faster. Puck, turn around and face forward. I need to treat him, and you don’t need to watch.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Puck nodded. He faced forward, obviously antsy.

“Finn, call Agent Grey,” Burt directed. “Let him know we’ve taken Blaine from the house, and give him the address. They need to get to those two quickly. They’re going to run.”

Finn nodded. “Right,” he said. He took Burt’s cell phone and relayed the message to the FBI agent who had been helping them. When he hung up, he was frowning. “He’s pissed at you, Burt.”

“I’m sure he is,” Burt said. “But Blaine’s with us, he’s safe, and that’s all that matters. If the FBI had gone in, I’m afraid it would have turned into a firefight or something, and we wouldn’t have gotten him back.”

Carole uncovered Blaine’s body, trying hard not to sob. She was a nurse. She saw things like this from time to time. But this was different. This was a boy that was like a third son to her. “Wesley, will you text Kurt? Tell him that we have him, and that we’re taking him to the University Hospital in Lexington. That’s all you’re to tell him. David’s waiting for him at our house, right?”

“Yes,” Wes nodded. “He has Cara and Mia with him. The four of them will drive down as soon as he arrives.” Identical twins, Cara and Mia were Wes and David’s submissives, respectively.

“Good,” Carole said. “It’s a four hour drive from Lima…Cara and Mia can switch off with David driving if anyone’s too upset, right?”

“Mia has her driver’s license,” Wes confirmed. “Cara never got hers. We didn’t feel it was necessary.” He was sending the text, sending one to David as well, then Cara. Within seconds, his phone was ringing. “It’s David,” he said. He answered the phone. “Hey,” he said. “You’ve still got the girls at the Hummel place? You’re at the train station? Good. Okay. We’ve got Blaine, we’re taking him to Kentucky Children’s Hospital. Get Kurt here as quickly as possible. I know it’s a four hour drive, no, we don’t need you to break land speed records. There’s nothing Kurt can do until he wakes up, and Burt and Carole have the medical decisions in hand. David, don’t tell Kurt anything except that we’re going to all meet up at the hospital. No, I’m not telling you how Blaine’s doing, because you’ll tell Kurt. Just…hurry.” He hung up the phone. Immediately, it rang again. “It’s Kurt.”

“Send him to voice mail,” Carole instructed. “Blaine’s unconscious, Kurt can’t talk to him, and it’ll just make him frantic.” She continued doing what she could for Blaine’s injuries, taking a mental note of each of the issues facing the teen. There was a rattling in his chest she could hear without a stethoscope. There were bruises and swellings that indicated potentially broken bones. And his more intimate areas…Carole cringed. The submissive’s scrotum was swollen and hot, particularly on the left side, and his penis was weeping fluid that she knew had nothing to do with arousal. The thin blanket he was wrapped in smelled strongly of blood and urine, and Carole tossed it aside, covering him with the clean, thick blanket from Kurt’s emergency kit.

Suddenly, Blaine’s eyes flashed open and he dragged his hand across his face and then down his chest. Slowly he turned his head to the side, his shoulders following a bit, until he was nearly sitting up. Carole looked at him and he looked directly back at her, but she could tell he wasn't seeing her at all, then his eyes continued the slide to the side and he slumped back down to a laying position. The arm held across his chest moved out and his fingers stiffened. His legs started to tremble and his breathing became harsh and strangely patterned. Suddenly his jaw stretched open and a long high keening scream tore from his throat. They jumped and stared in shock. That's when Blaine's whole body began to shake and jerk rapidly his legs kicked rapidly creating a bizarre drumbeat to the unfolding scene. The blanket covering him fell away, again exposing him to the occupants of the car.

“Burt, he’s having a seizure!” Carole exclaimed. She balled up the dirty blanket and stuffed it under his head, doing what she could to keep him from slamming his head into anything harder than that. Puck and Wes turned in their seats to watch, and Carole didn’t even notice, didn’t tell them to face forward.

His arms reached out stiffly and his knees drew up as he tried to curl into himself. His head started slamming back and forth, the muscles in his face contorting causing him to grimace. They stared open mouthed as they watched his eyes stare unseeing while the lids blinked open and closed independently from one another instead of together. He sounded like he was trying to breathe through a collapsed straw filled with runny jello, rapid and harsh. His back arched backwards from his hips and he reached out with clawed fingers on stiffly vibrating arms. His hips thrust back and forth in a bucking motion like he was trying to hump something, to their horror they saw he completely hard. Carole threw the blanket back over him in an effort to protect his modesty, ready to turn him if he started to vomit. Blaine drew his arms back as the stiffness relaxed and soon his back let him curl back forward so he could loosely bring his hands into his chest. His breathing relaxed and evened out, returning to the slower huffs he’d started out with. The jerking and slamming of his head slowed and turned into a full body rocking like he was trying to comfort himself progressively gentling until he stopped moving all together and relaxed back into sleep.

“What the hell was that?” Puck asked, his eyes wide.

“That was a seizure,” Carole said calmly, checking his head for additional bumps, looking at his eyes. She tossed the dirty blanket aside again, grabbing a sweatshirt she found in the bin Kurt had filled with emergency supplies while in high school. She padded his head with that, in case there was another seizure. “Probably brought on by the fever. Burt, how much further?” She tucked the blanket tighter, focusing on the less intimate parts of him to treat in the car.

“We should have called an ambulance,” Wes said.

“An ambulance would have gotten lost on the way into those woods. We only got there because of the GPS,” Burt said, pressing his foot down even harder on the accelerator. “When we reach civilization, we’ll call 911 and tell them we’re on the way, give them any specifics we can. Okay?”

“Okay,” Finn said. He glanced over his shoulder. “Mom, is he gonna be okay?”

“I don’t know, honey,” Carole said honestly. “But we’re going to do our best. I’m sorry you all had to see that, it turns out you guys weren’t actually needed.”

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be,” Wes said honestly. “Before Kurt came into his life, I protected Blaine. I kept him safe. It seems ridiculous not to do the same now.”

Carole smiled. “Thank you, Wes.” She continued bathing the superficial wounds on Blaine’s body with alcohol wipes, bandaging what she could to keep him from developing any more infections. It seemed like hours later that they reached the lights of the city. “Wes, please call 911 and let them know we’re bringing in a badly injured submissive for treatment to the University Hospital. He’s had one seizure already, he has possibly broken ribs, a high fever, and numerous other injuries. Tell them they need to have a trauma team ready.”

Wesley called 911 and got transferred to the hospital, relaying Carole’s instructions. He was asked to stay on the line with a trauma nurse, in case Blaine went downhill on the way to the hospital. He was also asked to have someone else in the car dial 911 again, to tell the police the vehicle they were driving, so they didn’t get pulled over. Within minutes, they had an escort of red and blue flashing lights, sirens blaring, until they got to the ambulance bay of the University of Kentucky Hospital.

An entire trauma team was waiting with a stretcher in the ambulance bay. Carole stepped out of the car, walking around the back to open the hatch. “His name is Blaine,” she said. “I’m a nurse at Lima General, Lima, Ohio. I’ve been treating him since we picked him up.”

A hefty nurse went around to the side of the car where Blaine was laid out, opening that door as well. Together, he and an orderly lifted Blaine from the car, depositing him directly on the stretcher. 

“I’ll be inside with him,” Carole called to Burt. “Go park the car and come into the waiting room.” She dashed off after the rapidly disappearing stretcher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, the physical healing can begin. Sorry to get so graphic. The depiction of the seizure was written by my beta, and she's asked me to do a little PSA on seizures here for everyone's benefit:
> 
> If you ever see anyone having a seizure, move stuff away from them and make sure the person isn't slamming their head on the ground. Place a rolled up jacket or even a purse between their head and the ground and never ever put anything in the seizing person's mouth, especially your own fingers, unless you want to draw back a nub. And stay with them until help comes 'cause it's scary for them when they come back.
> 
> Please review!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings in this part for slightly graphic descriptions of poor Blainers' injuries. And...the arrival of the other central player in this drama!!! Finally, Kurt's able to get his cute little ass to the hospital. Read with caution, please, and ask for a summary if you can't bring yourself to read it.
> 
> One other thing. I have been deliberately vague for the most part in how much time has passed, because Blaine had no real reference. Poor kid thinks Christmas is long gone, which would have been a month from the time he was taken. So if you're confused, that's why. It was deliberate. I refuse to apologize.

What seemed like hours later, but probably wasn't very long at all, Carole met the men in the waiting room, accompanied by a doctor dressed in scrubs. She looked upset, and defeated. “Mom!” Finn exclaimed. “Is he okay?”

“He will be,” the doctor said. “But I can’t discuss the particulars of the young man’s condition without his family’s consent.”

“We are his family,” Burt said. He handed over the emergency claim paperwork he and Hiram Berry had spent all day Friday getting put together. “He’s legally my submissive until his permanent Dominant gets here to claim him. You have permission to talk about his case. Just, be circumspect?”

“Very good,” the doctor scanned the papers. “These are in order.” He proceeded to outline Blaine’s injuries and illnesses. “He has pneumonia, bruised and cracked ribs, and an ischemic left testis. It will have to be removed in a surgery, but we’re treating his other wounds and injuries first. Right now, we have him in an induced coma, but we’re confident that he’ll wake up in a few days.”

“Mom…what’s an is-ischemic…” Finn recognized the other words, but ischemic was new to him.

Carole took a deep breath. “It means that one or more of the things done to him caused his left testicle to die. They’re going to have to remove it, and put in a prosthetic.”

“You mean, like a fake nad?” Finn asked, eyes wide. “Kurt’s going to freak!”

“That’s the least of my worries right now,” Carole said. “Kurt will be fine.” She turned to the doctor. “You will put the prosthetic in during the first surgery, right?”

“He has a deep infection. I’d much rather give him time to recover before giving him a prosthetic,” the doctor demurred.

“Okay, let me try this again,” Carole said. “You’re going to put the prosthetic in during the same surgery in which you remove the dead tissue. There is no negotiation.”

“Yes, ma’am,” the doctor nodded. “We’ll do the prosthetic at the same time.”

“Very good.” Carole turned to the three boys. “We’re not telling Kurt about this yet. I’m going to slowly ease him into knowing all of Blaine’s injuries. There’s no reason to upset him unnecessarily. So none of you say a word to him about anything. I will be telling him everything on a need to know basis, understand me?”

“Yes, mom,” Finn said. Puck and Wes nodded in agreement.

“Good.” Carole looked back at the doctor. “What about that seizure he had?”

“I’m ordering some scans of his head,” the doctor said. “And we’re bringing his body temperature down with cool compresses. His temperature was above 105, otherwise, we might not bother trying to bring it down before it happened naturally. I’m confident that the seizure was caused by the fever, however, we’ll continue to monitor him for that, among other things. Right now, I’ve ordered gamma globulin injections, and as soon as the blood tests come back we’ll get him on the proper antibiotics. He’s on a respirator, to help his lungs. He’s a very lucky young man that you got to him when you did. Now,” he looked at Burt. “As his Dominant, his guardian, you’re permitted to come back, but he’s being actively worked on before we take him to surgery, so you will not be able to stay long. As for the rest of you, you’ll have to stay here.”

“Carole and I have a joint claim,” Burt said.

“Burt, honey, I’ve spent quite some time with him. I’ll stay here with the boys. If you want to go see him, you can, but he is unconscious, and he won’t know you’re there.”

“I’ll stay here,” he said. “Kurt should be here in a few hours.” He looked at Finn, Puck, and Wes. “Do you three want me to get you a hotel room for the night? You can go crash.”

“I’m staying here,” Finn said. Wes and Puck nodded their agreement. “Kurt’s gonna need us when he gets here, he’s gonna need all of us.”

“Your brother is stronger than he seems,” Burt reminded. “He is a Dom.”

“I know,” Finn said quietly. “But still, I mean, Wes, how would you feel if Cara was injured?”

“Like this? I’d lose it,” Wes said honestly. “Kurt’s gonna need our support. He’s strong, but he’s going to have to be strong for himself and for Blaine, and if we can help, then that’s what we need to do.”

Carole nodded. “Alright,” she said. “How about the car? Two of you can go at a time to sleep in the car…”

“Carole, it’s too damned cold for that. If they don’t want to go stay in a hotel, they can stay here.” Burt smiled sadly. “You’ve been up for two days straight, honey. Maybe I should send you to a hotel.”

Carole looked at him like he was crazy. “Not a chance,” she murmured.

“Okay, okay, everyone’s staying here,” Burt said. “Got it.”

“As entertaining as listening to you all banter is,” the doctor said, “is anyone coming back to see him, or am I going back alone?”

“Alone,” Carole said. “But, our son, his true Dominant, will be here in a few hours, he had to come from New York City, and I have a feeling he’s going to want to see him immediately. And as I told the boys, I’m not telling him everything yet, and you aren’t either. But, doctor, you should know, he…he has a flair for the dramatic.”

The doctor nodded. “I’ll have a sedative standing by, just in case,” he said, understanding.

“Thank you,” Carole smiled. “You’ll keep us updated?”

“A nurse or orderly will be along to move you all into a more secluded waiting room, where you can keep your cell phones on for when your son gets here. We’ll come there to update you.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Carole smiled.

“It’s Dr. Elliot, and you’re very welcome, Nurse Hudson.”

Carole nodded at the professional deference. She watched him walk away, then turned to her husband and the teens. “Alright,” she said. “No one except me tells Kurt anything about Blaine’s injuries. Understand?”

“Yes, mom,” Finn said. The other two nodded in agreement. “But, mom, Kurt will flip out if he finds out you didn’t tell him everything up front.”

“I know,” Carole said. “I have to weigh that against the stress it could put him in. I’ll figure it out, leave it to me.”

Moments later, an orderly stood at the door to the waiting room. “Blaine Anderson?” he asked.

“That’s us,” Burt stood, motioning for the others to join him.

“I’m going to take you to a family waiting room. Do you have many others coming?”

“Four,” Wes said. “David, Cara, Mia, and Kurt. Yeah, four.”

“Alright. There are plenty of chairs for nine of you. Let’s go.” He led the way down the hall to a family waiting room with about a dozen chairs inside, as well as two couches and a stack of pillows and blankets. “This is your private room. There’s a coffee maker on the counter over there, and I’ll go grab some bottles of water for you and you can put them in the mini fridge. If you need anything else, just let me or anyone else in scrubs know.”

“Thank you,” Carole said with a smile. “I’m sure we’ll be fine.” She grabbed Burt's hand and started into the room only to be tugged back. Carole looked around at Burt to see what might have caused him to pause. "Honey?" Burt's face was pale and he was staring wide eyed at the coffee maker, trembling and swallowing repeatedly, as if shaken. Carole asked again "Honey? Is there something wrong?" Burt shook himself a little, took a deep breath, and went in. Everyone took a seat, no one tired enough to curl up with one of the pillows stacked on a chair across the room.

No word came for a long time. Hours passed. Finally, Finn’s cell phone rang. He answered it, then immediately held his phone away from his ear. “Kurt, dude!” Finn exclaimed. “We’re waiting for news. Just…I’ll come out and get you guys. Come to the emergency room entrance, and I’ll be right there.”

“I’ll go with you,” Wes said once Finn had hung up. “Need to see Cara. Remind myself she’s okay after all we’ve seen tonight…”

“Alright,” Finn looked at the rest of the group. “Anyone need anything?” he asked.

“We’re good,” Burt said when Puck and Carole shook their heads. 

Finn strode to the emergency room doors, Wes hot on his heels. When they got there, they saw the foursome walking across the parking lot. David and Mia were hand-in-hand, and Cara had her arm wrapped tightly around Kurt’s waist as they made their way to the doors.

“Go,” Kurt whispered, pushing Cara off of him, guiding her to Wes. 

Mia reached out and took Kurt’s hand, even as Finn sped up, coming to embrace his brother. Kurt went willingly into the taller man’s arms.

Wes hugged Cara. “Come on, let’s go inside.” 

“How is he?” Kurt asked Finn as they walked into the hospital, Kurt tucked comfortably into Finn’s side.

“Mom’s got all the details,” Finn said. “There were a lot of words I didn’t understand. But he’s alive, I know that much. They’re…they’re working on him.”

Kurt nodded. “Alright,” he said. “Thanks.” They followed Wes and Cara down the hall, past the public waiting room and Kurt faltered, realizing they weren‘t stopping. Wes and Finn led the way to the family room they‘d been assigned. When they reached the closed door, Kurt extracted himself from Finn's comforting embrace and pushed the door open, swallowing hard and trembling. He stepped into the room and slowly looked around. He saw his Dad sitting on a long couch with Carole, near the coffee maker. Puck was putting water into the fridge.

"No...nononono NO!!!!" Kurt turned around in a full circle taking in the other couch and the matching chairs, one with a stack of pillows and blankets. The coffee maker, the mini-fridge, the Bible on a table and the magazines in a rack. "No! Dad!!! Please! Not a death watch!!! Please!!! Finn said they were working on him! They don't work on people with everyone in the watch room, they just wait for death...they need to be working... we should be in the other room, NOT HERE!!! NOT heeeere..." His knees buckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for a Kurt-sized tantrum, but that's about it. Oh, and some descriptions of Blaine's injuries. But nothing TOO graphic. As always, read with a caution for triggers. Thank you in advance for your reviews!

Burt and Carole stood as one and rushed over to Kurt, grabbing him before he could hit the floor. “Buddy, no,” Burt murmured, holding his son close. “It’s not like that. Come on, bud, snap out of it. There‘s just so many of us, they gave us a private room. He’s alive. He’s…” He looked to Carole for help.

“He’s in an induced coma, he’s got a lot wrong with him, but there’s no reason to believe he isn’t going to make it,” Carole said. “Come on, come sit with me on the couch and I’ll tell you what I know.” She gave Burt a grateful smile as he helped Kurt over to the couch. Carole sat down and opened her arms to the younger man.

Kurt practically fell onto his step-mother. “Carole, please, what’s wrong with him?”

“He’s really sick, honey,” Carole said. “He’s been beaten and…assaulted.” She wrapped her arms tightly around his shivering body. She nodded to Puck who was standing questioningly at the coffee pot.

“Ass…assaulted?” Kurt asked weakly. “You mean he’s been…” Kurt’s breath quickened, nearing hyperventilation.

“He’s been raped,” Carole confirmed quietly. “I’d say repeatedly. But the doctors are working on him. Physically, he’s got a long road ahead of him, but like I said, there’s no reason to think he isn’t going to wake up. Take a slow, deep breath. Breathe with me,” she guided him into slowing his breathing, as Puck brought a cup of steaming hospital coffee over.

Kurt reached shakily for the cup but as soon as Puck released the weight into his hand the stress tremors amplified and hot coffee sloshed over his hand. Kurt leapt to his feet with a yowl, tossing his cup back at Puck, his hand scalded.

"Ow! Hey watch what the hell you're doing!" Puck tried to grab Kurt to keep him from toppling over from his sudden rise after nearly hyperventilating.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" Kurt screamed and took a swing at Puck, connecting with his jaw. Puck's head rocked back but settled forward again a stony look in his eye.

"You did not just try to break my pretty face. Okay, Princess, you have to settle down right the fuck now!" Puck moved in and wrapped his strong arms around Kurt who bucked and lurched around trying to break his hold. Puck got him down onto the floor, pinning him in place with his knees and hands.

Amidst all the commotion, no one heard the knock at the door. The doctor stepped inside, then immediately back out, calling for the sedative he’d asked to have on hand. “Your son?” he asked Burt, who nodded.

The same big male nurse who had helped lift Blaine from the Navigator came in carrying a syringe. “Hold him for me,” he directed Puck, who seemed to have the situation in hand. 

“Let me go!” Kurt screamed. “I want to see Blaine, and I want to see him-” his voice broke off as he felt the stab of a needle into his hip. He’d been wearing his most stylish track pants, and the nurse had gotten them down without a problem.

Puck continued to hold Kurt down to the floor, pinning his arms with his knees until he felt the slender man relax beneath him. “If I let you up, are you going to try to punch me again?” he asked.

Kurt felt the rage fading slowly and his breathing started to steady. He took a couple deep slow breaths and shook his head no. “Let me up Puck,” Kurt said calmly. “I'm sorry I hit you, but let me up please. I want to talk to the doctor.”

Puck slowly released Kurt, who sat up with Carole’s help. He looked over at the doctor, who was talking quietly to Burt. “Sir, may I speak to you in the hall?” the doctor asked.

“You’ll speak to me,” Kurt said, trying to keep his voice strong despite the sedative. “I know my dad took responsibility for Blaine, but that’s because I was on a train. I am Kurt Hummel, Blaine’s true Dominant, and I’m the one you’ll be speaking to.”

The doctor looked at Burt for confirmation, and Burt nodded. “Alright,” he said. “I’m Dr. Elliot, and you look about ready to drop, so follow me into the hall for a moment, and we'll get you back in a chair soon.”

Leaning heavily on Carole, Kurt followed the doctor into the hall, steeling himself for what could be coming. “How is he?” he asked immediately.

“He’s out of surgery and in the ICU recovery,” the doctor said. “It was a complete success and I’m certain there won’t be any complications from the operation itself.”

“Surgery?” Kurt’s voice raised in tone and pitch. “I wasn’t told about any surgery!”

“We hadn’t gotten there yet,” Carole said, silently pleading with the doctor not to say any more. “If Blaine’s in recovery, can Kurt go in and see him now?”

“Absolutely. But he’s in the ICU, so he’ll have to scrub up and wear a mask and gloves, but he can go in for ten minutes, no longer. It’s up to you, son.”

Kurt looked at the doctor as if he were crazy. “Of course I want to see him,” he said. “Why did he have surgery?”

Carole’s eyes widened, but the doctor had a ready answer. “Your sub had appendicitis,” he said. “We removed the diseased organ, but he’s septic. We’ve put him on some strong antibiotics, and hopefully we’ve caught it in time.”

“Hopefully?” Kurt asked, his eyes narrowing. “What do you mean by hopefully?”

“He means that if they didn’t catch it early enough, it could cause more complications, take longer for the infections to go away. He’s what they call septic, meaning the infection is throughout his system, and it’s going to take awhile to go away.” Carole managed to get through the explanation without her face betraying her thoughts.

Kurt seemed to accept that. “How are his other injuries?” he asked. 

“Walk with me, both of you. I’ll fill you in on the way,” the doctor said.

Carole popped her head into the waiting room. “Kurt and I are going to see Blaine. The rest of you stay here, try to rest. I expect at least half of you to be asleep when I come back, understand me?”

“Yes, mom,” the three young men chorused. Carole couldn’t help but smile at that. She followed Kurt and the doctor down the hall.

“Blaine has several cracked ribs,” the doctor began. “And pneumonia. Coughing could exacerbate the ribs, so we’ve got him on oxygen, and we’re treating the cough as well. As I said, he’s on very strong antibiotics. You say he was only gone a week?”

“That’s right,” Kurt confirmed. “One week.”

“Then he was likely ill, at least with the appendicitis, before he was…relocated.”

“Kidnapped and sold into sexual slavery,” Kurt spat. “Not relocated.”

“Yes, Mr. Hummel,” the doctor nodded. “Kidnapped. We’ll go with that. Blaine was likely ill before he was kidnapped, but it wouldn’t have been evident yet. And he likely didn’t realize it was appendicitis, as he was rather…battered…otherwise.”

“How bad is it?” Kurt asked. “Stop sugar-coating it, and tell me the truth.”

“He was sexually assaulted-”

“Raped,” Kurt corrected. He wasn’t budging on the lack of sugar-coating he insisted on.

Dr. Elliot nodded. “Raped, on numerous occasions. His penis is also severely infected, with what, we’re waiting on the bacterial cultures to come back. We’ve stitched the cuts inside his anus, they’re dissolvable stitches, so they’ll go away on their own. He’s dehydrated, so we’re giving him IV fluids along with the antibiotics. As I said, he has several cracked ribs, and had his appendix removed. We’re doing our best to get the numerous infections under control.”

“Understood,” Kurt said. “When do you think he’ll be able to go home?”

“Home? He’s still on intravenous drugs and in a drug-induced coma. You can’t be serious.”

“I just want to know when you think he’ll be able to leave,” Kurt said. “I’m not stupid enough to think it’d be tomorrow or the next day, or even in the next few weeks, I just want to know if we can have him at home, or at least transferred to Lima General, before Christmas.”

“Barring any complications, I believe we can likely transfer him by ambulance once he leaves the ICU and we're certain he's stable. There is, however, a question of his medical insurance…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't these boys get a break? Can't I get a few reviews? :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings in this part for a slightly grumpy Kurt, but I'm pretty sure that's to be expected. This part is pretty much sad fluff...you'll understand when you read. Please review!

“It’s taken care of,” Carole said. “We arranged that along with the emergency claim paperwork. He’s covered under my medical from the Nurse’s Union. We don’t have a card for him yet, but a simple phone call in the morning will clear up any issues.”

“Wonderful. Now, let’s get you both washed up and masked.”

“I won’t go in,” Carole shook her head. “Kurt, tell him we love him, and can’t wait to have him at home.”

“I will. Thanks, Carole.” 

Kurt followed the doctor’s directions, and was soon at Blaine’s bedside, stroking his sub’s forehead, one of the only parts of him with no medical equipment attached. Both hands had IV’s, he had a respirator down his throat, a pulse-ox monitor on one finger, and he was draped with a clean white sheet. A bag hung at the end of the bed, slowly gathering small amounts of urine as they were produced, and stark white bandages were visible even under the sheet and hospital gown.

“This hospital gown is horrible, Blaine. Absolutely ugly. I can’t wait until you’re out of the ICU and we can put you in more comfortable pajamas. And more stylish ones.” Kurt laughed at himself. “I can’t believe the first thing I said to you is about your clothes.” He blinked back tears. “Blaine, sweetheart, I love you. And you’re going to be okay, and I’m going to take you home, and take care of you, and I swear, no one will ever hurt you again.”

He swallowed hard. “You’re mine. Dad and Mr. Berry made it happen. You’re mine forever, if you still want to be. I understand if you don’t. I mean, I left you there to suffer for a week, but I swear, it wasn’t my fault. I didn’t get any of your messages until Thursday, and then I had a midterm on Friday that I couldn’t miss, and it was Saturday evening before I could get a train out. I’m going to spend the rest of my life making this up to you, sweetheart. Dad’s really the one who found you. I gave him the info for your phone, for the GPS, but it was hard to get a signal, it blinked in and out, I guess cause she took the phone and threw it.” He wanted to kiss Blaine’s forehead, but the mask he wore was in the way.

“They’re not going to let me stay very long, and I don’t know when I’ll get to come back, but Dad and Carole want you to know that they can’t wait to have you at the house, and that they love you. Sweetheart, it would make me so incredibly happy if you woke up before Christmas…if I got to see your beautiful eyes…if we got to spend our first true Christmas together, actually together.” He choked on a sob. “That’s just three weeks away, okay? Just three weeks for you to get better. Understand me?” He laughed at himself. “Listen to me, giving you orders while you’re in a coma. Real good, Hummel, give your sub something he can’t do.” He shook his head. “I think…I don’t think I can really talk anymore, Blaine. Just…I love you. And I’ll see you soon. I promise. I’m going to be by your side as often as they’ll allow, and I promise you, you’ll have my collar just as soon as we can arrange it, okay?”

Kurt went quiet. There were a million things he wanted to say to Blaine, a million and one and then some. But really, he wanted to say them to awake Blaine, not comatose and possibly unable to hear him Blaine. So he took a deep breath, and just stood there, looking down at his sub, bruises visible on his face, around his eyes, across his cheekbone. There was a deep abrasion on Blaine’s neck, but it wasn’t open, so hadn’t been treated in any way visible. Whoever had had him had obviously choked him. Kurt shook his head.

“I wish…Blaine…sweetheart, you’re in a lot of trouble,” he managed, pressing his lips together for a moment. “You had Mr. and Mr. Berry’s phone numbers for a reason…you had my dad’s number for a reason, even Rachel’s. And you never called any of them, only me. And I didn’t have my phone. You are in so much trouble…” but there was nothing but love in his tone. Love and heartache. He looked up at the nurse who was standing respectfully at the end of the bed. “Time to go?” he asked.

She nodded. “Alright, sweetheart. They’re telling me it’s time to leave you be for awhile. But you know they can’t keep me away for too long. You’re connected to me, bound to me, and I love you. I’ll see you soon.” With that said, he did lean down and press his forehead to Blaine’s, for just an instant, feeling the too warm skin. “He’s hot,” he told the nurse.

“He’s still fighting the infection,” she said as she led him over to the exit. “It’s okay, we’re keeping an eye on it. I promise, he’s receiving the best of care here.”

“Alright,” Kurt nodded. “I trust you.” He had to. He stripped off the gown, mask, and gloves, and returned to Carole, who was waiting for him. “He looks so small,” he said quietly.

“I know, honey,” Carole said, wrapping an arm around him. “Come on, let’s go back to your dad. You need to get some rest.”

“I’m not going to be able to sleep,” Kurt said. “Not at all.”

“I know. But you need some rest, even if you just sit back and close your eyes for a little while. Blaine’s going to be fine, it’s just going to take some time.”

Kurt nodded, swallowing hard. “It was so hard not to burst into tears. He’s so battered, so bruised, and that’s just the parts I could see! Rope burns, and cuts, bandages…I couldn’t even see his legs or chest…”

“It’s okay,” Carole soothed. “I want all of you to go to a hotel,” she said. “Your dad and I will stay here.”

“No,” Kurt said firmly. “Not a chance. You can try to make the others go, but I’m staying right here.”

“Alright,” Carole nodded. “You’re such a strong Dom,” she said admiringly. “Honestly, you’ve grown so much since I met you. I’ll try to convince the others, and you can lie on one of the couches in the waiting room.”

“Carole, being in that room reminds me of waiting for my mother to die when I was eight,” Kurt said baldly. “I don’t know if I could possibly sleep in there, but I promise you, I’ll try.” He hadn’t really slept since the previous Thursday. He knew he’d failed his exam, but he’d met with the professor after class and explained the situation. The man had promised him that if he did indeed fail, he’d simply double Kurt’s score from the first midterm, which he‘d scored high on, and cancel out his second midterm score.

They walked back to the private waiting room, only to find that all the lights except one tiny little table lamp were off. Wes, David, Cara and Mia were asleep in the middle of the floor, covered by blankets, in a big pile of arms and legs. Puck and Finn were asleep in chairs, and Burt sat on one of the couches, reading by the light of that little lamp.

“They’re all out,” Burt said quietly, standing when Carole and Kurt walked in. “I made sure they left you a pillow and blanket, Kurt. Also, I have something for you.”

“What’s that?” Kurt asked.

“Well, you remember when Blaine’s parents had to go out of town? And he stayed at our place, telling them he was at Wes’s house?”

“Of course I do. That was a great week.” For seven days, Kurt had held Blaine each and every night, keeping him safe in his arms.

“Well, Blaine left several pieces of clothing at our house. We brought you a t-shirt he wore, and that silly teddy bear he cuddled with when you were off at school.” Burt pulled them out of the bag at his feet. “We thought you’d like something he’d touched, something he’d held.” 

Kurt pulled the t-shirt on and carried the teddy bear with him over to the couch. He laid down, holding it close to his face. Carole tucked a pillow under his head and a blanket around his body. “Get some rest,” she whispered, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

“Thank you,” Kurt whispered, tears tracking down his cheeks. “Thank you both so much. For everything.”

“Buddy?” Burt asked, sitting down on the edge of Kurt’s couch. “I hate to disturb you, but have you called Rachel yet?” He’d expected Kurt to take the t-shirt and bear and stay to talk, not just go and lie down immediately.

“In the car on the way down,” Kurt said. “I told her you had him. And that was the last I talked to her. I’ll call her again in the morning.”

“Alright, buddy. You get some rest. We’re here if you need us.” Burt and Carole walked back to the other couch, where Carole laid down with her head in Burt’s lap.

Soon, everyone was asleep, even Kurt, who had sworn he wouldn’t be able to rest. Kurt woke up before everyone else, and made coffee for everyone, using some of the creamer from the fridge to make it a little more palatable. 

“Ugh, I am so sore…where am I?” Wes groaned, sitting up, rubbing his eyes. “Oh, yeah.”

Kurt shook his head. “I made coffee,” he said. “If anyone’s interested.”

“Oooh, coffee,” Cara said. “I’ll get us each a cup, Master, you can stay here,” she said to Wes, kissing his cheek.

“No thanks,” Wes said. “I need to stand up, this floor is hard.”

“Anyone who is still here this evening is staying in a hotel tonight,” Burt said, rubbing his eyes as well. “Especially you two,” he looked at Puck and Finn. “Your snoring kept us up all night.” They’d been sitting up sleeping in awkward positions, so it was really no wonder.

“Not me,” David said cheerfully. “I thought I was sleeping on a cloud!”

“You were,” Wes grumbled. “Me.”

“I told you they cuddled when you and I weren’t around,” Mia said in a stage whisper to her sister.

“Har de har har,” David said. “I will take you over my knee, little girl.”

Mia shrugged. “What else is new?”

“As enchanting as your bickering and bantering is, I’m going to go see if I can find out anything about Blaine,” Kurt said. “Coffee’s there if you want it.” With that, he strode out the door of the waiting room.

“Oops,” Wes said. “Guess we were a little too cheerful for him…”

“Yeah,” David said. “Oops.”

Kurt went to the nurses’ station just outside the ICU. “I need information on Blaine Anderson,” he said, not unkindly.

“Of course, Mr. Hummel,” came the response. Charts were flipped, and the nurse who had answered him smiled. “Blaine is going to be moved to a ward very soon. He’s responded well to treatment over night, and the drugs keeping him asleep will be discontinued later today.”

“What exactly does that mean?” Kurt asked.

“It means that he could be awake as soon as tomorrow or Wednesday, earlier if his body continues to improve,” the nurse said. “He’s taken near miraculous steps in the past few hours. We didn’t expect this. Normally, septic shock doesn’t resolve like this. We’re really impressed.”

“That’s my boy,” Kurt smiled. “So he’s really going to be okay?”

“Barring any unforeseen complications, he’s going to be just fine. You have a very strong young man there.”

“I know,” Kurt nodded, unable to keep the smile off his face. “When can I see him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this was a bit more enjoyable. Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real warnings for this part, it's kinda filler, and well....boring. But at least Blainers isn't in any pain!

“Let us move him to a ward, and you can go in and sit with him,” the nurse promised. “For now, why don’t you go home and take a shower, get cleaned up, and eat something?”

“I live in New York City,” Kurt said dryly. “My parents live in Lima, Ohio. Not likely to just dash home for a shower, you know?”

“Right. Sorry, I remember that now. Well, I would suggest you and your family at least get some breakfast.”

“We will. Thank you. I’ll leave you my cell phone number in case anything changes.” He wrote it down where she indicated. “So, how long, do you think?”

“Give us two or three hours, and we’ll come get you, alright? Any earlier and we‘ll call.”

“Alright,” Kurt nodded. “Thank you, Nurse…”

“Crane,” she said. “Nurse Mollie Crane. I’m head nurse on this shift, so you’ll be dealing with me for today, and I’ll introduce you to the head nurse on his ward once we’ve moved him.”

“Thank you, Nurse Crane,” Kurt said politely. “I hope to see you soon.” He returned to the waiting room. “They’re moving him to a ward today, and he could be awake as soon as tomorrow or Wednesday!” he exclaimed.

“That’s fantastic!” Carole exclaimed. “Honey, we’ll have him in Lima long before Christmas. Probably even home.”

“I can only hope,” Kurt murmured. He smiled at his family and friends who were family as well. “So, um, they said it’ll be at least two hours before I can go see him again. What do you say we go get some breakfast? My treat…”

“You’re not buying breakfast for all of us,” Burt said.

“Not a chance, Hummel,” Puck added.

“I couldn’t let you buy for me or Cara,” Wes said.

“Well, it was nice of me to offer,” Kurt said.

“I’ll be buying breakfast,” Burt said. He held up a hand to forestall arguments. “You all came here to help me and mine, and there’s no way I can ever thank any of you enough. David, Wes, you and the girls are welcome to leave any time after we eat. Puck, you and Finn can go with them if you can fit in David’s car.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Puck and Finn said together. Puck laughed and punched his friend in the shoulder. “Mr. Hummel, Burt,” Puck said. “You gave me a job to do. Blaine isn’t home yet. That means my job ain’t done.”

“Well, I need you both to work the garage for me,” Burt said. “Starting Wednesday at the latest. If you won’t go back with them, I’ll send you back in the Navigator tomorrow. We’ll rent a car to get the rest of us home when it’s time.”

“Alright,” Finn nodded.

“They won’t all fit comfortably in David’s car,” Kurt said. “Trust me.”

“Sure we will,” Mia said. “David driving, me next to him, Puck or Finn next to me. Backseat, same setup with Wes, Cara, and the other one. It’ll be fine, Kurt. It’s only four hours. We’ll be fine, you don’t have to worry about us.”

“David, your sub just contradicted me,” Kurt gave a half smile.

David shrugged. “Your sub contradicts me on a daily basis. I put up with it.”

“My…” Kurt sighed. “I wish he‘d wake up now, before you guys had to leave. I really want him to know who all came to rescue him.”

“Well, you can tell him,” Wes said. He looked over at Burt. “Why don’t you take a picture of all of us piled on a couch so Kurt can show Blaine that we were really all here.”

“That’s a great idea!” Carole said. “It’ll show Blaine that you all really care for him. Come on, all of you, onto the couch.” She looked at Kurt. “You, too,” she said.

“No,” Kurt said, pulling out his cell phone. “Dad, Carole, you two go join in. I’ll take the picture of everyone so that when I show him, he’ll see everyone, with no one left out.”

“Cause you’ll be there,” Finn said. “Dude, that’s a great idea!”

Burt and Carole sat down, side by side, in the middle of the couch. Puck and Finn sat on the back of the couch, behind them, and David and Wes sat beside the parents, their subs on their laps.

Kurt got them all into the viewfinder of his phone. “Smile!” he exclaimed.

Cara and Mia had pretty, identical smiles, looking like bookends. Finn was beaming his normal, slightly goofy grin. Puck was holding two thumbs up as he smiled. David and Wes were both smiling with their heads on their subs’ shoulders, and Burt and Carole smiled with arms wrapped around one another. 

Kurt snapped two pictures. “Alright,” he said. “Thank you, everyone! That was great. Blaine will really appreciate it.”

“Alright,” Burt said. “ Breakfast time. Everyone up and let’s go.”

Kurt nodded. He smiled gratefully when Cara came over and wrapped her slender arm around his waist. “I’m glad Blaine’s going to be okay,” she murmured.

“Me too,” Kurt squeezed her close, then sent her back to Wes. “Thank you,” he mouthed when she turned back to face him.

The large group, after stopping by the washrooms to freshen up as much as possible, went to eat breakfast at an all-day diner within walking distance of the hospital. As promised, Burt paid for everyone, and even Kurt ate a good portion of his breakfast.

After they finished, Carole convinced the other six younger members of the group to leave in David’s car. They walked them to the parking lot they’d left the car in the night before, and Kurt hugged each of them, kissing the girls on the cheeks as he watched each get into the car.

“It’ll be alright, bro,” Finn promised. “Seriously. I’ll come back down whenever you need, just give me a call, and I’ll be here.”

“Thanks, Finn. That means a lot to me.” Kurt hugged him again, then stepped back. David started the car and once all the goodbyes were said, they drove away.

“Alright,” Kurt said, turning to Carole. “What haven’t you guys told me?” he asked, point-blank. “I know there are things I haven’t been told, and I want to know them, and I want to know why.”

“Honey, Blaine has a lot of injuries,” Carole said. “He had a seizure in the car last night on the way to the hospital. They think it was caused by the fever, especially since he hasn’t had another one.”

“He had a seizure, and you didn’t tell me?” Kurt asked. “Seriously? What else?”

“That’s it,” Burt said. “There’s nothing else I can think of. You, Carole?”

Carole shook her head as they walked back into the hospital. “That’s all I can think of. We got all the information fairly quickly last night.”

“Alright,” Kurt said. “So, he had his appendix removed, and had a seizure. Carole, how did…how did everything else look?”

“It’s not good,” Carole said honestly. “He’s battered and bruised under the bandages. He’s going to be incredibly scared and disoriented when he wakes up. Kurt, I think you need to do some research on how to handle and Dominate battered subs. Because you’re going to need a lot of help. I’ll take some time off work to help you care for him.”

“I need to call my school,” Kurt said. “I need to arrange to take the rest of this semester and all of next semester off.”

“You also need to call Rachel,” Carole said. “She’s probably frantic by now waiting for word.”

“I asked Finn to call her,” Kurt smiled. “I’ll call her later, but I wanted him to call her.”

“You want them to get back together, don’t you,” Burt observed.

“It would be nice,” Kurt said. “I know they miss each other. A lot.” They walked back to the family waiting room. “I suppose we don’t really need this room anymore,” Kurt said as they stepped inside.

“No, but we’ll wait until we know where he’s going to be moved before we give it up,” Burt said. “I don’t really mind this coffee.”

“Dad, your heart!” Kurt exclaimed. “No more coffee for you. You’ve had at least three cups already today.”

“Fine,” Burt sighed. He took a seat on the couch. Kurt sat on the opposite couch and pulled out his phone. It took a good twenty minutes of explanation, of reporting case and file numbers, and even a promise of a doctor’s note to get to the right person at his school. Half an hour after that, he had his waiver. He didn’t have to return to school until the following September, with the exception of his final exams for the current semester. Those had to be taken by the end of January, in New York, but they would work with his professors to make sure he could do them over a long weekend.

Kurt hung up the phone. “Alright,” he said. “I have to take my finals for this semester sometime in January. And then I’m not expected back until September. But I have to figure something out to pay rent on the New York apartment.”

“Don’t worry about that now,” Burt said. “We’ll figure everything out as soon as we get home to Lima. You’ve already paid December’s rent, right?”

“Yes,” Kurt nodded. “Of course.”

“Then don’t worry about it for now. Let’s concentrate on getting your boy better.”

“It’s been over three hours,” Kurt complained. “Why haven’t they come to tell us yet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: A little insight into what happened to those who did this to Blaine. 
> 
> Reviews?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know VERY LITTLE about the inner workings of the Ronald McDonald houses, except that I am well aware that the University of Kentucky Hospital is affiliated with a rather large one, and as Blaine is under 18, the people staying with him throughout his hospital stay would be entitled to stay there, if there were room. Yes, I know that the majority of rooms are given to parents of children with terminal illnesses, but lets suspend disbelief here for a moment. This is a D/s AU, and subs are kept with their Doms as much as possible.

“I’m sure they’re doing their best, son,” Burt said. “Come over here, buddy. Sit with us.”

Kurt walked over to his father’s side and curled up next to him, Carole pressed against him on the other side. “Thank you,” Kurt said quietly, feeling his father’s strong arm close around him. “Dad, what’s going to happen to Mr. and Mrs. Anderson?”

“They will pay,” Burt said just as quietly. “We’re going to take them to court for all Blaine’s hospital bills, for your school tuition for your missed semester, and for maintenance of Blaine for the rest of his senior year of high school, as well as access to any moneys he would be entitled to as their son. And that’s just the civil case that Hiram has already filed. The criminal case is going to take into consideration everything that happened to Blaine, and will be far more involved. I got a text message from Hiram a little while ago.”

“What did he have to say?” Kurt asked, interested.

“The FBI caught Robertson and an unidentified male at the house where Blaine was being held. They’ve also apprehended Blaine’s parents. They have not found his grandparents yet. But the woman, man, and the Andersons are in custody.”

“They got them?” Kurt asked. “Really?”

“Really. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson were at a fundraiser last night. Black tie. It’s made the Columbus papers, we’ll make sure to get copies of it when we get home.” Burt smiled. “They’re never going to hurt Blaine again.”

“Oh, I already knew that. I just want them to pay.”

“They will,” Carole soothed. “They will. Listen, you have to make a decision. Are you going to call Cooper?”

Kurt sighed. “I don’t know,” he said. “I’d like to think he had no idea this had happened, that he would have been there for Blaine, but until I talk to Blaine, I won’t know the truth. What do you guys think?”

“I think he wouldn’t have let anything happen to Blaine,” Carole said. “Look, just give him a call, and ask him if he knows where Blaine is. You’ll be able to tell by his answer if he knew this was coming.”

“Alright,” Kurt said. He heaved a great sigh, then pulled his phone out of his pocket. He dialed Cooper’s number.

“You’ve reached Coop!” came the cheerful answer.

“Cooper, it’s Kurt. Do you know where Blaine is?” Kurt asked.

“Um, is this a trick question?” Cooper asked. “Last I heard, he was at home. Tried to call him a few days ago, wanted to let him know when my new commercial was coming out. But Dad answered his cell phone, told me he was grounded and not allowed to have his phone. But he promised to tell him about the commercial, so I left it at that.”

Kurt shook his head. “Do you ever think of anyone but yourself?” he asked, exasperated. “When have your parents ever grounded Blaine and taken away his phone?”

“I’ll admit it was weird, but Dad said he’d stayed out past curfew with a Dom he wasn’t claimed by, so…” Cooper’s voice trailed off. “Where is Blaine?” he asked.

“In the University of Kentucky Hospital Intensive Care Unit,” Kurt said. “Being treated for injuries sustained while he was in the company of a sadistic bitch of a female Domme that your dad sold him to. Now. Are you coming to visit your brother, or were you involved? Because, I swear, if you were involved, Cooper, I’ll have the FBI on your ass so quickly, you won’t know which way is up. And you can forget about any other commercials, much less a movie deal.”

“Whoa! Kurt, calm down!” Cooper exclaimed. “I swear, I didn’t know any of this! The last thing Dad said to me in regards to Blaine and a claim was that he wished Blaine would choose a female Domme, but knew he’d likely insist on you. And Mom, well, Mom would never speak out against Dad, you know that. They sold him?”

“They did. To some bitch named Elena Robertson. Do you know her?”

“I know of her,” Cooper said, obviously sickened. “Dad mentioned her a few years back as someone who had ‘straightened out’ a few gay subs. But I talked to Dad, and he said he’d never do that to Blaine. I thought that conversation was over. Honestly, Kurt, I had no idea.”

“Good. Cause I’d hate to see what you’d look like after a few weeks in prison for sub abuse,” Kurt said. “Blaine’s in a drug-induced coma. He’s had surgery for appendicitis. They’re expecting him to wake up sometime in the next two days. If you could be here when he wakes up, I’m sure he’d appreciate it.”

“Where are our parents?” Cooper asked.

“Jail, I’m sure,” Kurt said. “My dad said the FBI picked them up last night at a black-tie affair. The woman and some guy at her house were also grabbed. My dad also mentioned your grandparents, but I don’t know anything about that.”

“Elena is the daughter of a friend of granddad’s,” Cooper said. “They’re likely just as deeply involved as my parents. Look, I’m filming today, but I’ll fly out tomorrow. University of Kentucky?”

“Lexington,” Kurt confirmed. “I took a train out from New York as soon as I could, but my family were the ones to rescue him. Family and a few close friends.”

“That’s great, Kurt, really great. So he’s gonna be okay?”

“The doctors say he should be, but they obviously won’t know for sure until he wakes up. He has some really deep infections, and I’m not even sure they know everything yet. Last night they were still waiting for some cultures to come back, and I haven’t spoken to the doctor this morning, just the nurse, so I don’t know the full extent. But, you should know, Cooper, my dad and our lawyer arranged an emergency claim. Blaine is mine. You aren’t taking him anywhere, he’s staying with me.”

“Are you sure about that? He still has to agree to the claim…”

“He’ll agree,” Kurt said confidently. “But of course I’ll give him the choice. But for now, he’s mine. The claim paperwork is completely legitimate, and filed. But he will agree. Because he knows he’s safest with me and my family.”

“Alright,” Cooper said. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Take care of my brother.”

“I always do.” Kurt hung up the phone and turned to his dad. “I’m convinced he had nothing to do with the selling, but not convinced that he’s anything more than a self-centered jerk. And to think I had such a crush on him, not so long ago.”

Burt chuckled. “Your tastes have changed. Plus, you’re both Doms, and, as I recall, he’s straight, so it likely wouldn’t have worked out.”

“I don’t know,” Kurt smiled. “You and Carole worked out just fine.”

“That’s because we both had our time with subs,” Carole said. “We’re fine without them, now. Neither of us are truly drawn to Dominate, after so many years without it, so we’re…happy together. Love can supersede Dominance, you know…”

“I’m just glad Blaine’s a sub,” Kurt said. “That way I can have both love and Dominance.”

Burt laughed and ruffled Kurt’s hair, earning him a swat to the arm. “You do realize you wore Blaine’s t-shirt out to breakfast, and over to talk to the nurses, right?”

“Yup,” Kurt said. “I like it. It smells like him. I’m keeping it. I’m not worried about how I look right now, Dad. Yeah, I may have believed that there was never an excuse for bad fashion decisions, but honestly, I think this may be the excuse.”

There was a knock at the door to the waiting room, and in walked the doctor, smiling. “Hello,” he said. “A bit smaller group today?”

“We sent most of them back to Lima,” Burt said. “How’s our boy?”

“Doing much better. I expect him to wake up tonight or tomorrow. I’ve been authorized to offer your family a room at the Ronald McDonald house down the road, so that you can shower and get some real sleep.”

“You guys should go,” Kurt said. “I want to go see Blaine again.”

“Mr. Hummel, I would suggest you shower and change clothes, then come back. Blaine is being taken for some tests right now. You can see him in about two hours. Why don’t you all go back to the house and get some rest, get cleaned up, and we’ll see you in a few hours?”

Carole nodded. “Thank you, Doctor. You think he might wake up tonight?” she asked.

“It’s possible. Once I’m certain he’s not going to take a downturn, I’ll authorize his transfer to Lima General. It should be before Friday.”

“Great!” Kurt exclaimed. “Okay. Let’s go to the room, get cleaned up, and get back here. I want to be here before he comes back from those tests.”

“Sounds good,” Burt said. “Thank you, Doctor. We’ll take everything from the room so you can get it ready for the next family who needs it.”

“I have to admit, this has to be the happiest exodus from this room I’ve had in a long time,” the doctor said. “Just talk to someone at reception, they can give you directions to the house, and then someone at the house will show you your room. They know you’re coming.”

Two hours later, Kurt returned by himself to the hospital, and was told that Blaine had been moved by a private room, allowed by Carole’s insurance. “If you want to wait half an hour or so, he’s just having a sponge bath.”

“Can I go and help?” Kurt asked, remembering the times his dad had done that for his mom during her long illness. “I’m going to be caring for him when we get him home. I’d like to know what I’m dealing with.”

“Of course.” She gave him the room number, and Kurt headed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The FBI were involved because subs cannot be sold, Blaine is underage, and they crossed state lines. It was treated as a kidnapping. Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings in this rather short part for discussion of Blaine's injuries.

He knocked softly at the door and waited until he was admitted. “Hi,” he said to the nurse next to the bed, carefully washing Blaine’s arm. “I’m Kurt Hummel, Blaine’s Dom.”

“Katherine,” she said. “Blaine’s nurse. Would you like to help?”

“Please, if it’s not too much trouble,” Kurt said. “My dad did this for my mom when she was in the hospital. He told me it was one of the little ways he could tell her he loved her, toward the end…I know Blaine isn’t going to die, but I just…”

“I understand. Come stand opposite me, and we’ll work down his body together. But I do need to warn you, he has a catheter, and he’s well-bandaged down there from the surgery.”

“Surgery? Wouldn’t an appendectomy site be in the abdomen?” Kurt asked.

“Yes, but the orchiectomy site is protected.”

“Orchiectomy?” Kurt asked. “What‘s that?”

“His left testis was necrotic.”

Kurt paled, putting all the pieces together. “No. No one told me about that. What the hell did that bitch do to him?”

“Mr. Hummel, please!” the nurse exclaimed. “He might be able to hear you, so keep your talk positive. I’m assuming you didn’t know about the removal of the necrotic tissue?”

“I was told about an appendectomy,” Kurt said. “Not a testicle removal. So tell me what happened.”

“His records show he suffered from left testicular torsion, it’s where the spermatic cord twists, cutting off blood supply to the testis. The necrotic tissue was removed in the surgery, and a prosthetic was inserted. He’ll look absolutely normal. There’s nothing to worry about there.”

“Nothing to worry about except the fact that my sub was tortured to the point of losing a testicle and I wasn’t told!” Kurt exclaimed.

“Sir! Please, calm down. I’ll go call his doctor, and you can talk to him.”

“No, I’m alright,” Kurt said, taking a deep breath. “Let’s get him cleaned up so I can spend a little time in here with him. I can spend time with him, right?”

“He’s in a single. You can stay in here all you want, as long as you don’t disturb any other patients,” she explained. “Alright. You’re going to want to be careful around IV sites and bandages. Let’s get him cleaned up.”

Kurt slowly worked with Katherine to get Blaine clean, choking back sobs at some of the injuries that were evident. “Oh, sweetheart,” he whispered. “She beat you so badly…hurt you so much…I’m so sorry I wasn’t there. So sorry I let this happen.” He ran a hand over Blaine’s hair. “I promise, no one will ever hurt you again. Hey, Cooper’s coming. He’ll be here soon, I promise. He’s going to fly out tomorrow. So, as much as I want you to wake up, you can sleep until he gets here, I’m okay with that. He wants to see you, almost as much as I want to. I love you, sweetheart. You’re mine now. No one will ever take you from me again. It’s not going to happen.”

Katherine felt like she was intruding on a private moment. She gently touched Kurt’s shoulder. “I’ll send his doctor in to see you,” she said quietly. “You can ask him any questions you have.”

“Thank you,” Kurt murmured. He gave her the brightest smile he could muster, which wasn’t much, and turned back to Blaine. “I can’t wait until you wake up. I have so much to tell you, so much to share with you. We’re going to have such a beautiful life together, sweetheart. I promise you, you’re coming with me to New York as soon as we’re ready to go back. You’re my everything. I’m never saying goodbye to you again. Never, ever.” He leaned down and kissed Blaine’s forehead. Then, he pulled one of the chairs up next to the bed and settled in, taking Blaine’s hand gently in his. He said nothing, just sat there holding his hand until Dr. Eliot peeked his head in.

“Hello, Mr. Hummel,” the man said quietly, stepping inside.

“Doctor,” Kurt acknowledged his presence.

“I hear you got quite a shock this morning,” the doctor said, sitting down in the chair across from Kurt.

“That’s an understatement. You were all lying to me, weren’t you.”

“Protecting you,” the doctor said. “Your mother said it would be best if you didn’t find out about that right off the bat.”

“My step-mother doesn’t know what’s best for me,” Kurt said, trying to calm his anger. “Now, is there anything else you’ve kept from me? Anything else about Blaine’s injuries that I need to know?”

“Honestly, I don’t think so. There is some question as to whether he’ll have any fertility, but he should still be…functional.”

“I don’t care about fertility,” Kurt said. “I’d like him otherwise…functional, but we’ll get through that, too, if we have to.”

“Now, since he’s been through a traumatic experience, it may take some time before he’s ready to…engage in intimacy. I know as your submissive, you have every right to request it of him, but might I suggest you take your time?”

Kurt looked at the man as if he were crazy. “Doctor, the last thing on my mind is forcing Blaine into anything. When he’s damned good and ready is when we’ll get to…that, and not a moment before. I’m not about to push him into anything.”

“Good. I’m also going to suggest he see a psychologist who specializes in sub abuse and sexual assault cases. She’s in tomorrow, so if he’s awake, I want him to see her.”

“We’ll see,” Kurt said. “If he doesn’t want to talk about it, I’m not making him talk about it. Besides, he still has the respirator in.”

“For now. As soon as his lungs are clear, we’ll be removing that, too. But Mr. Hummel, you have to be ready to face the fact that the sub you had may not be the sub you have.”

“I love him,” Kurt said. “This isn’t an arranged match, it isn’t a purchased claim, nothing like that. He is…Doctor, Blaine means the world to me. And whoever he is when he wakes up, he’ll still be Blaine. And he’ll still be mine. If he wants to be.” His growing fear was becoming obvious. It wasn’t that Blaine would be permanently disfigured in some way, but that, as Blaine had been so broken, so damaged by what had been done to him, he might be too far gone to want to be with anyone, especially not the man he probably thought had abandoned him.

“Make sure you leave here often enough to eat,” the doctor said. “Other than that, both the chair here, and the bench under the window are comfortable enough to sleep on. You won’t get much rest, as the nurses will be coming and going all night, but if you’re dead-set on staying here, at least make yourself comfortable. There’s an extra pillow and blanket in the cupboard there. Feel free to call a nurse if you have any questions or concerns.”

Kurt nodded. “Thank you, Doctor,” he said. “I think I’ll just sit here and talk to him for a bit. I…and please, I don’t want you telling him about the prosthetic yet. Not while he’s as fragile as he’s probably going to be.”

“Not a problem. Mr. Hummel. I’m going to ask you to talk to the psychologist as well. We need to evaluate how you’re handling all this before we release him.”

“I have a strong support network at home,” Kurt said. “I won’t be alone to care for him at all. Obviously, you know my stepmother is a nurse. She’ll be around, and my dad is always a source of support. I’m not sure I need to talk to anyone else…”

“Well, it’s just a suggestion. Keep it in mind. And press the nurse call button there,” he pointed, “If Blaine begins to wake up.” He turned to leave the room.

“Wait!” Kurt exclaimed. “How will I know when he begins to wake up?”

The doctor smiled. “Trust me, you’ll know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so short!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings in this part for medical descriptiveness, and a bit of blood.

And he did. It was early the next evening, eyes drifting closed as he still clutched Blaine’s hand in his, that Kurt came aware of his hand being squeezed. He sat up, startled. “Blaine?” he asked. He jabbed the call button repeatedly with his free hand. “Blaine, sweetheart?” Kurt had been sitting vigil at his bedside for more than a day, only moving to use the washroom. Carole had kept him fed, but she and Burt were out to dinner themselves when Blaine finally awoke.

The battered young man in the hospital bed’s eyelids fluttered, finally opening to reveal unfocused hazel orbs. Blaine’s eyes darted around, and he grew noticeably tense, panic welling up within him.

“Don’t try to talk,” Kurt murmured. “You have a respirator in. Sweetheart, can you squeeze my hand again?” The movement was weak, but definitely a squeeze. “That’s my good boy. Such a good boy. Just stay calm, sweetheart, the nurse will be here soon.” He could feel hot tears stinging his eyes, but he blinked them back.

As if the words could conjure a nurse, the door was pushed open. “Mr. Hummel, it’s not necessary to press the button more than…oh, Blaine! You’re awake! What a pleasant surprise!” She came close to the bed, lifting her stethoscope.

Blaine gave a strangled moan and pushed away from her side of the bed, struggling to get closer to Kurt. “Shh, sweetheart,” Kurt said, stroking Blaine’s hand which was clutching his tightly. “This is Katherine. She’s here to help you. She’s been taking care of you. You’re in the hospital.”

“Blaine, it’s okay,” Katherine said softly. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

But Blaine was having none of it. He jerked his hand out of Kurt’s and pulled on his IV line, tugging the needle out of his hand, tearing it away violently. Then his hand went to the respirator tube. All he could think of was getting away.

“Blaine!” Kurt exclaimed, watching in horror as blood began to spill from the torn vein on the back of Blaine’s hand. “Stop it, right now! You have to calm down!” He grabbed Blaine’s uninjured hand and forcefully pushed it down to the bed. “You cannot pull out the respirator. You’re just going to hurt yourself. She’s not going to hurt you…she wouldn’t…” Kurt trailed off, an idea occurring to him. “Sweetheart, if it’s because she’s a woman, squeeze my hand.”

Blaine squeezed his hand, trying to nod. 

“Alright, sweetheart,” Kurt turned back to the nurse, who looked like she was going to grab Blaine’s other hand and start bandaging it. “Katherine, can you send in a male nurse?” he asked. “I have a feeling it’s because it was a woman who did this to him…do you mind?”

“Not at all, but we need to get that hand bandaged now, and I don’t think any of the guys are on right now. I’ll send in Dr. Elliot.”

“Thank you,” Kurt said. He was able to relax when Katherine left the room, as most of the fight went out of Blaine’s body. “I’m going to just apply a little pressure to your hand here until the doctor gets here. Hopefully we’ll be able to take that respirator out, and you’ll be able to talk soon. Sweetheart, I’m so, so sorry.” He moved around the hospital bed, taking his submissive’s injured hand and pressing the sheet against the bleeding flesh.

Within moments, the doctor rushed in. “Mr. Hummel, Nurse Bell, Katherine, said Blaine was awake but wouldn’t let her touch him. For an unflappable young woman, she seemed rather…frazzled.” 

Kurt slowly lifted his hand from Blaine’s, showing the blood that was seeping through. “This could be why. He panicked when he saw her. I think it’s cause she’s a woman.”

“That’s a possibility,” Dr. Elliot said. “I’ll go get some supplies, you keep that pressure on his hand.”

Suiting action to words, it wasn’t long before the hand was bandaged and lying across Blaine’s chest. “Such a good boy,” Kurt murmured in his sub’s ear, kissing his cheek. “You are such a good boy.”

“I need to put the IV back in, Blaine,” the doctor said, motioning to the discarded needle. “I’ll move it to your forearm, but we definitely need to get the medication flowing again.” He walked around Blaine’s bed to the side Kurt was standing on. “Mr. Hummel, can I ask you to step around to the other side of the bed?”

“Of course. Sweetheart, I’m not going anywhere,” Kurt said. He walked around the other side of the bed, trailing his hand along Blaine’s legs, just lightly enough to let his sub know he was still there.

“We’ll get that respirator out in just a minute,” the doctor said. “If you’re pulling at it, I’m thinking you probably don’t need it, and the medication is making a difference. You have pneumonia, but you’re responding well to treatment.” As he chatted, the doctor swabbed the inside of Blaine‘s wrist. “You know, letting one of those pretty nurses do this would probably be easier…they’re much more practiced at it than I am. What do you think, Blaine? Can we let Katherine put your IV back in for you?”

Blaine’s eyes went wide, and he shrank closer to Kurt. “No, doctor, just go ahead,” Kurt said. “He’ll be fine.”

“I may miss,” the doctor warned, before carefully, effortlessly, sliding the new needle into the vein on the underside of Blaine’s wrist, and, in moments, the medications were again flowing into Blaine’s veins. “You did good, kid,” the doctor said. “Now, you ready for that respirator?”

Blaine’s eyes went to Kurt, and he blinked rapidly. “Blink twice for yes,” Kurt said. Blaine did so immediately. “Alright, doctor, go ahead and take it out.”

Dr. Elliot gave Blaine a simple explanation for what he was about to do, going through each step of the extubation process. Immediately after he was finished, the doctor offered the boy in the bed a small sip of water. “That’s a good boy,” the doctor said, holding the glass to Blaine’s lips. “Mr. Hummel, you can give him a few more sips of this. I’m going to order some chest x-rays and some more blood work. I’ll try to get a male tech to come up, but I can’t promise anything.”

“Please,” Blaine whispered, his throat still dry and raw. “Please…don’t let her touch me…”

“Who?” Kurt said. He waved the doctor out of the room, wanting to talk to his sub.

“I’m sorry, Master,” Blaine said, turning his eyes to Kurt. “Sorry I wasn’t good enough…sorry I did those things…” He coughed weakly, and moaned in pain.

“Shh!” Kurt exclaimed. “Silly boy, you have nothing to be sorry for. I’m the one who’s sorry. I’m the one who wasn’t there for you, the one who didn’t answer your calls.”

“Why not?” Blaine whispered. “Sorry, Master, I don’t mean to question.”

“You have every right to, my love,” Kurt murmured. “I left my phone at dad’s when I went back to New York. I emailed you, and texted you from Rachel’s phone, but…”

“Service…service was bad,” Blaine whispered. “I never got any texts.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Kurt said in dismay. “I’m so sorry, love. How do you feel?” he asked.

“Scared,” Blaine said. His voice was slowly growing stronger, but it was still raspy from the respirator.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of now,” Kurt said. “You’re mine. Your parents can never take you from me again. You belong to me completely. Do you know what that means?”

“Yes, Master,” Blaine’s eyes cast downward, staring at the sheet covering his torso. “Please forgive me for not kneeling.”

Tears spilled down Kurt’s cheeks. “Oh, sweetheart,” he said. “Blaine, you’re hurt. You’re sick, and in pain. I don’t expect you to do anything but get better. Do you want some more water?”

“Please, Master,” Blaine managed.

“You don’t have to call me Master,” Kurt said, holding the glass to Blaine’s lips. “Drink slowly, sweetheart.”

Blaine pushed the glass away a few moments later, turning his head away from Kurt. “Thank you, Master,” he whispered.

“Sweetheart,” Kurt’s voice was rough with tears. “Did she…did she make you call her by some title?”

“She…she was mistress,” Blaine murmured.

“You’ll never call anyone that again. And you don’t have to call me Master. Sir is fine, or just Kurt, whatever you want, sweetheart.” He bent and pressed a kiss to Blaine’s forehead, startled when his sub flinched. “Sweetheart…it’s just me,” he murmured. “Are…are you afraid of me?”

Blaine looked away, unable to confess that anyone around him scared him. “I’m sorry,” he said again. “I’m not good enough.”

“No!” Kurt exclaimed, then immediately felt bad when Blaine shrank away. “Blaine, sweetheart, I don’t care what she did to you. I don’t care if you did anything with her, I don’t even care if you enjoyed it.” He squeezed his sub’s shoulder. “Blaine, all I care about is that you’re here with me, that you’re going to be mine, if you still want to be, and that no one will ever take you from me again. Your parents are in jail, sweetheart. You’re my family now.”

“But…” Blaine’s eyes filled with tears and they began streaming down his cheeks. “How…I…I did horrible things, Ma-Sir. Horrible, unacceptable things.”

“They’re in the past,” Kurt said firmly. “If you need to talk about what happened to you, that’s fine, we’ll talk about it. But if you don’t want to, that’s fine, too. The doctors want you to talk to a psychologist…they want me to talk to her, too, actually. Maybe we could go together?”

“Her?” Blaine whispered, biting his lower lip. “Sir, I…”

“Women scare you,” Kurt said. “Am I right?”

“Yeah,” Blaine murmured. “She…horrible things.”

“Not every woman is like that, sweetheart,” Kurt said, pushing a curl off Blaine’s forehead. “Cara and Mia were here, they’re not like that…Carole’s here, she’s not like that. And either is your nurse. Katherine has been very gentle with you, caring for you while you were unconscious. I’m not going to push you to talk to the psychologist, but Carole’s going to want to see you, and once we get you back to Lima, there are a lot of other girls who are going to want to visit you…”

Blaine whimpered. “Please…”

“Sweetheart,” Kurt said, trying not to grow frustrated. “No one is going to hurt you. I’m going to stay right by your side every minute I can. But sometimes, women will be here. I won’t let them touch you if you don’t want them to, but the nurses, they’re just doing their jobs. I swear to you, I won’t let anyone hurt you again. Not a chance. You understand me?” He offered an encouraging smile.

“I’ll try,” Blaine said. “That’s all I can do, Sir. I’m sorry.”

“That’s all I can ask of you. Blaine, sweetheart, this may be pushing things, and if it is, I’m sorry, but do you want to be mine? Do you want to submit to me?”

Blaine nodded quickly, then pressed his uninjured hand to his head. “Hurts…” he whispered. “I’m sorry, Sir.”

“Stop saying you’re sorry, or I’ll turn you over my knee the minute you’re well enough. You don’t get to apologize for anything that’s happened, that does happen, and especially for not feeling well.” Kurt smiled. “Everything is going to be okay. I promise. I won’t have it any other way.”

“But I’m not…I can’t…Sir, I’m not pure for you. She took it all away. Everything I had saved for you. She took it all.”

“Oh, sweetheart, let’s not worry about that now,” Kurt said. “I’m sure there are things she didn’t do…things we can do, when we’re ready, that will be special, and just between us. For now, please, focus on getting better. I’m going to call the nurse about the pain in your head. It’ll probably be a female nurse who comes in, but remember, I’m right here. She’s not going to do anything to you without your permission, okay?”

Blaine sniffled, then nodded slowly. “Okay,” he said, his voice small.

“Remember what I said. You’re mine. And I take care of mine. Pretty soon, we’re going to take you home to Lima, and we’re going to have Christmas, and even though my extended family will be there, you can go up to our room any time you want, okay?”

“But Christmas already happened…” Blaine said, bewildered.

“No it didn’t,” Kurt frowned. “Did she tell you Christmas had already passed? Sweetheart, you were with her for just about a week. That’s all. It’s barely December…it‘s just the fourth.”

“Oh.” Blaine looked confused. “But the calendar…she had a calendar in the room…I never left the room…she had a calendar and it said it was…I don’t remember. But time was gone. And I…” Tears filled his eyes again. “It was only a week?”

“Yes, love, just a week. That must have been the longest week of your life. Sweetheart, I’m going to call that nurse now. And remember, she won’t touch you if you don’t want her to. But I want to get some more pain meds into you for that headache.” Kurt reached over and pressed the call button, then stayed close, stroking Blaine’s shoulder through the thin hospital gown, his other hand sliding down to entwine with Blaine‘s fingers. “It’s okay,” he soothed. “I promise you, it’s okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's awake! Awake and terrified, in pain despite the medication, and just plain lost. Poor Blainers...let's get some Kurt lovings coming his way, okay? Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blangst, Blangst, Blangst. No major warnings in this part, there's a little blood, a little pain, a little fear. Oh, and Cooper. Always have to warn for Cooper. Oh, and disclaimer: I know only a little about medical stuff. So any mistakes are wholly my own.

“It’s never going to be okay,” Blaine whispered. “I’m never going to be what you need. I’m ugly, broken, stupid Blaine.”

“No, sweetheart,” Kurt sighed. “You’re not ugly, you’re beautiful. So beautiful to me. And you’re not stupid, not at all. You just did what you had to do to get through a horrible situation. As for being broken, that’s okay right now. You can be a little broken right now. We’ll make you whole again. I’m going to do everything I possibly can to make you better.” He leaned down carefully and kissed Blaine’s forehead. 

A moment later, Katherine stepped into the room, staying near the door. “Hey, Blaine,” she said gently. “What’s going on?”

Blaine looked to Kurt as if afraid to speak. “His head is hurting, and I think his throat, too,” Kurt explained. “Sweetheart, it’s okay to tell her what you need. She’s not going to hurt you.”

“Not at all,” Katherine chimed in. “If I ever harmed a patient, my Dom wouldn’t let me work here anymore. And I love my job.”

“See, sweetie?” Kurt asked. “She’s a sub, like you. Not a Domme, not anyone who has any power to hurt you, except maybe with an injection.”

Kurt may have been teasing, but that was the wrong thing to say. “No, please!” Blaine said desperately. “Don’t make me go to sleep again. I’ll be good, I promise. Ma’am, you can do whatever you want to me, just please don’t make me go to sleep.” He struggled to get up. “Please…”

“Calm down,” Kurt said soothingly. “Sweetheart, did that awful woman drug you? Did she make you sleep?”

“Yes,” Blaine said, looking away. “She made me sleep, and then nothing was the same when I woke up. I think he moved me around, cause she wasn’t strong enough to.”

“He?” Kurt asked mildly, motioning for Katherine to approach slowly. “Who is he?” he asked.

“I don’t want to tell you,” Blaine hid his face behind his good hand. “Please, Sir…”

“Sweetheart,” Kurt said, pressing the issue and drawing Blaine‘s hand away gently. “Was there a man in the house?”

“Yes.”

“Did he touch you?” 

Blaine hesitated. “Yes,” he said finally. “I’m sorry, Sir….I’m really really sorry, please, don’t hate me….”

“Did you enjoy it?” Kurt asked kindly. “When the man touched you, did it feel good, even a little?”

Blaine didn’t answer audibly, merely gave a tiny nod. Because even as much as his fingers had hurt sliding into him, Danny had brought him a small amount of pleasure while stroking his cock, enough that Blaine had gotten semi-hard.

“That’s okay,” Kurt reassured him, even as the jealousy welled. “Sweetheart, you had no choice in what was done to you. If you could enjoy even a tiny bit of it, that’s good. I’m okay with that. But someday, I’m going to show you what real pleasure is, going to make everything feel so good…but not until you’re ready, until we‘re ready. Okay?”

Blaine blinked several times, and Kurt kept him focused as Katherine quietly adjusted the medications. “You’re not angry with me, Sir?” he asked softly.

“Not at all,” Kurt said. “Upset that you didn’t try to call anyone but me, maybe, but I’m only upset because you were so badly hurt, and my phone wasn’t with me.”

“Mr. Hummel,” Katherine said quietly, having taken a step back from the bed. “I need to check his bandages, and the incision. Do you think…”

“Blaine,” Kurt said, his voice commanding. “Look at me.” Blaine turned his eyes obediently to the Dom’s. “You’re going to keep looking at me while Katherine does what she needs to do. If you need her to stop at all, you tell me, and we’ll stop, okay? She’s just checking some bandages, she’s going to touch you, but it’s nothing bad, nothing you shouldn’t allow, okay?”

Blaine gripped Kurt’s hand as tightly as his weakened state would allow. “Okay…and Sir? I’m sorry I didn’t call anyone else…I just…I didn’t want to be a burden.”

“Oh, sweetie,” Kurt squeezed his hand gently. “You could never be a burden to me or anyone I love. You’re part of our family now. I just…I wish I could have gotten you out of there sooner. I’m so sorry, sweetheart.”

“It’s not your fault,” Blaine murmured, squeezing his eyes shut as Katherine pulled back the sheets, wrinkling her nose at the blood staining them.

“We’re going to have to change his bed sheets, and potentially replace the mattress,” Katherine said quietly. “I’ll bring in a wheelchair, we’ll have to put him in it for a moment while I do it.”

“If I lift him, hold him, will you be able to change them quickly?” Kurt asked.

“I would,” she confirmed. “Unless the mattress needs replacing. Let me finish checking your bandages, and then we’ll get you cleaned up, okay, Blaine?”

Blaine whimpered when she addressed him directly. “Shh,” Kurt murmured. “It’s okay, sweetheart. I’m right here.”

The door to the hospital room swung open. “I heard Blainey was awake!” came the booming voice. “How’s my favorite little brother?”

Blaine stiffened. “Sir?” he asked.

“Blaine, Cooper had nothing to do with what your parents did to you. He’s come to visit you,” Kurt said. “Cooper, can you keep it down? He’s just woken up, and is very skittish and disoriented.”

“Sorry, squirt,” Cooper said, walking over to the bed. “And who is this enchanting creature?” he asked.

“This is Katherine, Blaine’s nurse,” Kurt said.

“Cooper Anderson,” he said. “Yes, THAT Cooper Anderson. Charmed, I’m sure.” He kissed the back of her hand, causing Kurt to roll his eyes.

“Right,” Katherine said, obviously not charmed at all. “Well, I’m the nurse in charge of taking care of Blaine here, so I’m going to have to ask you to step outside while I change his dressings. If he wants you to come back in afterwards, that’s up to him and his Dom.”

“Fine,” Cooper sighed. “I’ll go find Burt and Carole. They’re waiting outside somewhere.”

“Thank you,” Kurt said. “Please tell my dad I’ll call his cell phone when Blaine’s up to visitors other than me. And Cooper? Thanks for coming.”

“Nowhere else I’d rather be,” Cooper said. “See you soon, squirt.”

“Don’t call me squirt,” Blaine said feebly. He relaxed once the door closed behind him. “That’s my brother,” he sighed.

“Self-centered as always,” Kurt agreed. “But he did come here for you.” He glanced down at Blaine’s side, where Katherine was checking his appendectomy incision. “How does it look?” he asked.

“Everything looks good,” Katherine nodded. “Blaine, the doctors said you should be back in Lima by the weekend. How does that sound?”

“Great, ma’am,” Blaine managed. Kurt gave him an encouraging smile.

“Okay, Mr. Hummel, let’s get Blaine up off these messy sheets,” Katherine said. Kurt slid an arm under Blaine’s knees, and the other around Blaine’s back.

“I’m going to lift you, and hold you,” Kurt said. “So that Katherine can change your sheets. Then we’ll get you snuggled back into that bed.”

Katherine carefully moved wires and tubes so Kurt wouldn’t pull on anything important, then nodded for the Dom to lift Blaine. “There you go,” she murmured as Kurt took all of his sub’s weight into his arms. 

Blaine clung to Kurt with his good arm, the other one lying in his lap. He buried his face in his Dom’s shoulder, and trembled slightly. “Such a good boy,” Kurt whispered, kissing the curls on Blaine’s head. “You’re doing so well. Katherine’s almost done changing the bed, and I’ll lay you back down. I know this has to hurt, but I’d rather hold you than have you in a wheelchair. Don’t you think?”

Blaine nodded convulsively. “Please,” he whispered. “Hold me.”

“As long as you need me to,” Kurt promised. “I’m right here.”

Katherine stripped the bed quickly and efficiently, putting fresh sheets onto the mattress, which didn't need to be replaced. Kurt laid Blaine back down onto the newly fluffed pillow, then stepped back, sliding his hand into Blaine’s. “There we go,” Katherine said cheerfully. “Blaine, do you think you could drink a little bit of broth? Maybe eat some dry toast?”

Blaine looked at Kurt, who nodded encouragingly. “You won’t let her drug it?” he asked Kurt.

Kurt closed his eyes. It seemed like every time Blaine spoke, Kurt learned something else about his sub’s torture. “No,” he said. “I promise, your food won’t be drugged. If they need to give you medication, it’s to help you get better, and it’ll be labelled, and in your IV, not in your food. I promise. Right, Katherine?”

“Right,” Katherine nodded. “Blaine, it’s okay to be scared. But I hope you’ll give me a chance. Let me order you some food, and we’ll see if we can’t get you sitting up by morning. Okay?”

“Okay,” Blaine nodded slowly. “I’d…I’d like some broth, Miss Katherine.”

“Just Katherine is fine,” she smiled. “Or Kat, if you like. My Dom calls me Kitty, but that’s just for him.”

“Alright, Kat,” Blaine said, testing the name. He looked up at Kurt again. “Is that okay, Sir?”

“Of course it is,” Kurt bent and pressed a light kiss to Blaine’s forehead. “Whatever you’re comfortable with is fine by me. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Blaine murmured. He held tight to Kurt’s hand as he offered Katherine a smile. 

“I am so proud of you,” Kurt whispered. “Do you think you’re up to seeing Dad and Carole? Maybe Cooper?”

“As long as you make Coop be quiet,” Blaine said softly. “And your dad and Carole should be okay, I think.”

“Carole took care of you on the way to the hospital,” Kurt explained. “You’re only alive because of her.” It might have been an exaggeration, but not by much. “And I want her helping to care for you once you’re at home, so you’d better get used to it.” He offered a smile. 

“I’ll try, Sir. I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“You could never disappoint me,” Kurt murmured. He placed a gentle hand against Blaine’s cheek, avoiding the cut over the cheekbone. “I swear to you, I will never let anyone harm you again. You are mine. You will always be mine. I’m taking you to New York with me, and we are going to have a wonderful life together.”

Blaine nodded slowly. “Would you have me quit school to serve you, Sir?” he asked quietly, needing to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews make me happy :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real warnings necessary for this part, except more Coop, and Kurt getting a little upset. Should be an easy read.

Kurt frowned. “Of course not! Sweetheart, you’re going to finish school, either by correspondence, or, if you're strong enough, you'll go back. You'll finish school in Ohio, and we'll go to New York right after graduation. We have time to figure it all out.”

“Okay,” Blaine nodded. “I’ll do whatever you decide, Sir.”

Kurt wanted to protest, to tell him they’d make the decision together, but he held his tongue. “I’m gonna call dad,” he said. He pressed a button on his phone. “Hey Dad, it’s me. Blaine’s awake and ready to see you and Carole. But…he’s a little wary of women…”

“I’ll take it easy with him,” Carole said, her head obviously right next to Burt’s phone. “What about Cooper?”

Kurt smiled. “Blaine says Cooper’s fine, as long as he stays quiet, and doesn’t call Blaine ‘Squirt‘.”

“Okay, kiddo, we’ll be in in a moment,” Burt said. The two men hung up the phones, and Kurt turned back to Blaine.

“Blaine, sweetheart, they’re going to come in and see you. When your broth gets here, I’ll feed it to you if you want.”

“I’d like that,” Blaine said shyly. He looked down at his bandaged hand, the IV line taped to his wrist. “I’m sorry I freaked out,” he said.

“Sweetheart! That’s the last thing you should be apologizing for. You’ll heal. Until you’re better, I’ll feed you, bathe you, whatever you need.”

Blaine blushed. “O-okay,” he said. 

Kurt sat down in the chair next to Blaine’s bed, loosely holding his sub’s hand. The door opened, and Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hand tightly as the three adults walked in. “Hey, buddy,” Burt said, smiling as he closed the door behind Cooper. “How ya feeling?”

“Rough,” Blaine admitted, after glancing at Kurt for permission to respond candidly, permission Kurt gave freely with a silent nod. “I flipped out when the nurse came near me and I tore up my hand. Feeling a little sheepish. But Sir promises he’s going to stay right here.”

“For as long as you need me,” Kurt promised. “I’ll shower in your bathroom when you’re sleeping, and spend the rest of the time right here in this chair.”

“So, Blainey,” Cooper said, trying to keep his voice down. “I…uh…I had no idea, okay? I didn’t know any of this was going on…I swear.”

“I know,” Blaine said. “Sir told me.”

Burt gave Kurt a silent, quizzical look. Kurt shook his head almost imperceptibly. “Blaine,” Burt said. “I know Kurt promised to stay here, but are you okay if I go speak to him in the hall for a minute? We won’t let anyone else come in, and your brother and Carole will be right here with you until we get back.”

“No,” Kurt shook his head. “I promised to stay. I’m not going anywhere. We can talk outside once he’s asleep again. Until then, I’m right here.”

“You can go, Sir,” Blaine said quietly, then gasped when he realized what he’d said. “I’m sorry, Sir, I didn’t mean to contradict.” He shrank away. 

Kurt smiled, squeezing Blaine’s hand. “Sweetheart,” he said. “You can speak your mind. I know your father didn’t let you, I’m sure that horrible woman didn’t let you, but I’ve never stopped you, and I’m never going to.” He leaned in and kissed Blaine’s temple. “There’s nothing to be scared of here, Blaine.”

“Kurt, I need to speak to you in the hall,” Burt said again.

“Are you going to be alright?” Kurt asked quietly, whispering to Blaine.

“I’ll be okay. Just…please, Sir, come back quickly?”

“Absolutely. As quickly as I can.” Kurt disentangled his fingers from Blaine’s, and followed Burt out of the room. “Dad, I’m not making him call me Sir. I’m not pushing him to submit in any way. I wouldn’t do that to him,” he said, before Burt could speak at all.

“Alright, son, thank you for that, but I need to talk to you about something else, too. Something you’re not going to like, but something you really need to think about before you bring him home.”

“What’s that?” Kurt asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I can keep him under my protection until he’s better, Kurt, and the government won’t expect anything, but as soon as you sign the official claim paperwork, you know what’s going to happen, right?”

Kurt frowned, trying to figure out what he could be missing. “Shit,” he said, realizing. He ran a hand through his hair. “I hadn’t thought of that.” He let his eyes drift to the door of Blaine’s hospital room. “Okay. I’ll have to talk to him in a few days. I really want him claimed by me, I want him in my collar. And yes, I understand that if he stays under your temporary guardianship for too long, I won’t be able to transfer the claim until after he turns eighteen. But I can’t talk to him about it now. He’s too…broken right now.”

“Well, you might want to take Cooper aside and tell him you’re not going to rape his little brother just because the government wants you two to consummate. I can’t believe they’re still forcing this, but since we did the emergency claim as temporary, with your name being on the permanent paperwork, they want it. You have time to figure it out. Obviously, he’s in the hospital, so they won’t force anything now. But once he’s home, once he’s physically healed from everything, well, that’s pretty much out the window.”

Kurt shook his head. “I’m not doing anything to him, or with him, until he’s ready. I don’t care what the government says. They can’t keep us apart. I’ll get Mr. Berry to look into it for me. It’ll be fine, Dad. I’m not going to hurt Blaine like that. I can’t. I won’t.”

“Alright. Well, I can possibly keep him under my guardianship until his 18th birthday, but that’s as far as it’ll go. So…”

Kurt laughed bitterly. “Hell, maybe I’ll take him to a fancy hotel for his eighteenth birthday before I rape him. Happy Valentine’s Day to us. That would work, right?”

“Son, we’ll try to figure it out,” Burt said. “Believe me, this is the most awkward conversation we’ve had in a long time, but who knows, maybe he’ll be ready. I know it’s far-fetched, but, um, well, you know…”

“Right. Cause he’ll be ready to be violated again so soon. I’m going back in there. And if he wants to call me Sir, I’m not going to stop him. It makes him comfortable.”

“I’m not judging, son. Just…keep an open mind about what’s going to happen, and we’ll have to discuss it some more later, probably during the drive back to Lima.”

“I’m not discussing this with Blaine around.”

“Kurt, Blaine’s going to be taken to Lima in a transfer ambulance. We’ll be in the Navigator.”

“No. No, no, no. I’ll be riding with him. No way am I leaving him alone.”

“It might be better to send Carole with him, so you and I can talk. But we’ll see how strong he is when the day comes.”

“We’ll see,” Kurt said. He turned on his heel and strode back into the hospital room, retaking his seat without another word. 

“Is everything alright?” Cooper asked, frowning.

“Everything’s fine,” Kurt said with an overly bright smile. “Dad just wanted to let me know what paperwork has to be filed soon. We’ll have to think about it as soon as we get back to Lima.”

“Have you thought any about Blaine’s schooling?” Carole asked. “Are you going to pull him out of Dalton with only one semester left?”

“I already told Blaine I’m not going to make him quit school for me,” Kurt said. “He and I will be making a decision about what he’s going to do when he’s ready to make that decision. Obviously, I’d rather have him stay at Dalton, but that’s going to depend a lot on whatever money I’m able to scrape up for his tuition.”

Carole frowned, then forced herself to smile. “Kurt, honey, you haven’t eaten in ages. How about I go find you something light to eat? A salad or a sandwich? Burt, dear, you should come with me. Leave the boys to catch up.”

“Thank you, Carole,” Kurt said. “A salad would be really nice.”

“I’d rather…oh! Of course,” Burt said, trying to keep his tone even as he slid his toe out from under the heel of Carole’s shoe. “How about I come with you?”

“Good idea,” she said. She rolled her eyes as she waited for her husband to move toward the door. “We’ll be back soon, boys.”

“Thanks,” Kurt said. He waited until the door closed. “What do you think?” he asked Blaine. “Do you want to stay at Dalton? Do you think you’ll feel safe there?”

“I…I don’t know, Sir,” Blaine said. “What do you want?”

“I want to never let you out of my sight again. But that’s impractical, and a bit wrong,” Kurt said. “So second to that, I want you safe. And if safe is at Dalton, staying with my parents during weekends and holidays, then Dalton it is. I’ll figure out how to pay for it.”

“I’ll pay for it,” Cooper said. 

“What?” Blaine asked, confused.

“I’ll pay your tuition for your last semester at Dalton.”

“You’d do that?” Blaine asked. “Why?”

“Because you’re my little brother. And Kurt’s right. You need to be safe. And if Dalton, and with Kurt’s parents, is safe, then that’s where you need to be. Kurt’s not officially your Dom yet. It’s not right for him to have to pay for things like that. So, I’ll do it. If you ever get money from…our parents, you can pay me back. If not, consider it a gift for all the missed birthdays and Christmases.”

“Maybe I misjudged you,” Kurt said under his breath. Blaine smiled. 

“Besides, think of the publicity it’ll garner me!”

“Nope,” Blaine said. “Still the same old Cooper. Thanks, though, Coop.”

“That’s what bros are for,” Cooper said.

“Speaking of bros,” Kurt pulled out his phone. “Here’s the group picture of everyone involved in this little rescue operation.” He brought up the group picture. 

“Wes and David?” Blaine asked. “Puck and Finn?”

“And Cara and Mia,” Kurt confirmed. “Rachel would have been here, but they postponed my finals, not hers, so she’s still in New York studying. Her dad, Hiram, helped get the paperwork in order. You see, sweetheart? Everyone cares about you.”

“Everyone except my parents,” Blaine said, looking down at his hands. “My parents did this to me, Sir. I’m…”

“Overwhelmed?” Cooper asked. “Disgusted?”

“Hurt,” Blaine said. “Devastated. And questioning if anything I know is real, is right.”

Kurt looked hurt at that statement, but was kept from responding by the door opening. “Sorry it took so long,” Katherine said, carrying in a tray with a bowl of broth on it. “Since it’s not a real meal time, I had to talk them into making it for you. Mr. Hummel?” She stood just inside the door, not coming any closer.

“Come on over,” Kurt encouraged. He held tight to Blaine’s hand. “Sweetheart, she’s just bringing you your broth. I’m going to feed it to you, remember?”

“Right.” Blaine focused on Kurt as Katherine laid the tray on the bedside table and swung it over his bed. 

“There we go,” she said, taking a step back. “Now eat slowly,” she cautioned. “Wouldn’t want you to get ill.”

Kurt slowly spooned a small amount of the broth up, sliding the spoon between Blaine’s lips. He fed Blaine the broth, bite by bite, sip by sip, until Blaine had eaten his fill.

“I’m so tired,” Blaine murmured. He settled back against the pillows. “Can I go to sleep, Sir?”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

“Will you hold me? If it’s not too much trouble, Sir?”

“I can try…I don’t want to hurt you…” Kurt kicked off his shoes and took off his cardigan, draping it over a chair. He climbed onto the hospital bed and very carefully took Blaine into his arms, avoiding the IV line. He held his sub close, dropping gentle kisses onto Blaine’s unruly hair. He wrinkled his nose. His sub needed a shower. The sponge bath had done little to temper the odor of infection, sweat, and the days he’d lain in his own filth. But Kurt didn’t really care. He was here. He was alive. And Kurt was never going to let him go. “I love you, Blaine,” he whispered.

“I love you, Sir.” Blaine cuddled close. He relaxed, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews!!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's further the plot, shall we?

Once Blaine was fast asleep, Kurt looked at Cooper. “What do you think?” he asked quietly.

“I think you and I need to have a talk,” Cooper said. “Claiming him without anyone knowing…I understand that it was an emergency, but you didn’t give him a choice.”

“My dad actually has guardianship,” Kurt said. “I haven’t claimed him yet. And he’s said he wants to be mine. Which of course we already knew. Anyway, he’s going to be mine. He is mine. It is his choice, Cooper, but it’s also about his safety. If he didn’t want to be mine, I’d have my dad keep him under guardianship until we found a suitable Dom for him. Cooper, you don’t have to worry about that. I’m not going to force him into anything. Anything.” The last word was said meaningfully.

“Gotcha,” Cooper nodded. “Good to know. How are you going to handle that, though?”

“I’m going to talk to him, and I won’t claim him until he’s ready. My dad can keep him until he turns eighteen. And we’ll figure it out. Blaine isn’t aware of it right now, though. I’m not going to explain it to him until he’s stronger.” He stroked Blaine’s hair. “He’s going to look so beautiful wearing my collar…so perfect.” He was murmuring more to himself than Cooper.

“Right,” Cooper said dryly. “Look, I brought Jess with me, but I left her at the hotel. Do you think Blaine will want to see her when he wakes up again?”

“No,” Kurt shook his head. “He’s completely terrified of women right now. He’s coming to accept his nurse, Kat, and Carole seems to be okay, but I don’t want to expose him to any other women right now. She’ll understand, right?”

“I’m sure,” Cooper said. “She’ll do what I tell her to, of course.” Cooper’s sub was his personal assistant as well, and would be content waiting for him. He didn’t fully understand it, but he appreciated it.

“Right, of course,” Kurt said. He snuggled closer to Blaine. “I love your brother, Cooper. So much.”

“I can tell. I think I’ll head back to the hotel. I want to make sure Jess has our flight home booked.”

“When are you leaving?” Kurt asked.

“We have to get back tomorrow,” Cooper said regretfully. “I couldn’t get away for more than two days this week. But I think I want Blaine to come with me. I want to have him transferred to Cedars-Sinai.”

“Not a chance!” Kurt exclaimed, trying to keep his voice low. “He’ll be transferred to Lima General, and then to my parents’ home. Carole is going to take care of him. I’m not letting him go to California.”

“Cedars-Sinai is one of the best hospitals in the world, Kurt. I want him to have the best treatment.”

“And Carole is one of the best nurses in the world,” Kurt countered. “And it won’t matter if he’s being treated in the best hospital ever if I’m not with him. Blaine wants to be with me, Cooper. When he wakes up, he’ll tell you himself.” 

“I think it’s a bad idea.”

“Maybe you coming here was a bad idea,” Kurt shot back. “He’s mine, Cooper. He belongs to me.”

“Actually,” Burt said, pushing open the hospital room door, “he belongs to me. And I’m not letting him go to California, either. Cooper, your brother has clearly expressed his wishes. He wants to stay near Kurt. I’m inclined to agree that it’s for the best.” He smiled at his son. “Sorry, bud, but I couldn’t help but overhear, and couldn’t stay out of it any longer. Blaine’s coming back to Ohio with us.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Kurt said.

“How long are you going to let him remain claimed by your father, Kurt?” Cooper asked. “He’s going to crave submission to a true Master, and no offense, Mr. Hummel, but I don’t think you have what it takes to Dominate a teenage boy.”

“I will be officially claiming Blaine somewhere around his eighteenth birthday, as we already discussed. However, I will be fully responsible for his need for Dominance from this point forward. The paperwork is merely a formality. He’s mine, Cooper, in every way that counts. Just because I’m not claiming him publicly for a few months, it doesn’t mean I’m not going to care for him the way he needs me to. He’ll be fine, Cooper. I guarantee it.”

“I’m going to hold you to that.”

“Besides,” Carole said, stepping into the room as well, a wrapped salad in her hands. “He’s septic. He’s not going to crave anything but sleep and pain medication for a long time. Any need for Dominance he has will simply be fulfilled by Kurt directing him to eat, sleep, and shower. That will be enough for our patient for quite some time. This infection isn’t just going to go away. And Blaine isn’t going to want anything but to get better for a long, long time.”

“You think so?” Cooper asked.

“I know so. He’s going to focus on getting better, and that’s it,” Carole said. “If he shows any need for more Dominance, Kurt can order him to focus on it.”

“Right,” Kurt said. “I’ll give him whatever Dominance he needs, within reason. Blaine is my world. He has been for a long time, Cooper, you know that. I was going to claim him on his eighteenth birthday, against your parents’ wishes, regardless. And now, their wishes don’t matter at all anyway. Everything is going to be okay.” Kurt smiled down at Blaine’s sleeping form. “I won’t accept anything less.”

“Alright. Tell Blaine I’ll stop by again later,” Cooper said. “I want to say goodbye while he’s awake.”

“Of course,” Kurt nodded. “I’ll call you when he wakes up if you’d like.”

“That’d be great,” Cooper nodded. “See you later, Kurt. You too, Mr and Mrs Hummel.”

“Bye, Cooper,” Carole said. Once he left the room, she levelled her gaze at Kurt. “Come on you, off the bed. You have to eat. Now.”

“But…Blaine asked me to hold him…”

“And you did,” Burt said. “C’mon, son, you know she’s right. Eat the salad.”

Kurt slowly untangled himself from the bed, lowering Blaine back onto the sheets. “He’s so small,” he whispered, taking the chair next to the bed. He took the salad from Carole. “Thank you,” he said, unwrapping the container and pouring on a liberal amount of dressing. He ate as quickly as he could, tossed the container in the garbage, and turned back to his sub. “Carole, he’s going to be okay, isn’t he?” he asked.

Carole nodded. “Honey, he’s going to be fine. I promise. It’s going to take time, and it’s going to suck, let me tell you, but he’s going to be alright. We’ll get him through this. He’s already doing okay with me and his nurse. We’ll figure it all out, together.” She squeezed his shoulder. “I think you should try to sleep a little.”

“I’m fine,” Kurt said automatically. “I need to talk to his doctor, find out about transferring him to Lima General, and see if I can ride in the ambulance.”

“I’m sure you’ll be able to,” Carole said. “I’ll talk to the doctors and paramedics myself if they’re hesitant. He’s a sub. And while he’s very, very good at taking orders, he needs you to make him feel safe. I’m sure he’d go by himself if you directed him to, but honestly, I don’t want to put him through that.”

"Either do I," Kurt said. "When do you think they'll transfer him?"

"His doctor said by the end of the week. He's doing better than anyone suspected. Why don't you go ask your questions? We'll be right here if he wakes up."

"I don't know..." Kurt said. "I promised him I wouldn't leave."

"He won't be alone, kid, I promise," Burt said gruffly. "So go. Carole and I will be right here."

Kurt was hesitant as he stood and walked toward the door, looking back over his shoulder. "Dad?" he asked.

"If he wakes up, I'll tell him you'll be right back," Burt confirmed. "Hell, I'll climb into that bed and hold him myself if I have to."

Kurt couldn't help but smile at that. "Thanks, Dad," he said. He left the room and went to find the doctor.

Once he'd confirmed that Friday was the day, and that he could indeed ride in the ambulance, Kurt returned to Blaine's bedside. His submissive slept for several more hours before waking up for a few minutes, just long enough to tell Kurt he loved him, and to thank Burt and Carole for everything they'd done.

Cooper came back early the next morning. Jess, his submissive, stood outside the hospital room, waiting for her Dom to say goodbye to his younger brother.

"Coop, you can bring her in," Blaine said. "I'd like to see her."

"But Kurt said..."

"If Blaine is okay with it, it's fine," Kurt said. "He seems to be more calm around submissive women than Dommes." But still, he stepped closer to Blaine, taking his sub's hand gently.

Cooper brought his submissive into the room, and she stood, hands clasped behind her back, eyes cast at the ground, at the end of the bed. "Hey, Jess," Blaine said. "How ya doing?"

"I'm good, Blaine, sir," she said softly. "I'm sorry if having me around is uncomfortable, sir."

"Don't call me sir, Jess," Blaine admonished gently. "I'm just Blaine, same as I always have been."

"Alright, Blaine," she said. "I'm sorry you were hurt..."

"Me too," Blaine joked weakly. "But it's okay. I'm with Kurt now, where I want to be, and nothing can change that now...right?"

"Right," Kurt smiled, kissing the tip of his sub's nose. "Your brother and Jess have to go catch their flight. So why don't you hug them and say goodbye?"

The goodbye wasn't emotional, it was simply gentle hugs and quiet words. Even Jess got a light squeeze from the boy in the hospital bed. Then, it was just Blaine, Kurt, and his parents.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Much better, Sir," Blaine said. "I'd...I think I'd like a shower today, Sir..."

"We'll see," Carole said. "You aren't even sitting up on your own yet, sweetie...I don't know if standing up in a shower is such a good idea."

"We'll get you bathed again, at the very least," Kurt reassured him. "And wash your hair if it's at all possible."

Blaine moved his free hand up to his hair, feeling how dirty and greasy it was. "Yes, please!" he nearly begged. "How can you stand me?"

"I love you," Kurt said simply. "Is any other reason necessary?"

"I guess not," Blaine looked a little sheepish. The four talked softly for another half hour or so, before the door was tapped lightly on and swung open.

"Good morning, Blaine!" Katherine said cheerfully, walking into the hospital room. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, Kat," Blaine said. "May I get up and take a shower now?"

Kat chuckled softly. "Let's get you sitting up, and take it one step at a time, okay? I'm pretty sure we can arrange for another sponge bath if you'd like, though."

"Can you wash my hair?" Blaine asked. "Please? I'll do anything...just to have clean hair again..."

Katherine smiled. "We'll get you looking good as new," she promised. "Sir, ma'am?" she asked Carole and Burt. "Apparently, my patient wants a bath."

"We'll go get some breakfast," Carole said. "Take care of our boy." She leaned over and kissed each of the boys on the forehead. "We'll see you soon," she said.

Katherine and Kurt proceeded to get Blaine up to sitting, supporting his weight until he felt steady enough to try it on his own. "Such an improvement," Kat acknowledged. "I'm impressed, Blaine."

"Thank you," Blaine managed, in obvious pain. "Can...can I lie back down now?"

"Of course." They lowered him back to the bed. "How do you feel?"

"A little dizzy, but it's not that bad," Blaine said.

"Good. Let's get you cleaned up then," Katherine said. "Do you want me to help with the sponge bath, or should I get one of our very handsome male orderlies to come in and do it for you..." the question was teasing, but her tone was serious. She wanted Blaine comfortable.

"It's okay if you stay," Blaine said. He didn't have to look at Kurt to know that his Dom wouldn't want a 'very handsome male orderly' giving him a sponge bath. "But...my hair?"

"We'll bring out a basin and wash your hair," Kat reassured him. "Just relax, Blaine." She gathered the supplies for a sponge bath. "You are okay with Kurt being here, right?" she asked.

Blaine nodded slowly. "Yes," he murmured, but flushed slightly pink. "I'm okay with that."

Kurt and Katherine worked slowly over the upper half of Blaine's body, checking in with the sub regularly throughout the process. Then, noting his sub's eyes were closed, Kurt gave Katherine a telling look. Blaine still didn't know about the injury to his lower body. "Why don't I wash your hair while Katherine finishes you up?" Kurt asked. He wanted Blaine focused on him. His sub wasn't strong enough to know the ultimate damage that had been done to him.

"Okay, Sir," Blaine said. He allowed the two to move him up a little higher on the reclined hospital bed, using a specially designed basin to wash his hair. Blaine relaxed and practically purred at Kurt's touch, sighing in delight as his Dom washed his hair.

Katherine finished Blaine's legs, then checked his bandages quickly, apparently satisfied with what she found. She stepped back, cleaning up the mess they'd made, on hand if Kurt needed any help.

"Sir?" Blaine asked. Kurt had gotten lost in thought, running his hands through Blaine's hair. He looked down at his sub, who had his free hand beneath the sheet. "Sir...why am I all bandaged up down...down there?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh...Blaine knows...this can't be good..


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings in this part for tears, and a little bit of medical stuff. Another filler part. More action coming in the next part

Kurt froze. He looked at Katherine, who smiled kindly. "I'll go get his doctor," she said quietly.

Kurt nodded. What else could he say? He wouldn't out and out lie to Blaine. "I'll let the doctor explain," he said quietly. "If that's okay with you..."

"What's wrong with me?" Blaine asked, struggling to sit up, gasping at the pain in his cracked ribs. "Sir? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing," Kurt said truthfully. "You're still my perfect, beautiful Blaine. You just...got hurt." He raised the bed so Blaine didn't have to strain to sit up, helping his sub get more comfortable.

"Hurt? What do you mean?" Blaine was near panicking.

"He means that while you were confined, some damage was done to your genitalia," the doctor said, closing the door behind him. "We had to perform surgery."

"Surgery?" Blaine asked. "On my...on me down there?"

"Yes," the doctor said. "There's really nothing to be concerned about…you'll look completely normal once the swelling goes down. We made the incision between your penis and scrotum, in order to obscure the scar."

"What happened?" Blaine asked. He looked at Kurt. "What did they do to me?" he asked in a tiny, tear-filled voice.

Kurt shared a glance with the doctor, holding up his hand. He'd give Blaine the details.

"Sweetheart," Kurt said softly. "When she was torturing you...she...something caused one of your testicles to die. They had to remove it and put a prosthetic in it's place."

"A prosthetic? Look normal? I'm...I've got..." Blaine fell back on to his pillows. "So they're right, they...they..."

Kurt watched Blaine curl up and quietly cry while he stared off into nothing, lost somewhere Kurt couldn't follow. Just like the homeless men on the streets of New York he sees every so often, the men who have come back from one war or another. He'd heard his Uncle Andy call it the 'thousand yard stare'.

"Blaine, honey, look at me." Kurt gently ordered the lost boy. "Look at me now and don't look away." He watched Blaine struggle with bringing himself back from wherever he'd slipped away to. "Talk to me Blaine, tell me what they said."

Blaine took a shuddering breath and as if drugged he quietly replied, "They said I wasn't normal, that I would never be normal so they had to force me to be normal, and now, now I'll never be normal ever again."

"Sweetheart," Kurt said, his voice pained. He looked up at the doctor and mouthed "Please go." The man understood, and left quietly. Kurt crawled back into bed with Blaine, heedless of his sub's wet hair and nudity beneath the sheet. They hadn't even gotten him into a clean hospital gown before the hell had broken loose. "Sweetheart, nothing they said matters. Honestly. You're mine, and you're safe, and you're as normal as you want to be. This...this is honestly inconsequential."

"But...I'm broken," Blaine whispered. "This...why didn't they just cut it off altogether? Cut off my...cut it all off instead of in pieces?"

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt was trying not to sob. "The doctor said you should still be fully functional..." He was reaching for any possible words that might soothe the tortured soul of the boy in his arms.

"Functional...right..."

"Yes, sweetheart. Once you're all healed up you'll be..."

"NO! No I'll never be! I'll never be anything other than, than, than a broken toy." He broke into loud howling sobs "I was sold like a thing, I was taken apart like a thing, and now parts of me are gone…missing...thrown in the trash...just parts broken off from a damaged toy...." the small naked boy curled up into a tighter ball and unconsciously started rocking, moaning in pain as he wrapped his arms tightly around his ribs.

Kurt started crying almost as hard as his sub. How could he heal the boy he loved? Because if he couldn't heal Blaine, he knew he'd never be whole himself. Hell, who was he fooling? Neither of them would ever really be whole because of the wrong Blaine's parents and that woman did to them.

"Sweetheart...please, listen to me. Yeah, you're damaged, but when they hurt you, they hurt me too. Parts of us are gone and we'll never be the same again...ever. But maybe, if we work together we can fit better together? Do...is that possibly something you'd want to try?" Kurt turned Blaine's face to his and asked in a small voice, "Blaine? I'm asking you, not ordering you...could you, would you be willing to try? Together?"

"You...you still want me?" Blaine asked, his voice tiny as he looked up at Kurt. "Even knowing..."

"Blaine, I've known about this for a few days now. And it hasn't stopped me from wanting you to be mine....please, answer my question, I'm begging you, not ordering you. Just...tell me if you want to work on this, or if you want me to leave you under my dad's guardianship until we find you a new Dom..."

"Why...if you still want me...why haven't you claimed me yet?"

"My Dad has the emergency claim..." Kurt's gaze shifted away from Blaine's face.

"Kurt...your Dad wants me? You're confusing me, I thought you wanted me? I thought you loved me? Am I so broken you want to save me but you don't really want me? Have I...am I a charity case now? Maybe it would have been better if you'd just left me to finish die-dying." Blaine's voice hitched with a sob.

"Noooooooo....." Kurt moaned through his tears, "I love you so much, if you had died I'd slowly be following you." He curled himself around his sub as gently as he could. "I was waiting until you were well enough to talk to you, to find out if it were something you wanted. I don't ever, EVER want to do something to you that you don't want, sweetheart, I couldn't....I can't. I can't. I can't." he continued crying as though his soul were being torn into pieces.

Blaine's own crying stopped and he quieted in dread. "Kurt? Sir? Tell me...what is it that you can't do?"

Kurt swallowed hard, composing himself as best he could. Blaine wasn't strong enough to be having this conversation. "I didn't think you'd want to wake up with a collar around your neck," he said. It was a half-truth. "I didn't know if you still wanted to be with me. And I'm not going to claim you here, in a hospital, surrounded by equipment and machines. When I claim you, it will be perfect, and we'll be surrounded by our true family and friends, those people who love us unconditionally." He kissed Blaine's forehead. "I would never claim you without your permission, and I certainly won't do it while you're wearing one of these awful hospital gowns." He tried to make it a joke. "Speaking of...you're shivering, sweetheart. Can I help you get dressed? We'll have to change your sheets, they're wet, but I'll need a little help from you with that."

"Oh...thank you Sir. You didn't have to wait, I'm yours. Whatever I have that's worth anything is yours to do what you want with...if you want. I mean, you don't have to." Blaine gave a violent shiver and quietly moaned as the vibrations wracked his sore body.

Kurt jumped off the bed and went to the cupboards, rummaging around for a clean hospital gown, sheets and a couple of blankets. He quickly rolled up the mattress pad and bottom sheet that were on the bed together and pressed the bundle next to Blaine. He went around the bed and gently pulled his sub as close to the edge as he could while rolling up the soiled linens more. After ensuring that Blaine wasn’t going to fall out of bed, Kurt unfolded the new linens, matched them up and rolled them like the soiled ones lengthwise and moved them up close to the old things. He then gently rolled Blaine back over the hump of the sheets and onto the clean sheets, pushing the dirty stuff off the side of the bed. He dressed the sub in a clean gown before moving back around the bed. Kurt tucked in the mattress pad and the sheet and covered Blaine with a clean top sheet and the blankets.

Blaine, worn out from the discussion and all the moving around, started to drift off to sleep as soon as his movement came to a stop. "I missed you Sir, I'm glad you found as much of me as you could. I'll try to be better Sir...."

Kurt felt his heart breaking again. "You're glad I found as much of you as I could?" he asked, whispering. When Blaine nodded, Kurt forced a smile. "Sweetheart, I found your eyes, your smile, and your heart. What else do I need to be happy?" He bent and kissed Blaine softly. "Are you going to be okay if I step away for just a minute?" he asked. "I just want to get a comb and toothbrush out of my bag."

"Whatever you want," Blaine was semi-drifting. He roused himself enough to let Kurt help him brush his teeth, alternately hating being so dependent, and loving being cared for. Then, Kurt changed into a fresh track suit out of his bag, and got onto the bed with Blaine, gently pulling the comb through his sub's tangled hair.

"When I get you home, I'm buying you the best shampoo and conditioner for your curls," Kurt murmured. "And all the best skincare...because you deserve it."

Blaine wiggled closer to Kurt's warmth and sighed, "home." He lifted his head to gaze at his Dom with sleepy half-lidded eyes, "Where is home, Sir? Am I going to be with you or with your Dad?"

"Well, first we're going to get you to Lima; you'll have to stay in the hospital there for a while." Kurt paused while studying the pattern of Blaine's hair as he tenderly ran the comb through the drying curls. He could see the lip his sub stuck out in a pout past the slope of his cheek. "Hey, no pouting. You're still not well enough to be out of the hospital yet. You need your antibiotics and your dressings changed and well, you simply need to heal more before you can be allowed to be totally on your own."

"On my own? Why am I going to be on my own Sir?"

Kurt smiled. "Well, I thought you might appreciate being able to go to the bathroom on your own. Eat your meals on your own. Shower on your own. All before climbing into bed with me at night. That's what I meant by on your own. Silly boy." He kissed the damp curls. "I would never leave you alone. Just self-sufficient."

"But...where am I going to live?" Blaine asked again. "You have to go back to New York, but your dad owns me..."

"Sweetheart, you belong to me, just not officially," Kurt smiled. "And you're going to stay at Dalton and graduate, remember? You can stay in your dorm there during the week if you want, and come home to Lima on the weekends. Or you can commute daily, whichever you're more comfortable with."

"So I have to stay with your parents while you're in New York?"

"How are you going to crawl into bed with me at night if I'm in New York and you're in Westerville or Lima?" Kurt asked. "We have a couple options. I'm not going back to New York for awhile. I have to go for a weekend in January to take my finals from this semester, but then I'm taking a semester off. I'll go back to school in September. The dean has already okayed it because of the emergency."

"I don't want you to put your life on hold because of me, Sir."

"You are my life," Kurt said. "Anyway, your brother already said he'd pay your Dalton tuition. So you can stay there, and graduate with all your friends, or we can move to New York as soon as you're strong enough and get you started in a private school there. And if you can't graduate in June because of how much school you miss, that's fine, too, and we'll get you caught up. But you are going to graduate, and I'm going to be there, so proud of you..." He smiled. "What do you think? We have options. But regardless of which option we choose, we'll be together."

He looked up to his Dom in amazement, "Cooper...I still can't believe Cooper is going to pay for me to go to Dalton. He must be feeling guilty."

When he finished with Blaine's hair, Kurt edged down the bed so he was laying rather than sitting. He gently drew Blaine closer and snuggled close to him. "Why do you say that, honey?"

"Because Cooper has never paid any attention to me. I always thought he saw me as more of an irritant than a little brother. Then, when I was classified as a sub instead of a Dom, things got worse. He'd order me around, make me try out his acting experiments and generally just tease me. Then he left home and I came out and well...it was obvious he felt I was wrong and not normal 'cause he never called or talked to me unless he had to after that." Blaine gave a little halfhearted shrug "You know what it was like at home. I don't know if it was something he chose or if he was trying to avoid the whole thing with my parents or if he was forced to ignore me." He tried to roll over so he could lay his head on Kurt's chest and gave a little whimper when the catheter pulled uncomfortably at the inside of his bladder.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Kurt started to get up, "Do you need the nurse?"

"No, I just want to cuddle and these stupid tubes are in the way....help me?" he looked up at his Dom with childlike eyes, begging for help.

"Always..." Kurt slid his hand down under the covers and under the hospital gown. He stroked his way down Blaine's body until he reached his hip and stopped. "Are you sure you want me to help you?"

Blaine closed his eyes and shivered a bit, then nodded his assent. "Please...I know you won't...I know you won't hurt me."

"Okay, then I'm going to....I'm.." Kurt cleared his throat and blushed as he slid his hand down further and delicately traced his fingers over his sub's cock, tracing along the soft skin of the shaft and over the flared head until he touched the warm tubing coming out the tip. Kurt reached lower and took a firm hold on the tube.

"Blaine, I want you to lift your leg and bring it over mine as you roll, okay?"

"Yes Sir." Blaine did as he was told and Kurt pulled gently on the tubing, pulling up enough slack so Blaine could roll onto his side and half drape himself over his Dom.

"Is that better Sweetheart?" Kurt started stroking along Blaine's back. The sub nodded and gave a huge yawn as he snuggled into Kurt's chest.

"Mmmmm....yessir.... "

Moments after Blaine fell asleep, Kat knocked softly at the door, walking in a moment later. "Oh, he's asleep," Kat said softly. "We really need to change his sheets."

"It's okay," Kurt said. "I took care of it. Pulled them out of the cupboard, I hope that's okay."

"You managed to move him, change his sheets, and get him back into bed without needing to call for more painkillers?" Kat asked, not sure if she believed what she was hearing.

"I, uh...I rolled him," Kurt explained. "Up onto one side, untucked the sheets, tucked the new ones in, gently moved him to the clean side, got the sheets finished, got him into a fresh gown, then hopped up here to comb his hair and hold him. It was a strain for him but not so bad."

"Good job. Have you ever considered a career in nursing?"

Kurt shook his head. "I can take care of my family," he said. "I watched the nurses when my mother was in the hospital, ten years ago. I learned as much as I could from them. But anyone else? I don't have patience for people I don't really care about. Not that I wouldn't care about a patient, that sounds wrong. What I mean is..."

"I get it, Mr. Hummel," Kat smiled. "It's okay. Your parents are waiting outside. Do you want me to let them come back in?"

"I'll talk to them for a few minutes," Kurt allowed. "But I think I need a nap, too. Will it be much of a problem if I fall asleep holding him?"

"No funny business," Kat smiled. "No raising the patient's heart rate." She took in Blaine's position, half draped over Kurt. "Let me check his catheter. You'd hate to have that leak on you."

"It's fine," Kurt said. "I was careful when I helped him move. Everything is still in place."

Kat shook her head. "You really are very competent. I'm impressed."

"I'm going to be his full-time nurse at home," Kurt said. "Carole is going to back me up, but really, I'm the one who's going to take care of his every need. These are little things. The things we do for those we love. I would like you to empty the bag, though, I'd have done it myself, but I'm certain you're keeping careful track of his urine production."

"We are," she acknowledged. She deftly changed the bag at the end of the catheter tube. "I'll send your parents in." She looked at the bag as she opened the door to leave. "If he keeps showing clear urine like this, we might be able to remove the catheter. It'd make him more comfortable if he can move enough to use a bed urinal."

Kurt smiled at the nurse, "That would be wonderful if he could have that gone. He'd feel so much better."

"I'll see what I can do then." she smiled as she left, waving Burt and Carole in.

"Hey kiddo." Burt whispered seeing Blaine cuddled up next to Kurt. "His color is a lot better than what it was. How's he doing?"

"Hi Dad, he's still kind of shaky and he tires really easily....and he...." Kurt looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms and tightened his grip on him. "He discovered the bandages, where they put in the prosthetic..." Kurt closed his eyes in pained sympathy. "He asked and I had to tell him, I couldn't lie to him. He's been lied to so much....and..." Kurt sucked on his lower lip "He asked why I haven't claimed him yet."

"Oh Kurt, you didn't tell him the real reason, did you?" Carole asked gently. "I don't know that he's ready for that much information yet, to have to dwell on that and heal at the same time."

"No, no I didn't, I told him it was because I wanted him healthy first." Kurt stroked Blaine's curls and wrapped a finger around one studying it as it clung around his finger. "I don't think he's going to be ready when it comes time and I don't want to have to r-r-rape him..." his tears slipped silently onto the curl as he tried not to wake the tired boy in his arms.

"We'll figure it out," Carole said quietly. "We'll try to file for an exception, or something. We'll figure something out." 

Kurt gave a half smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Right...something."

Burt and Carole stayed only a short time, knowing that Kurt and Blaine both needed their sleep. Neither parent attempted to convince Kurt to come back to the room with them, knowing full well that the Dominant would decline.

Kissing Kurt on the cheek, Carole made sure his phone was within reach. "Call us if you need anything, honey," she said.

"I will," Kurt promised. "For now, all I need is some sleep. Depending on how he's doing later, I may go get some food. Can you make sure my wallet is in my jacket?"

Carole went through his jacket pockets, finding the black leather wallet. "It's right here," she confirmed. "Remember, if you need anything..."

"I will," Kurt said again. Finally they were gone. He sighed into Blaine's hair. "I'm going to take such good care of you," he whispered. "You are my life, Blaine Anderson. Not going to lose you, no way." He drifted off, only waking when Kat came in to check Blaine's vitals. "I'll move to the chair," he said reluctantly after the third such intrusion.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I tried to be quiet, but I have to move his wrist and count his respirations."

"It's okay," Kurt said. "I probably shouldn't be in the bed with him anyway. As much as I want to be. What time is it?"

"It's about six o'clock," Kat said. "I'm just about to go home for the night. Can I get you anything else?"

"Could you order some more broth for him? He hasn't eaten anything today, and I'm a little concerned."

"Of course. Should I have them throw in something for you?"

"Can you? Is that allowed?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine. A salad okay?"

"Sure," Kurt nodded. "A salad would be great." His stomach rumbled. "Yeah, a salad would be fantastic." He carefully untangled himself from Blaine. "Two more days, and we'll be back in Lima," he said, more to himself than to anyone else. He pulled the chair closer to the bed.

Kurt sat back in the chair and watched Blaine sleep. He was so small and so bruised. Kurt simply stared at him as he waited for dinner to be brought up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings in this part for a rude/mean doctor, and some medical stuff. Should NOT be triggering in any way if you've read this far.

Sometime later, Kurt startled up with a jump and small yelp. The kitchen aid rattled in carrying two trays and set them on the bedside table, he realized he had nodded off again while watching Blaine. Kurt looked over at his sub and saw him laying on his side, trying to hide a smile in his pillow. "Oh, me being scared out of my wits amuses you, does it?"

"No, Sir! Not a bit!" Blaine squeaked but failed to hide the grin twitching at the corners of his lips.

Kurt gave a little snort of laughter, happy to find his sub in a better mood after the nap. "I ordered some broth for you, honey. I want you to try and get it all down, we need you to get stronger so we can go home."

Blaine tried to roll over so he could sit up and winced in pain. He lay back down and tried again with a little more momentum and again his face screwed up in pain and he lay back down, panting a little. Kurt watched his sub struggle and started to set the bowl of broth down to go help when Blaine simply lifted his head up and opened his mouth to be fed like a baby bird.

"Oh, is that how it's going to be?" Kurt chuckled at the antics and propped Blaine up onto some pillows to make sure he wasn't going to get any of the broth into his lungs. He managed to get all the broth into Blaine's mouth without making a horrible mess before starting in on his own salad. He took a few bites and noticed Blaine tracking his fork.

"Would you like to try to eat something a bit more solid, sweetheart?"

"If I could Sir, I'd like to try." Kurt held out a bit of grilled chicken from the salad, feeding it to Blaine off the plastic tines of the fork.

Kurt didn't let Blaine eat his fill, worried about making his sub ill, but did give him small bites of the bread that had come with the salad, and the crackers that had come with the broth.

"I love you," Kurt said. "And I know you don't feel so great right now....but some day...hopefully soon, you're going to see what I see...my strong, handsome, amazingly resilient sub, who is the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me." He didn't know what had drawn him to make that speech, only that it felt right. 

Blaine stopped chewing and stared at his Dom, then he slowly chewed a few more times and then swallowed. "I..." he stopped and blinked a few times, "You really see me as strong, Sir?" Blaine rolled onto his side, wincing in pain as he turned to fully face his Dom.

"Of course I do, Blaine. You make me feel whole. I've never wanted to care for anyone as much as I want to care for you. I want to see how far you can go with your creativity, how far I can push you, and how beautifully you could submit to me."

Blaine ducked his head and stared at the bed. "I'm not strong Sir, not at all. If I was I would have been able to fight back more. I wouldn't have doubted you."

"Blaine, look at me." Kurt’s tone was firm, Dominating as he spoke. "It was my fault, I'm the one who should be to blame, not you." He stroked his hand down the side of his sub's face. "I left you without making sure you understood fully who to call or what to do if I couldn't be reached." He helped Blaine roll over to his back and pulled him up so he was sitting against the raised section of the bed. "In this I’m the weak one not you. You survived Blaine, that makes you so strong Baby, so very, very strong."

Tears tracked down Blaine's cheeks. "Are you hurting?" Kurt asked. "Should I call a nurse?"

"No...I'm okay...just....I...I didn't know you felt that way..."

"Sweetheart, I tell you all the time that I love you...that I care for you...that I want to be with you. Why is that so hard for you to believe?" He smiled. 

“I don’t know, Sir.“

“That’s okay. I'll get you to believe it. Do you need anything else?"

"No, Sir..." Blaine smacked his lips together. They were obviously dry. "You've given me so much..."

"Blaine?" Kurt asked carefully, "Can I get you some water or juice? Are you thirsty?"

"No Sir, I don't need anything."

"Blaine don't lie to me, not even a little fib. If I ask you if you need something and you do, you need to tell me. I have to be able to care for you, Sweetheart, so I can't have you trying to hide what you need." Kurt sat on the edge of the bed and stroked back Blaine's hair. "I know it's going to take some time for you to trust me again, I failed you so badly and I can accept that. I can accept that it'll take time and that maybe you'll never fully trust me or anyone...but I don't want you to try to make me feel better or make it easier for me to care for you by lying about what you need."

Blaine looked at his Dom with wide eyes, stunned at what Kurt had just revealed. "Yes Sir, I won't fib to you any more."

"Good...now, do you need anything?"

Blaine nodded. "Could I have a drink, Sir?"

"Of course," Kurt smiled. He cracked open a bottle of water that had been in his overnight bag, slipping a straw into it and holding it up to Blaine's lips. When the sub had taken his fill, Kurt pulled it away. "How does that feel?" he asked.

"Better, Sir," Blaine answered softly.

"Good. Now, tell me once more, will you ever lie to me again?"

"No Sir, I won't lie to you again." Blaine watched Kurt as he visibly relaxed. "Sir? can I ask you something?"

"Of course, sweetheart, ask for whatever you need."

"For whatever I need...." Kurt nodded his head and waited. "Sir, I need you to not lie to me. My family lied to me, Mistr...'she'... lied to me, a lot. I don't think I can deal with being lied to by you, Sir. You said I can't lie to you, right?" Kurt nodded again. "I honestly think I would break so completely that I could never be put back together if you lied to me."

"I promise you Blaine, I will never lie to you." Kurt sighed and hoped he could keep that promise. He'd just have to work on ways to deflect Blaine if he got too persistent about the reason he was waiting to claim him.

"Thank you Sir, I know it's more than I deserve." Kurt was just about to respond when a Doctor came in with his clip board. 

"Well!" the evening attending said, walking over to the bed. "I know you don't know me, most times I come in here, you've both been out cold, so it's a pleasant surprise to see you both awake. I'm Dr. Campbell, Dr. Elliot's colleague. How are you feeling tonight, Blaine?" He was ignoring Kurt, and the Dom didn't like that. But a gentle squeeze to Blaine's hand encouraged the sub to speak.

"I feel fine, sir," Blaine said. A less-gentle squeeze to his hand made him correct himself. "Actually," he said, "there has been a bit more pain. I've been moving around a lot, and the...the catheter is really driving me crazy."

"That's my boy," Kurt whispered. Blaine was already learning.

"Well, then I'm sure we can get that out for you," the doctor said. "It's never nice to have a tube in your penis..."

"That's an understatement," Blaine said under his breath.

“Would you like to get that out now? We can see how it goes for a little bit and if we need to put one back on we can go with a Texas catheter." Blaine tipped his head with a questioning look on his face.

"A Texas cath is also known as a condom cath. It fits just like it's described and the best part is no tubes going inside. Let me just call a nurse with the stuff we'll need to get that out." he leaned over and pressed the call button. Once a nurse answered he ordered a removal packet.

Within five minutes a nurse came in with a sterile packet and a stack of blue pads. She brought over a couple of the pads and reached for the covers. Blaine recoiled as if she had held a snake out to him.

"I'll do that." Kurt rose from his seat and reached for the pads.

"Excuse me." Dr. Campbell blocked Kurt's hand, pushing him back into his chair. "The nurse will do that, have a seat."

"No, the nurse will not do that. I am Blaine's Dominant and I will do this for him." Kurt turned to the nurse, "He has an issue with females at the moment, he was in an abusive situation and unfamiliar women still terrify him."

The nurse nodded, "I had heard about a young man who'd been kidnapped. I didn't realize it was him." she looked at Blaine and then to Kurt. "I'm sorry, but I think we're going to have a problem. I have to remove the cath, we don't have any male nurses on duty tonight."

Dr. Campbell turned to Blaine, again ignoring Kurt, "You have to let this nurse remove the catheter or you'll have to leave it in. It's your choice."

Blaine looked to his Dom and slowly nodded. Kurt turned to the nurse, "Could you please remove it? Just move slowly and explain what you're going to do before you do it."

The nurse nodded and peeled back the top of the kit. "If you would, Mr Hummel please place the pads under Blaine so they'll catch any dripping as we pull the cath out." she nodded her approval as Kurt slipped the pads under his sub's bottom. "Now what I have to do is deflate the balloon that's anchoring the tube inside Blaine's bladder."

As soon as she came close with the syringe used to suck the sterile water out of the balloon, Blaine's eyes grew wide and he started to hyperventilate, trying to crab walk up the raised portion of the bed and get as far away from the woman approaching him as possible.

Kurt grabbed him gently by the shoulders. "Look at me," he commanded. "Now, Blaine, you look at me." He held up a hand to ask the woman to stop for a moment. "You need to stop this, sweetheart. I'm here, I'm keeping you safe. There is nothing here that's going to hurt you. Why did that syringe scare you so badly?"

Blaine, trembling, feeling exposed, weak, and disoriented, merely shook his head. "I...I can't," he whispered.

"Sweetheart, if you can't do this, they're just going to leave it in until Kat gets here in the morning to take care of it," Kurt said soothingly. "And I know how badly you want it out. Do you think you can try for me? Just focus on my face, on my words. We're going to let her do her thing, and then I'll tell you how brave and strong you were."

"Like a child," the doctor muttered.

Kurt whipped his head around to look at the man, his eyes narrowed and chin thrust forward as he spoke through clenched teeth. "You are an ass. I will deal with you as soon as my sub has been taken care of."

The doctor said nothing, the scowl on his face speaking volumes.

"Blaine, look at me." Kurt turned his attention back to his shaking sub. "You can do this, sweetheart, you can decide if you want it out now or you want to wait for Kat. I promise you though that this nurse will not hurt you at all, I'll stay right here while she takes care of the catheter if you decide to let her remove it."

Blaine closed his eyes and tried to calm down and think. He opened his eyes and focused only on his Dom. "You promise?"

"I promise Sweetheart. I won't lie to you. I won't let her hurt you."

Blaine nodded and took a deep breath. "Take it out."

"Take it out of him please, but tell us what you're doing as you do it, okay?"

The nurse looked at the Dom and his sub and smiled, "Certainly." She brought the syringe over to show the two men, "If you'll look at this you'll see it has no needle. That's because it screws into the valve along the tube." She slowly reached for the tube coming out of Blaine's penis and gently screwed the syringe into place. "Now I'm going to pull the plunger back and it'll suck out the water that filled the balloon up." she pulled back the plunger and Blaine squirmed a little at the feeling of the balloon deflating inside of him. "Now this might be a little uncomfortable. I have to twist the tubing a bit to make sure it's not stuck on your skin. Then I'll pull it out."

She spun the tubing a little and slowly pulled. The tubing slid out of Blaine's penis and he turned into Kurt's arms and let out a whine of discomfort as it slipped free.

"Shhh, it's okay," Kurt soothed. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Blaine was still shaking violently. He clung to Kurt, saying nothing. His mind took him back to that awful day in the woman's home...when his cock had been brutally violated by the thin metal rod.

"Blaine...it's over," Kurt soothed. "Let the doctor finish his exam and then they'll leave us alone. Okay?"

Blaine nodded. He turned to the nurse. "Thank you," he managed, his hands fisted in Kurt's shirt. "Sorry I freaked out..."

The nurse smiled at him "It's no problem. After what you went through it's understandable." She went over to check his I.V. antibiotic bag. "It looks like this is your last bag for the antibiotics and they've pretty much shut the saline I.V. off. It's got just enough drip going to keep you open. As long as you keep up your fluids you could possibly be able to have the I.V. out tomorrow."

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Let’s finish him up, I have other patients that I need to get to." He untied the neck tie of the hospital gown and placed a stethoscope against Blaine's chest. The sub flinched at the cold touch. "Stop that." the Doctor pulled roughly on Blaine's arm to get his attention. "I want you to breathe in and out slowly." Blaine followed the order with a glance over to his Dom. "Much clearer. The antibiotics are doing a good job. Now, I want you to lay back." Lowering the top half of the bed, he pushed the shaking sub down and then quickly stripped back the covers and flipped up the hospital gown exposing Blaine to the room.

"Hey!" Kurt raised his voice to the crude treatment he was seeing being given to Blaine. "Take it easy with him, he's got injuries!"

"I'm aware he has injuries, he wouldn't be here otherwise, now let me finish the exam." The Doctor turned back to Blaine and tapped his thigh, indicating he wanted him to spread his legs open.

Blaine whimpered and shook his head. "No, please..." he started. The Doctor quickly turned Blaine onto his side and gave him three sharp swats on his exposed bottom. He turned him back, forced Blaine's legs open and made a quick exam of the bandaging on his scrotum, moving the submissive‘s penis aside with a rough hand. Blaine was shaking, silent tears streaming down his cheeks.

Kurt sat in stunned disbelief, staring at the Doctor for a moment before he made his move. He waited only until the doctor wasn’t touching Blaine any longer.

With cat-like quickness, he was in front of the Doctor with his hand around the other man's throat before anyone in the room could react. Kurt backed the other man up against the wall while Blaine and the nurse looked on in shock. "Don't you dare touch my sub ever again. I want you out of this room and never to come near Blaine again. If you do, I will end you."

"He still has injuries that need to be looked at..." the doctor rasped.

"Not by you, he doesn't. Get out. Now." Kurt turned back to the bed, where Blaine was cowering and the nurse looked pale. "Sorry you had to see all that," he said to the two of them. He looked at the nurse. “Can you check the appendectomy incision? I think that’s pretty much all he had left. I’ve been keeping an eye on everything else, really.”

“Of course,” the nurse said timidly. “Blaine, are you okay if I check your stomach?”

Blaine nodded. “Okay,” he said, his voice small. He tried to relax, but tensed as she gently probed his side.

“It’s okay,” she said softly. “I’m not going to touch you anywhere but here, I promise.”

“Sir?” Blaine asked, his breathing shallow and rapid.

“It’s okay, sweetheart, I’m just going to step out of…” Kurt paused. “I’m sorry, I never got your name.”

“Grace,” she said softly. “My name is Grace.”

“Thank you, Grace,” Kurt said. “I’m going to step over here and get out of Grace’s way, sweetheart. I need to call my dad. Are you going to be alright?”

Blaine nodded convulsively. He clenched his hands in the sheets as Grace quickly and competently checked the last of his injuries.

“Dad, it’s me,” Kurt said. “Can you come down now? Blaine’s okay, but I think I’m going to need you here…just come, as soon as possible, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn doctors...what's to come? Please don't hate me.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this is a fictitious version of the hospital in Kentucky. I have a friend who has been treated there, and has nothing but the utmost respect for the doctors and nurses there. This is a work of fiction, set in a universe of Domination and submission and has NOTHING to do with the actual hospital. Now that that has been said, warnings in this part for blood, and for panicky Kurt, because, well, we like panicky Kurt.

Before Burt and Carole could arrive, however, two uniformed men stood at the door of the hospital room, the doctor Kurt had thrown out behind them. “That’s him!” the doctor exclaimed. “That’s the man who assaulted me!”

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath as the two security guards came forward, grabbing him by each arm. “Gentlemen,” he said calmly. “There’s no need to man-handle me. He abused my sub. I simply kept it from happening again.”

“You need to leave the hospital now, Mr. Hummel,” one of the guards said. “We’re here to escort you out.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Kurt said, jerking one arm out of the guard’s grasp. “I’m staying here to protect my submissive.”

“You need to leave,” the second guard said. “Dr. Campbell has agreed not to press charges if you just leave the hospital and do not come back.”

“And I’ll agree not to press counter-charges if you drop my arms and leave me and my sub alone. Dr. Campbell spanked my submissive without my permission, and forced him to do things he wasn’t comfortable doing. Now let me go.”

The security guards exchanged glances. Two completely different stories. Was it a provoked attack, or not? One of the men turned to the nurse, still standing at Blaine’s bedside. “Gracie,” he said. “What actually happened in here?”

“Bobby, Sir, it was horrible,” she whispered, and for an instant, Kurt was afraid she was going to throw him under the bus. “Doctor Campbell pushed the patient onto his side, spanked him three times, causing the boy to gasp in pain and begin to cry. It wasn’t until Mr. Hummel realized how badly shaken his submissive was that he reacted. He threw Doctor Campbell against the wall to get him away from the patient, and told him to get out.”

“So you’re telling me that the attack on Doctor Campbell was fully provoked?” the security guard Grace had called Bobby said. 

“Completely, Sir,” she confirmed.

“Of course she’s going to tell you that!” Dr. Campbell exclaimed. “She’s your sub, she’ll tell you whatever you want to hear!”

“Look,” Kurt said, pleading calmly. “I’m not leaving Blaine’s side, so you two,” he nodded to the security guards who still had a hold on him, though much gentler, “can wait outside until my father gets here. Once one of my family members is here to be with Blaine, I will go and speak further about this situation. I‘m not refusing to leave, I‘m just refusing to leave right now.”

“Don’t leave me,” Blaine murmured. “Please, Sir…”

Kurt felt their grip loosen and when they turned their attention to the injured boy, Kurt twisted out of their hands and ran to Blaine's side, speaking softly as he cupped his sub‘s face in his hands. "I'll never leave you Sweetheart, never. We may be separated for a little while, but I'll always return to you."

Kurt stroked Blaine's hair back from his forehead and was about to lean down to kiss it when he felt strong hands pull him back and start to pull him out of the room. The guard named Bobby quietly whispered with a disgruntled sigh, "I really wish you hadn't done that."

"Hey! What are you doing? My sub!!! I can't...Blaine!!" Kurt yelled as they lifted him off his feet, before walking with him out the door and down the hall, Kurt struggling and trying to buck out of their grip all the way.

Grace started out of the door, intending to plead with her Dom to keep Kurt with Blaine, but instead was knocked back against the wall by Dr. Campbell, causing her to bang her head and fall to the floor, clutching both her head and ankle in pain. Campbell followed with a smirk on his face and quickly scooted around Kurt with the guards to take up the lead, looking as if he were completely in charge of the bizarre parade.

When Grace regained her focus, the group was a good way down the hall and they were being followed by Blaine, untied hospital gown caught on his wrists, leaving a trail of blood on the floor from his arm where he’d torn at the I.V. needle, though it was still in his arm. His backside was completely bare, the front barely covered by the thin material that hung from his hands.

"Sir?" Blaine called, stumbling. The boy hadn’t walked in days. "Please Sir…"

Kurt and the guards rounded the corner, Kurt struggling all the while.

"Wait for me, Sir…"

Back at their room, right after the phone call, Burt gathered up his jacket and wallet. “I don’t know what’s wrong, Carole, but we have to get back to the hospital now,” Burt said. “Kurt sounded almost scared, but he said there wasn’t anything wrong with Blaine.”

"Lets get over there, it's no use trying to guess." Carole patted Burt's thigh as he started the car and pulled out.

It took them all of eight minutes to get there, and two more to get to Blaine's floor, enough time for everything to have occurred without their knowledge. Just as the elevator doors opened they could hear Kurt yelling and a crash. The turned toward the sound and saw Kurt being manhandled by two men in uniform, Blaine in a spreading puddle of blood lying in the hall near his room and a limping nurse whose ankle was quickly turning blue and swelling. The crash had been a portable instrument stand that Blaine had fallen into when he had collapsed.

"BLAINE!" Carole yelled and rushed to his side, looking for the source of the blood. She knew Burt would get the story from Kurt. Her only concern was the near-naked, bleeding boy lying on the floor, sobbing openly.

Burt quickly surveyed the scene. Carole had Blaine under control, and the boy wasn't screaming, so Burt went to see to his son. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked.

"He threw me up against a wall and choked me," Dr. Campbell said immediately. "I'm having him thrown out of the hospital."

"Son?" Burt looked to Kurt. "Is that what happened?" He knew his son had to have a good reason to assault a doctor.

"Yes, but-"

"See?" the doctor interrupted. "He admits it!"

"Just a goddamned minute!" Burt held up his hand. "Kurt, son, what happened?"

"He spanked Blaine," Kurt said simply. "And now..."

"Wait." Burt turned to the doctor. "You spanked my claimed submissive, without my permission? Because while Kurt is Blaine's accepted Dominant, I'm his owner on paper. Is that acceptable in this hospital?" He looked at the people gathered around. "Is striking a submissive patient acceptable when no permission has been given?"

"The boy was being a spoiled baby!" the doctor exclaimed.

"Okay, so the traumatized seventeen year old boy was hesitant to do whatever it was you asked him to, so you spanked his bare ass in front of Kurt and..." Burt looked around for potential witnesses.

"Me," a timid voice said softly. Grace looked dazed; she had hobbled toward them after seeing that Carole was caring for her patient when she couldn't. "Bobby, Sir, please, Mr. Hummel was just trying to protect Blaine. You should have seen the smile on Doctor Campbell's face when he spanked Blaine...and then he just shoved me aside...I hit my head, I think I may have a mild concussion..." she shook her head a little, trying to clear her vision.

The security guard immediately dropped Kurt's arm. "Princess, what happened?"

"He shoved me aside after you and George carried Mr. Hummel out...I twisted my ankle and hit my head pretty hard."

"Okay, Princess," Bobby said, wrapping an arm around his submissive's waist. "Can you make it downstairs on your own to the ER, or do I need to go with you?"

"I can do it," she nodded, then winced in pain. "But please, Sir, don't take Mr. Hummel away from Blaine...he was just protecting his submissive. What would you do if someone spanked me without your permission? Especially if I'd been kidnapped and raped, and was in the hospital?"

"He wouldn't be standing, that's for sure," Bobby said quietly. "Mr. Hummel," he addressed Kurt, "I'm very sorry for the misunderstanding. The police have been called, and they will want to speak to you, but I don't see why it wouldn't be possible for them to speak to you in your submissive's hospital room. Please, with my apologies, go to him."

Kurt looked in the man's eyes and saw he was being truthful, that it wasn't a trick. He almost smiled his thanks when Carole yelled from where she was crouched over Blaine on the floor.

"Kurt! Burt! Get over here!" She had found the open I.V. needle and turned the little valve so it closed off the tube dripping out Blaine's blood.

"Blaine!!!" Kurt gave Bobby a quick pat on the chest as he turned and ran as fast as he could back to his sub and step-mother. His face drained of color at the red spatters and puddles as tears started streaming down his pale cheeks. "Oh Blaine...I'm so sorry, Sweetheart. Are you.... there's so much blood...Carole why is there so much blood? Is he alive?"

"Yes, he's alive, his pulse is pretty strong, considering, but we have to get him off this cold floor and back in bed."

"I'll take him." Kurt bent and gently worked Blaine's thin, unconscious body into his arms and carried him back into the room. Carole quickly stripped the bed and remade it with professional speed. They had Blaine back under the covers just as his lashes fluttered and he regained consciousness.

“Sir?” Blaine asked weakly. “What happened?”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Kurt murmured. “What happened is you got out of bed the same day you sat up for the first time, and it wasn’t a good idea. You fell and hurt yourself, and you’ve lost a lot of blood. I’m going to have to call for a nurse, and I don’t know who it’ll be, but please, sweetheart, be strong for me, no matter what…it’s going to be an unfamiliar woman, and I’m sorry for that.”

Blaine took as deep a breath as he could, coughing weakly. “Yes, Sir,” he murmured. “Is…I saw Grace fall. Is she okay?”

“She walked down to the ER under her own steam,” Burt said. “She’ll be fine, I’m sure. But Kurt, I need you to tell me what happened.”

Kurt related the story. “Dad, I’ve never spanked Blaine like that. Never. A little pat, but never punished him for anything…I’m so sorry sweetheart…I should have realized when the doctor wasn’t talking to me that things weren’t going to go well. Are you alright, sweetheart?”

“I think so,” Blaine said. “My arm hurts…”

“I bet. That’s twice you’ve torn your IV line…” Kurt squeezed Blaine’s good hand. “I want you back in Lima as soon as we can arrange it. I don’t want you stuck here in this hospital anymore.”

“Don’t worry,” Burt said. “We’ll be moving him tomorrow, even if we have to drive him in the Navigator. Blaine, you think you can manage one more night in this hospital?”

“I’ll try, sir,” Blaine murmured. He turned his attention to Kurt. “Will you stay here, Sir?”

“Of course I will Sweetheart. They’ll have to come for me with a full SWAT unit, the Marines, and Godzilla to get me to leave you now.” Kurt leaned over to kiss Blaine’s cheek and noticed a tiny curl of a smile playing at his sub's mouth.

Kurt drew back with a curious look, “What’s got you so amused, sleepy boy?”

“Oh no...There goes Tokyo, go go Godzilla!” the battered boy sung and then giggled.

Burt looked at him and chuckled, “Figures, you know Blue Oyster Cult but not Tony Orlando.” recalling a conversation they had had months ago. Blaine gave another smile before settling back into the pillows, eyelids heavy.

“Dad,” Kurt said, drawing the older man back out of his laughter with Blaine. “The police are going to want to speak to me.”

“They won’t arrest you, son,” Burt said immediately. “They’ll want to talk to you, they might even want to talk to Blaine, but once we file our report, it’ll be over, and that’s that.” 

“How can you be so sure?” Kurt looked at Blaine who was starting to breathe deeper and slower indicating he had drifted off to sleep. Kurt stroked the curls away from Blaine’s forehead. “I won’t go with them Dad. They can’t make me leave him.”

“I don’t think they’ll want to be involved in an add on case of sub abuse with a sub that’s already been heavily abused. It wouldn’t look good to the citizens of Lexington, that’s for sure.”

“You think?” Kurt asked, almost timidly.

“I know. Kiddo, Blaine is officially the claimed submissive of a US Congressman. Think about it. I, and by extension, you, enjoy a certain amount of immunity as far as this is concerned. Don’t worry about it. The only thing I’m concerned about right now is getting someone in here to look at Blaine’s arm and make sure he didn’t do too much new damage.”

“Right. We should probably call for a nurse,” but Kurt didn’t look too thrilled with that idea. “I’m surprised one hasn’t come in yet without being called.” His opinion of the ‘best hospital in Kentucky’ was falling rapidly.

As if his words had caused her to magically appear, a knock at the door, and an older, blonde nurse slipped through the door.

"Hi," she said with a gentle smile. "I hear we have a frightened patient who needs a little TLC...I'm Sasha."

"Hi Sasha. I'm Kurt Hummel, Blaine's...boyfriend. This is my father, Burt, and his wife Carole. They are Blaine's dominants on paper. But I make all the decisions. Please be gentle with him. He doesn't take well to women at the moment. I know he's sleeping...but I really would like his arm looked at."

Sasha nodded. "I'll be as gentle as possible," she promised. She stepped closer to the bed and inspected the IV stand Blaine had torn himself away from. "Honestly," she said. "He has so little antibiotics left for this course, I'd hate to hook him back up to an IV that he obviously finds uncomfortable. Let me go find another attending and ask if we can just remove it altogether. I'll be right back."

Kurt nodded. "Thank you," he said. "We'll be here."

Before she could return, two police officers knocked on the doorframe and walked into the room. "Kurt Hummel?" the taller, burly male officer asked.

"I'm Kurt Hummel," Kurt said, turning to face them. 

"Mr. Hummel, we'd like you to come with us for questioning," the second officer said. "We have a car outside."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think...


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings in this part for...panicky Blaine this time around, and I should probably warn for topics regarding bodily fluids, however, I promise this fic shall never contain watersports or scat play as a kink, the scene is simply something that happens when you're in the hospital...

"I'm not leaving the hospital," Kurt said firmly. "With all due respect, sir, ma'am, my submissive needs me here. I have no problem stepping into the hall, but I'm not leaving him alone."

The female officer frowned. "This is highly unusual," she said. "You've been accused of assault, Mr. Hummel."

"My son was protecting and defending his sick and injured submissive," Burt said, standing up. "Congressman Burt Hummel, fourth district, Ohio. I'm sure you can see how the doctor in question has skewed this in his favor."

The first officer nodded. "I see. Congressman, are you and the lady here comfortable remaining with the submissive while we speak to your son in the hall?"

Burt nodded. "Son, step out into the hall with them. Carole and I will be here with Blaine."

"Yes, dad," Kurt nodded. He reluctantly stepped away from the hospital bed and followed the officers into the hall. He calmly explained the situation to the officers as they took notes. He didn't notice Sasha returning with a female doctor.

"And a nurse saw the whole thing," Kurt said. "But she's gone down to the ER to have her own injuries inflicted by Dr. Campbell looked after. She appeared to have injured her ankle or leg, and her head."

The larger officer rolled his eyes at the situation, realizing that he was likely going to have to arrest a doctor. "Great. Well, will you be pressing charges against the doctor?"

Before Kurt could answer, there was a blood-curdling scream from inside Blaine's hospital room. 

Kurt turned away from the officers with a hurried, "Excuse me!" He dashed back into the room to find Blaine huddled on the bed, arms around himself, sobbing. "Sweetheart?" he asked. He looked around. "What happened?"

"Please, mistress, no more...I'll be good....I'll be straight...just, please....no more..no more...so much pain...please, mistress..." Blaine broke off with a choking sob. "It was all a dream...Sir doesn't want a poor stupid boy....a broken Blaine...all a dream....all a dream..."

"No!" Kurt exclaimed. He took Blaine's uninjured hand and frowned as the boy flinched. "Blaine, sweetheart, you're okay. You're in the hospital...it's not a dream. I'm here."

Blaine blinked and focused on Kurt. "Sir?" he asked meekly.

"I'm right here," Kurt reassured him. "Can you tell me what happened? Why you thought it was a dream?"

"She...." Blaine cowered as he looked at the doctor and nurse. "Why is she here?" he asked. "Make her go away, please, Sir!"

Kurt frowned again. "Sweetheart, that's the new nurse, Sasha, and the doctor...I'm sorry, I don't know who you are..."

"Dr. Tipton. Ariana Tipton." The dark-skinned doctor smiled uneasily. "You must be Mr. Hummel."

"Kurt," Kurt said. "Sweetheart, this is Sasha and Dr. Tipton."

From the other side of the room, Carole gasped. "Burt..." She sighed in relief. "Sasha, please forgive Blaine. You have an uncanny resemblance to the woman who did this to him. I didn't notice it until now."

"Well, I'll be damned," Burt said, his own realization dawning. I was too focused on looking for weapons at the Robertson woman's house to pay much attention to her looks."

"Sasha could be her twin," Carole said.

The nurse in question had gone pale. "No...not...Elena Robertson?" she asked. "Dr. Tipton, I need to excuse myself from this patient. I'm going to go see how Grace is doing. See if she can't come back to work."

"You know Elena Robertson?" Burt asked.

"I am her twin. And I knew she was capable of some horrible things, but...God she called me from jail the other night. She said it was all a misunderstanding...it wasn't a misunderstanding...was it."

"No," Carole said. "Not at all. I think it's best if you leave and disavow all knowledge of Blaine's medical care. I will serve as his nurse for the remainder of the evening, until Kat comes back."

Sasha nodded. "I'm so sorry," she whispered as she ran from the room.

Dr. Tipton shook her head. "Young man, you are causing no end to the drama this evening," she said with a smile. "Let's get that nasty IV out of your arm. As long as you promise to keep hydrated with water and broth, and we can push antibiotics with pills, I shouldn't have to order another." She took a step closer. "I don't remind you of anyone, do I?" she asked.

"Just Mercedes, ma'am," Blaine said meekly. He was clutching tight to Kurt's hand. Kurt, Burt, and Carole all had to laugh at that one.

"I remind you of a car?" the doctor asked.

"No," Kurt laughed. "Mercedes is my best friend from high school. You and she could share clothes...and your skin tones are very similar."

The doctor nodded. "So that's not a bad thing, then?"

"No, ma'am," Blaine said softly.

"Okay then. Let's get that needle out of your arm and then I'll check you over and we'll make sure your trip down the hall had no lasting effects. Congressman, Mrs. Hummel?"

"We'll be outside," Burt nodded.

"Okay, sweetheart," Kurt said. "You're going to focus on me while the good doctor does what she needs to. Then, I'm sure the police officers still want to talk to me and probably you about what that other doctor did. Just keep focusing on me and it'll be done so soon. You are being such a good boy for me. That's it, just let her carefully check you under your gown..nothing you shouldn't allow...she's being gentle...and you are so good."

Kurt kept up the babbling until the doctor indicated she was done. "Blaine," she said gently. "It looks like you're doing pretty good, but because of all the infections you've been fighting, along with the catheter, you're losing a few drops of urine. Do you want another catheter or just an absorbent pad to lie on?"

"I can't even control my bladder anymore?" Blaine asked. He wrenched his hand out of Kurt's and peeked under the sheets. "Why don't you just get me a diaper?" he asked dejectedly. "I'm sure you have them big enough here in the hospital, right?"

"I didn't say you couldn't control your bladder," the doctor said. "You've lost only a few drops. It'll take some time to reteach those muscles. You'll start physio for that as soon as we get you up and walking."

"I walked down the hall," Blaine offered. "Please....fix this...."

"It's just going to take some time. If you'd like to put on a comfortable pair of underwear, you can, and that will contain everything. It's really not uncommon, Blaine."

Blaine sighed and looked at Kurt. "Sir?" he asked.

"Sweetheart, you're leaving the hospital in the morning. I'm pretty sure we can make do with an absorbent pad until we get back to Lima and I can go shopping for some appropriate clothing for you. I'd give you something of mine but I'm all but out of clean clothes. Much more blood and I'll be begging scrubs from this beautiful lady here."

"Well, if you decide you want a Texas catheter, just ring the call button, and someone will come in. I'll leave note that no blondes are allowed," she smiled. 

"We'll keep that in mind," Kurt said, nodding. "Blaine, sweetheart, can you thank the doctor?" He asked quietly.

"Thank you, doctor," Blaine said obediently. "I think that as long as I'm awake, and Sir is here, I'll be okay with a strange nurse." The doctor nodded and left the room quietly, leaving the two boys alone.

"Blaine..." Kurt said. "there are two police officers outside that want to speak to me some more and possibly to you...do you feel up to that?"

“Not especially, Sir,” Blaine murmured, “but I will if I have to.”

“I’ll go bring them in, and you can ask them to leave if it gets to be too much,” Kurt said. He had a feeling that questions would be asked about Blaine’s confinement as well. He’d kept the reporters, police, and federal agents at bay with his dad’s help, but since they were planning on taking Blaine out of the state the next day, Kurt had a feeling that amnesty would not last.

He was right. When he stepped outside the hospital room, he found his dad, Carole, and the police officers talking softly, the officers making it obvious that they would like to obtain Blaine's full story if possible. 

"Excuse me," Kurt said politely. "Blaine is awake and he's all settled down now...would you like to come in?"

"Absolutely," the taller officer said. Burt and Carole made to follow them into the room. "It might be better if you wait outside."

"My parents are just as entitled to hear his story as you are," Kurt said firmly. "Plus, he derives some comfort from them, and this is going to be difficult for him."

“It may be difficult for them,” the second officer said quietly.

“That it may,” Kurt allowed. “Carole, Dad? Do you want to be present to hear Blaine’s story?”

“Do you think he’ll be able to tell it with us there?” Burt asked.

“There’s only one way to find out,” Kurt said. He stepped back into the room. “Blaine, my sweetheart, these officers want to hear your story. You’re to tell them everything you feel able to, without any concern for my feelings. Dad and Carole would like to be present, if you feel up to that.”

Blaine went pale, paler than before. “I...I’m so ashamed,” he whispered. “I don’t...I don’t want anyone to know what happened.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Kurt said. “No one’s going to think any less of you for what you were forced to endure. If anything, it’ll help Carole and I take better care of you when we all get back to Lima. Please? For me?”

Blaine looked at Burt. “Sir, you...you won’t think me weak for letting her do those things to me?”

“Son, you survived. That makes you stronger than you know,” Burt said. “But if it’d make you feel better, I’ll go get another cup of coffee, I’m fine with that. But Kurt’s right, kid. He and Carole should be here, at least, to help you through it.”

“You can stay, sir,” Blaine said quietly. “Miss Carole might need you to hold her hand...”

“It might be the other way around son, she’s a lot stronger than she looks.”

“Sir? C-can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Why are you calling me son?”

Burt frowned. "Blaine, you're my son's submissive. You're a member of the family. Do you not like it?"

Tears tracked down Blaine's cheeks. "I just...my father never called me his son after I came out..."

"Well, you're one of mine now," Burt said. "So get used to it. Now, it's getting late, so why don't you talk to these officers so we can all get some rest?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're still reading, and that you're still enjoying (if enjoying is even a word I can use for a fic this dark)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings in this part for some SLIGHT details of the non-con, and a bit of uncomfortable nudity, it'll make sense when you read, but there shouldn't be anything triggering in this part whatsoever. In fact, pieces of it are downright fluffy....a lot of plot in this one....oh, wait, this whole story is plot so far... *sigh* I hope you all enjoy!!!

Blaine nodded, looked down at the sheet, twisted up in his fingers and gave a little shuddering sigh as he visibly relaxed, taking in the feeling of safety of his Doms surrounding him. He looked up again at Burt and then at Kurt. Kurt was his Dom, but Burt, as his Dom’s father and a strong Dom himself, could have just as much influence over him as Kurt would, over whether he was kept or thrown away. Burt glanced over at Kurt and he watched them share a look that was full of love and family and ownership. Blaine knew that Doms couldn’t own each other, but in his tired, muddled submissive’s viewpoint that’s what he saw...and that’s what he wanted so badly. When Burt turned back to him he saw... really saw... the same look of family directed at him.

Nodding again, Blaine shyly glanced up at Kurt, “Could...could you please hold me Sir? I-I don’t know if I can get through it by myself.”

“Of course, of course...anything for you.” Kurt sat on the edge of the bed as Blaine scooted over to make room.

“Wait a second Sir?” Blaine asked blushing as he reached under his sheet and brought up the absorbent pad between his legs like a diaper. “ok....” he whispered, feeling mortified.

Kurt slid in next to his submissive and, wrapping an arm around his back, gently brought him in so he was partially laying against his chest. Kurt began slowly and calmly rubbing up and down Blaine’s back, soothing the stressed sub with his touch.

Blaine looked up at his Dom through his lashes, blushed dark red, closed his eyes and barely whispered, “I’ll try not to leak on you, Sir.”

“Let me worry about that, Sweetheart, a little pee is not going to make me melt or make me angry at you. I want you to relax with me here and tell the officers what they want to know.”

“Yes, Sir...”

Kurt felt Blaine finally relax and melt into his side, eyes opening and focusing on some invisible point in his memory’s middle space. Blaine exhaled and then drew in a shuddering breath and began...

It might have been the most difficult thing Kurt, Burt, and Carole had ever been through, the retelling of what Blaine had endured at the woman's hands. But it was nothing, of course, when compared to what Blaine had actually been through.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said softly, after the second or third time he'd gotten confused. "I...she... She kept me drugged and out of it for most of the time I was there."

"It's okay," the smaller officer said quietly. "Just tell us what you do remember. Don't make anything up, just give us what you do remember."

Blaine did, bolstered by his Dom's comforting arm around him.

When he got to the part involving the sound, both Burt and Kurt involuntarily cringed. "I'm sorry, Sir!" Blaine exclaimed. "Please forgive me for upsetting you!"

"Shhh sweetheart, it's okay," Kurt soothed. "Any man would cringe at that. And you're here, and getting better." He kissed Blaine's temple. "Go on, love,"

By the time Blaine finished, Carole had silent tears tracking down her cheeks, Burt was livid, and Kurt was clutching Blaine close, reassuring himself that his boy was alright.

"Now," the male officer said, clearing his throat, "What happened tonight?"

Blaine was far more confident as he recalled the rough examination and spanking from the doctor. That, he could remember, and talk about, with no confusion and very little shame.

When Blaine finished retelling what the doctor had done, the male officer turned to Kurt. “We need to see your submissive’s backside. Please bare it for us.”

“What?” Kurt sputtered, his outrage rising as Blaine hid his face, turning it into Kurt’s chest. “I will do no such thing. How dare you...”

“Please, Mr. Hummel!” The female officer raised her voice over Kurt’s objections. “As invasive as it might seem, we do need to see the area where Doctor Campbell allegedly struck your submissive. His statement maintains he simply tapped your submissive three times to regain his attention. That you overreacted and attacked him.”

“They were no taps! I heard the cracks echo around the room!’ Kurt exclaimed, tightening his arm around Blaine who started to tremble.

Burt reached over and touched Kurt’s shoulder. “Easy son, Blaine is getting frightened.”

Kurt looked down at the boy in his arms and saw his face scrunched up and pale, pressed into his body. “Blaine, are you ok? I’m sorry Sweetie, I didn’t mean to scare you.....” he looked over to the police officers and made a decision. “Blaine....Blaine look at me.” Blaine tipped his face up and opened his eyes. Kurt studied the wide hazel eyes. “It’s up to you, you can let them see or not. It’s your body, you own it. I may be your Dom, but you are the one who gives me permission to Dominate you. *You* allow me to fulfill your submissive needs, *you* allow me to touch your body and *you* are the one who will allow or deny these officers their request to see your body.”

Blaine’s eyes widened more in awe at the power over his own body Kurt was gifting him with. “Y-you mean that Sir?”

“Of course Sweetheart, any Dom worth his...his...” and he waved his hand vaguely about looking over to his Dad for help.

“His salt.” Burt smiled proudly at his son.

“....His salt...understands that their submissive is giving them a gift, a precious gift, and they’re fools if they believe otherwise.”

“Ohhhh...Sir...” Blaine looked up at his Dom completely star struck and never more in love with Kurt than he was at that moment. “can....can you show me to them? Please?”

“Is that what you want?” Kurt searched Blaine’s face for any trace of fear.

“Yes....I-I...give my p-per-permission...Sir.”

Kurt nodded and gently squeezed Blaine close. He turned to the officers, “You will wait there until I tell you to come around the bed to see.” He waited for their affirmative nods before turning his attention to Blaine. He lifted up the covers and tucked them around his sub’s hip so nothing showed but the area of Blaine’s bottom that Campbell had assaulted. The absorbent pad was tucked away so that his embarrassment was minimized.

“You can come now.” Kurt kept checking in with Blaine by sight and touch as the police officers made their way around the bed to look at his sub’s backside.

When they came around and saw Blaine, the male officer gave a low whistle, causing Blaine to tense and curl himself into Kurt’s side, cowering. Kurt quickly placed his hand on the bunched up sheet, keeping it from sliding any lower. He didn’t want to show the officers any more than they had to see, he wasn’t going to shame his Blaine that way if he could help it.

“That’s sure no tap.” The male officer said quietly after seeing how Blaine shied away. The exposed flank showed distinct hand prints even after all the time that had elapsed and there were twelve bluish bruising spots matching where the tips of four fingers on each handprint would have landed. The female officer brought out a camera and snapped a few shots of the area for their report.

“Thank you Mr. Hummel, and thank you Blaine. I think we have what we need for now. You’re free to leave and go home whenever the hospital releases you. If we need anything else we’ll be in touch.”

Kurt looked at them with narrowed eyes not quite trusting what they were saying. He repositioned the sheets so Blaine was fully covered.

“You mean ‘home’ home? I can go home to Lima home? With Blaine?”

“That’s completely up to the doctors,” the female officer said. “As far as we’re concerned, we have all the information we need for now. If we have any other questions, someone will either come to Lima, or we’ll do a phone interview. Mr. Hummel, you should be aware that when Blaine was first brought in, photographs of his injuries were taken. They will be entered as evidence in the case."

Kurt sighed. "I should have expected as much," he said. "It's for his own good, I suppose..."

"Alright, then. The last question we have is, do you intend to press charges against the doctor?”

“I’m going to leave that up to Blaine,” Kurt said. “I want to, but of course, I want to kill the man for daring to touch my sub. Not that I ever would, of course. Blaine, sweetheart, what do you think?”

“Would I have to testify?” Blaine asked. “I don’t want to...I know I’ll have to with mis-the woman...but...”

“We can’t guarantee anything, but if we get statements from you, your Dominant, and the nurse involved, a lawyer could advise better, but I’d imagine that you could get away without testifying.”

“Then yes, Sir, if that’s okay with you,” Blaine said to Kurt. “We can do that...”

Kurt smiled. “I’m so proud of you, sweetheart. We'll get in touch with Dad's lawyers once we're back in Lima."

"In that case, we'll leave you be," the male officer said. Both officers left the room, and the tension dissipated notably.

"Dad, would you mind going to tell the doctors that we're taking him home tomorrow?"

"I'm pretty sure you did that when you told the doctor he was leaving tomorrow," Burt chuckled. "However, why don't I go find out if it’s possible to just bring him home? Not to Lima General, but home."

"I can't!" Blaine exclaimed. "Sir, I can't leave the hospital until this pee thing goes away. I can't!"

"Pee thing?" Burt asked, confused.

"Blaine lost a few drops of urine and now he's worried about it." Kurt said, cuddling his embarrassed submissive. "But he's got this nifty absorbent pad to lie on and it's all good. I'm not gonna get mad at him for a little wetness."

"Sweetie," Carole said, "we can use these absorbent pads at home, too. I'd like to get you into some physiotherapy, but we can have someone come to the house for that, if you don’t feel up to going to the hospital.”

“But...I can’t even walk on my own yet,” Blaine said quietly. “How...how am I supposed to go to your house?”

“Home,” Kurt corrected. “It’s your home now, too, silly. And we’ll help you. I’ll be there all day every day except that little weekend in January when I have to go take my finals, but until then, and after, I’ll be with you. I’ll help you with everything. And if I can’t, Carole can. Or my dad. Or even Finn. We’ll figure it out.”

"Okay..." Blaine said hesitantly. "I'd like to go to your...I'd like to go home..."

Kurt gave him a brilliant smile. "That's perfect, sweetheart. Now, maybe you should get some rest..."

As soon as Blaine drifted off to sleep, Kurt tugged his Dad and Carole out into the hallway but standing so Blaine could see him through the door if he woke.

“I want to get him out of here. I want to get him home as soon as we can get him there. I know we can’t put him in the car and go, but do you think he’s strong enough now to be moved that far by ambulance? If he isn’t how long is he going to have to stay before we can do that? I promised him he wouldn’t have to stay here any longer...”

“Kurt, slow down.” Burt put a hand on his son’s shoulder and squeezed. “We’re not leaving until tomorrow. And if we have to take him in the Navigator, we will, but I’m sure an ambulance is the better option. A four hour drive is going to be painful on him no matter what.”

Carole looked down the hall, sighting Doctor Tipton. “Doctor Tipton!” she called. “A moment, please?”

The doctor excused herself from the nurse she was speaking to and walked over meeting Carole half way. “Yes?” she asked.

“We want to take Blaine out of the hospital tomorrow. I’m sure you understand, after everything that’s happened here, we don’t want him here any longer. We just need to know the best and safest way to go about it, however, we are willing to sign him out against medical advice if you won’t release him.”

Dr. Tipton nodded. “I understand. I’ve already been in touch with the hospital administration, regarding Dr. Campbell’s actions, and the remedy they’re prepared to offer. Blaine will be released from the hospital tomorrow morning. We’ve contracted a helicopter to take him to Lima General, where he will be observed for a day or so, depending on how well he tolerates the flight and what his doctors there feel is best. After that, he’ll be released to your care, and you can take him home. Does that sound alright?”

“That sounds...” and Carole laughed quietly, “...that sounds like a hospital in full CYA operating mode.”

“Honestly...it is” Dr. Tipton winked. “Campbell is an ass, not all that hot of a doctor, but he’s got influential friends so his ineptitude and overall piss-poor attitude has been overlooked as long as it didn’t reflect on the hospital. This...amazing cock-up of an incident may be the one to finally get the administration to show him the door.”

“Wait, did you say you’ve contracted a helicopter? I would think a hospital this large would have a life flight helicopter of it’s own?”

“Oh it does, but it only allows room enough for the patient and a flight nurse. Once the head of the hospital heard the submissive in question was owned by ‘Congressman’ Hummel, well, can I just say he wanted to ‘extend all possible courtesies’ to the Congressman.” and Dr. Tipton made air quotes with a smirk. “We have a local pilot who contracts with us doing non-emergency flights or when there needs to be more room in the ‘copter. There’s room for the patient, a nurse and one other person. I’m sure Blaine would feel much safer with his Dom by his side. The hospital has also extended the availability of Kat, the nurse who Blaine was comfortable with, to go on the flight as well.”

Carole nodded with a smile, “They really are in a panic over this aren’t they!”

“Yes...yes they are. And between you and me....to some of us on staff...it’s highly amusing. It’s terrible what happened to Blaine, he seems like a sweet boy, and he shouldn’t have gone through any of it, but to see Campbell get taken to task...well it’s been a long time coming so please pardon us.”

“I fully understand. Thank you so much.” Carole replied as she shook the Doctor’s hand.

Carole made her way back to the room finding only Burt waiting for her by the door. She gave him a look that asked where Kurt was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for a little bit of medical stuff, including a bit of bodily fluids, but again, this isn't a watersports fic, and warnings for adult diapers, not of the kinky variety.

“Blaine started to get restless in his sleep so Kurt crawled into bed with him. Then he fell asleep.”

“Awww.... They look so cute together, and far too young to be going through this.” She turned to her husband. “They’re going to let us take Blaine to Lima tomorrow and are providing a helicopter to transport the boys to Lima General, and that nice nurse Kat will be going along.”

“How did you manage to get all that?” Burt asked in surprise.

“It wasn’t me, they had it all set up. They don’t want to anger the Congressman.”

“What congress....oh...me huh?” Burt straightened out his jacket, “Lets see how much clout that fear of angering me will pay out.”

He made his way to the nurses station and cleared his throat. “Ahem... Hi. I’m sure you all know who I am.” he looked the nurses, physician assistants and the two doctors over giving them his best ‘I mean business’ look....and watched them almost blanch as they nodded. “Good. My son, Blaine’s Dominant, will be spending the night in his room with him. You will do only what you need to do to make sure Blaine’s well being is taken care of. You will not otherwise disturb their sleep. You will however call me immediately if there is any kind of trouble...got it?” he watched them all nod. “Great, we’re all on the same page.” Burt turned and strode back to the room trying not to laugh.

Burt went into the room and started taking off Kurt’s shoes so he’d be more comfortable. Kurt cracked an eye open, “Dad? What are you doing?”

“Shhh....you can stay with Blaine tonight, we’re leaving in the morning. It’s all set so relax and get some sleep.” Burt set Kurt’s shoes on the chair by the bed so he could reach them in the morning. Then he bent and kissed his boy on the forehead. “Good night son. I love you.”

“I love you too, Dad.” Kurt closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep with Blaine cuddled next to him.

Blaine woke early the next morning, disoriented and uncomfortable. He shifted and realized that the bed beneath him was wet, and Kurt was cuddled against him. He began to shake, scared. "Sir?" he asked softly. "Sir...I wet the bed..."

Kurt snuffled in his sleep and wiggled trying to get comfortable, he was having such a nice dream about floating on a raft in the lake. Blaine nudged him again. “Sir?” and he started to cry...”Siiir....”

Kurt muzzily tried to figure out why Blaine was crying and why he wasn’t sinking the raft more. He raised a wet hand and ran it through his hair.

“SIR, NO!”

“Huh what?” Kurt’s mind drug itself up to waking from the depth of sleep and he finally focused on the cowering boy balled up and rocking in fear next to him.

“Blaine? What’s wrong?” he raised his hand and started to rub his face.

“Nooooooooo.....” Blaine cried and then started sobbing harder, “noooo...please Sir, please, sorry, so sorry...don’t...I-I peed on you....all wet...and I...and I....” crying too hard to speak any more, Blaine curled up on himself and simply sobbed.

“Pee? What?” Kurt sat up and wiggled in his squishy pants and underwear, “Oh...I’m wet, what?...” then his eyes widened as his sleepy brain caught up. ”Oh...OH!”

"So sorry, Sir," Blaine sobbed. "So sorry..."

"Hey," Kurt said gently. “Blaine...please, don’t cry...” He tugged his sub into a hug, but Blaine twisted in his arms trying to curl up again as his crying escalated.

“N-Nooo...I-I-I....s-s-s-sor-sorry....weh-weh-wet...b-beh-beat....m-m-meh-meeee...s-soooorrrryeeee....” Blaine was crying so hard with his breath hitching so much he couldn’t breathe let alone form a sentence. He tightened his arms around his ribs, wincing at the pain the broken bones were causing him.

“Sweetheart, c’mon, slow down. You’ll be okay, you’re all right.” Kurt squeezed him into a tighter embrace. “It was an accident. It’s not your fault and nothing to be scared about.”

Blaine didn’t respond to his attempts to calm him down so Kurt decided to try a different tactic, “It’s just pee and wet....and as sweet as I am I’m not gonna melt,” he joked....Blaine’s face was still scrunched in misery and the time between breaths got longer. Now Kurt was starting to get scared. He’d never seen Blaine so freaked out and hysterical, and frankly he was starting to want to follow right along with his sub....so he did the only thing his instincts told him to do.

“Blaine! Stop right now!” he forcefully ordered using his Dominance, “You will stop crying and look at me!”

Blaine’s eyes snapped to Kurt’s face. He tried to stifle his crying as much as he could but only managed to keep it down to uncontrollable whimpers and gasps as his body jerked from the residual sobs.

“Blaine, you are not in trouble. I am not angry with you and there will be no beatings.” Kurt took the trembling boy by the shoulders and gave him a little shake and started to rub long strokes up and down his arms. “What we are going to do though is get out of this bed. You’re going to sit in the chair while I clean you up. Understand me?”

Blaine nodded and stared at his Dom, starting to relax. He let his submission focus on the simple orders his Dom gave him and found comfort in them and in Kurt’s strength.

Kurt carefully moved Blaine over to the chair, and pressed the button to call a nurse. He wanted to get everything he needed to get Blaine cleaned up, as well as clean scrubs for himself until he could ask his dad and Carole to bring him some fresh clothing.

“Good morning,” Kat said, walking into the room, carrying a cup with some pills in it. “I hear you two had an eventful evening after I left...what’s going on this morning? Here’s your pain medication, Blaine.” She held the pills out to Blaine, who took them obediently, swallowing them with the water she handed him.

“Blaine had a little accident,” Kurt said. “I’d really like a set of scrubs to change into for myself, if you can arrange it, and a clean hospital gown for Blaine.”

“Sounds good. I hear we’re taking a trip today,” she said, pulling a fresh set of sheets from a cupboard and efficiently stripping the bed. “They tell me we’ll be leaving in about three or four hours for Lima, in a helicopter.”

“We?” Blaine asked. “Sir?”

“I don’t know,” Kurt shook his head. “What do you mean, we?” he asked, even as Kat handed him a wet cloth to bathe Blaine with.

“I’m going along as the flight nurse,” she said. “I’m not actually a trained flight nurse, but the real flight nurses have to stay here for emergencies...you’re just getting the royal treatment. They want your transfer to Lima General to be as painless as possible.” She set to work, not complaining in the least as she remade the bed, clean and dry. 

Kurt knelt at Blaine’s feet, bathing his submissive with the warm, wet cloth Kat had provided, sliding under his hospital gown to preserve as much modesty as possible. “How does that sound, sweetheart? I'm sure it won't be more than a few days in Lima General, and Kat is going along to take care of you on the flight...”

“You’re coming too.” Kat turned to look at Kurt. “They charter a local with a bigger helicopter for some flights.”

Kurt slowed the movement of the washcloth on Blaine’s thigh. “I’m going too? In a helicopter?” he licked his lips as his mouth suddenly became very dry.

Finished with the bed, Kat looked Blaine over. His hair was greasy from stress sweating and no matter how his Dom had washed him since, he’d not had a proper wash since he’d been recovered. She knew that without a shower he’d still smell of pee and rancid body odor; Kurt wouldn’t be much fresher, and might get to smelling worse if the look on his face when she’d said he was going on the flight was any indication.

“Mr. Hummel, do you think you could get Blaine standing so I can check his incisions?” 

Kurt nodded, set the washcloth aside and helped his sub up, murmuring softly to him to take his mind off the position he was in. “Sweetheart, it’s okay,” he whispered. “She just needs to check it, you’re doing so good, remember what I said about letting the doctors and nurses do what they have to, as long as they’re gentle...you’re okay, this is just Kat touching you. Kat’s always been good to you, she’s not going to do anything to hurt you. Kat, let me move him...”

“Absolutely,” Kat agreed. She waited until Kurt had carefully lifted his submissive’s flaccid penis up and against his stomach, then quickly removed the soiled bandaging and checked the healing wound on Blaine’s scrotum, nodded to herself and moved up so she could check the abdominal wound. Blaine clung tightly to Kurt as he was examined, and then lowered back into the chair.

“You’re looking really good. Normally we’d wait another day or so but since you’re doing so well, how about I get a shower chair, and you and your Dom can shower?”

“A shower? I can have a shower?” Blaine looked to his Dom with pleading eyes, “Please Sir, please...can I have a shower?”

Kurt stared at Kat with such a hopeful look on his face that the nurse had to laugh. “Yes, you boys can shower. “I’ll get you some more towels, the chair and some baby shampoo. Use the shampoo as body soap too, it won’t irritate your wounds. Do you want me to help you or your Dom?"

Blaine looked up at Kat, then at his Dom. ”Sir? Would you wash me, please?”

“Certainly Sweetheart.” Kurt blushed but asked Kat, “Is it against the rules for me to shower with Blaine? At the same time I mean? I don’t want to leave him alone to wait while I shower separately...I mean not that I don’t trust you but...well with everything, you know...I don’t want to take any chances.”

“Understandable. Yes, you can shower with Blaine. I’ll get a set of scrubs for each of you and a bag to put your soiled clothing in. We don’t have any products for your hair though, sorry about that.”

“You know, I think I actually have almost all I need. And if I don't, who cares?" Kurt leaned down to hug his sub, “We’re gonna go home, Blaine! I get to take you home!”

Before Kurt stood up, Blaine caught him and whispered in his ear, blushing deeply. Kurt stood up and studied the boy looking up at him with pathetic sad eyes.

“Are you sure?” Blaine nodded and looked down at the floor thoroughly ashamed.

Kurt stepped in closer, pulled the boy into his side and began rubbing his back, trying to comfort him. Blaine turned his face into his Dom’s stomach, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“Kat? Could you find a couple of diapers for Blaine? He doesn’t want to make a mess again.”

Kat watched Blaine hiding his face in Kurt’s side, “Are you sure, Blaine? You probably won’t need one, you only wet because you were sleeping so deeply. Now that you’re awake you’ll be more aware of the sensations and be able to control your muscles better.”

Blaine nodded his head “I’m sure.” he confirmed quietly.

“Okay, I’ll bring some back with me.” Kat ducked into the bathroom. “Looks like there’s a shower chair already in here.” she called to the boys as she popped off the strip of paper saying it was clean. “Mr. Hummel? Can you get Blaine in here or do you need help?”

“You know you can call me Kurt, right?”

“That would be disrespectful to a Dom,” Kat shook her head. 

“I insist,” Kurt said. “Please?” At Kat’s nod, he turned back to his submissive. “Blaine? Think you can make it to the shower?” Kurt ran his fingers through the dark curls as Blaine looked around him at the bathroom doorway judging the distance.

“With help, Sir,” Blaine nodded. He accepted Kurt’s help in getting back to his feet.

Kurt helped Blaine up and they slowly made it the few feet to the bathroom. 

Kurt untied the hospital gown and let it fall to the bathroom floor. "Are you okay like this?" He asked. "Me being naked with you isn't going to scare you, is it?"

"I, Sir, I think I'll be okay. I just want to get clean...so bad."

Kurt nodded. He settled Blaine onto the shower chair and stepped back. "I'm just going to go get the shampoo and towels. Stay here."

"I'm not going anywhere, Sir," Blaine said, cracking a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that wasn't too uncomfortable for anyone. Please review!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings in this part for a little bit of face-slapping, but not in a kink context, you'll understand when you get there, and for naked boys. Do I really need to warn for naked boys in a fic like this? Anyway, PLEASE read and review. I know this is a really short update, but the last line was pretty much the perfect place to stop, so that's where it's at, lol!

Lips quirking, corners curling into a little smile; Kurt hurried out and gathered up the towels, washcloths and small bottles of shampoo, as well as his own toiletry kit from his overnight bag. He set the things just outside the reach of the shower area so they wouldn’t get wet, then grabbed the shower chair and pulled Blaine into the enclosure so he could get into the same space and be able to work around the chair.

Then he stopped and froze in place. Kurt suddenly felt very shy and he had no idea why. Blaine was sitting there, completely naked, beat up and bruised and reeking of urine...and he was feeling so bashful. Rolling his eyes at himself and then looking through his lashes at his sub, he started undressing himself. Blaine ducked his head and turned to the wall when he noticed his Dom’s blush, giving him a little privacy for the disrobing process.

It wasn't as if they hadn't seen each other naked before. They'd fumbled through hand jobs, and indulged in Skype sex. But somehow, this was different and less comfortable. Maybe because it was more real and far more intimate emotionally. Kurt was going to take care of his sub...as a Dom...a real Dom.

Blaine’s Dom.

He was Blaine’s Dom.

Holy shit! He was Blaine’s Dom! Kurt giggled, spun, quickly took a step over to where Blaine was sitting, and knelt down in front of him, eyes wide and shining. “I’m gonna kiss you....is that okay?”

“I...oh....okay. Yes Sir, please Sir.” Blaine blinked at his Dom, not too sure what was going on.

Kurt quickly leaned in and captured his sub’s lips between his own, initially planning on kissing him then starting the shower. He had completely forgotten how intoxicating kissing Blaine could be. It was as if time had slowed down, or maybe even stopped completely. His tongue licked across Blaine’s lips and then slipped inside, the tip exploring the soft inner recesses of Blaine’s mouth and teasing his sub’s tongue, coaxing it to play too. They both deepened the kiss, losing themselves in the moment, until the moment was broken by a kitchen worker dropping a stack of metal plate covers with a loud crash.

Kurt jumped away, turning bright red as he stood and busied himself with the water and shower head. He turned on the tap and adjusted the water temperature as it was flowing out of the faucet, then he turned the lever to start the shower...and nothing came out. He flipped the lever and water gushed out of the faucet. He flipped it back and felt the water pressure fill the hose for the handheld showerhead. He tried turning the head for the different type sprays...rain, spray 1, spray 2, needle, massage... and still nothing. He looked back at Blaine and held it out.

“Looks like we wash from the faucet, the shower doesn’t seem to be working.”

Blaine noticed another lever just on the underside of the showerhead by the hose. “Sir? What’s that other lever where it’s hooked to the hose?”

Kurt looked where his sub pointed, “I thought it kept the hose attached.” he shrugged and flipped the lever thinking that if it released the showerhead at least he could use the hose to wash Blaine’s hair. But instead of pointing the shower head away from him when he flipped the lever, he held it so that the spray, set on the hard pulse massage setting, was pointed straight into his face.

The water rushed out with a force that took him by surprise and hit him right up the nose with a surprisingly strong pressure. He dropped the showerhead with a choking squawk and then spun around to face Blaine as the strong spray hit him in the balls. Yelping again, Kurt covered his ass as the spray made a direct hit and scurried over to where Blaine was safely out of the way of the mad showerhead.

Blaine stared at Kurt, open-mouthed, his Dom coughing and dripping while giving the swinging showerhead his best death glare. “Okay....It works too good. I’m going in Blaine, tell my Dad I love him if it beats me.” He tried timing the swing of the showerhead spray but it was too erratic and he kept getting nailed with a faceful of blinding spray, so he did the only thing he could. He knelt down and crawled over, ducking down lower when the spray swung at him. The angle of the showerhead kept the spray shooting up over his head as long as he was low, the position however gave Blaine an eyeful of his Dom’s bare ass as Kurt fought for control of the water.

“Aha!! Got you!” Kurt crowed in triumph, finally timing his grab right so he didn’t accidently spray himself in the face or some other tender spot. Pointing the spray at the wall, he twisted the spray dial to ‘rain’ and the showerhead was immediately tamed.

It was then that Kat called from the other side of the door, “I put the scrubs and other things on a chair right outside the door here...Oh! Watch out for the water pressure, only turn the lever on the showerhead half way, otherwise it’s crazy strong.”

“Now she tells me....” Kurt shook his head and then heard a small giggle behind him.

Kurt turned back to Blaine, taking in his sub’s appearance. His cheeks were flushed, hazel eyes wide. “Found that funny?” he asked.

“Uh-uh,” Blaine shook his head but the twinkle in his eyes said otherwise. He was surprised too, his hands were folded in his lap hiding his groin, his dick was twitching and it both thrilled him and scared the living crap out of him. “Um, Sir, can we...can you wash my hair?”

“Of course.” Kurt moved to stand behind Blaine, snaking his hand outside the shower enclosure to grab one of the bottles of baby shampoo. “Are you okay?” he asked. “I know that kiss was a lot...and I’m sorry...”

“N-no, Sir, it’s okay,” Blaine said. “I...I liked it.”

“Oh. Good. Really good.” Kurt smiled. “Tilt your head back for me?” he asked. He carefully directed the spray, wetting down Blaine's hair. He applied the baby shampoo, losing himself in the sensation of his hands in Blaine's curls.

Kurt carefully washed Blaine’s hair, his long fingers massaging his sub’s scalp and threading through the curly strands. Then he massaged lower, running his thumbs along the muscles on either side of his sub’s neck, gently scrubbing as he worked his way down. He wet down a washcloth and added the baby shampoo to it, then he began to scrub Blaine’s back, making his boy practically purr. Everything went well until Kurt got to his sub’s hips. Blaine tensed up and got very quiet.

“Blaine? What’s wrong, Sweetheart?” Kurt watched his sub’s face as emotions flickered across it. He could tell Blaine was seeing something in his head rather than being in the present.

“Blaine. Look at me. Come out of your head, Honey, you’re safe here.” Blaine started trembling and a low moan came from first his chest and then his throat.

“Blaine?! BLAINE!” he didn’t respond at all and he started rocking in the shower chair, his arms wrapping around himself. “Blaine what’s happening...please talk to me!”

Kurt had no idea what to do, Blaine had simply shut down and withdrawn into his head. The way his face twitched and contorted in pain Kurt was sure he was reliving some horror he’d experienced at the hands of that bitch....but Kurt was lost as to what to do for him.

“KAT!! KAAAAT!!!!” he called from inside the bathroom. Then he realized the door was closed. Rushing around Blaine in the chair and nearly slipping, Kurt tore the door open. “KAT!!”

“What! What?” Kat came running into the room and ran straight over to Blaine. “Oh! He’s having a flashback! Kurt, you have to slap him.”

“What? Slap him? I can’t...”

“Yes, slap him. You need to snap him out of it, it doesn’t have to be real hard, just sting him.”

“I can’t slap him!”

“I can’t do it Kurt, I’m a woman, it’ll just send him in deeper.” Kat pushed Kurt toward his sub. “You can do it, you’re his Dom. Give him a quick slap and tell him to stop and look at you.”

Kurt took a deep breath trying to steady himself and do what he was being told to do.

“Blaine! Stop it now!” he reached out and gave his sub a light tap on his cheek and got no response.

“Kurt, for pity’s sake...slap your boy!”

Kat reached out and slapped Kurt’s wet bare behind making him jump and snap out of his own fear.

“Blaine!” Kurt gave Blaine a smart stinging slap across the cheek “Blaine, look at me.” he commanded.

Blaine’s head snapped to the side with the slap and his eyes refocused on Kurt....then he lunged at his Dom, wrapping his arms around his waist and started crying.

“She hurt me Sir...she hurt me and I didn’t want it...”

“Shhhh...you’re with me now. She can’t ever hurt you again. I’ll make sure of it.” Kurt stroked the dripping hair from Blaine’s forehead and gently ran his fingers over his sub’s face. “Let’s get you finished up and dressed, okay?”

Blaine nodded and sniffled but didn’t let go of Kurt, always keeping a hand on some part of his Dom. Kurt finished washing down his legs and feet and then took the showerhead and rinsed him in warm water, making sure the pressure wasn’t too much for the stitched up areas. Between Kat and his Dom, Blaine was toweled off and dressed in a snug diaper and some pale blue scrubs and back in his bed.

“Well now that you’re all done, do you feel better?” Kurt stepped back and gave his sub an appraising look. “Not too bad considering. The color looks nice on you.”

“Sir?” Blaine looked at Kat and then back to Kurt.

“Yes, my love?” Kurt’s brows went down and he started looking Blaine over. “Is there something wrong?”

“Nooo....it’s just....” Blaine blushed and ducked his head

“What?”

“Sir, you’re still naked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe! Thanks for reading!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for needles, and a major phobia on Kurt's part. Oh, and introduction of another female doctor. Again. Please review it.

“I’m.....” Kurt looked down at himself.

Sure enough he was totally nude. “excuse me...” he did an about face and calmly strode to the bathroom, a single pink hand print glowing faintly on his pale butt cheek and swinging from side to side as Kurt walked the few steps to the door, snagging his set of scrubs on the way. He entered the bathroom and closed the door after him before shouting an exasperated and embarrassed, “OH MY GOD!!!”

From inside the hospital room, it was easy to hear both Kat and Blaine giggling. Kurt quickly showered himself, then dressed and walked calmly back into the room. “See what you do to me?” he said to Blaine. “I forget all manner of propriety when I’m worried about you.” He turned to Kat, his face red. “I’m sorry about that,” he said. “Really sorry.”

Kat smiled. “You were focused on your boy. It’s alright, Kurt. Really, it’s okay. I’ve...well, normally, I’d say it’s nothing I haven’t seen, but really, you’re beautiful, if you don’t mind my saying so. Both of you are. It’s a shame you couldn’t make babies together, because they’d be beautiful, too. Now, Blaine, are you comfortable?”

“Yes,” Blaine said. “Why do you ask?”

“I have to take your blood pressure and other vitals before we go on the helicopter,” Kat said. “Also, they’re sending in the psychiatrist to talk to both of you, if you’re feeling up to it.”

“A psychiatrist? Isn’t it a little late for that now that we’ll be leaving?” Kurt narrowed his eyes at her. He liked Kat, he really did, but he didn’t trust this hospital or it’s administration any more. At every turn he felt as though they were trying to separate him from his sub. He no longer trusted anything to do with the hospital....for all he knew one or both would be committed on the psychiatrist's word alone.

"She just wants to check in with you both before you're released," Kat smiled. "I promise, she's a good woman and a great doctor. There won't be any funny business, no recommending you be separated, or whatever else you're thinking."

Kurt sat down in the chair next to the bed and sulked at Kat’s scold. “After everything that’s happened in here, do you blame me for thinking what you think I’m thinking?”

"Not in the least," Kat smiled. "But you, Blaine will be happy to know she's a short, overweight redhead."

“I will?” Blaine slipped his hand over the side of the bed into his Dom’s line of sight and felt Kurt instinctively grab hold of it and give him a comforting squeeze. Even though she wasn’t going to look like ‘the woman’ she was still a she and that made her scary.

“Don’t worry, Sweetheart, I’m not going to leave your side.” Kurt’s protective Dominant nature quickly dispelled his sulkiness. He sat up taller and unconsciously tipped his head into a more authoritative pose. Addressing Kat, he agreed to the visit. “Very well, let’s get this over with so we can go home.”

“Short, chunky ‘n ginger here, at your service.” None of them had noticed the aforementioned psychiatrist observing them from the room’s doorway. She entered the room with a wide smile.

Kurt and Blaine both turned bright red with secondhand embarrassment for Kat being overheard describing the doctor.

“Hi Lily!” Kat greeted her with an equally wide smile.

“Hi Kat!” The doctor hugged the nurse in greeting. Turning to the boys, she said “I’m Lily Vanderhoosen, but that’s kind of a mouthful so most people call me by my first name or the little kids call me Doctor Pinky.”

Both boys looked her up and down in unison. She was short and overweight just as Kat had described her, but the red hair was shot with silver that toned down what must have been a vibrant red in her youth to a sparkling pinkish ginger, her skin tone was a ruddy pink with rosy cheeks and nose...and she was dressed entirely in pink; bright pink scrubs and a pale pink overcoat.

“I....I can see why...” Kurt blinked at the amount of pink before him. He also noticed Blaine’s grip on his hand ease. He shot a look at his sub and smiled as Blaine visibly relaxed, even giving the doctor a timid smile.

"The last person I saw wearing that much pink was Professor Umbridge," Blaine murmured. "I sure hope you're nicer than her."

"I assure you, that pitiful excuse for a witch has nothing on my bedside manner," Lily teased. "Now, let's talk a bit about you both and how you're doing with everything."

By the time they were finished, both boys were relaxed and laughing at the psychiatrist’s jokes. Kurt had migrated back into the bed to pet and cuddle and Blaine had managed to nibble his way through his meal tray.

“Well my dears, you’re good to go.” Lily proclaimed, writing out and handing Kat a prescription slip to take to the front desk. “I’m going to order a relaxant for you Blaine. We don’t want to take any chances on an anxiety attack or air sickness.”

“I love flying!” Blaine smiled broadly in excitement. “The relaxant won’t knock me out, will it? I like looking at the ground and clouds.”

“No it won’t, it’ll simply keep you from feeling over excited and will keep you from vomiting if there’s turbulence. We don’t want to stress your appendix incision if we can help it.” she glanced at Kurt and noticed the uncomfortable look on his face. “Are you going to be ok, son? You look....uneasy.”

“I’ll be fine. I don’t care for flying, but I’m fine.” Kurt schooled his face and worked hard to calm himself. He was thankful for Kat re-entering the room with Blaine’s medicine, in a hypodermic.

“Sir?” Blaine immediately zeroed in on the needle, “Sir?!” Blaine scooched his bottom closer to Kurt, trying to hide where he knew they were going to inject him.

Kurt wrapped an arm around his sub, “Don’t you have something in a pill? Does it have to be a needle?” he locked eyes onto the needle and held Blaine closer. As much as Blaine disliked needles and was tired of being poked, Kurt hated them...and he hated that he couldn’t protect Blaine from them.

“I’m sorry Kurt, Blaine, there isn’t anything that would work for the length of time we need it to work and has the same properties and won’t upset your stomach.” Dr. Lily explained. “If you want to, you can lay across your Dom’s lap for it. He can hold you.”

“Please?” Blaine looked up at Kurt, eyes filling with tears, “Can I have it in my arm? Please? I don’t wanna pull my pants down...”

Kurt suddenly realised what the problem was, his sub didn’t want to show this new person his diaper clad bottom. “Can he get it in the arm?”

Both Kat and Dr. Lily shook their heads ‘no’. Kat spoke up, “You’ve lost so much muscle tone from your fevers and not being fed properly that there would be painful issues with injecting you in the arm...no, I’m sorry, but it has to be in the buttock.”

“Come my darling, over your Dom’s lap you go. The quicker you are, the quicker it will be over with.” Dr. Lily said as she bustled around the bed and gently pulled Blaine into position, giving Kurt’s arm a comforting rub. She brought Kurt’s hand down to the waistband of his sub’s scrubs and nodded that he should be the one to pull the pants down. Kurt nodded and carefully tucked the material over the stretchy diaper waist before lowering them both, effectively hiding the diaper.

Realizing what his Dom had done, Blaine relaxed across the warm lap, pouting. “I don’t like any of you any more,” he groused and stuck out his tongue at Kat just as Dr. Lily stung him with the needle, making him yelp in surprise. Dr.Lily chuckled and looked up from his bottom and into his Dom’s pale grayish face, her brows drawing together.

“Kurt, are you sure you’re okay? I could order a B12 injection for you, it’s good for anxiety and I wouldn’t have to do a full work up on you.”

“NO NEEDLES!” Kurt blurted and visibly flinched. “I mean...um...no thank you. I’ll...I’ll be fine.” he unconsciously started rubbing then patting Blaine’s bottom in an attempt to soothe himself.

“I really don’t need a shot of any kind. It’s very kind of you to offer. I have a little issue with flying but it’s nothing I can’t control. I just really want to get Blaine home to Lima. He’ll do so much better at home even if he has to spend a day or two in the hospital there. I’ll be better too. I won’t need any kind of shots, so yeah, thank you but no thank you...” Kurt babbled on all the while doing a two circle rub - three pats pattern on his sub’s upturned bottom. Both Kat and Dr. Lily stared at Kurt as he desperately tried to distract them from coming at him with a needle.

“Kurt....settle down.” Dr. Lily smiled gently at him. "You don’t have to get a shot. However, you might want to get in contact with someone that can help you with that phobia, it’s pretty intense....and you might as well lay back and nap. You’ve put Blaine to sleep patting his bottom like that.”

Kurt glanced at his hand still doing the rub-rub-pat-pat-pat pattern on the butt over his lap and snatched it away. “Oh!”

Kat smiled, “Go ahead and nap, you’ve got at least two hours before they’ll be ready for you both.”

“Thanks, Kat,” Kurt nodded. He pulled Blaine into a slightly more comfortable position and soon was out cold himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings in this part for more frank discussion of pee. But this is probably the end(?) of that, I just had one more semi-heartbreaking scene in mind, so had to throw it in here. Oh, and warnings for angst, but this fic is called Violated. I don't think you can NOT expect angst, right?

Two and a half hours later, Burt was shaking Kurt’s shoulder. “Bud...wake up. It’s time to go.”

Kurt’s eyes cracked open and he looked around. “Dad...is everything okay?” He tried to move but found he was pinned down by Blaine, who had wiggled himself around so he was sleeping right on top of his legs and cuddled up to his chest, quietly snoring. He blinked the sleep fog from his eyes and remembered how he had put Blaine to sleep...he was going to have to remember that trick.

“Everything’s fine,” Burt said. “But it’s time for you two to wake up. The helicopter is here and ready to go.”

“Oh. Blaine...Blaine...honey, wake up now....” Kurt ran his fingers through the silky curls. “Sweetheart, it’s time to go home.”

Blaine gave a little snort from an interrupted snore and startled himself “Wha? Home? Who?”

“Yeah it’s time to get up, Sweetie.” Kurt helped Blaine roll over and sit up only to have his sub grip his arm, looking panicked. “What is it? Are you in pain?”

His sub shook his head ‘no’ and then whimpered. ”Gotta go...I gotta go now!”

Kurt nodded, realizing what the issue was. “Okay,” he said. “Just hold on a minute. Dad, if you’ll excuse us?” Kurt reached over to the bedside table, picking up the bed urinal left there. “Let’s get this situated, and get you taken care of.” Burt quickly left the room, muttering something about getting Kurt a coffee.

“I can’t pee in front of you, Sir!” Blaine exclaimed.

“You’re gonna have to. Deal with it, either use the jug here, or I’ll help you sit on the toilet, but I’m staying right here with you.” Kurt gave him a gentle smile. "I've already seen everything...this is nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm going to take down your pants now." He could tell Blaine didn't have the energy to walk to the bathroom.

Blaine, red-faced and obviously upset, lay still as Kurt tugged the pants and diaper down, and helped him situate himself. "Sir...I can't," he whispered. “It just...I can’t.”

Kurt nodded. "Okay," he said, giving in. "I'll step outside and give you some privacy."

He stepped outside the room and found his dad and Carole waiting. "How is he?" Burt asked.

"A lot better than me," Kurt said. "He's excited about the helicopter ride. He just needs a minute of privacy right now..."

"I brought you something," Carole said. She held out a bag. "Kat called us and asked if we had any changes of clothing for you as there'd been an accident. I got you some comfortable clothing for the flight, and a few other things." She pulled out a bottle and handed it to him.

Kurt smiled. "Really, Carole?"

"We all know why you didn't fly home," Carole said gently. "The iberogast will keep your tummy from being upset, and I also got you an essential oil inhaler...guaranteed to help tamp down anxiety. You also have Blaine's teddy bear, right?" She smiled almost teasingly, but Kurt knew it was meant to be supportive. He appreciated that about Carole.

"Right...but Carole, you know, if I could have gotten a flight, I would have, anxiety or no. Blaine’s too important to me. Anyway, they gave Blaine an injection of something for anxiety but I'm not a patient, so..."

Carole nodded. "I'm sure they'd give you an injection of B12 if you asked."

"No thanks," Kurt shook his head. "You know I don’t do needles. I'll be fine. You sure you don't want to go in my place, dad?"

"You don't mean that," Burt said. "We'll see you two in a few hours. Oh! You’ll need these,” He handed Kurt a file folder. “It’s all the paperwork you’ll need to admit him in Lima. Take care, son, and I love you."

"I love you, too, Dad," Kurt said. "See you back in Lima. And thanks, for everything. You too, Carole."

"You're welcome, sweetie, we'll see you back at home. I love you."

"Love you, too,". Kurt hugged his stepmother and then stepped back. "Drive safely," he said.

Kurt tapped on the door to the hospital room and pushed the door open. He went in with the bag of clothing and saw his sub trying to make his way to the bathroom carrying the urinal that was nearly full. Kurt froze, not wanting startle Blaine and make him drop the jug...until he saw the boy’s legs wobble. Kurt quietly but as quickly as he could scooted over and snagged the jug with one hand and wrapped the other around his sub’s waist, supporting him.

“Hi, going somewhere?” Kurt asked.

“Woah! Where’d you come from and hi?” Then Blaine noticed Kurt carrying his urine and he blushed, reaching for it. “Sir...you don’t need to take that, it...it’s....”

“It’s pee, Blaine.” and he moved it to the side away from his submissive’s reach. "You're not supposed to be up. That's kinda the point of a bed urinal. So you can stay in bed and use it." He escorted Blaine to the chair. "Sit." He directed. He walked into the bathroom and disposed of the waste, leaving the jug there. After he washed his hands, he returned to Blaine. "You're going to be one of those subs that needs firm, explicit instructions, aren't you." Kurt gave him a loving smile.

"I'm sorry, Sir,". Blaine said quietly. He looked down at his hands. "I know I'm difficult..."

"Oh, sweetie, don't apologize," Kurt murmured. "I love you regardless. And it's just something I'm going to have to get used to...I've never actually Dominated anyone outside of our little playtime...and you've never shown much defiance until now. I guess it means you're feeling a little better. Now we have to leave but I'm going to go change first. Will you stay right here until I get back?"

"Yes, Sir," Blaine said, downcast. Kurt was right. He'd never shown any defiance toward anyone, save his parents regarding the claim with Kurt, until he denied the claim with mistress. And look where that had gotten him. When the bathroom door closed, Blaine slipped out of the chair and onto his knees, penitent. There was pain in his ribs, in his abdomen, and lower, but he didn't care. He would show his Dom that he wouldn't be any trouble.

Kurt finished changing into the stylish tracksuit...well stylish as tracksuits go. He took the time to take the medication, straighten his hair, and brush his teeth before returning to the hospital room. He looked around for Blaine but didn’t see him at first. 

“Blaine?” Kurt moved further into the room and saw Blaine kneeling off to the side in a submissive’s pose on the floor. Kurt also saw the beads of sweat starting to form on the boy’s forehead from the strain and pain of maintaining a pose he clearly wasn’t ready for.

“Blaine! What in the world....” Kurt knelt beside Blaine and pulled him into an embrace. “Sweetheart, what are you doing down here?”

“I’m being good, Sir. I won’t be any trouble, I’ll be a good sub for you.” Blaine straightened up his posture and bit back a whimper of pain as he tightened up his spine and lifted himself off his heels using his wounded pelvic floor muscles.

“Oh Blaine....c’mon get up.” Kurt pulled the trembling boy up and put him back in the chair, then he knelt between his knees. “Blaine, did I tell you to kneel?”

Blaine sucked in a deep breath as he realized he’d disobeyed again. “No, Sir.” he whispered and covered his face with his hands. How could he be so stupid. “I’m sorry Sir, don’t throw me away, please, Sir. I promise I’ll do better, Sir.” Tears started leaking down his chin from under his hands. Kurt leaned into Blaine’s lap and laid his head down on a thigh the top of his head nestling up against his sub’s belly, then he wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist.

“You did this because I was trying to tease you a little. I’m sorry Blaine, I didn’t mean it to mean that you’re a bad sub.” He tightened his hug around Blaine and sighed. “I think maybe I’m a bad Dom. I don’t know what I’m doing and I’m hurting you.”

“No!” Blaine exclaimed. “Sir, you’re not a bad Dom, I just...I haven’t been able to kneel for you in so long, and now, I thought I could, and you’d like it, cause you said it made you proud to be my boyfriend when I knelt for you...but I messed it up. Please...don’t throw me away.”

“I would never,” Kurt shook his head vehemently. “We’re going to talk about this, though, about all of this. You’re going to have to learn to listen. I’ll have to learn to be firmer. We’ll learn together.”

“Okay!” came a cheerful voice as Kat pushed a wheelchair through the door. “Are we ready to go?” She was wearing her normal scrubs, but had a heavy jacket on over top of them. “Is everything okay? Boys?”

“Yeah, we’re fine,” Kurt said with a shaky smile, rising to his feet. “Right, Blaine?”

“Right,” Blaine nodded. “We’re...we’re good.”

“You shouldn’t really be out of bed,” Kat said, bringing the wheelchair to his side.

“He forgot that the reason he had a bed urinal was to use it in bed,” Kurt smiled at his sub. “He decided to get up and try to empty it himself. I’m just glad he didn’t spill it. I took care of it, made him sit here and rest.” He chose not to mention the kneeling, but did mention the pain. “He’s hurting pretty bad now, though.”

“I figured he might be. Your parents just signed the transfer papers, but I managed to snag a few more painkillers before they put the transfer through.” Kat produced a little pill vial. “Let me go get you some water, you can swallow these, and we’ll be on our way.”

Kurt pulled his water bottle from his overnight bag. “Got it here,” he said. They helped Blaine take the pills, then helped him into the wheelchair.

“I’m glad to see you used the bed urinal,” Kat said. “Instead of just going in your diaper, like some people would.”

“Ew!” Blaine exclaimed. “No thank you! I’m wearing it to prevent accidents, not to be lazy! That’s just...that’s just gross.” He shuddered. “Besides then someone would have to help me change. And this is supposed to prevent embarrassment, not make it worse!”

Kat and Kurt both chuckled. “So you’re not going to make this a fashion statement?” Kurt grinned.

“Not a chance, Sir,” Blaine shook his head, curls flying everywhere. “Never gonna happen. I'm not...you don't...please tell me..." He turned bright red as he tried to articulate his thoughts.

Kurt understood, and his cheeks heated, quickly mirroring the color of Blaine’s. "Oh, God no!" He exclaimed. "Not into that...no way."

Kat laughed. "You two are so cute! Okay, the helicopter is on the pad so we need to get going. Kurt, do you have everything?"

Kurt nodded. He put the last few items into his overnight bag and zipped it up. "Let's go," he said, swallowing hard. He took Blaine’s hand as Kat pushed the chair, and didn’t realize until they’d gotten to the end of the hall just how tightly he was holding on.

“Sir?” Blaine asked, looking up at his Dom. “Sir...you’re um...are you alright, Sir? You’re...I can’t feel my fingers, Sir.”

“Oh my God!” Kurt dropped Blaine’s hand. “I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he said. “I was just...I enjoy holding your hand, I didn’t mean to squeeze it so tight...”

“I didn’t mean for you to let go,” Blaine said. “You can squeeze my hand all you want, Sir. I know you’re nervous.”

“I’m...I’m not nervous,” Kurt lied. “I’m just...I’m excited that you get to go back to Lima.”

“Sir?” Blaine asked, suddenly looking stricken. “You promised you’d never lie to me..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sniffles* I cried when I wrote this part, honestly...


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for potential air-sickness that doesn't happen. And now, let's get our boys home to Lima! Also, Blaine's gonna be back home soon, and is becoming more and more mobile all the time. Anything you'd like to see? Let me know!

Kurt sighed. “Blaine, sweetheart, this isn’t about lying to you. It’s about letting you focus on enjoying your flight, okay?”

“Yes Sir....” Blaine let his eyes drop and timidly pulled his hand away, let it settle in his lap and became quiet and pensive.

Kat, as a fellow sub, noticed Blaine’s change in demeanor almost immediately. She gave Kurt a disappointed look before excusing herself. “I’m going to go see if they’re ready for us before bringing you out into the cold.” She quickly left the two there.

Kurt watched open mouthed as the nurse made her retreat, confused as to why she gave him the odd look as she left. He turned to Blaine, “What’s wrong with her?”

Blaine kept very still with his eyes firmly on his hands in his lap and murmured a quiet, “It’s not my place to guess, Sir.”

Kurt tipped his head, finally picking up on the change in Blaine. “Blaine?”

“Sir.”

“Sweetheart, what just happened?”

“The nurse went to check if they are ready for us, Sir.” he stated, voice kept carefully neutral.

Kurt’s mouth opened a little and he blinked at the sudden emptiness in Blaine’s voice. “Are you okay, honey?”

“I’m fine, Sir.”

Blaine kept his head bowed and Kurt, not being able to tell anything by his sub’s still and closed off body language, knelt down in front of him.

“Blaine, please look at me, sweetheart.” he couldn’t help but feel that something bad had just happened, and that he’d been unaware. Blaine tipped his face up to look blankly into Kurt’s eyes.

“Yes, Sir.”

Kurt studied the carefully schooled face of his sub. Blaine looked back at him, or rather looked through him. The only thing that betrayed any emotion was the tears that were beginning to gather in his sub’s eyes.

“Baby....what? Please tell me what’s wrong. I don’t understand, you were so excited a moment ago, what happened?”

“I’m sorry, Sir. It was wrong of me. I won’t do it again.”

“Won’t do what Sweetheart?”

“I won’t question your authority again, Sir. It’s not my place to question you, my Master, Sir.”

Kurt’s voice began to quiver and his eyes started to fill with tears. “Blaine...what are you talking about? Master? What’s going on?”

The small hitched gasp Kurt gave broke Blaine and the tears ran down his cheeks “Sir, please, I’m just a sub, I’m nothing. You are my Master. You make changes as you please, I am to obey without question.”

Blaine struggled to box up his feelings but all that did was start him off on a panic attack. His arms slid around his body and gripped tightly as he tried to hold himself together, his breathing coming in short sharp gulps and his body began rocking in the wheelchair as he tried to soothe himself.

Kurt’s eyes widened as he finally realized what had happened, what he had done. “Noooo....Blaine.” He bent forward placing his head in his sub’s lap and began crying in earnest. “Don’t go away from me, please don’t. I’m sorry. So sorry, so sorry, I take it back, I won’t break my promise... I’ll tell you the truth.”

Kat opened the door to the helipad to see Kurt slumped on the floor coming unglued in Blaine’s lap and the sub gently stroking his Dom’s hair. She cleared her throat to get their attention and was just about to speak when Kurt lifted his wrecked face to meet his sub’s eyes.

“I lied, I lied. I promised I wouldn’t and I did and I’m so sorry I failed you.” Kurt put his head back down into Blaine’s lap. “I’m scared Blaine. That’s the honest truth...I’m afraid of flying and of heights and I can’t do anything about it ‘cause I’m afraid of shots even more.” he popped his head back up to look directly at Blaine, “I’m serious! I wanted to be brave for you ‘cause you need me to...and I just screwed it all up. I don’t want you to go away Blaine, I don’t want to be your master...” he saw Blaine pull back with a stricken look coming over his face. “No! No! I want you! I want to be your Dom, I want to cherish you, not master you!”

Blaine studied Kurt’s face and saw he was telling the truth. He gently cupped his hands along his Dom's face. "Sir, I can be the strong one," he offered, rather pleased by the possibility. “I’ll hold your hand, and you can squeeze mine, and close your eyes, and you know you can sleep during the flight if you want.”

“I won’t be able to sleep,” Kurt shook his head. “No, this is something I’m just going to have to endure.”

“You...you don’t have to go,” Blaine said. “I’ll be okay with Kat. I’m sure your family isn’t far yet, they’ll come back for you.” He sniffled. “Your family will come back. Mine won’t...”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Kurt tried not to burst into tears again. “I’m going with you, love. I wouldn’t abandon you for the world.”

“Okay, guys, we have to go now. There’s an emergency coming in in a few minutes, and they need the landing pad.”

When the boys nodded, Kurt got to his feet and Kat pushed the wheelchair out onto the helipad, using hand signals to tell Kurt to duck low, climb into the helicopter, and take a seat toward the back. Two orderlies helped lift Blaine into the helicopter, settling him onto a gurney that was already strapped in place.

"Please don't make me lay down," Blaine begged. "I want to be able to see!"

Kurt nodded, giving his permission for Blaine's head to be raised. He was strapped to the gurney, and made comfortable with a pillow and blankets. Kurt settled in, holding tight to Blaine's hand. They waited for Kat to climb aboard, and then, as soon as the orderlies were back inside the hospital, the helicopter lifted off. 

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, clutching Blaine's hand. 

"You okay?" Kat asked, touching Kurt's shoulder. She held out an air sickness bag, just in case.

Kurt took the bag gratefully, and tried to relax. He focused on the smile on Blaine's face. “I’m...not so bad,” he answered Kat at last. 

“You look green, Sir,” Blaine said. “Didn’t you take your dramamine?”

“I took all the stuff Carole gave me,” Kurt promised. “I just can’t stand heights, or flying. But this can’t be that long of a flight, so I’m just going to grin and bear it.”

“It’s not,” Kat reassured. “We’ll be in the air for just over an hour. Relax, Kurt, the most dangerous part of the flight is over, we’re in the air.”

“Right,” Kurt said. He focused on Blaine for the next twenty minutes or so, delighting in how happy his submissive seemed. He was almost able to forget where he was. Then, the helicopter hit a patch of turbulence, shaking the craft.

Kurt screamed, shaking as he wrapped his arms around himself, scared beyond belief. “Please, stop,” he whispered. “Just let me off...”

“We’re halfway there,” Kat soothed. “It’s okay. Just calm down, take a deep breath. This guy has been flying helicopters longer than you’ve been alive. It’s okay.”

But Kat’s words weren’t helping. So Blaine tried. “Sir,” he said softly. “It really is okay. Nothing’s going to happen to us. We’re going to be fine. We’ll touch down at the hospital in about half an hour, and then you can be the Dom, and get me registered and everything, cause your parents won’t be there yet, so you’ll be in charge.”

Kurt had to smile at that. “You’re right,” he said quietly. “You’re absolutely right.” He relaxed then, a little bit, but still held tight to Blaine’s hand for the rest of the flight.

The pilot touched down on the helipad at Lima General, and orderlies rushed out to retrieve the patient. They were quite surprised to see that their patient was alert, calm, and smiling, while his companion was just the opposite. “Sir, we’re here,” Blaine said. “It’s time to get out.”

“Right.” Kurt stepped out of the helicopter, and his knees buckled. He would have hit the ground if not for a strong orderly there to help him up. 

“Easy does it,” the man said. “You okay, kid?”

“He hates flying,” Kat explained, gracefully alighting from the copter. “We’ll get him inside, get him some water, and he’ll be fine.”

“Go grab another wheelchair,” the orderly supporting Kurt directed the other one. He settled Kurt into the chair meant for Blaine. “Don’t pass out on us, kid, we’re just the orderlies.”

"I'm...I'm okay," Kurt whispered. "Where's Blaine? Where's my sub?"

"He's still on the helicopter, Kurt," Kat said gently. "They're getting another wheelchair for him. You're staying in that one until you can stand on your own again." 

Kurt struggled to stand up. "I can't!" He exclaimed. "I need to be strong for Blaine."

"Blaine is fine," Kat said. "He's doing better than you are right now. Just sit back and relax."

"I'm okay, Sir!" Blaine called from inside the helicopter. "In fact, I'm great! Just relax, and it's all good."

“I feel so weak,” Kurt whispered to Kat. “I’m on solid ground...”

“Yes, you are. But you got really worked up. I wish I had taken your blood pressure during the flight, because it looks like it’s dropped incredibly low since then.” The doors to the hospital opened and another wheelchair was brought out. Blaine was carefully lifted into the chair, then the two orderlies each pushed one of the chairs back inside the hospital.

When they reached admitting, Kurt forced himself to his feet and opened his bag, pulling out the papers Burt had given him. He handed them to the admitting nurse and within minutes, Blaine was comfortably settled into a private room, Kurt at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back in Lima! Yay! Reviews make me smile :)


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Lima General Hospital. Where our boys know one of the most-liked nurses personally. Smooth sailing?

Kat came in and gave them each a hug. "I wish I could stay longer, but the helicopter is heading back and I have to be on it," she said. "Good luck, both of you. And...if you want...you could let me know how you're doing from time to time?"

"I'd like that," Blaine said shyly. He looked up at his Dom, who nodded. "And," Blaine murmured, "thanks, Kat, for everything. You've been amazing..."

"Yes," Kurt echoed, adding his thanks to that of his submissive. "You have been amazing. Thank you so much, for everything. We'll keep in touch."

With one last wave, the pretty nurse hurried out the door. Blaine looked sad.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?" Kurt asked.

"I trusted her," Blaine said quietly. "I'm really gonna miss her."

"I know you are. But you trust Carole, right? And you trust me?"

"Of course!" Blaine exclaimed. "But...I can miss Kat, can't I, Sir?"

"Of course you can." Kurt kissed Blaine gently. "We'll get her address and send her a Christmas card, and maybe make her a video greeting card of us singing together. That would be fun, right?"

Blaine smiled. "I'd like that, Sir," he said. "Can we sing our song?"

"If you'd like to," Kurt nodded. "But for now, I want you to rest. I'm going to walk down to the nurses' station and introduce myself if you think you'll be okay here for a few minutes."

Blaine frowned, but quickly nodded. "Okay, Sir," he said quietly. "I'll be fine here."

Kurt leaned in and kissed him gently. "I'll be right back." He left the private hospital room and strode down the hall to the nurses' station. "Hi," he said to the petite woman and really tall man standing there. "My name is Kurt Hummel."

"Carole's son," the woman said. "Believe me, we've been briefed by Nurse Hudson. Kyle here is going to be Blaine's primary nurse on days, and we have Jordan coming in for the evening shifts. The only time you'll have to deal with a female nurse is possibly when one of the boys is on a break, or in an emergency. We're going to do our best to minimize his contact with anyone, though we do need to run some new tests, but again, we're going to do our best to make sure male techs, nurses, and doctors are involved. Carole has asked that you two remain relatively undisturbed, so that's why we've put you at the far end of the hall. I hope that's okay."

Kurt blinked. In less than a minute, she'd managed to dispel most of his discomfort over having Blaine in another hospital. "That's great," he said honestly. "Hopefully we won't be disturbing the flow of your routine too much, or for too long."

"If his test results continue to improve the way the ones faxed over from Lexington have, I doubt he'll be here long at all."

"Good," Kurt said. "I'm going to get back to him. It's nice to meet you..." He waited expectantly for the young woman to give her name.

"Jessica," she smiled. "Don't worry about my last name, everyone here calls me Nurse Jessi."

"Alright," Kurt nodded. "Kyle was it? Do you want to come meet him?"

"I can definitely do that. Has he eaten recently?"

"He nibbled through part of a lunch tray before we got on the helicopter. We can ask him, though."

“And how about you?” Kyle asked as they walked down the hall. “When was the last time you ate anything?”

Kurt stopped, thinking. “Um, I don’t really know,” he confessed. “I grazed from his tray, but that’s about it. Sometime yesterday, maybe?”

Kyle shook his head. “Let’s get me introduced to your boy, and then you’re going to eat something. Before you end up in a bed beside him because you’ve passed out from lack of food.”

Kurt smiled. “Alright,” he agreed. He and Kyle walked back into Blaine’s room, finding the boy flipping channels on the television. “Hey, sweetheart,” Kurt said carefully. “I’ve brought someone to meet you.”

"Yes, Sir," Blaine said. He struggled to sit up straighter in the bed. Kurt rushed to his side, steadying him.

"Blaine, this is Kyle. He's going to be your primary nurse during the day. Kyle, Blaine is aware of his circumstances, please direct your questions to him or both of us. I don't want him ignored."

Kyle nodded. "Hello, Blaine," he said, holding out a hand to shake the patient's hand.

"Hi," Blaine said. He looked over at Kurt, who gave an encouraging smile. “You’re tall,” he said as he shook the nurse’s hand.

“That I am,” Kyle smiled. “Are you hungry? Is there anything you need to be more comfortable?”

“Um, an extra pillow would be nice,” Blaine said. “And yeah, I’m hungry, but I still...I can’t eat much yet...I’m still...I’m not there yet.”

“Alright. Soup it is,” Kyle smiled. “You feel good enough for bread? Maybe a small side salad?”

“All of that seems great,” Blaine nodded. “Thank you, sir.”

“You can call me Kyle,” the nurse said. “I’ll put in that meal order for you. Mr. Hummel? Can I toss in a salad for you?”

“That would be fantastic,” Kurt smiled. “I don’t like leaving his bedside, and my parents aren’t here yet, so...”

“We’ll feed you for today,” Kyle smiled. “I’ll be back soon. And that extra pillow is in the closet over there,” he pointed. “Mr. Hummel, do you mind getting that for him?”

“Not at all,” Kurt shook his head. “I’ll get him comfortable. And please, call me Kurt.”

“When I come back, I’m gonna need to check you over for our first report,” Kyle warned. “So start gearing up for that, okay?”

Blaine nodded. “Thank you for the warning,” he said. Once they were alone, he turned to Kurt. “He seems nice...”

“He has a lot of energy,” Kurt agreed. “Glad you seem comfortable...”

“I am, Sir, except...um...”

“Oh!” Kurt exclaimed. “Your other pillow. Right.” Flashing Blaine a smile, he walked over to the closet and pulled a pillow off the top shelf. He sniffed it, and, apparently finding it acceptable, brought it back to his sub. “Let’s get you comfy.”

Blaine attempted to sit up on his own and allow the pillow to be placed behind him, but his abdomen still hurt from the operation, and he finally had to allow himself to be helped. “Ugh,” he muttered. “So weak...”

"Give it time, sweetheart," Kurt encouraged. "Honestly, it hasn't been all that long. Soon we'll have you home and recuperating where there won't be doctors and nurses poking and prodding at you all hours of the day and night. And we'll finally be able to be together like we've always wanted." He leaned in to kiss Blaine again, but there was a knock on the door, and he jumped back, almost guiltily. “Come in!” he called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least they're getting the royal treatment...


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't even reread this. I'm sure there are mistakes. But I needed to post it. I'll edit later, I promise. So tired, and leaving on vacation tomorrow after work, but wanted to get this chapter up, along with Claimed, so that hopefully I have reviews to read when I get to my destination.

The door swung open, and two young men in suits walked in. “Wes!” Blaine exclaimed, overjoyed to see his old friend. “David!”

“Blainers,” Wes said warmly. He walked over to the bed. “Can I hug you?”

Blaine looked at his Dom, unsure how to answer that question.

“Sweetheart, do you want to hug your friends?” Kurt asked softly.

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine nodded. “Please, Sir?”

David frowned. He didn’t think Kurt would be into controlling Blaine like that, but maybe he’d misjudged the other boy.

“Of course!” Kurt exclaimed. “Blaine, I’m not going to stop you from hugging your friends, having coffee with your friends, taking weekend trips with your friends, or pretty much anything else that’s running through that gorgeous head of yours. Wes, please hug him. You too, David. Where are your girls?”

“Outside,” David said. “When Finn called us to say Blaine had been transferred to Lima General, he mentioned that Carole had said that women still made Blaine uncomfortable, so we asked them to wait outside.”

“Oh.” Blaine looked at Kurt, who rolled his eyes.

“Yes, Blaine. Your friends’ submissives are your friends as well. If you’d like to see them, you’re more than welcome.” Kurt sighed. “See what I have to put up with?” he asked affectionately. “I swear, Blaine, if you don’t stop acting like I control your every breath, I’ll have to do something drastic. What, I have no idea...” While the two visitors hugged the patient, Kurt walked over to the door. “Cara, Mia,” he said, looking between the two. “Blaine would like to say hello. But he’s still a little unsure around women, so I’m going to ask you both not to crowd him unless he invites you to hug him.”

“Of course,” Cara nodded. “We’ll do whatever we need to, to make him comfortable,” she promised. 

Kurt stepped back and allowed the two to enter the room. Blaine's eyes lit up, and he held out his arms. "Cara, Mia,” he welcomed them.

Exchanging a glance with Kurt, who nodded indulgently, Cara went to the left side of the bed and Mia to the right. Both girls leaned in and kissed Blaine's cheeks, giving him a hug.

"If he were straight, he'd be in heaven," David laughed. "Blainers, good to see you looking better, bro."

Blaine frowned. "You saw me before?" he asked.

"Well, no, Wes was with Mr. Hummel when they got you back, but he told me you didn't look good."

"Oh." Blaine looked to Kurt. "Who..who else was with your parents, Sir?" he asked.

"I told you, sweetheart. Dad, Carole, Finn, Puck, and Wes. David and the girls waited at the house until my train came in. And then we drove to Lexington."

"Oh, right. So, um, Wes, you, um...you saw me?"

"Blaine, I swear to you that I didn't look any more than I had to. You were wrapped in a blanket...I only saw anything other than your face when you had that seizure."

"Seizure?" Blaine asked. "Sir?"

"You had such a high fever when they found you that you seized in the Navigator on the way to the hospital. It only happened once, and it was completely because of the fever, nothing more," Kurt said gently. "Sweetheart, let me worry about your symptoms, you worry about getting better."

"Yes, Sir," Blaine said quietly.

“Hey,” Kurt said, frowning. “I’m not lying to you, I’m not keeping things. I just want you to focus on recovery. Let me worry about the other stuff, okay?” He leaned in and kissed Blaine gently. “I want you to nap after you eat your lunch, okay?”

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine said again, quietly.

Kurt studied his sub and his brow furrowed with concern that Blaine didn’t quite trust him but was afraid to say anything. He knew he had to reinforce the trust that he lost when he mistakenly tried to protect Blaine’s emotional state by lying to him. He wished there really were such a thing as an ass kicking machine like there in cartoons, he’d gladly bend over, set the sucker on high and spend a week strapped in place if it’d get Blaine to fully trust him again.

“Blaine? Would you like it if I woke you when the doctor comes to talk to me? You can ask him if there’s anything to worry about from the seizure or anything else you want to ask. I’ll tell him not to hide anything from you. That you’re allowed to be a full participant in your care.” Kurt looked down at the floor and twisted his toe across the seam of the tile for something to do as he avoided watching Blaine consider, trying to give him some privacy for his thoughts and not influence him by his own expressions.

“I can ask him anything?” Blaine picked at a cuticle while he considered.

“Yes, of course. Of course you can ask anything you want to ask. I won’t stop you and I won’t let the doctor stop you.” He reached over and stilled the picking, and began rubbing his thumb across Blaine’s hand.

Wes looked from one boy to the other. He didn’t know what had happened between them but he sensed it wasn’t good. “Look, Blaine. Kurt is telling you the truth. You were so hot with fever and so sick and beat up it was crazy, everyone was scared you were going to check out on us.” Wes reached over to squeeze Blaine’s shoulder, “At that point if you had jumped up stark naked and done the hula we would have happily joined in and not given two flying fucks as long as it meant you were gonna stick around.”

“The hula? Really?” Blaine looked into Wes’ sincere face, a glimmer of amusement in his eye. “Not a step-touch to a gavel bang beat?”

Kurt’s head snapped up and he looked from his sub’s face to the Dom, not quite sure he’d heard what he heard...and not sure if he’d need to step in. Instead, Wes started to giggle, then sat on the side of the bed in order to gather Blaine’s still too small body up in a hug.

“You’re still in there...you’re still you.” Wes pulled back with a sniffle. “I don’t know what happened between you two ‘cause you’re acting a little weird with each other, not that this whole thing isn’t unbelievably weird and awful... It’s just that you guys are still you guys under all this crap, you gotta come back to that ya know? Am I making any sense?”

Blaine looked at the Dom and nodded. “Yeah, you are.” He turned to Kurt with a timid smile “Sir, I’d like it if you woke me. Thank you.”

“You have no reason to thank me for that, baby. But don’t fall asleep yet. Kyle will be back with your lunch soon.”

“Did you need anything, Kurt?” Wes asked. “Food, coffee?”

“Kyle said he’d bring me a salad as well,” Kurt said. “But thank you for the offer.” He looked up at a tap on the door. "Come in."

“I know I said he’d have a single room at the end of the hall, but I didn’t think you’d make it a party,” the nurse said, pushing a cart ahead of him as he walked in. “Mr. Hummel, Kurt, you can stay, but I’m going to have to ask your friends to step out. Blaine needs his rest.”

“Really?” Blaine asked, his eyes going wide as he realized he’d questioned the word of an authority. He clapped both hands over his mouth.

“Really,” Kyle nodded. “You need to eat, and then I need to take your vitals, and I want you to have time to relax. So yes, for now, your friends have to leave. Gentlemen? Ladies?”

“We’ll come back and see you later, Blaine,” Wes promised, leaning over the bed to hug Blaine again. “Bye, Kurt.”

The girls followed their Doms out of the room, David hanging back to close the door. “See?” Kurt asked. “You questioned something, and the world didn’t crash down around you. No one’s going to hurt you or yell at you for asking a simple question. Least of all me. Calm down, sweetheart. Let’s get some food into you, so Kyle can take your vitals, and get his report started.” The nurse set down the meals and quietly left them to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review for me? So that I have reading to do when I get where I'm going?


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, the doctor you're about to meet is actually a decent guy. He's not going to abuse Blaine, he's not going to harm Blaine. That being said, Blaine, and Kurt, have been hurt a lot by people recently. So their views may not reflect their actual experience. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Warnings for nudity, insecurity, and a little bit of embarrassment. I hope you enjoy. :)

“Feed me?” Blaine asked, looking at Kurt through his lashes. 

Kurt laughed. "You can't do that yourself?" he asked teasingly. "You did earlier..."

"It tastes better when you feed me," Blaine smiled. "Please?"

"Of course, sweetheart." Kurt took the time to feed Blaine carefully, not spilling a drop of the soup. The boy in the hospital bed nibbled his bread and ate his salad, before sinking back into the pillows, content. "Feel better?" Kurt asked, digging into his own salad.

"Much. Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Kurt said. He finished his meal and was clearing away the dishes when Kyle returned, carrying a clean hospital gown.

"I know they put you in the scrubs to travel, but it'll be easier for us to take care of you in a gown. I know they're quite ugly, but it's really for the best. Do you want me to help you change, or would you rather your Dom do it?"

"Sir?" Blaine asked. "Please?" He didn't want Kyle to see the diaper.

"Of course I'll help," Kurt smiled, immediately understanding. "But, sweetheart, he's going to find out eventually, we might as well tell him."

Blaine flushed. "Sir!" he whined.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. "Sweetheart, trust me, let me handle this. Kyle, Blaine, as I'm sure you know, was tortured. As a result, he ended up with some massive infections and damage to certain parts of his body. Because of a little leakage incident, Blaine has elected to wear an adult diaper while he heals, to make it easier for us to care for him." He presented it as carefully as possible, painting Blaine responsibly.

Kyle nodded. "Not a problem. That's completely understandable, and I'm impressed with your bravery, Blaine. A lot of people would be in denial and leave it to the nurses to cath them up when they didn't really need it, which is the last thing we want. So, how strong are you? Can you walk yet?"

"A little," Blaine nodded, even as Kurt helped him out of the scrubs. "Not too much, but I almost made it to the bathroom on my own earlier."

"That's great!" Kyle said sincerely. "We'll have you try walking after you get some sleep, but first, Kurt, before you put that gown on him, let's get a look at these incisions."

Kurt paused in the process of helping his sub dress. "Lie back, sweetheart, so he can check you."

"Yes, Sir," Blaine tried to relax into the pillows, squeezing his Dom's hand. He pushed the sheet down himself, exposing his abdomen.

"This muscle tone you have here is probably why you're recovering so well," Kyle said. "You pretty active in school?"

"Yes, sir," Blaine nodded. "I play lacrosse and soccer. Played polo for awhile, too, but my heart wasn't in it."

"Well, from the file I read, I'd say your activity level is probably what kept you alive." All the while he talked, Kyle was looking over Blaine's torso injuries, tracing cracked ribs and lightly probing his abdomen, watching the submissive’s face for any signs of extreme discomfort. "Okay, I know this is probably going to be the worst part for you. Blaine, may I take down your underwear?"

"It's a diaper, you can say it," Blaine said. "And yes, you can take it off." 

When Blaine lifted his hips to try to help, Kyle shook his head. "Let me do the work," he said. He removed the undergarment by tearing down the sides. Blaine stiffened before Kyle could touch him, squeezing his eyes shut. "Blaine?" Kyle asked, concerned.

"Shh, sweetheart, I've got you," Kurt said. "He still balks a bit at anyone touching him down there except me. Just squeeze my hand, love." He reached out with his free hand and repositioned his sub's penis for the exam. "There ya go. It's just me touching you right now."

"You're very good with him," Kyle observed. He quickly checked what he needed to.

"I have to be," Kurt said tenderly. He heard a hitch in Blaine's breathing. "Oh, stop it. I didn't mean I was obligated to be. I meant that I'm good with you because I love you and care about you and want you to be happy and healthy, so I'm doing what needs to be done. Silly boy, always reading into what I say." He removed his hand and let it fall to rest on Blaine's sheet-covered thigh, then rubbed his nose against Blaine’s with a gentle smile.

Kyle pulled the sheet up over Blaine's lower body. "You're looking good, Blaine. Nothing is draining from either wound, and, just so you know, your undergarment is completely dry. Do you want to try to go without it for a bit? Maybe until bedtime?"

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Blaine asked. 

"I think your incision could use a little breathing room," Kyle said. "Kurt? If you want to help him put on the gown now..."

Kurt helped Blaine into the hospital gown, tying it behind his neck. "You are such a brave boy for me," he murmured. "Such an incredible submissive. And so beautiful." He leaned in and kissed Blaine gently. 

Kyle smiled at them. "The doctor will be in soon, he's going to read over my notes. He may want to take another look at you, so be prepared. Other than that, let me take some vitals and I'll leave you two alone for a bit." He checked Blaine's lungs, pleased at how well the pneumonia had cleared up, took his blood pressure and checked a few reflexes. "Blaine, you're doing fantastic. Dr. Sherling will be in soon. And, Kurt, no raising the patient's heart rate, understand me?" he smiled.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand, understanding Kyle’s meaning. "Oh, he's not up to that yet. Soon, maybe. Once I get him home."

Blaine tensed, his cheeks going red. "Sir..." he whined softly. Intimacy was something that would have to be taken slowly, and Kurt was well aware of that.

"Oh, sweetheart, I’m just teasing. I'm not going to do anything you aren't ready for." Kurt smiled. "We'll take our time." Until they couldn’t any longer. He knew he’d likely have to push a little, but getting Blaine to be his in every way was too important not to.

"Okay, Sir," Blaine whispered. "I'm sleepy, Sir."

"You've had a big day," Kurt smiled. "Close your eyes. I'll wake you when the doctor comes in to see us."

"Thank you, Sir," Blaine snuggled down into his pillows, pulling the blanket up over himself. Then his eyes popped open. "Sir?" he asked. "Can I have one of those pads to sleep on? Since I don't have a diaper?"

“The absorbent ones,” Kurt clarified for Kyle, who nodded and beckoned Kurt into the hall. He walked over to a supply cabinet and pulled a small stack out. 

"Can you handle this?" he asked Kurt.

"Absolutely. I'm sure you have other patients to see. We'll be fine."

Kurt took a few of the pads back into the room and saw Blaine sleeping peacefully already. Kurt debated with himself whether or not to try to get Blaine onto the pad or take a chance and let him sleep. Sighing to himself, he knew that as much as he wanted to let Blaine sleep, he had promised to bring his sub a pad and with the way his track record was going, he had to follow through even if it disturbed his sweet boy.

“Blaine, sweetheart, I have your pad. Can you roll over for me?” Kurt brushed the curls back from the sleeping boy’s face.

Blaine smiled in his sleep and mumbled a quiet ‘yes sir’ and rolled onto his side. Kurt rolled the pad up halfway and after pulling back the covers, tucked it a little under Blaine’s bottom. He then gently tugged on his sub’s shoulder and hip to get him to roll over to the other side. Blaine breathed in Kurt’s scent as the Dom leaned over his prone body to unroll the pad and reached out in his sleep to wrap his arms around Kurt’s hips, scooting closer as he tried to snuggle in.

“Such a good boy for me,” Kurt murmured. He kicked off his shoes and slid into the bed with Blaine, tucking the pad between their hips so Blaine wouldn’t freak out if he leaked a little. Blaine immediately laid his head on Kurt’s shoulder, burying his face in his Dom’s neck. 

Kurt held the sleeping submissive until there was a quiet knock at the door. “Come in,” Kurt called softly. When he identified the man walking in as a doctor, he leaned down to Blaine’s ear. “Sweetheart, come on, wake up. The doctor’s here.”

“There’s no need to wake him, Mr. Hummel,” the doctor smiled. “I just wanted to talk to you a moment. I read Kyle’s report, so there’s no need for me to examine him again.”

“No, I promised him I’d wake him,” Kurt explained. “He’s to know absolutely everything about his condition, no holding back. Come on, sweetheart.”

“Don’ wanna,” Blaine mumbled. “Lemme sleep.”

“Demanding, isn’t he,” the doctor observed.

“Thank God,” Kurt smiled. “He hasn’t really made any demands since we got him back. I’m happy to see this. Sweetheart, the doctor is here. If you want to hear what he has to say, wake up. Otherwise, you may sleep and trust that I’ll tell you everything later.”

Blaine blinked, and lifted his head from Kurt’s shoulder. “Sorry, Sir,” he said sheepishly. He struggled to sit up, allowing his Dom’s strong arm behind his back to help him.

“Don’t apologize, you’re tired, and you want to sleep.” Kurt slid off the bed and turned to the doctor. “I’m Kurt Hummel,” he said, holding out his hand.

“Dr. Allan Sherling,” the man shook Kurt’s hand. “Now, Blaine, since you’re awake, how are you feeling?”

“Pretty achy, sir,” Blaine said honestly. “Can I take something for it?”

“When was the last time you had anything?”

Blaine looked at Kurt for the answer. “Right before we got on the helicopter,” Kurt said. “And I’m pretty sure it was just a few Tylenol. He pulled his IV line twice while we were in Kentucky, and doesn’t like shots much.”

Dr. Sherling nodded. “Alright,” he said. “I’ll put in an order for something a bit stronger for you. It’ll make you sleepy, but sleep is good. If we’re going to have you out of here on Saturday, you’ll need all the sleep you can get.”

“Saturday?” Kurt and Blaine exclaimed together. “Really?” Kurt asked.

“That’s the plan,” the doctor confirmed. “That is, of course, if I can be assured that you have a proper place for Blaine, and that someone will be available to assist him at all times. Otherwise, we can keep him here longer.”

“No!” Kurt exclaimed. “No, no, I have a bedroom at home with a bathroom attached. It’s upstairs, but once we get him up there, he won’t have to come down the stairs again until he’s ready.”

“Well, stairs are going to be a bit of an issue. He’s going to need physiotherapy, and he’ll be coming back to the hospital for that at least twice a week. It may be better to keep him admitted for awhile longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think :)


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the sulky brat in my tumblr inbox. Yes, I do still love you, even when you badger me.
> 
> No warnings, just plot.

Blaine looked down at the bed, trying to quell the overwhelming sadness.

“We’ll figure something out,” Kurt said. “He’ll heal so much better at home. I swear, Blaine, we’ll figure something out. I’ll talk to Dad and Carole the minute they get here.”

Blaine nodded. “Yes, Sir,” he said quietly. 

“Alright. I trust Nurse Hudson’s opinion, so we’ll see what she has to say. Let me know what you decide,” Dr. Sherling said. “For now, I’ll let you get some rest. We’ll order up those painkillers, and get them dispensed right away. At some point this afternoon, a tech will be coming down to draw some blood and run some other tests, but we want to make sure you’re completely settled from the flight before we do that.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Kurt smiled. Once the doctor left the room, Kurt crawled back into bed with Blaine. “Sweetheart, I don’t care if I have to move my bed into the living room. You’re coming home on Saturday, and that’s that.”

“Maybe if I were stronger, it wouldn’t be an issue, Sir,” Blaine said. “Will you help me walk? Now?”

“No, I want you to take a nap. You said you were in pain. You can’t be up walking when you’re hurting. When the painkillers come, I want you to take them, and try to sleep. We’ll get you walking when Kyle or the doctor says it’s okay.”

“Sir, I want to walk,” Blaine’s voice was what Kurt would call a determined whine. 

“No,” Kurt said, a little more firmly than before. “You are going to stay in this bed until the doctor or nurse says otherwise.” He gave Blaine’s shoulder a little tap. “Don’t fight me on this.”

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine said quietly.

“Now, close your eyes and relax. Your painkillers will be here soon, and then I want you to sleep at least until my parents get here. I’ll be discussing where we’re going to sleep as soon as they get here, and we’ll make our decisions once we have all the information.”

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine said again.

“Blaine, sweetheart,” Kurt sighed. “I just want what’s best for you, and right now, I don’t think walking is it.” He kissed the top of his sub’s head. “So please, don’t sulk, and please don’t withdraw...just trust me. They’re going to release you Saturday, and no matter how well you’re walking, you’re coming home with me, and I’ll do whatever I have to to help you. No matter what.”

Blaine nodded. “Yes, Sir,” he said for a third time, but this time, it was obviously sincere. He tilted his head up to look at Kurt. “Sir, I’m sorry I’m so out of it right now. So many things still scare me, and I don’t want them to. I want to be strong, and healthy again, and I don’t know if I’m ever going to be.”

“You will,” Kurt said firmly, squeezing Blaine against him. The submissive gasped, and Kurt froze. “Did I hurt you?” he asked, near frantic. “Sweetheart?”

“I’m okay,” Blaine managed. “Just...please, Sir, not so tight...”

“I’m sorry!” Kurt exclaimed. He released Blaine, and checked his sub over carefully. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I promise, Sir,” Blaine said quietly. “Don’t get up, please, I need you to hold me, just, not so tight?”

"Of course," Kurt murmured. He kissed Blaine's cheek. "Dad and Carole shouldn't be more that a few hours. What do you say we nap until they get here?"

"I say that sounds wonderful, Sir," Blaine murmured, already near sleep. He roused slightly when the painkillers were brought, swallowing them with some water before snuggling back down into his Dom’s arms and falling into a deep, safe, secure sleep.

For the second time that day, Burt touched his son’s shoulder. “Hey, buddy,” he said softly, waking Kurt. “We’re here.”

“Oh, hey, Dad,” Kurt murmured. “Blaine’s sleeping, and we’re going home Saturday, but only if I have a good place for him. Can you think of a place?” He was still half asleep himself.

“It’s being taken care of,” Burt promised. “Carole’s gone home to get you both clean clothing, and to oversee the moving.”

“Moving?” Kurt asked, keeping his voice soft. He was confused. “We’re moving?”

“You and Blaine are,” Burt smiled. “Carole realized he wouldn’t be able to climb stairs yet. Finn and Puck have been cleaning out the den for a day and a half now. Getting all the boxes into the basement. They’ll move your bed down there, it’ll be a tight fit, your clothes and things will stay upstairs, but at least you two will have a comfortable place to sleep.”

“You’re okay with Blaine and I sharing a room?” Kurt asked. He had expected to have a little fight on his hands with that one, but had always known he was going to insist.

“Bud, you’re an adult, and his Dom. I’m not going to stop you from sleeping with him. I know you’ll be careful with him, and you’ll respect him. That’s all I care about, that you both know that you matter.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Kurt said sleepily. He shook his head, rousing himself. “The nurses and doctors here seem almost too good to be true.”

“Carole called and briefed them all yesterday. She explained what all happened in Kentucky, and insisted that the majority of the staff he interacts with be male. They aren’t too good to be true. Carole is.”

Kurt smiled. “I’ll have to find some way to thank her.”

“No thanks necessary,” Burt said quietly. “Just get him well again. I’m getting kinda sick of hospitals.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” came a sleepy voice from the bed. “I’m trying, sir, I promise.”

“Kid, that wasn’t an insult to you,” Burt said gruffly, looking at Blaine. “These just aren’t my favorite places. And I gotta get back to Washington soon, but I want to know everything’s okay at home before I do that.”

“Dad, you can go,” Kurt said. “I’m pretty sure if anything happens, Carole and I can handle it. And besides, Blaine’s doing great. Right, Blaine?”

“Right, Sir,” Blaine said, his voice small. “I’m...I’m good, Sir.”

“And you’re going home with me on Saturday,” Kurt said. “We’re going to share the den for now, until you can climb stairs.”

Blaine’s sleepy face positively lit up. “Really?” he asked. “You’d do that, for me?”

“Sweetheart, there is very little I wouldn’t do for you. And this seems rather simple, given that Finn and Puck are doing all the work.” Kurt’s face paled slightly. “Dad,” he said calmly. “Have they already moved the bed?”

Burt smiled slightly, not giving in on the urge to tease his son. “Carole cleaned everything out from under the bed and boxed it up. We’ve been back in Lima for about two hours. They haven’t moved the bed yet, but as long as there’s nothing between the mattress and box spring I don’t know about, you should avoid the embarrassment for the most part.”

“Sir, what are you talking about?” Blaine asked, clearly confused.

“There are things I’ve been storing under my bed,” Kurt managed to explain. “Things...never mind. You, and Dad, don’t need to know. Just another thing to thank Carole for.”

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine said quietly. 

Kurt bent over to whisper in his sub’s ear, a tiny smile on his face. “Ask me later,” he murmured, kissing Blaine’s earlobe. “Everything’s just fine, sweetie.”

“Okay,” Blaine whispered back, nodding slowly.

“Alright!” Burt exclaimed. “Kurt, I’m going to head back to the house now, see if Carole has everything together for you. Is there anything in particular you need?”

“A comfortable outfit for Blaine to go home in,” Kurt suggested. “My emergency kit of toiletries would be nice, it’s the black leather bag in the bottom drawer of my vanity. Some underwear for both myself and Blaine would be fantastic. Blaine, sweetie, can you think of anything else?”

“Gel,” Blaine said promptly. 

Kurt laughed. “But I love your curls!” he exclaimed. 

“Please, Sir?”

“Alright. Dad, Blaine would like his hair gel, I’m sure there’s a container in my bathroom. Though I am seriously going to try to convince him not to shellac his hair to his head. Sweetie, you’re gorgeous just the way you are.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Blaine said, flushing slightly.

“Mmm, you’re welcome,” Kurt leaned in and brushed his nose gently against Blaine’s. “I’m so happy you’re here,” he whispered. “So happy you’re safe and in my arms.”

“And that’s my cue,” Burt smiled. “Love you boys. Take care of each other, and I’ll be back soon.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Kurt said, never taking his eyes off of Blaine.

“Thank you, sir,” Blaine responded.

"Enough of that sir, crap," Burt said, pausing on his way out the door. "Kid, you're living in my house, as one of my own. You call me Burt, you got that?"

"But, sir, you're my Dom's father...how can I disrespect you that way?" Blaine looked genuinely confused.

“That’s not disrespectful,” Burt countered. “I’ve given you permission, buddy. But, if that makes you feel uncomfortable, you could always just call me dad.” He gave Blaine a genuine, encouraging smile.

Blaine’s jaw dropped slightly. “But...” he looked up at Kurt, blinking owlishly.

“What is it, sweetheart?” Kurt asked, stroking the back of Blaine’s hand.

“I haven’t called my own father ‘dad’ since I was five,” Blaine managed to whisper, after several more moments of staring, astonished, at Burt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews?


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my dear, sweet Monkeybutton, who is celebrating a birthday on Tuesday. Sorry this chapter isn't such a happy one. Warnings for medical stuff, and poor Blainers having a medical issue.

“You know what, kid?” Burt asked, sensing Blaine’s discomfort and sadness. “You call me whatever it is that makes you feel most comfortable. If that’s sir, I’ll try to get used to it. Whatever you want to call me is fine by me.”

“Sir?” Blaine looked up at Kurt, questioning.

“Sweetheart, no one’s trying to trick you. I know you’re most comfortable calling me Sir right now. I know calling my dad anything less formal is making your head spin. So you know what? You do whatever makes you happy, and we’ll answer to it. I promise.” He smiled. “Blaine, sweetheart, all I want is for you to be happy.”

“I’m gonna head home, okay bud?” Burt asked. “Help Carole get things finished, and then we’ll be back. Kurt, she said something about you coming home and showering and sleeping in a comfortable bed tonight.”

“No,” Kurt said firmly. “Absolutely not. Not going to happen. As much as I want to trust her coworkers, I will be staying here, with Blaine, until he is released from the hospital. Then, and only then, will I come home.”

“I thought you’d say that,” Burt smiled. “She just wondered if you might want your bed tonight.”

“Tell her thank you, but no thank you,” Kurt said. “I’ll see you later, Dad. We’ll be right here when you get back.”

Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hand, and the Dom turned to his sub. “Sir,” Blaine said quietly. “It’s okay if you want to go. I know you’d like to spend time with your family.”

“Not a chance,” Kurt smiled. “I’m here, with you, for the duration. Dad’s going to go home and help Carole, and when he comes back, it’ll be with comfortable clothes, my toiletries, and your hair gel. And I’ll shower again here, with the proper products, then I’ll get your skin moisturized for you, and we’ll brush our teeth, and go to bed. Sound good?”

“Sounds wonderful, Sir,” Blaine said quietly. “Absolutely wonderful.” He looked to Burt. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Burt smiled. “We’ll see you boys soon.” With that, he left the hospital room.

“Now,” Kurt said firmly, once they were alone again. “You need to learn something. And you’re going to learn it fast.”

“What is it, Sir?” Blaine asked, looking up at his Dom with more than a touch of uncertainty in his eyes.

Kurt took Blaine’s hands in one of his and rose up so he was above his submissive, looking down at the injured boy. He was making solid eye contact, and Blaine tried to look away more than once, but Kurt gently guided his face back up with his free hand. “Don’t look away from me. I want you to listen closely to every word I say. I love you. I am not going to leave you here alone, I am not going to let you stay in the hospital any longer than absolutely necessary. If I could take you home right now, I would, but I don’t think it’s safe yet, I want them to do their tests and make sure you’re okay to leave. But every single thing I do, think, say, is about your happiness and well-being. I am completely and totally devoted to you, and nothing is going to change that. You’re going to learn not to second-guess me, or read into what you think I might be saying. Everything I say to you is the absolute truth, and it’s going to stay that way. I will not lie to you, I will not mislead you, and nothing I do is meant to trick you. I am here for you, because I love you. You are my submissive, now, and forever. Even if we haven’t done the full claiming, even if you’re still technically the minor submissive of my father, you belong to me. Forever.”

Tears had begun to trickle down Blaine’s cheeks somewhere around the second or third sentence. He could only nod as he replayed Kurt’s words in his head. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“There’s nothing to thank me for,” Kurt said, still holding tight to both of Blaine’s hands in one of his. “You belong to me. I am responsible for you, responsible to you. I am so angry with myself for what happened to you, but I swear, I am going to spend every single day finding ways to make it better, to make you better.” He paused for a moment. “To make us better.” Releasing Blaine’s hands, he leaned in and kissed him slowly, and when his sub’s lips parted, Kurt let his tongue slip inside and caress Blaine’s for a singular moment before backing away. “Was that okay?” he whispered.

Blaine nodded slowly, his eyes wide. “Better than okay,” he whispered. He brought his hands up, tangling one in the hair at the nape of Kurt’s neck, the other caressing his Dom’s cheek. “I love you,” he murmured, before initiating another soul-searching kiss.

The two traded passionate kisses with abandon, making out on the hospital bed like the teenagers they were. Kurt pulled back at last, gasping for breath. “God,” he murmured. “I’m sorry, sweetheart, I don’t know what came over me. I just...fuck, I love you.”

"I love you," Blaine whispered. "Sir...you don't have to apologize...I mean, you really don't. I belong to you, to do with as you please."

Kurt frowned. "Sweetheart, how many times do we have to go through this? I will never, ever, ever do anything you aren't comfortable with that isn't one hundred percent necessary for your health and well-being." There. That should cover being forced to rape his beloved submissive in a few months. A shadow crossed over Kurt’s face at the thought, and he barely kept himself from shuddering.

“Sir?” Blaine asked. “What’s wrong?”

“I just...I never want you to be hurt again,” Kurt murmured. “I never want to be the cause of even a moment’s pain for you. And I just keep thinking about how much worse things could have been, had it taken any longer to hear my voicemail...” And now he was lying again. Good job. If Blaine found out, it'd be even longer before they regained the trust they'd lost. Way to go, Hummel.

“But you found me,” Blaine murmured. “And you saved me. And we’re here now, and I’m just going to get better. It’s going to take time. Probably a lot of it. But...I promise, Sir, I’m going to try to get better. For you.”

“For us,” Kurt corrected gently. "We're going to be so good together..."

"We aren't already?" Blaine asked shyly.

"We are!" Kurt exclaimed, smiling. "But we're gonna be even better together."

“Sir?” Blaine asked, looking down at their joined hands. “Can...can I say something?”

“Of course!” Kurt exclaimed. "Sweetheart, you always have permission to speak freely. You should know that by now." He gave Blaine an encouraging smile. "What is it?"

"I liked it," Blaine whispered. "When you were kissing me. I liked it. And that scares me."

"Why does that scare you?" Kurt asked, stroking his sub's cheek with a gentle finger. "Sweetheart, why shouldn't you enjoy something that we enjoyed together, before?"

"Cause...I'm scared of my body's reactions...I...Sir, I got hard..."

Kurt couldn't help the shot of elation that went through him. He laughed gently. "Sweetheart, I did, too. It's alright. In fact, I'm happy about it. As long as...” He paused. “Blaine, be honest with me. Did that hurt you?”

"Hurt me? How do you mean?"

"Did getting hard cause you any pain down there?" Kurt asked frankly.

"Just a little twinge," Blaine said honestly. "My..um...my balls pulled up and I could feel the stretch on the stitches. And maybe a little pull inside, but not pain, really. But that's all."

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” Kurt said with a smile. “I mean, it sounds horrible, but it doesn’t sound like it’s as bad as it could have been.” He stroked Blaine’s cheek. “Are we okay now?”

“We’re getting there,” Blaine said honestly. “Sir...I wish I weren’t upset about you lying earlier, but I am, and I don’t know how not to be. Forgive me?”

“My sweet, sweet boy,” Kurt murmured. “There’s nothing to forgive. You have every right to be upset. I just want you to know that I’m going to try to be better for you.”

Blaine nodded slowly. “Okay,” he whispered.

“For now, I want you to try to sleep some more. You heard what the doctor said. Sleep can only help.”

“I can’t,” Blaine murmured. “Can...can you help me to the bathroom, Sir?”

“There’s a urinal right here,” Kurt offered.

Blaine shook his head. “No, Sir, um, please, I...” his discomfort was evident. “Please?”

“Okay, sweetheart,” Kurt murmured, realizing what the issue had to be. “Let’s go slowly, we’ll get you in there.” He got up from the bed and reached for Blaine’s hands. Shuffling, Blaine made his way to the bathroom, Kurt’s arm securely around his waist, his other hand tight in Blaine’s, helping him along. “Do you want me to stay?” Kurt asked.

“No!” Blaine exclaimed. “Sir, please...in fact, um...can you leave the room? Totally? I...I, please? Go into the hall?”

“Alright,” Kurt said. “I understand. I’ll be in the hall. But I will be right outside the door, you call me if you need anything, understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Kurt left the bathroom, closing the door behind him, and stepped out into the hall. He waited there, long minutes passing, no one paying him any mind, until he heard a soft cry. Spinning, he pushed open the door to the hospital room and strode in. “Blaine?” he called.

“I’m...Sir, I’m okay, don’t come in,” Blaine said, his stomach tightening when he gave the order. “Just, um, can you...can you get Kyle? Please?”

“Of course,” Kurt said, pressing his lips together. He left the room, fighting himself the entire way. He wanted to go to Blaine himself, but recognized that, whatever was wrong, Blaine needed someone who didn’t know him as well as Kurt, someone he likely wouldn’t have to see after all of this was over. Kurt ran down the hall to the nurses’ station. “Blaine needs Kyle,” he said, trying to keep himself calm. “He went to the bathroom, and something’s wrong, and he refuses to let me in...”

“Shh, it’s okay,” the nurse standing there said. “Unfortunately, Kyle’s shift is over. Jordan’s here. I’ll page him to Blaine’s room. I’m sure it’s nothing emergent, Blaine does know there’s a nurse call button in the bathroom, right?”

“I don’t know. I...I think so.” Kurt nodded slowly. “Okay.”

“Just go back to the room and tell him Jordan is coming. Press the call button if you feel you need the doctor or anyone else.”

“Right. Okay.” Kurt walked back to the hospital room, his legs weak. He stepped inside. “Blaine, sweetheart, they’re sending a nurse, but Kyle’s gone home already. Are you alright?”

“I’m okay, Sir.” The bathroom door slowly opened, and Kurt rushed over, sweeping Blaine into his arms. 

“What happened?” Kurt asked quietly. “What’s wrong?”

“I...it’s the first time I’ve...there...” Blaine was shaking. “There was blood. So much blood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review?


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers, and Happy Birthday, Monkey! This one's yet another update just for you, because I adore you so very much. *hugs* Everyone else can read too, though, okay? :)
> 
> Warnings in this part for a little blood, some medical stuff, nothing too terrible, I don't think. Hope you enjoy!!!

“Oh my God....” Kurt’s face paled. “I’m sure everything’s okay. It’s just...it happens. It’s probably just like the pee thing, you know? But the nurse will be here soon, and we can call the doctor if you like, and we’ll figure this out.” But he was freaked out. “Let’s get you back to bed.” He helped Blaine back to the bed, settling his submissive on top of the absorbent pad. There was a brief knock at the door, and then a dark-skinned young man in scrubs walked in.

“Hi there,” he said. “My name’s Jordan. I’m your nurse this evening, and, really, every evening until you get yourself out of here. Kyle left me a detailed report on how well you were doing, but I hear you’re having some trouble. What can I do for you?”

With a gentle smile, Kurt silently encouraged his submissive to speak.“There was blood,” Blaine said. “When I was in the bathroom. A lot of it.” He buried his face in Kurt’s neck.

Jordan nodded. “That can happen. I’m sure it’s not as much blood as you think, and I’m sure we can fix it rather easily.” He smiled at Blaine. “But I’m going to need to take a look. Can you roll onto your side for me?” He pulled on a pair of gloves.

“Sir?” Blaine asked softly. He looked up at Kurt, eyes wide with fear.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. I know you’re scared, but I need you to try to relax for me. If you let him do what he needs to do, you’ll get to feeling better even sooner, and we can still go home Saturday.” 

“Okay, Sir,” Blaine whispered. “Can you help me?”

“Of course.” Kurt helped Blaine roll onto his side, away from Jordan, and brought his sub’s top knee forward as directed. He pulled back the sheet, knowing Blaine was trembling too much to do it himself. Kurt lifted the back of the hospital gown and let Blaine clutch tight to his free hand.

“There is a bit of blood here,” Jordan nodded, touching Blaine gently. “Okay, Blaine, I know you’re going to hate this, but we may need to check inside, you may have torn open your stitches. I need to go grab a doctor, and I promise, he’ll be as gentle and quick as possible. We just need to know what we’re dealing with. You can cover up, I’ll be right back.” He stripped off his gloves.

Kurt covered Blaine’s body, then rubbed his sub’s hands. “Sweetheart, it’ll be okay,” he whispered. “I promise, no one’s going to hurt you. I’m here for you, I’ll hold your hand throughout, and you’ll be okay. I promise.”

“I’m more embarrassed than anything else,” Blaine murmured. “I mean...this is humiliating. The whole thing.”

“Humiliating would be if you’d done it to yourself,” Kurt smiled kindly. “But you didn’t, and everyone who is treating you knows that, so there’s no reason to feel humiliated. If you do, though, we’ll work through it. We need to get this healed. We knew you were cut up inside, back in Lexington they told me something about stitches. Like Jordan said, you probably tore one. The doctors will make it better.”

“Why didn’t you tell me I had stitches inside as well?” Blaine asked.

“Honestly, sweetheart, until this very moment, I’d forgotten about them. It wasn’t an injury I had to keep an eye on, it was inside, somewhere I couldn’t check. I’m sorry, love. Will you forgive me?”

Blaine nodded. “Of course,” he said softly. “I understand. There was so much wrong with me, it’d be easy to forget a few things...”

A short, balding man followed Jordan back into the hospital room a few minutes later. Jordan was carrying a sterile packet, which he cut open and set on an instrument tray.

“Hello, Blaine,” the doctor said softly. “My name is Doctor Brass. I’m sorry that you have to deal with people you’re not used to, but it is getting rather late in the evening, and the day staff has gone home. Can you tell me what’s going on?”

“There was blood, when I went to the bathroom,” Blaine said simply. “She tore me up inside when she...when...”

“You can say it,” Kurt encouraged gently. “Saying it will make it less scary for you.”

Blaine took a deep breath. “When she raped me,” he said finally. “She tore me up, there was blood the entire time I was there, but I thought it had stopped, but Sir tells me there are stitches. So it hasn’t stopped. So much blood...”

“Okay,” Dr. Brass said. “I need you to relax. This isn’t going to be a difficult test at all. But if we don’t treat it, it’ll will make things very difficult for you upon returning home. So, Blaine, if you can roll onto your side, I’m going to examine you, and give you some medication.”

“Sir,” Blaine said quietly. “Please...don’t put your finger in me. Please. I don’t think I can handle it.”

“I can’t promise I won’t have to,” Dr. Brass said kindly. “But let’s see what we’re dealing with.”

“Okay...” Blaine rolled back onto his side, again with Kurt’s help. His Dom repositioned the sheet and gown so only Blaine’s bottom was exposed.

Dr. Brass frowned when he took a look. “Okay, Blaine, I can actually see some of the tearing from the outside, as well as the end of the torn stitch. That’s what’s causing you most of the pain. What we’re going to do is give you some antibiotics, and a numbing agent. It comes in a suppository, it’ll be easy to administer. I’m not going to put my finger fully inside, not right now, but if you don’t get any better soon, we may have to. What I am going to do is press the medication into you. I need you to relax as much as possible.” He unwrapped the shiny, waxy object. “I also want to give you a relaxant, to help you calm down and get some sleep. We’re going to get you onto a high fiber diet, and you have to drink lots of water, or we’re going to have to put in a hydration IV. This is very important, Blaine.” He kept up the constant chatter as he pressed the medication inside of Blaine, the very tip of his finger breaching the injured boy as the suppository slid home. “That’s a good boy. You’ll need one of those every twelve hours. Whoever the nurse on duty is can do it.”

“Can Kurt?” Blaine asked, almost afraid to ask the question. Kurt had pulled the sheet over him immediately, and Blaine rolled onto his back, trying to get comfortable with the new, strange sensation inside his body..

“Would you feel comfortable with that?” Dr. Brass asked the both of them. 

“I’d be fine with that, as long as Blaine was,” Kurt nodded. “Sweetheart? Are you sure?”

Blaine nodded. “Please?”

“If that would make you comfortable, then yes, we can teach your Dom to do it in the morning. I’ll leave a note.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Blaine whispered. He looked at Kurt. “Can I go to sleep now?”

Kurt gave a questioning look to the doctor, who nodded. “I’m going to order that relaxant, and some more painkillers for you,” the doctor explained. “Then I expect you to sleep all night.”

“Sir?” Blaine asked softly. “I don’t want to sleep without a diaper,” he whispered. “I’m scared.”

“Okay,” Kurt nodded. “Doctor, Blaine prefers to have a diaper to sleep. Is that a possibility?”

“Absolutely. And it’ll help if there’s any more bleeding.” The doctor directed Jordan to get Blaine what he needed. “As for that torn stitch, there’s nothing to worry about there. The stitches are the dissolvable type, so now that it’s been pushed back in by the medication, your body will start to absorb it. No need to remove it, and I don’t want to place another one unless we have to. We’ll wait and see.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Blaine murmured. 

“You’re welcome,” Doctor Brass smiled. “Get some rest. I’ll see you in the morning before I leave here.”

Soon enough, Blaine, heavily medicated, diapered, and drowsy, was falling asleep in Kurt’s arms. Kurt, for his part, was wide awake, but there was nowhere he’d rather be than right where he was.

A little while later, when Blaine was out cold, Burt stepped quietly into the hospital room, carrying two bags. “Hey, bud,” he whispered, setting the bags down in the corner of the hospital room. “Everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine,” Kurt murmured. “He’s asleep for the night. I’m hungry, but I’d rather just stay here. I don’t want to go anywhere.”

“I can bring you anything you want,” Burt offered. “You need to eat, kid.”

“Just some soup?” Kurt asked. “Some crackers? I don’t want to eat so much that I’m kept awake. I need to be awake when he’s awake.”

“I’ll be back as soon as possible,” Burt nodded. “Oh, hey, I brought your old iPod and charger, found it under your bed. I thought you two might like some of your old music...if there’s even anything worth listening to on there.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Kurt said sincerely. He got up from the bed, rummaged through the bags, and found the iPod and charger. He plugged it in, knowing it’d be charged and able to be listened to by morning.

Kurt sorted through the rest of the bags. He found the most recent trashy entertainment magazines, and had to smile, that had to be Carole’s doing. Then, he found a pair of his old McKinley sweats and a football t-shirt from his stint as the kicker on the team. Those, he assumed, were going home clothes for Blaine. His own ‘going home’ outfit consisted of a looser pair of jeans and a shirt and vest combination. It would work. 

Below that was a pair of yoga pants and an oversized t-shirt. He assumed that was Carole’s idea of pajamas. But that wouldn’t work. He couldn’t be seen in yoga pants around the hospital, though the shirt was nice. So he took the shirt, a clean pair of underwear, socks, and a pair of slippers she’d sent, and set them on a chair. He pulled out his toiletry kit and breathed a sigh of relief. He now had all his products, and as soon as his dad was back to sit with Blaine, he was going to take a shower. A much-deserved, in his mind, shower.

“Sir?” came a very sleepy voice from the bed. “Sir? Where are you, Sir?”

“Over here, sweetheart,” Kurt said gently, standing and walking back over to the bed. “Dad and Carole sent us stuff. I was just going through it. What are you doing awake?”

“Had a bad dream,” Blaine murmured. 

“Oh, sweetie,” Kurt said in dismay. “Do you want to talk about it?” He sat down on the edge of the bed and reached for Blaine’s hand.

“It...it was sad,” Blaine said quietly. “I dreamed that my...that my parents burned everything I owned, and that they somehow got me declared dead, and you couldn’t find me, cause I didn’t exist anymore.” 

“Blaine,” Kurt sighed. “Sweetheart, you’re here with me now, and I swear, nothing’s going to take you away from me now. You are mine, completely and totally.”

“I might take him away from you,” came a teasing voice from the door. “If you don’t let that boy get some sleep.” Burt stepped into the room.

“Sir!” Blaine exclaimed happily. “You came back!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone actually still reading this story?


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to another chapter in the angsty saga that is Violated. This one was promised for Thursday, because of ANOTHER birthday in my close-knit group of friends..but because of Glee day didn't get posted, and then it's late on Friday because I spent hours catching up with a good friend I haven't spoken to in years...I make no apologies. But Happy Birthday to my dear dear friend, you know who you are. Hopefully this makes up for a little of the bad stuff had to put up with on your actual birthday. I love you!
> 
> Not going to give any warnings for this part, it's mostly a Burt/Blaine conversation. I hope you enjoy, if enjoy is even the right word...

“I’ll always come back for you, kid,” Burt said gruffly. He thrust a bag at his son. “Kurt, eat your soup. Blaine, have you eaten?”

Blaine shook his head. “No, but the doctor said they were going to change my diet, so I don’t know if I’m allowed.”

Kurt jabbed at the nurse call button. “They said they’d bring you food when you woke up,” he said. “But you weren’t supposed to be awake until morning. Dad, he had a bad dream.”

Jordan walked into the room before Burt could respond. “Hey guys, what’s up?”

“I’m hungry,” Blaine said simply. “May I have something to eat?”

“Of course. We were going to try to get you onto a regular meal schedule, but it seemed kind of pointless with you going home day after tomorrow. What do you feel like?”

“What am I allowed to have?” Blaine asked.

“Pretty much a broth with added fiber. Some whole grain bread, and a big glass of water.”

“In that case,” Blaine smiled, “I’ll take a cheeseburger and a Coke.”

Jordan frowned for a moment, and then began to laugh. “Broth and bread, coming right up,” he said. “Cheeky sub you’ve got yourself there, Mr. Hummel.”

“It’s Kurt, please. And yes, he is a cheeky sub, and I love him that way.” Kurt smiled at his submissive. “Please, bring him whatever he can have, and a pitcher of water, if possible?”

“I’m on it,” Jordan nodded. “But then you’re going back to sleep, no more visitors except Mr...er, Kurt, okay?”

“I was just dropping off Kurt’s dinner,” Burt smiled. “I’ll be leaving in a matter of minutes.”

“You can stay until Blaine’s done eating, there’s no harm in that.”

“Alright, thank you.”

Jordan left the room, and Burt turned to his son. “Not sure how I feel about that one,” he said. “But Carole says he’s the best...” He shook his head and turned to Blaine. “Now, kiddo, I brought you and Kurt some going home clothes, Kurt’s got pajamas for himself, and about a dozen clean pairs of shorts, so you two should be set. Also brought you two an iPod and some trashy magazines Carole insisted Kurt would want. Is there anything else you can think of?”

Blaine shook his head. “No,” he said. “I think we’re good.”

“Dad, after I eat, I want to take another shower, this time with the proper products...can you sit with Blaine until I’m done?”

“Absolutely,” Burt nodded. “You okay with that, son?”

“I’d like that,” Blaine smiled. “We can catch up.”

Kurt quickly ate his soup, letting Blaine and Burt talk amongst themselves. Burt reassured Blaine that he was fine with staying with him while Kurt showered. 

“I don’t want to be a burden,” Blaine murmured. “I’m sure I’ll be fine if you want to go.”

“Kiddo, you’re gonna be living with me. You have to know you’re not a burden to me or anyone in my family.”

“But...”

“But nothing,” Burt said firmly. “You’re family. And your Dom wants someone to stay with you, so someone’s gonna stay with you. And I’m the only someone around. So why don’t you sit back and tell me what’s on your mind?”

“Nothing really,” Blaine murmured. “Just wanting to get out of here.”

Kurt swallowed the last of his soup. “I’ll be back soon,” he promised. He gathered his things and walked into the bathroom. 

“Alright, bud,” Burt said. “What’s really on your mind?”

“I told you, sir, nothing. Just wanting to get out of the hospital. And....maybe....wondering if Sir is ever going to claim me?”

“Now we get to it,” Burt nodded. “Kid, you’ve been back with him for only a few days. Don’t you think he wants you to get a bit better first? Of course he’s gonna claim you. But I know he doesn’t want to do it in the hospital. And you and I both know you’re not strong enough to kneel for him. You’re telling me you’d want him to put that collar on you without you kneeling for him?”

“He has a collar for me?” Blaine asked.

“Yeah. He has a collar for you. Bought it a week after meeting you. You’re telling me he never told you about it? Showed it to you?”

Blaine shook his head. “No,” he said quietly. “He said he’d have a collar when it came time, but never mentioned one in particular. You mean it, sir?”

“Of course I mean it! He has your collar. And he’ll give it to you when the time is right. So stop worrying about it. There’s a hell of a lot of paperwork that he has to get through before he can do it, and you think his mind’s been on papers? No, it’s been on getting you better. So once you’re out of this hospital, walking on your own, and able to kneel without any pain, that’s when you two can discuss a claiming ceremony. And Blaine, there will be a ceremony. It may have to wait until your birthday, but I promise you, Kurt has already been talking to Carole about the plans. So do me a favor? Don’t stress yourself out about it.” Burt leaned over and patted Blaine’s hand. 

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine said quietly. “He really wants me?”

“He really does,” Burt nodded. “No question. You shoulda seen him that first night...when we got you back. Blaine, he was more worried than I’ve ever seen him. He loves you, kid. And for some reason, you love him, too.”

Blaine giggled at that. “I really do,” he affirmed. “You know, I don’t think I’ve thanked you for everything you did for me.”

“You sittin’ here, awake, smilin’ at me is thanks enough, kid."

"You saved my life," Blaine said quietly.

"And you saved Kurt's when that bully of his wouldn't leave him alone. We're even, Blaine. And, son, I wish to God we weren't. I wish you didn't have to feel like this. You know, son, why didn't you call me?"

"I...I didn't want to bother you," Blaine confessed softly. "I honestly thought it wouldn't be so bad, at first, and that I could...I could make it through until Sir came...but then it got worse and by then, I knew it would be too much to ask you to deal with, so I didn't."

"And now?"

"Now I wish I had. If I had, you wouldn't have been stuck at the hospital for the past few days..."

"You're alive and well. That's all that matters. I'm flying back to DC Sunday night, but I wanted you to be home safe first."

Blaine nodded slowly. “Alright,” he said. “And you’re sure you’re okay with me living in your house?”

“Buddy, where exactly did you think you were going to live after February? After Kurt claimed you against your parents’ wishes? Did you think you were going to just drop out of school and go live in New York?”

“I, um,” Blaine looked down at his hands. “Sir and I had discussed it. I was going to transfer to a New York school...finish my senior year in New York. With him.”

“Right. And if that didn’t work out? If you couldn’t find a decent school close enough to his apartment? News flash, kid, you’d have ended up under my roof. I was already planning for it. So now, it’s just a little more work for the boys before you can move in. So what? In my mind, you were always coming, sooner or later.”

“Oh.”

“Oh. So, yeah. You’re my kid now, like it or not. And I take care of my own. Carole feels the same way. So, no arguing. Besides, aren’t you supposed to be a sub? You’re not acting very sub-like.” Burt was obviously teasing, but Blaine didn’t see it.

“Sorry, sir,” Blaine looked down at his hands. “I didn’t mean to be rude.”

“Blaine, son, you really think I’m upset about a few questions?” Burt shook his head. “You’ve never had a problem with me teasing you about being submissive before. I haven’t changed, I don’t think less of you for what you’ve been through, and, honestly, kid, I love you. So stop with this walking on eggshells shit, cause it doesn’t work for me.”

Blaine smiled shyly. “Yes, sir,” he said. “I love you, too. You guys....you’ve been more of a family to me than mine ever has.”

“We’re your family now,” Burt said. “I know it must suck to lose yours, I can’t even imagine, but you’ll always have a place in our home. No matter what.”

“Thank you, sir,” Blaine murmured. “And, honestly, we knew I was gonna have to say goodbye to mine. This was just two or three months earlier than planned.”

“You’re very calm about this,” Burt observed.

“They’re keeping me pretty well drugged up,” Blaine said. “I don’t think I know how to get excited right now.” They heard a cart rolling in the hall.

“Right. I should have realized that. Sounds like your supper’s here. Do you, um, can you feed yourself?”

“I just need to raise the head of the bed, and then I can do it,” Blaine nodded. Burt helped the boy get comfortable against the pillows, then pulled the rolling table across his hips. “Thank you,” Blaine said. 

Jordan set the tray with the broth and bread down on the table, then poured Blaine a large glass of water. “You need to drink at least two of these before you go back to sleep.”

“I’ll be up and down for the rest of the night peeing,” Blaine said, frowning.

“You’re wearing a diaper, and you have a urinal right there. I think you’ll be okay,” Jordan responded, not unkindly. “I’m just letting you know what the doctor said.”

“Leave the kid alone,” Burt said. “He’s not going to pee in his pants. He’ll wake Kurt up and they’ll figure it out. Can’t you see he’s sensitive about this?”

“I’m sorry,” Jordan said. “I didn’t mean for it to come across like I didn’t care. I just meant that the benefits of the water far outweigh the negatives of not being able to sleep through the night.”

“Hmmph. Well, I’m not impressed. Blaine will drink whatever water he’s able to. Remember, he hasn’t had much lately.”

“I understand, sir,” Jordan nodded. “Blaine, um, just...do what you can?” he asked.

“Of course. I’ll do my best. That’s all I can ever do. All anyone could ever do.” He looked down at the tray. “I’m going to eat now, please.”

“Right. Well, goodnight, Blaine. I’ll see you in the morning before Kyle comes in.”

“Goodnight.” Blaine was silent until Jordan left the room. “”I’m not sure how I feel about him,” the timid submissive said quietly.

“I don’t like him,” Burt frowned. “Maybe he’s better when dealing with coma patients, or something. Eat up, as much as you can without making yourself ill. Kurt will be back in a few minutes, and then you two can get some rest. Two more days, and you’ll be home with us.”

“I know,” Blaine nodded. “I can’t wait.” He dragged his spoon through the broth, staring at the food like it was the most interesting thing on earth.

Burt frowned. “And I don’t want you to worry about anything. Everything is going to be alright, kid. Hey...Kurt said you had a bad dream. Do you want to talk about it?”

“I already told him what it was about,” Blaine said quietly. “But it was my parents...they burned everything I own, and somehow got me declared dead, so you couldn’t find me.”

“That’s not going to happen,” Burt said firmly. “Your parents are in custody. As soon as we can, if you like, we can go to their house and get your things...”

“I don’t want to go back there,” Blaine’s eyes widened. “Please, no...don’t make me go back there.” He pushed the table away, forgetting about his supper and drew his knees up to his chest. A shuddering sob wracked his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? What did you think?


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's been so long since I updated here. I am so sorry! Thank you to the reviewer who asked if it had been abandoned. That will never happen, but I am writing four other really large stories right now, Claimed takes MOST of my focus, so I apologize for the neglect of this one. 
> 
> Warnings in this part for a crying Blaine, a frustrated Kurt, and a helpless Burt. It's pretty short, but this is where it came to the natural end of the chapter.

“Shh, kid, calm down. You don’t ever have to go back there if you don’t want to. Come on, Blaine, deep breaths.”

Blaine took in as deep a breath as he could, but his ribs screamed in protest, and he whimpered.

“Damn,” Burt frowned. He looked around, but couldn’t figure out anything to do. “Um, kid, calm down, please.” He gathered Blaine into his arms, more than a little surprised when the boy clung to him, sobbing openly against his chest. “Hey,” Burt said softly. “Blaine, come on, son, just calm down. Everything’s going to be okay.” He knew the position of him standing next to the bed, holding Blaine, was uncomfortable for both of them, so he lifted Blaine and settled back into his chair, Blaine curled up on his lap. 

Blaine was still crying softly several minutes later when the bathroom door opened. “What’s wrong?” Kurt asked, striding quickly over to the bed. “Dad?”

“He told me about the bad dream, and I told him his parents weren’t going to hurt him again. Then, I offered to take him to go get his things from his parents’ house, and this happened.”

Kurt frowned. “Blaine? Sweetheart?” he crouched down next to the chair, getting low so he could see Blaine’s face where it was squashed against his dad’s shoulder. “Sweetheart, I’m here. Can I hold you?”

Blaine practically launched himself at Kurt, toppling them both over backwards, so Kurt was lying on the floor of the hospital room, his submissive on top of him.

Blaine’s face buried in his neck, Kurt patted the sub’s back awkwardly. “Sweetheart, let’s get up,” he said. “We can get into bed, and get some sleep, and I’m sure you’ll feel better about all this in the morning.”

Burt helped Blaine up off of Kurt when Blaine lifted his head, and held him until Kurt was upright and then settled on the bed. “C’mere,” Kurt directed, holding his arms open for Blaine.

Burt lifted Blaine onto the bed, frowning again at how light the boy was. He settled Blaine on the hospital bed beside Kurt, and the submissive turned immediately into his Dominant’s arms, laying his head on Kurt’s chest.

“Such a good boy,” Kurt whispered. “That’s a good boy, just go to sleep, I’ll be here if you have another dream...”

“Kurt, buddy, he hasn’t eaten yet,” Burt said quietly. “You might want to try to coax him to eat some of that.” He walked around and brought the rolling table back to where Kurt could reach the spoon and broth.

“Blaine, sweetheart, Dad says you have to eat before you can sleep. I need you to come back to me and calm down. I don’t know why you flipped out, but everything is okay. You’re safe, and as soon as you eat, we’ll get you back to sleep.”

Blaine took a slow, shuddering breath, then nodded. “Yes, Sir,” he said quietly. He opened his mouth obediently, and swallowed the broth Kurt carefully spooned into it. He ate the bread held out to him, and drank one glass of the water. “Jordan said I had to drink two glasses, but I’m full, Sir...more full than I’ve been since Thanksgiving dinner...and I just don’t think I can.”

“You did great, sweetheart. If you can’t drink anymore, you can’t drink anymore. I, personally, think you did fantastic. Wake me up if you need the bathroom,” Kurt directed. “And if you don’t wake up, because of the relaxant, that’s okay, too.”

“What do you mean, Sir?” Blaine asked.

“What I mean is, if you sleep through having to use the washroom, and go in your diaper, that’s okay,” Kurt said. “I mean it. It’s there to make you feel more confident, but if you need it, use it. I won’t be mad, I won’t be upset. Pee happens, Blaine. So wake me up if you need to, but don’t worry if you don’t wake up.” He kissed Blaine’s temple. “Dad, I think we’re both going to go to sleep...”

“Got it. We’ll see you two in the morning. Carole is back to work tomorrow, so she’ll be checking on you both early, and then I’ll come by a little later to see if you need anything. Is there anything else I can do for you tonight?”

“Just make sure my cell is plugged in?” Kurt asked, waving his hand toward his overnight bag. “I can’t remember the last time I charged it.”

“Not a problem.” Burt put the cell phone on the charger, then leaned over the bed to give Kurt a kiss on the forehead. “Goodnight, boys.”

Blaine reached sleepy arms up for a hug from Burt, surprising both Kurt and Burt, but the older man gave the boy the hug. “Goodnight, sir,” Blaine said.

“Goodnight, Blaine. I love you boys. See you in the morning.” 

When Burt took his leave, he shut off the lights to the room, and stopped by the nurses’ station, cautioning them to leave the boys alone unless there was an emergency, and to call him if there was anything out of the ordinary. 

“Sweetheart, I want you to try to relax,” Kurt said. “I know you’re sore, and upset, but I need you to sleep.”

“I’m trying, Sir,” Blaine murmured. “I really am. I just...um...can we cuddle? Maybe, um...can you kiss me?”

“Of course,” Kurt smiled. “I’d love to.” He gave Blaine a slow, gentle kiss, lips moving together, sliding across one another, Blaine’s hand grasping Kurt’s shoulder, pulling him closer.

Kurt pulled back, breathing heavily, even as Blaine fell back into the pillows, his eyes closed.

“Sweetheart, you okay?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah...just still hurts to take deep breaths,” Blaine managed. “Stupid broken ribs. Stupid parents. Stupid woman...stupid stupid stupid.”

“Oh, sweetie,” Kurt sighed. “Do you want more painkillers? Or do you think you can relax and sleep?”

“Mmm, I think I can sleep, I’m just gonna need some time to get there. I love you, Sir.”

“I love you.” Kurt was relieved. Blaine was asking for intimacy. Maybe their claiming would be easier than he’d earlier expected.

“Sir?” Blaine asked quietly a few minutes later. 

“Yes, love?”

“You won’t really make me go back there, will you?”

“Where? To your parents’ house?” When Blaine nodded, Kurt frowned and sighed. “Sweetheart, they aren’t there. They will hopefully never be there again. But no, I will never make you go anywhere you don’t feel safe. That doesn’t mean you can get out of going to school, or physiotherapy once we’re home, but I will never make you go to your parents’ house if you don’t want to. I’ll tell you what. In the morning, I’ll call Jeff. I’ll get him to organize Nick, Trent, Thad and Hunter to go get everything. Maybe we’ll send Puck and Finn with them if they need more muscle. We’ll get you everything you need.”

“I have you, Sir,” Blaine said quietly. “What else do I need?”

Kurt swallowed back the swell of emotion that went through him. “Your keyboard, for one?” he asked softly. “Your movies, your music collection? Sweetheart, I know there are tons of things you’re going to want. And there’s room in my room for whatever you want to cram in there. We’ll make this work, I promise. When we go to New York, we’ll figure it out. I want you to be happy, and comfortable. Did you finish your college applications before all this happened?” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he wanted to take them back, but Blaine handled the question rather well, considering.

“Almost...I was going to finish them last week. I missed some deadlines probably,” Blaine sighed. “Just one more thing they took from me.”

“Shh, sweetie, we’ll figure it out. I promise you, I swear to you, whatever you need, wherever you need, we’ll figure it out. If you can’t get in until spring semester, fine, you’ll live with me in New York without going to school. You did the early decision one for NYU over a month ago, so I know you’re good at least there. I know you’re worrying about this tonight, but I wish you wouldn’t. I wish I could calm you down.”

“I’m getting there. Sir, in the morning, can you...can we do my hair? I...”

“I know, the gel helps you feel put together, in control. We’ll absolutely do that in the morning. And I was going to help you with your skin tonight, but we’ll save that for morning, too. We’ll get you into another shower in the morning, if you think you can handle it.”

“I’d like that. You’ll help me?”

“You know it. Now go to sleep. I’m going to be here all night, there’s nothing to worry about. I’m not going anywhere.”

"Thank you, Sir,” Blaine said quietly. He lay awake for some time, as he calmed down, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are lovely


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! An update! And it's a whole day in one chapter this time! We're gearing up to get the boys home! This is a longer chapter, since there was no good place to break it up during the day. Warnings for medical stuff, and for a potentially upsetting discussion of Dom/sub dynamics and punishment.

The next morning, Carole dropped in before her shift, found the boys awake, and helped them get Blaine showered and dressed in a fresh hospital gown. He'd managed to keep the diaper dry, and his relief and triumph were palpable as Kurt settled him onto another absorbent pad, agreeing with his Dom that going without during the day was safe now. Kurt styled Blaine’s hair for him, and moisturized his skin. “How do you feel?” He asked when they were alone again.

“Wonderful, Sir,” Blaine said honestly. “More human than I have in days.”

“That’s good, sweetheart,” Kurt smiled. “Breakfast should be here soon, and we’ll get you eating, and then I’m sure they’re going to want to see you walking today.”

"Right...Sir, I'm scared," Blaine murmured.

"What are you scared of?" Kurt asked gently.

"I don't know...I just feel really anxious. About everything."

"Do you want them to give you something for it? Or is this something you want to talk through?" Kurt really didn't know what the options were.

"I think I'm worried about getting out of the hospital," Blaine said truthfully. “But I don’t know why I should be...I don’t want to be here.”

“I know,” Kurt murmured. “But you’re facing some unknowns, like with your mobility and pain and stuff. Plus, until now, you've had the structure of the hospital, doctors and nurses helping you with everything. I've been thinking about this for a little while now. We need to set some ground rules for once we're at home."

"Rules, Sir?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. As much as I'm ecstatic for you to be coming home, as much as I'm overjoyed that you're alive and getting stronger..." Kurt took a deep breath. "I think we need to begin as we plan to continue...and that means setting up structure, and a system of reward and punishment."

"Yes, Sir," Blaine frowned. "What...what did you have in mind, Sir?"

"First, do you accept that I am your Dominant, regardless of the government's paperwork?"

"Yes, Sir," Blaine's voice was trembling now.

"Good. That makes this a lot easier. We've discussed this before, and you know I'm not really much for physical punishment, even though I joke about turning you over my knee. Given your current state, it's not even on the table. Maybe once you're fully recovered, but until then, not a chance. So we need something else."

"Sir, am I being punished for something?" Blaine asked.

"Is there anything you've done that should require punishment?" Kurt countered. He was speaking softly, a smile on his face, and kept hold of Blaine's hand throughout.

"I don't know. Probably. Please, Sir, don't make me guess..."

Kurt nodded. "You have, Blaine. Now please don't get upset. Let me explain." Blaine bit his lower lip, his eyes wide with fear. Kurt stroked his hand gently. "Shh, it's okay, sweetie. You'll understand soon. I'm upset with you, yes. Because you couldn't bring yourself to call someone else for help, and are much worse off than you would have been had you called dad or Mr. Berry, or even Rachel. Anyone... But you didn't. So, when we get home, here's the deal. You are not going to do anything on your own. You're going to ask permission to do everything. Every single thing, from getting out of bed to getting back into it. And you're going to ask for help. I think a few weeks of relying on other people for everything should break you of the thought that you are a burden. I'll talk to dad and Carole, so they understand what's going on, and so they're willing to help. Is that okay?"

"You're the Dom, Sir," Blaine said, nodding. "I think that will...I've been trying to think about how to make all this up to you...and I hate that you'll have to take care of my every need, but...I think you're right. I did screw up. And when I screw up, there needs to be punishment. So, yes, Sir, I will accept the punishment as you've described. Thank you, Sir, for being so lenient."

“Who’s talking about punishment?” Burt Hummel pushed open the door to the hospital room. “Kurt? What’s going on here?”

“Blaine, do you feel strong enough to tell my father what’s going on?” Kurt asked gently, giving his sub an encouraging smile.

“Sir is understandably upset that I didn’t call anyone but him. I know you are, too, sir,” he said to Burt. “So Sir has decided that I need to learn a lesson.”

“Kurt? Do you know what you’re doing here?” Burt asked carefully.

“Absolutely,” Kurt nodded. “Blaine, please explain to my father what your punishment for this is going to be.”

“I can’t do anything without asking for permission,” Blaine said quietly. “That way I have to ask for help with things, and have to get used to the fact that I’m not a burden and don’t have to do everything for myself.”

Burt’s eyes widened. “Wow. Kid, that’s a good one. You come up with that yourself?” he asked Kurt.

“I did,” Kurt affirmed. “I was just trying to figure out how to teach him that he can rely on us, that he doesn’t need to force himself to fend for himself. So for the next few weeks, while he’s recuperating at home, he’ll be completely dependent on one of us. Just me if you and Carole aren’t willing to help, but I’m hoping that the more people he has to call on, the more he will use that resource...make sense?”

“Perfectly.” Burt nodded. “And how do you feel about it, kiddo?” he asked Blaine.

“I don’t want to be a bur-” he was cut off by Kurt’s finger pressed to his lips, and a raised eyebrow from his Dom. He started over. “I understand the need for it, understand what Sir is trying to accomplish, but I hate to put you all to so much trouble. I feel like everyone is being punished.”

“No, and neither are you,” Burt said. “You’re just being forced to learn how a real family works. This family. So. Blaine, you’re looking particularly dapper today. How are you feeling, physically, I mean?”

“I’m sore, sir,” Blaine said honestly. “I had a little scare last night, before you came, with some blood, and tensed up...and now I'm just sore."

"I'm waiting on the doctor to come in with his medication," Kurt said. "He's been too long without it."

Burt reached over and pressed the call button. "That's how you solve that," he said.

Kyle walked in a moment later. "What can I do for you boys?" he asked.

"Blaine was supposed to have some medication at around seven," Kurt explained. "No one's come in with it yet, and he's very uncomfortable. Can you make that happen? And his regular painkillers, please."

"Absolutely," Kyle nodded. "I'll get right on that. Sorry for the oversight."

"It's okay," Blaine said softly. "I'm alright."

“No, it’s not okay,” Kyle said. “Doctor Brass always, always, always checks on his patients before he leaves. But there was a huge emergency and he and Jordan ended up being sent to the emergency department. My apologies, Blaine, we’ll get you taken care of right away.”

“Thank you,” Blaine nodded.

“Dad,” Kurt said when Kyle had left the room. “This is kinda delicate...Blaine needs...um...”

“The medication is a suppository, sir,” Blaine managed to explain. “It’s to help me keep getting better.”

“Say no more,” Burt said kindly. “I’ll step outside. And I’m proud of you, son,” he said to Blaine. “You’re getting a lot better at talking about the uncomfortable things.”

“Thank you, sir,” Blaine said softly. 

"You boys need anything?"

"Coffee," Kurt said. "I would absolutely love a cup of coffee.” He paused and looked at Blaine. “Sorry, sweetheart..."

"It's okay, Sir, I understand. Hopefully I can have coffee soon..."

"I'll go get your coffee, kid," Burt said. "Text me when you're all settled and I can come back."

“I will. Thanks, dad.”

“Thank you, sir,” Blaine echoed. 

Burt left the room and Kyle walked in a moment later, Dr. Sherling behind him. “Blaine,” the doctor said, striding to his bedside. “I am so sorry you weren’t properly taken care of this morning. I read over the file from last night, and I’m wondering if you’ll let me examine you, see how you’re doing after what happened?”

“What happens if I say no?” Blaine asked, needing to know.

If the doctor was surprised by Blaine’s words, it didn’t show. “You get your medication, I leave the room, and note on your file that you weren’t feeling up to it,” he explained. “That’s all. I just want to make sure nothing was missed.”

“And,” Kurt said, “cooperating with the doctors can make the trial easier, I’m sure.”

“There is that,” Dr. Sherling agreed.

“Oh. I hadn’t thought of that. Okay, you can do what you need to do,” Blaine said. “But...it hurts, so please, be careful?”

“I promise, I won’t do anything that isn’t strictly necessary,” Dr. Sherling said. “And I’ll teach your Dom to give you the medication while I’m at it.”

“That means I can’t hold you like I did last night,” Kurt cautioned. “But I’ll be right here.”

“I’ll hold your hand,” Kyle offered. Kurt couldn’t help the glare that he gave the nurse. “Totally platonically, I mean, just someone to hold onto. I swear, that’s all.”

“I’d like a hand to hold, Sir, if it wouldn’t upset you,” Blaine said quietly.

“Of course it won’t upset me,” Kurt smiled. “Go ahead, Kyle, and thank you.”

Kyle stepped around to the other side of the bed, waiting as Kurt and Dr. Sherling quietly conversed.

“Okay, sweetheart,” Kurt said softly. “I want you to let Kyle help you roll onto your side, away from me. I’m right here, love.”

Blaine tried to relax as he was rolled up onto his side, but sucked in a pained breath anyway. “Can...can we hurry?” he managed to ask.

“We’ll be as quick as possible,” Dr. Sherling promised.

Kurt pulled the sheet back and lifted the back of Blaine’s hospital gown, exposing him as little as possible. Kyle gently pulled Blaine’s leg forward, so he was positioned as comfortably as the position allowed.

“Alright,” Dr. Sherling said. “Blaine, I need you to relax as much as possible. Just take a few slow breaths, Kyle will walk you through it, and relax for me.” 

While Blaine and Kyle were breathing, the doctor and Kurt put on clean gloves. Dr. Sherling coated his index finger with hospital grade lubricant. “Is that necessary?” Kurt asked quietly, knowing how against penetration his sub was.

“I want to be certain that there’s no other tearing,” the doctor said gently. “I promise to be as careful, as gentle as possible. Blaine, you’re going to feel some pressure now.” The sub tried to keep relaxing as the doctor’s finger slid into his body, but it was difficult, and tears leaked from his eyes as he clenched tightly to Kyle’s hands.

“Keep breathing, Blaine. It’ll just take a moment,” Kyle promised.

Dr. Sherling did as promised, and made the exam as quick and gentle as possible. “Sorry about that,” he said when he pulled his hand away. “Now, Kurt, pick up the wrapped suppository, open it up, and we’ll slide it right into place using your index finger to push it in.”

“Right,” Kurt nodded. He did as he’d been directed, and tentatively began to push the medication into Blaine’s body. “Sweetheart, it’s me now,” he soothed when Blaine began to tremble. “Just me touching you.” He pressed the medication into place, the tip of his index finger sliding into his sub. A thrill ran through his body unbidden at the thought of it being the first time he was inside his submissive in any way, but he quickly tamped that down. He felt the waxy medicine begin to melt immediately. “Are you okay, sweetheart?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Blaine relaxed, now that the worst of the pain was over, and he knew he’d be getting the medication that would help with the rest. “Thank you, Sir,” he said.

“You’re welcome.” Kurt removed his finger from his sub’s body, smiling when Blaine gave a tiny, involuntary whimper that didn’t seem to be about pain.

“Alright, Blaine, we’re all done for that part. Kyle will come back in about fifteen minutes to take your vitals, once you’ve calmed down a bit and the medicine has had some time to work. Kurt, you did that well. I feel confident you’ll be able to keep administering it once you two are back at home.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Kurt smiled. He used his still clean hand to pull the sheet back up over his sub, then stripped off the gloves and dropped them into the trashcan. “I’m going to go wash my hands, I’ll be right back,” he promised Blaine.

When he returned, it was to find that Kyle had pulled the sheet and blanket back up to Blaine’s shoulder, and the sub was still lying on his side, drifting in that space between sleep and consciousness.

“I hate to disturb him, but I will need to come back and check his vitals soon. Let him rest for now, and I’ll bring his breakfast when I come to check on him.”

“Thank you, Kyle,” Kurt smiled.

A moment later, the two were alone. Kurt quickly texted his dad, then sat down on the edge of the hospital bed. “Sir?” Blaine asked sleepily.

“Yes, sleepy boy?”

“Is it bad that...that it didn’t feel bad when your finger was there?”

Kurt smiled. “Only if it’s bad that my finger felt good there to me, too,” he said, brushing his hand across Blaine’s cheek. “It’s going to take some time, but I think we’ll be okay.”

Blaine nodded. “It kinda felt good,” he confessed. “Or, at least, not bad. Like...I could handle it. It hurt when it was the doctor, but when it was you...your finger is smaller, and you were so gentle, so careful...”

“I’m happy for that, sweetheart,” Kurt said softly. “I tried to be. Now, Kyle’s going to be back soon, with your breakfast, and then to check your vitals. So I want you to lie back and relax until that happens.”

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine said sleepily. 

Kurt slid onto the bed with Blaine, holding his sleepy submissive.

Burt knocked on the hospital room door, and stepped in, a steaming cup of coffee in his hand. “How’s it going?”

“Good, I think?” Kurt looked to Blaine for confirmation, who nodded, half-asleep. “He’s all medicated, and his breakfast is coming soon.”

“I brought you some breakfast as well, Kurt,” Burt said. “Eat up, kiddo. I have to get to work, since I’m in town I might as well check on the tire shop. But you two are okay, right?”

“We’re good, Dad,” Kurt promised. “You’ll come back tomorrow when it’s time to come home?”

“I’ll do better than that,” Burt smiled. “I’m taking Carole out to dinner tonight. We’ll stop in and see you boys before we go. And then of course we’ll be here in the morning to pick you two up.”

“Thanks, Dad, for everything,” Kurt nodded. “We’ll see you later.”

“See you later, sir,” Blaine murmured. He settled back into Kurt’s arms until Kyle came back in with breakfast and his equipment.

Blaine let the nurse do what needed to be done, then settled back to eat his breakfast of whole-grain toast, scrambled eggs with spinach, and another big glass of water, while Kurt ate the breakfast his father brought for him. Blaine made it about halfway through the dense meal before pushing it aside. “I can’t, Sir. I’m sorry.”

“You did great,” Kurt praised. “Now, want a nap?”

“A nap would be wonderful, Sir,” Blaine murmured.

“Then let’s take a nap.” Kurt found the iPod his father had left for him the previous day, picked up the ear buds from the duffle bag, and snuggled in next to his submissive.

“Sir?” Blaine asked as he popped one of the ear buds into his right ear. “Could...do you think I could have just a sip of your coffee?”

“I think that’ll be fine,” Kurt nodded. “Just a sip, though. I don’t want you making yourself sick.” He held the cup to Blaine’s lips, and the submissive took a small sip of the hot liquid, just holding it in his mouth and savoring the taste before swallowing it down.

“Thank you, Sir,” Blaine smiled. “That was good, and I don’t even like how you take your coffee.”

“Shows how deprived you’ve been,” Kurt teased. “Now come on, nap time.” He put the other ear bud in his left ear and snuggled in closer to his sub.

Listening to some of their favorite music, the two drifted off to sleep.

The rest of the day passed without incident, with Blaine eating his fill at lunch and dinner, getting up and taking a few assisted steps outside his room before becoming too tired and needing to be taken back to bed, and with Kurt hovering over him like a mother hen.

When the two fell asleep that night, after Kurt had given Blaine another of the suppositories, they were wrapped around one another, face to face, and Blaine felt completely secure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please note, Kurt wasn't trying to tease Blaine with the idea of being punished. My intention here was him easing Blaine into the idea, not that he was stringing him along. If it didn't come across that way, I apologize. I also want to thank Nightrose, the author of Needs, whose fic gave me the idea for the "punishment" used here. One of my FAVORITE D/s fics in the fandom...


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's been a month since I updated this. I'm sorry, everyone. I've hit major writer's block, and forcing myself to write to try to get past it is churning out lots of other stuff, but nothing for any of the stories I NEED to be working on.
> 
> Warnings in this part for discussion of sex and claiming in this 'verse. Finally, though, they're heading home.

The next morning, after a rather embarrassing encounter with both the doctor and nurse, Kurt stepped into the doctor's private office. "You asked me to come see you?" he asked.

"Yes. Have a seat, Mr. Hummel. Let's go over Blaine's care instructions," Dr. Sherling said. "Kurt, do you feel confident that you can remember this, or would you rather have your parents present?"

"It might be better if at least Carole is here, I'd rather my dad stayed with Blaine. But if there's anything more, um... intimate, maybe we can handle that first?"

The doctor nodded. "I know you two are in a new claim. And I know from what we walked in on this morning that you two are getting very comfortable with one another. I'm going to caution you, though, Kurt, he's not going to be able to have penetrative sex for quite some time. I'd say several months before you can even ease him into it."

"But the government...I mean, we never consummated, and the claim is tenuous, at best. We're supposed to have the trackers implanted the day we register the official claim."

"The government will accept a letter from your doctor stating that consummation will not happen as they expect. Don't worry, Kurt, we'll work this out. Forcing Blaine into sex is just going to be detrimental to both of you." Dr. Sherling handed Kurt a folder. "Signed copies of a drafted letter telling any government official that you and Blaine should have one year from the date of your official claim to consummate the relationship. You can apply for trackers at any point when you're ready to have sex, but just between you and me, he'll be physically ready in a few months, so you could even not have the trackers done until after the first time, if that's something that would make it easier. If any government official gives you any flack, just come see me. We'll make it go away."

Kurt felt tears stinging his eyes. "Are you serious?" he whispered. "I...I won't have to force him?"

"You've been worried about that, haven't you..."

"Yeah...it's been making me sick. I hated the thought of effectively raping him before he could really be mine."

"Well, take your time. He'll be in counselling, and physiotherapy, so he'll have support in getting better, but you can help that by not pushing, but being open to whatever he's ready for. It may be hard to exert your Dominance, but you'll find ways, I'm sure."

"I'm sure. Ordering him to take care of himself is taking care of those needs, believe me. But...he wants to be on his knees, says it makes him feel better. I don't think he's ready for it."

"If you put down a cushion, don't require him to hold a stiff posture, and help him down and up, he can kneel. Just...be careful about it. Any other questions about the more delicate things?"

Kurt shook his head. "I think I'm good for now."

"Alright. Go ahead and give Carole a call, and then we can go over the rest."

Carole joined them in the doctor's office a few minutes later, and the doctor explained Blaine's care, including wound management, broken ribs, physiotherapy, diet, and Blaine's abilities and limitations. 

"The bottom line, Kurt, is listen to your sub. He will know what he needs. Make sure he understands he won't be in any trouble for asking you for things, and please, remember what we discussed."

"I will. Thank you, doctor. We'll see you for his checkups." Kurt stood, shook the doctor's hand, and he and Carole left the room.

"What did you discuss before I came in?" Carole asked.

"Consummating the claim," Kurt said, not trying to hide the difficult topic. "Doctor Sherling wrote a letter, so that we have a year from the date of our claim to consummate, not thirty days."

"Are you serious?" Carole asked. "Kurt, sweetheart, that's wonderful! I bet you're relieved."

"You have no idea. I still want to do something nice for him for his birthday, but now that I know I don't have to force him...I can relax. We have time. And the doctor said we could even wait until after our first time to have trackers implanted, so that the first time isn't so clinical...I can hardly believe it."

"Your dad and I will do our best to help you make his birthday special. We can have a party with his Dalton friends, or just have a family dinner, whatever he feels more comfortable with."

Kurt smiled. "Thanks, Carole. Right now, I want to get him a new phone as soon as possible. So he can keep in touch with everyone."

"Your dad already ordered one. I wasn't supposed to tell you, it was supposed to be a surprise. But it should be in by Tuesday."

"Great!" Kurt grinned. "Could things get any better?"

"They sure can," Carole smiled. "Let's go see what our boys are up to."

They walked into the hospital room to find Blaine, dressed in the sweats and t-shirt that had been brought for him, standing next to the bed, a smile on his handsome face. "Sir!" he exclaimed. "Look, I'm standing! On my own!"

"Blaine!" Kurt's eyes went wide. "Are you alright?"

Blaine nodded. "I walked to the bathroom and back on my own. And even stood in there without support. I told you I could do it!"

"This is great!" Kurt exclaimed. "Sweetheart, let's get you home."

Blaine sat down in the wheelchair, moving slowly but without any help. He waited patiently as Kyle lowered the foot rests. "Thank you," Blaine said politely.

"You're welcome, Blaine. We'll see you around."

"That's it?" Blaine asked.

"Mr. Hummel already did the paperwork, Kurt and Nurse Hudson already packed your things, you're out of here. Take care of yourself."

Blaine looked up at Kurt. "Will you push the chair, Sir?" he asked.

“You’d better believe it,” Kurt smiled. "Not a chance of me letting anyone else do it." He pushed Blaine's chair down the hall, and they took the elevator to the ground floor, where, to both Blaine and Kurt's surprise, a huge group of people were waiting for them.

Blaine's eyes went wide. The entire group of Warblers were there, in uniform, holding signs that read "We Love You, Blaine!" And "Welcome Home, Blaine!"

"It's okay, sweetheart," Kurt whispered, taking in his sub’s tension. "It's all your friends, no one here is going to hurt you."

Behind the Warblers was another group of teens. McKinley's New Directions had also come to show their support.

"Blaine, as your nearest and dearest friends, we're here to tell you we love you and wish you a speedy recovery!" Jeff shouted. He turned to face the assembled group and nodded.

As they'd likely rehearsed for several days, most of the Warblers provided the "instrumental" voices for the background, and the New Directions chimed in.

They sang for Blaine, a lovely mash-up of "You've Got a Friend in Me," and "That's What Friends are For".

"Thanks, guys," Blaine murmured when they finished. "That was great."

Jeff stepped forward, with a card and a gift bag in his hands. “Just a little something from the Warblers,” he said quietly. “Are you feeling up to a hug?”

“I’d like that,” Blaine said.

“Not everyone at once,” Kurt cautioned when it looked like the entire group was going to rush forward. “He’s still easily overwhelmed.”

“But we’re his friends!” Nick complained.

“And you can come visit him over your winter break, a few at a time, after he’s home and settled,” Burt said gruffly. “That is, if the kid is feeling up to it.”

Blaine held up his arms to Jeff and accepted the blond’s hug. “Thank you,” Blaine whispered.

“Okay, move it along!” Dr. Sherling laughed. “That was a beautiful number, but I need my waiting room cleared!”

“We’re going, we’re going,” Jeff grinned. “Okay everyone, out the doors!” He herded the whole lot of them out into the parking lot of the hospital.

Kurt pushed Blaine through the doors, only to find that Finn and Puck were waiting with the Navigator.

"Dude, you're looking good!" Puck exclaimed. 

“Thank you,” Blaine said, subdued. He pressed his hands against the armrests of the wheelchair and tried to push himself up to standing. Hovering, Kurt was ready with a helping hand when his submissive faltered.

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Kurt said softly. “Let’s get you into the car.” He suited action to words and helped Blaine slide onto the seat.

“Can...Sir, can I give Jeff your phone number?” Blaine asked weakly. “Please? So that he can come visit?”

“Of course, but I’m pretty sure he already has it,” Kurt offered. “Get as comfortable as possible, and I’ll go make sure.” He looked over his shoulder. “Jeff?” he called. He closed the car door so that Blaine couldn’t overhear the conversation. He was going to make a request and he didn't know if Blaine would be triggered by it.

“What do you need?” The blond Dominant asked, walking over to the Navigator.

“Wanted to make sure you have my phone number,” Kurt said. “Blaine doesn’t have a phone right now, so he wants to make sure you can still get ahold of him.”

Jeff pulled out his phone and scrolled to Kurt’s contact information. “Is this still your number?” he asked, rattling off the digits.

“You got it,” Kurt nodded. “Blaine wants to make sure you can come visit if you’d like. I told him that was fine, but remember, no overwhelming him.”

Jeff nodded. “Of course. I’ll give you a call in a few days...and we’ll set something up.”

“Good. I’m also going to have to ask you to gather a few of the other boys up to go get Blaine’s things from his parents’ house. There are things he would prefer to have with him, but he really doesn’t want to go back there himself.”

“Got it. I’ll round up the gang and organize something. Just take care of him....please?”

“I couldn’t do anything less,” Kurt promised.

“Good. We’ll...um, we’ll leave you guys to get settled at home. But we want to come see him soon.”

“I’ll let you know,” Kurt nodded. He opened the car door and slid in next to his submissive. “How are you doing?” he asked Blaine.

“I don’t think I can put on a seat belt,” Blaine said miserably. “It hurts my stomach too much.”

“Finn, drive carefully,” Kurt ordered. He gently maneuvered Blaine until his submissive was lying down, his head in Kurt’s lap. “We’ll be home soon.”

“Oh no, I’m not driving,” Finn said, “I have to take Burt’s truck and go to work.”

He hopped out of the Navigator. Burt slid in behind the wheel. “I wouldn’t trust this drive to anyone else. Puck’s coming back to the house with us in case we need help getting you inside, Blaine," Burt explained.

“Oh, okay,” Blaine said softly. He closed his eyes and let himself drift as Kurt stroked his hair. Before he knew it the Navigator was pulling into the driveway at the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when I'll update again. I have about a page and a half written beyond this point, but I swear, I'm trying. My annual camping trip is over, but now I'm getting ready for the other vacation we're taking this year. We shall see what happens....but I'll do my best not to leave it a month again. Thanks for reading, and, hopefully, for reviewing.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hit really bad writer's block with this story. I know where I want it to go. I just don't know how to get it there. But I leave on a two-week vacation very soon, and figured I should probably get this up before I left...to thank my loyal readers for sticking around.  
> Warnings for world building and frank discussion of a claiming ritual that would amount to rape which is not going to happen. Also, warnings for excessive cuteness in places.

"Come on, sweetheart, we're home," Kurt smiled.

“Home?” Blaine asked sleepily.

“Yes, home. Let’s go, sleepy boy.” Kurt helped Blaine to sit up, then climbed out of the car and turned back to help his sub.

“Let me get him, Princess,” Puck said gently. There was no malice in the nickname. “I’ll carry him in, get him into bed for you.”

“Sweetheart, are you okay with Puck carrying you?” Kurt asked softly. When Blaine nodded, Kurt turned back to the muscled, mohawked Dominant. “Be careful with him,” he said firmly. “Very careful. Not a hair on his head better be harmed.”

“I’m not going to hurt your precious submissive, sheesh,” Puck sighed. “Come here, Blaine,” he said, carefully lifting the lightweight boy into his arms. “Mr. Hummel, can you please get doors for us?” he asked.

“You got it,” Burt nodded. “Kurt, get your bags from the car.”

Kurt did as directed, silently ill at ease letting Blaine out of his sight for even a moment. He carried the bags up to the house and down to the repurposed den. Puck was just settling Blaine onto the bed when Kurt arrived. 

“Can I have a nap, Sir?” Blaine asked softly.

“After we have some lunch,” Kurt promised. “I want you to eat something first. We have to start building your weight and strength back up. It is so important for you to get better.”

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine agreed.

“I’ll go fix you something good,” Kurt promised. “And then we’ll get you a nap. Do you feel like anything in particular?”

“Can I have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?” Blaine asked. “Please?”

Kurt smiled. “Of course you can, though that wasn’t what I had in mind when I said ‘something good’, if PB&J is what you want, PB&J is what you get,” he said. “As long as you eat some fruit, too. A banana if we have any.”

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine said. 

“Just...stay here,” Kurt said. “I’ll leave the door open, and I’ll be right in the kitchen, call me if you need anything. I mean it, Blaine. Anything.”

“I’ll stay with him until you get back,” Puck offered. “If that’s cool with you, Blaine.”

“That would be alright,” Blaine said. “If it’s okay with you, Sir.”

“That’s fine, sweetheart,” Kurt smiled. “Puck, be nice.”

“Hey!” Puck exclaimed. “I resemble that remark!”

“Exactly.” Kurt smiled at the two, even as Puck kicked off his shoes and settled onto the other side of the bed. “I’ll be back soon.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Blaine’s temple, and left the room.

“So,” Puck said, once he was gone. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Much better,” Blaine nodded. “Sir has taken good care of me. I mean, I still feel...weak, and really depressed about a few things, but I’m getting stronger and better every day.”

“What are you depressed about?” Puck asked. “Come on, tell me what’s wrong...”

“Promise you won’t tell?” Blaine whispered, hoping the Dominant next to him would make that promise.

“I promise,’ Puck smiled. “What’s wrong, Blaine?”

“Well, besides the obvious,” Blaine sighed, “you know, the fact that I was raped, forced to have sex with a woman, and nearly died?” He rolled his eyes. “I’m upset because Sir won’t claim me.”

Puck frowned. “You want him to claim you now?” he asked. “You think you’re ready for that?”

“For what? To be officially owned by the love of my life? I’m more than ready, thanks.”

“Did they not teach you subs anything in that fancy private school?” Puck asked derisively.

“What do you mean?” Blaine asked, eyes wide.

“Do you know what happens when you enter into a claim?”

Blaine frowned, shaking his head. “What are you talking about?” Clearly, it couldn’t be about the collar, it couldn’t be about them living together. “Sir?”

Puck sighed. “Fuck his noble intentions and your damned private school. The government forces you to consummate the claim. To fuck each other. Within thirty days. Period, no exceptions. You wonder why Kurt hasn’t claimed you yet? That’s why. Because he doesn’t want to force you to have sex again right now.”

“But...they...why would they care?” Blaine asked, confused, and not just a little fearful.

“Because they’re nosy bastards who want to control every aspect of our lives,” Puck answered. “Porcelain’s dealing with enough stress right now without you adding your wish to be claimed to the pile. 

“Oh.” Blaine looked down at his hands. “I’m sorry, sir, for upsetting you.”

“I’m not upset, Blainers, but your Dom is going to be when he finds out I told you. So let’s keep this our little secret, and you can just lay off of Kurt. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“And one more thing,” Puck said. “Stop calling me sir. It makes me feel old. Either call me Puck, or do what my mother does, and avoid calling me anything at all.”

Blaine giggled at that. “Okay,” he smiled. 

“So...why aren’t you screaming and crying right now?” Puck asked. “I just told you your Dom has to consummate the claim in order to claim you.”

"And it explains why he's waiting," Blaine said quietly. "And that makes me sad, but it makes me love him all the more for it. He's amazing."

“He is,” Puck agreed. “So give him a break, and worry about other things than that. That’s a tiny part of the whole equation.”

“What do you suggest I worry about instead?” Blaine asked.

“Worry about whether or not your Dom is going to let you gel your hair to your head like a helmet. Worry about what your apartment in New York is going to look like. Worry about anything except that."

"Except what?" Kurt asked, walking back into the den turned bedroom. He carried a tray with a plate and glass on it. "What shouldn't Blaine worry about? Besides everything?"

"That's my cue. See you later, Blaine, I'll be around." Puck got up from the bed.

"Noah Puckerman, you sit that ass back down on that bed right now. You aren't going anywhere until you tell me what Blaine needs to be worried about." Kurt set the tray down on the desk in the room, not wanting to drop anything.

"Nothing!" Puck exclaimed. "We were just talking. Bros, you know? It's nothing."

“Mmm-hmm,” Kurt nodded slowly. “Blaine, sweetheart, what were you and Puck talking about?”

Puck gave Blaine a look that clearly said not to tell Kurt, but Blaine swallowed uneasily. “Sir, I promise I’ll tell you, but please let Puck leave...I’d like to talk to you alone.”

“Alright, love.” Kurt nodded to Puck. “Get out. And if I find out you upset my sub, I will hurt you.”

“Does he look upset?” But Puck hurried out of the room, taking the out he’d been given. 

“Okay. What happened?” Kurt asked when the door was closed.

“I don’t want to tell you, Sir.”

“You promised never to lie to me,” Kurt said carefully. “And you also promised to tell me what you were talking about.”

“But, Sir...it’s not important.”

“Obviously it is,” Kurt countered. “Otherwise it wouldn’t be something worrying you.

Blaine sighed. “Okay...I asked Puck why you hadn’t claimed me yet,” he said, looking down at the blankets.

“Why did you ask?” Kurt asked. “Why didn’t you ask me if you were worried?”

“It just came up,” Blaine shrugged, clearly uncomfortable. “He asked how I was feeling, and what was bothering me, and it came up.”

“I see. And what did Puck tell you?” Kurt carefully kept his tone even, knowing that Blaine would be easily scared if he didn’t stay calm.

“He told me that a claim has to be consummated,” Blaine said quietly. “And that explains everything. Except...”

“Except what, love?” Kurt asked. “What doesn’t that explain?”

“Will you claim me, Sir?” Blaine asked.

“What?” Kurt asked, sure he’d heard wrong. “What did you say?”

“I asked you to claim me, Sir,” Blaine said quietly. “Today. If we do it quickly, the pain won’t be too bad, and I’ll have time to get over it. You can give me extra medication beforehand, so the pain doesn’t actually set in, and we-”

“No,” Kurt interrupted. “Not a chance.” He shook his head. “Blaine, I will never hurt you like that. Not ever, so put it out of your mind.” He crawled onto the bed and took Blaine’s hands in his. “Sweetheart, Puck is right. For 99% of couples, that’s what happens. We have to have hormone trackers implanted, and then we have to consummate the claim within 30 days of claiming. But that’s not what’s going to happen to you and I.”

“What do you mean, Sir?” Blaine asked.

“Sweetheart, I’m not claiming you until next year. I want you healthy, and able to enjoy the ceremony, I want you to be able to kneel for me in front of my family and our friends. When I feel you’re not hurting when you kneel for me, when I feel you’re strong enough, physically and emotionally, when I feel you’re ready, that’s when I’ll claim you. But there won’t be any hormone trackers or 30 days check-ins. The doctor has written us an exemption. We have one year from the date of the claim to consummate. We’ll have the trackers implanted when we decide we’re ready.”

“Oh,” Blaine frowned. “So...technically, you could put a collar on me now, file the paperwork, and I would be yours?”

“You ARE mine,” Kurt said firmly. “In every way except legally, you are mine. And I will put your collar on you when I’m good and ready. I told you, sweetheart, I want you to be able to kneel for me in front of the people who care about us. And you’re not there yet. I promise you, by your birthday, I will claim you.”

“Oh. Yes, Sir,” Blaine nodded slowly.

“Now, are we good?” Kurt asked. “Do you have any other questions?”

“No, Sir, except...” Blaine looked down at his hands. “Sir, did you lie to me?”

Kurt’s blood ran cold. “What do you mean?” he asked, his voice steady. “When are you talking about?”

“All those times in the hospital. When I asked what was bothering you, and you’d look away and say something that only sorta made sense....was this what you were worried about?” Blaine took his time getting the words out, speaking so very slowly.

“Some of the time,” Kurt nodded, making his confession. “I didn’t want to hurt you or upset you, and I didn’t know how you’d do finding out that I essentially had to rape you in order to claim you.”

“But, Sir, you said we have a year...” Blaine was confused, but he tried to tamp down the sadness welling up inside him.

“I only found that out this morning,” Kurt said. “But I didn’t lie to you, not really,” he tried to cover. “I was always upset or worried about something else as well. This was just looming over me,” Kurt explained. “I’m sorry if I hurt you, but I wasn’t even ready to admit to myself the possibility of having to rape you. Not completely.”

“But you don’t have to,” Blaine said softly. “Right?”

“Exactly. And I know that now. But...how would you feel if the situations were reversed? If I were injured, sick, and you thought you were going to have to exacerbate the situation? What would you have done, if you knew that, no matter what, you were going to have to force me to do something that had been brutally done to me so recently?”

“Sir, if it were necessary for our claim to be valid, you wouldn’t have to force me,” Blaine’s voice was small. “I understand why you kept it from me, and I respect your right to do so, I just....I really want things to be open and honest between us. I know it’s not my right to ask for that, as a sub, but...please?”

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'll try to do better. I just...I couldn't explain it to you when I had a hard time even admitting to myself that it would have to be done," Kurt explained quietly. "Forgive me?"

"Of course," Blaine smiled sweetly. "You're my Sir."

“God, I love you,” Kurt sighed. “You have to eat, and then sleep, sweetheart. And when you wake up, we’ll get you into the shower, and nice and clean. Maybe, if you’re awake enough, we’ll watch a movie tonight. What do you think?”

“I think I’d like that,” Blaine nodded. “Food, nap, shower, movie. Sounds like a perfect day. Will you shower with me again, Sir?”

“If you want me to,” Kurt nodded. “I can do that.” Showering together, outside of the hospital. The thought terrified him, just a little, even as it excited him. He stood up and picked up the tray from the desk, carrying it over to the bed. He set it over Blaine’s lap. “Time to eat, sweetheart.”

Blaine made his way through the sandwich and banana, and even nibbled at the chocolate chip cookie Kurt had added to the plate. He drank down the cup of milk. The only thing left on the plate were a few bites of crust from the sandwich. “Do I have to, Sir?”

“No, sweetheart, you did really well,” Kurt encouraged. “We’re going to try to get food into you every few hours, so only eat as much as you feel you can. I’m going to go put the tray away, then I’ll come back and tuck you into bed.”

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine nodded. “That sounds good.” He watched as Kurt left the room, but didn’t even have time to feel alone before his Dom had returned.

“Do you want me to stay, or do you feel comfortable sleeping on your own?” Kurt asked as he tucked the blankets up around Blaine’s shoulders.

“You can go,” Blaine said. “But...when I wake up, am I allowed to get out of bed?”

Kurt shook his head. “No. You’re to call for me, I’ll be in the living room. You can’t get out of bed until I allow it.”

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine nodded. He knew this was just the beginning of having to ask for permission for every little thing. And he was determined to do well with it, to make his Dom proud of him.

“If I don’t hear you, you may get up and come to the bedroom door, and call for me again,” Kurt said. “But that’s it. And you don’t have to get up if you just want to rest after waking up, that’s okay, too.”

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine said. “May I have a kiss?”

“Of course.” Kurt leaned down and kissed him softly. “I’m going to be just down the hall. If you need anything, call me.” With that said, he flicked off the light and left the room, closing the door to only a sliver behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me. I know it was mostly filler, and I apologize. I'll keep hacking away at this one, when I get back from my internet-less vacation. Thank you all for your reviews? ;)


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I have no excuse. But here it is. A chapter of Violated. If you've read this far, nothing in this chapter should be triggering, though there's a little bit of tough love, and some dub-con elements, not of a sexual nature, but of an information sharing nature, but that's about it, I think.
> 
> Thank you to the dear friend who read this over for me and helped me clarify a few points. I hope you all enjoy.

Kurt walked down to the living room, where his dad sat, watching television. “How is he?” Burt asked. Kurt sat down on the couch and curled his feet up underneath himself.

“Settling down for a nap,” Kurt said. “He’s to call for us when he wants to get up, he’s not allowed to get out of bed on his own. Remember, he’s not allowed to do anything on his own without asking for permission and help.”

“Right. How long are you going to keep that up?” Burt asked.

“At least Christmas. Dad...can I talk to you about something?”

“Anything, bud. You know that.”

“Even, um....even sex stuff?”

Burt paused a moment before answering. “I think we’re past feeling embarrassed about any of that,” he said. “What’s on your mind?”

“Wait, first, where’s Puck?”

“He went to the shop to help Finn out. I figured you’d rather not have him here with the way he raced out of the den. What happened?”

“He told Blaine that we had to consummate our claim,” Kurt said.

“I see. And how did Blaine react to that?” Burt asked, trying to keep calm.

“Really well, actually,” Kurt said. “Well, sort of. Before I explained that it wasn’t necessary, he told me that if I gave him enough painkillers beforehand, and we did it quickly, he was sure we could do it. Now. Today.”

“Shit...” Burt swore. “But Carole said everything was okay...”

“It is. But Puck didn’t know that. And Blaine was worried, and he actually wanted me to do it. Dad...I’m scared to death of hurting him. I honestly don’t know if we’re ever going to get to that point...I can’t fathom ever making him...do that.”

“You’ll feel better about it in a few months,” Burt said. “But, uh, just keep talking to him...make sure to keep the lines of communication open. You two have done...some things, before this, right?”

Kurt flushed. “Some,” he allowed. “Not much, but, uh...he’s...we’ve...”

“I don’t need the details, bud,” Burt smiled. “Build on that, when he’s ready. For awhile, go back to what you were doing before, and progress slowly. When he’s ready, and not before. And Kurt?”

“Yeah, dad?”

“Don’t worry so much about it. You’re going to be an amazing Dom. You already are...”

Kurt nodded slowly. “Thank you, Dad. That means so much to me. Okay, um, I’m just...gonna sit here and...watch television with you until he wakes up...”

“Why don’t you go nap with him?” Burt asked. “I can tell you want to.”

“Because I want to make sure he asks before getting up,” Kurt sighed. “But it’s so hard to be away from him.”

“Go,” Burt said. “He can practice the rules later. You’re practically crawling out of your skin wanting to go back to him. Worry about getting used to being away from him more later. For now, reassure yourself that bringing him home was the right thing to do.” Burt gave a small, sad smile. “Bud...I know it’s not the same thing, but your mom was just like this when we brought you home from the hospital. You were so tiny, and we were so young...” He shook his head slowly. “We didn’t know if we could handle it. We’d set up your room for you, your mom decorated it for her baby boy...but then, we couldn’t leave you in there. You co-slept with us for months. Until your mom finally decided it was okay to try to put you in your own bed. And I slept on the floor in your room for weeks, just making sure you were okay...” He sighed. “What I’m trying to say is, it’s okay to not want to be away from someone you care about. It’s okay to go take care of him.”

Kurt nodded, and stood up. “Thanks, Dad. And that story...mom told me SHE slept on my bedroom floor for weeks.”

“The air mattress was a fixture in your room until you were nearly eight months old, bud,” Burt smiled. “It wasn’t until your mom caught a cold and didn’t want to make you sick that she stopped sleeping in there, I slept in our room to take care of her, and suddenly, we realized our baby boy had slept through the night without a whimper. We still had the baby monitor, but we were finally able to go back to our bed. Now go, get some rest. I’ll wake you boys for supper if you don’t wake up first.”

“Thanks,” Kurt smiled. “See you later.” He made his way back down the hall to the den/bedroom, and crawled into bed with his submissive.

“Sir?” Blaine asked sleepily.

“Yes, sweetheart, I decided to come nap with you. Didn’t like having you out of my sight. Go back to sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.” Kurt pulled Blaine gently into his arms and kissed the top of his head. “Goodnight. I love you.”

“Love you, Sir,” Blaine murmured.

The boys slept for a few hours before Kurt woke up to find his sub awake and lying beside him. “Hey,” he said softly. “Everything okay?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Blaine nodded. “I just...I need to use the restroom. May I get up, Sir?”

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Kurt asked. He got up from the bed and held out his hands to Blaine to take, to help his sub get up.

“It wasn’t so bad,” Blaine said. “So I thought I’d let you sleep a few more minutes before waking you. Then I realized I didn’t have an absorbent pad, and got a little worried, but I figured it was okay, cause my body woke me up, and that’s what’s important, right?”

“Right. Come on, I’ll walk with you,” Kurt said. He supported most of Blaine’s weight as they walked the short distance down the hall to the washroom. “You okay alone in here?” he asked.

“Yes, Sir, I’ll be fine,” Blaine nodded. “Can we take a shower afterwards?”

“I’m going to go check on supper, find out the timing,” Kurt said. “You can do what you need to, and wash your hands, then wait here for me, I’ll be right back.”

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine nodded. 

Kurt left the bathroom and walked to the kitchen, where Carole was putting together a lasagne. “I thought you’d like some home-cooked food,” she said by way of greeting. “I’m going to make some soup for Blaine, but he’s more than welcome to try a bite or two of this.”

Kurt smiled. “Thanks, Carole, I think he’ll like that. So it’s going to be awhile before supper yet?”

“At least an hour or so,” she confirmed.

“Good. Blaine’s itching for a shower, so I thought I’d help him with that before we ate.”

“Go ahead,” Carole smiled. “You know...you really are good together, both of you...and I’m so glad he’s going to be okay.”

Kurt nodded. “Me too,” he said quietly. “Me, too.” He left the kitchen then and returned to the bathroom, to find his sub sitting on the closed toilet lid, waiting patiently. “Thank you for listening to me,” he said softly. “I’m going to get towels, and bathrobes, and I’ll be right back.”

"Yes, Sir," Blaine nodded. He continued to sit quietly until Kurt returned with said towels, but with comfortable clothes for each of them, instead of bathrobes.

Kurt helped Blaine undress and then supported him as he stood under the shower. They spoke little as Kurt bathed his sub, and then helped Blaine out of the shower to sit on the closed toilet while Kurt bathed himself. He did so quickly, and then dried and dressed them both.

“Are you ready to come out to the living room?” Kurt asked. “Sit with Dad and Carole for a little while? Or do you want to go back to bed?”

“May I come out to the living room, Sir?” Blaine asked. “I think I’ll go stir-crazy if forced to stare at the same four walls all day every day.”

“Alright. Let’s go sit with Dad, and see if Carole’s done with dinner,” Kurt nodded. He guided his boy to the living room, settling him onto the couch. “Let’s get you comfortable,” he said. He propped Blaine up with pillows and covered him with a blanket. “Better?”

“I’m fine, Sir, thank you, Sir,” Blaine murmured.

“How ya feeling, kiddo?” Burt asked, looking over from his chair.

“Better, sir, now that I’ve had a shower,” Blaine said softly. “Thank you for asking.” He turned his attention to the television.

“I’m going to go check on dinner. You’re comfortable, sweetheart?” Kurt asked.

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine nodded. “May I have a drink of water?”

“Of course. I’ll be right back. You’re such a good boy.” Kurt kissed the top of his sub’s head and left the room. He quickly returned with a glass of cold water and two small pills. “You don’t have to take them right now, I’m just going to set them on the table, but if you need them, you can have them." It was a bit early for Blaine’s pain pills, but the pinched look on his sub’s face made Kurt think he might need them sooner rather than later.

"I'll take them please, Sir," Blaine said softly. "If I may?"

"Of course, are you hurting bad?" Kurt asked, holding the glass while Blaine took the pills then helping him drink.

"Just standing in the shower, I'm just sore," Blaine explained softly.

Kurt leveled his sub with a glance. “Blaine...what have I told you about not telling me when you need something?”

“Sorry, Sir,” Blaine said quietly. “I was so focused on getting clean that I didn’t think about the pain until I saw the pills. 'll be okay.” 

"I know you will. Just let me know if you need anything else, and don’t keep your pain from me, I need to know." Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's temple. "Carole made a lasagne, but she also made soup if you're not sure you can handle pasta tonight. Which would you like?"

"Soup, please, Sir, if it's not too much trouble," Blaine said softly. "Maybe a bite of two of lasagne, to try?"

"That's exactly what Carole suggested," Kurt laughed. "I'll bring your supper in here. Dad, we'll eat in the living room this once, because I don't want Blaine to have to move to the table, or to feel left out."

"Alright, buddy," Burt said, clearly amused. "We'll eat that messy lasagne in the living room."

Kurt tried not to cringe at that, and failed. “No one spills,” he smiled. “I’ll be right back.”

The family, except for Finn, who was still at the shop, sat down comfortably in the living room to enjoy their supper together. “Is Finn coming home?” Blaine asked. He looked at the tiny portion of lasagne on his plate. “Is there enough for him?”

“Honey,” Carole smiled, correctly understanding the submissive’s worry. “There’s still nearly half of the lasagne left. You eat what you want to. Finn has food when he gets home.”

“Oh, okay. Thank you,” Blaine said quietly. 

“Anyone mind if I turn on the news?” Burt asked.

“Not at all, let’s see what’s going on in the world today,” Carole smiled. “Boys?”

Kurt shook his head. “I’m fine with it. Blaine?”

“Whatever you want is fine with me, Sir,” Blaine murmured, softly enough that only Kurt could hear.

“You’re allowed to have an opinion, you know,” Kurt chided playfully. 

“I’m just happy to be out of the hospital,” Blaine said. “I don’t care what we do.”

“Alright,” Kurt nodded. “News it is.”

Burt turned on the local news, and they watched as reporters talked about shopping days until Christmas, weather, traffic, and then went to the big stories.

Blaine stiffened and reached for Kurt’s hand when his own yearbook photo was shown on screen. Burt immediately fumbled with the remote, pausing the program to give them a moment to breathe. “No, wait,” Blaine said. “I...I want to see.”

“Are you sure?” Kurt asked softly.

“I’m sure. Please, Sir, can I watch?” Blaine asked.

“Alright. Dad, leave it on.” Kurt said quietly. "Sweetheart, if you need it to stop, just say so."

"Thank you, Sir," Blaine nodded. Supper forgotten, Kurt and Blaine held one another's hands tightly as the broadcast resumed.

"Blaine Anderson, the seventeen year old submissive who was sold by his parents, was released from hospital today. Congressman Burt Hummel, the submissive's current guardian, was on-hand to pick up his son and Mr. Anderson from Lima General. Let's go to our reporter, who was on the scene." The video changed and Kurt's eyes went wide. He'd had no idea that this all had happened. He saw his dad walking toward the front door of the hospital, earlier that day.

"Congressman Hummel! How do you feel to be unexpectedly responsible for another teenager, and a submissive at that?" A woman in a business suit thrust a microphone into Burt’s face.

Burt gave his best "I'm tolerating you for the cameras" smile. "I'm overjoyed to be bringing him home with us today. But this is a private time for my family, and the boy is overwhelmed by attention and too many people, so I want you to stay back. If you try to speak to him or my son, any of you, I will have you brought up on charges of harassment. This is no time for reporters."

"But don't you think the public has a right to know that he's okay?" she asked.

"You can tell your ‘public’ that he’s fine. I don't want them bothered, and if you have the slightest bit of integrity, you'll respect that." Burt was obviously trying hard to keep his composure.

The reporter nodded. "Well, then! We'll certainly try to get a statement another time then."

“Not today,” Burt growled. “Now if you’ll excuse me, my wife and children are waiting for me inside.”

“Well, there you have it,” the reporter said once Burt had walked away. “Congressman Hummel, taking responsibility for the poor little sub treated so badly by his family and injured along the way. We’ve always known the congressman stood for sub’s rights, he’s been outspoken and vocal and his voting record shows that, but when it comes to his own family, the man is very tight-lipped. Hopefully we’ll be able to get more on the story later. I see a group of boys in blue blazers gathering together, maybe they know something.” She waved the cameraman over and approached the group of Warblers. “Do you know the submissive?”

Jeff, his chin held high, looked directly into the camera. “None of us have anything to say to you,” he said, speaking for everyone assembled. He gave them all a look that dared them to say otherwise. Not one spoke. “We’re here to visit a friend, and you were not invited. I’d do as Congressman Hummel said and step aside.”

Burt turned off the television and turned to look at the boys on the couch. Blaine was pale and shaking, Kurt was soothing him with gentle words and rubbing his back slowly. “You okay, kid?” Burt asked.

“The whole world knows...” Blaine whispered. “The whole world...”

“The whole world knows squat,” Burt said. “All they know is you were treated for malnutrition, dehydration, and exhaustion. Nothing else has come to light, or will come to light. You’re underage, and under my protection. And your friend? The blond kid? I didn’t know he’d said what he said, but he’s welcome here any time.”

“But why do they care?” Blaine asked. “Sir, why do they even care?”

Kurt swallowed. “Sweetheart, your parents aren’t exactly low-profile, and they were arrested at a black-tie event. I’m going to assume that’s why they care...along with my dad’s job.” He looked to his father for confirmation.

Burt nodded. “And they unfortunately have your picture and name because the FBI went searching for you. But all any of the officers, doctors, nurses, anyone involved has said is that you were being treated for malnutrition, dehydration, and exhaustion. If they suspect anything else, that’s on them, and yes, some of it may come out during the trial, but I’m going to do my damnedest to keep those proceedings closed. No one outside of the trial needs to know what that bitch put you through.”

Blaine shuddered. “Can I go back to bed now?” he asked.

“You haven’t eaten your supper,” Kurt countered.

“Sir, I’ve lost my appetite,” he said.

Carole, who had been silent throughout, got up and walked over to the boys, sitting down on the edge of the coffee table, after carefully moving the food out of the way. “Blaine,” she said quietly. “What they did to you was horrible. What happened to you was deplorable. But you are safe now, and you know that everyone at the hospital is bound to silence, right? They’re not allowed to say anything about what happened to you. By law, they cannot disclose the injuries you were treated for, or anything else about your case, without permission. And none of us are going to give that permission.” She reached for his hands, her fingers hovering over them, waiting for permission to touch him.

Blaine untangled one hand from Kurt’s, and squeezed Carole’s hand. “Thank you,” he murmured. “I’m just...I’m so scared.”

“I know you are,” Carole said. “And that’s okay. It’s expected. I’d be concerned if you weren’t scared at this point. But like I said, you’re safe here, and no reporters will dare set foot onto this property. I’m pretty sure Burt put the fear of...someone into them.” She smiled. “Now, it would make me very happy if you’d try to eat a bit. Please?”

“Carole, I’ve got this,” Kurt said quietly. “Sweetheart, you can go back to bed if you want, but you have to eat your soup first. At least half the bowl. Remember, we’re trying to get your strength up, and if you won’t eat, that won’t happen, and you won’t be walking on your own anytime soon.”

“But I can walk on my own,” Blaine pouted.

“For more than about ten steps?” Kurt asked skeptically.

“Maybe...I can show you,” Blaine offered.

“Uh-huh.” Kurt shook his head. “Alright then. Get up, on your own, walk for fifteen steps, and come back to the couch, and I’ll let you go back to bed without eating.” He motioned for Carole to get out of the way. “Go on, then.”

Burt and Carole said nothing, merely watched as Blaine pushed himself up off the couch, the strain and effort clear on the boy’s face. But he didn’t make a single sound of pain as he got up and walked, on trembling legs, across the living room. Kurt stayed right beside him, within arm’s reach, just in case.

It proved to be necessary. Right around step ten, Blaine’s legs faltered, and he collapsed, crying out as he fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! I really really need to know that people are still reading even after I take six weeks off...


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a long time, hasn't it. Well, here's a chapter, warnings for a little talking about Blaine's past, things he hid from Kurt even before he was taken. Remember, this is a dark story. Only read if you're feeling strong enough to. :)

Kurt grabbed him, pulling his submissive against his body. “Shh, I’ve got you,” he murmured, cradling Blaine to his chest. “There we go,” he said as he settled onto the floor, his boy in his arms. “Now will you eat the soup?” he asked.

Blaine looked up at him, wide eyes full of tears. “Yes, Sir. I’m sorry, Sir.”

“For what? Sweet boy, you wanted to test yourself. I understand that, completely. And it’s fine. You asked permission for everything, you didn’t break any rules,” Kurt continued rubbing his back. “Don’t cry, unless it’s from pain. Did you hurt yourself?” The thought hadn’t occurred to him until that moment, and he fought to stay calm.

“N-no,” Blaine stammered. “I just...I’m sorry for being so stubborn, for being so....so...”

“Obstinate and wanting to get better?” Kurt asked gently. He looked at his dad and Carole. “Can you guys help us up?” he asked. “I’m going to take Blaine back to bed, he can eat there. I think he’s had enough excitement for one day.” With Blaine in his lap, Kurt would need help to get them both back on their feet. Burt and Carole immediately got up and walked over.

“Blaine, sweetheart, you’re gonna have to let him go,” Carole coaxed, holding out her hands to Blaine. “I’ll pull you up, Burt will help you get steady, and Kurt will get up and take you,” she directed. “Come on, sweetie, take my hands.”

Blaine looked at Kurt, who nodded encouragingly. “Go on, love,” Kurt murmured. “I don’t want you sitting on the ground any longer than necessary.”

Blaine nodded. “Yes, Sir.” He took Carole’s hands, and between Carole, Burt, and Kurt, got to his feet with little pain.

“Now, we’re going back to bed, and you’re going to eat,” Kurt said firmly, but kindly. “I’ll reheat the soup for you, or get you something else, but you have to eat.”

“Yes, Sir, I said I would, Sir,” Blaine said quietly. He leaned into Kurt’s embrace, most of his weight on his Dom.

“Come here,” Kurt murmured. He lifted Blaine easily, an arm beneath his knees. “I’ll be right back,” he told his parents. “Arms around my neck,” he directed Blaine, before carrying him out of the room.

Blaine clung to his Dom, still sniffling, until he was laid on the bed. “I’m sorry, Sir,” he said again.

“Hush,” Kurt smiled. “Enough of that. Just let it go. You tried, and you learned a valuable lesson.”

“That you’re the Dom and what you say, goes?” Blaine asked.

“Well, not exactly...but essentially, yes, right now, I know what’s best for you, and I don’t mean that in a condescending way, I just mean I’ve spoken to the doctors and nurses, I know what your recovery is going to take, and keeping hydrated and well-fed is a big part of it. So I’d really like it if you’d make more of an effort, so that when Christmas rolls around in a few weeks, you can be around the family without needing to be helped everywhere.” Kurt bit his lower lip, worrying it slightly between his teeth. “And so you’re able to stand and give me my midnight kiss on New Year’s.”

Blaine flushed slightly. “Yes, Sir, I’ll do my best, Sir.”

“That’s all I can ask. I’m going to go get your food, I’ll be right back.” He bent and kissed Blaine gently. “Stay here.”

But Kurt didn’t even make it out the door before Carole walked into the hall, carrying a tray. “Here,” she said. “Both of your dinners, reheated. Take this and I’ll bring you boys some water.”

“Thank you,” Kurt smiled. “Alright, sweetheart. Time to eat your soup, then sleep.”

“Sir...I’m not wearing a...” Blaine gestured to his hips. “I’m not wearing a diaper...”

“Do you think you need one?” Kurt asked. “Are you really that concerned?”

Blaine nodded. "Please, Sir?"

"Alright. Eat your soup and I'll get you what you need," Kurt agreed. He ate his lasagne, and when Carole brought them each a glass of water, he spoke quietly to her. "He's worried about his bladder," he explained.

"No need to worry," Carole smiled. "I picked up a package. You're good to go...no pun intended."

Even with his cheeks tinged red with embarrassment, Blaine managed to giggle at that. "Thank you, Carole," he said quietly.

"Don't be embarrassed, sweetie," Carole said. "We just want you to be comfortable and happy here. And if that's what it takes, so be it. I'll be right back." She left the room and returned moments later, carrying the package. She set it on the desk. "Let us know if you boys need anything else."

"Thanks, Carole," Kurt smiled. She left the room, closing the door behind her. “You can change after you eat,” he said. He glanced toward the bowl, and then to Blaine, silently asking the sub’s opinion.

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine said. “I can do it.” He took the bowl of soup in his shaky hands, and immediately spilled a small amount on himself. He whined softly. “Sorry, Sir.”

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Kurt said. He took the bowl, and carefully spooned the soup for him. “I’ll feed you.”

Blaine allowed himself to be fed, he ate the whole bowl of soup and several bites of the lasagne. “Thank you, Sir,” he said when he finished.

“You’re welcome, my love,” Kurt smiled. “I’m going to eat now, then we’ll get you changed. Just lie back and relax.” Blaine did as directed, closing his eyes, waiting for his Dom to finish eating.

Kurt took his time eating, not drawing it out but enjoying his meal nonetheless. He knew Blaine was fine for a few minutes, and he hadn’t had home cooked food in a long time. “So good,” Kurt murmured. “I hate hospital food.”

“Me too, Sir,” Blaine smiled.

“I’m glad we’re home,” Kurt grinned. “Not only because of the food. Things are going to be better now. For both of us, and for our relationship.”

“I hope so,” Blaine whispered, looking away. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Kurt asked, setting aside his dish and moving to lie beside Blaine. “What’s bothering you?”

“I’m scared, Sir,” Blaine confessed.

“Scared? Of what?” Kurt looked genuinely confused.

“N-nothing,” Blaine whispered. “Nothing, Sir.”

“I’m not going to believe that for a moment. We promised never to lie to one another. So either you tell me, or you’re going to be very, very bored for the next week,” Kurt said quietly.

“Very bored, Sir?”

“No television, no music, just these four walls to stare at, for a week, if you don’t fess up,” Kurt smiled. “Come on, sweetheart, you know there’s nothing to worry about with me. I’m not going to be upset with you, or judge you, for what’s scaring you.”

Blaine blinked twice and looked down at his hands, refusing to meet Kurt’s eyes. “What happens when I’m better?” he whispered. “When I don’t need you for every little thing?”

“What do you mean, sweetie?” Kurt asked, obviously confused. “Do you mean what happens to you? To us? What?”

“You’re so focused on taking care of me...what happens if you get tired of that? Or, if you don’t, and I don’t need you for everything, and you get tired of me? What happens, Sir?” Blaine was babbling.

“Blaine!” Kurt exclaimed. “Sweetheart, my love, love of my life, why in the world would I ever get tired of you? Or of helping you? So you’re afraid you won’t get better, and I’ll resent it, and you’re afraid you will get better, and I’ll resent it? Is that right?” He pulled Blaine gently into his arms and peppered light kisses over his face. “When you get better, I’m going to be ecstatic,” he said. “And if that takes longer than we expect, I’ll be ecstatic, because I have you with me. And that’s the most important thing. That I have you with me.” He gave him a longer, slower kiss. “You’re so silly, my precious boy,” he murmured. “There is nothing to be scared of there, I will be here, regardless of your recovery time. You are mine, and I am yours.” He kissed his submissive again, a long slow play of lips and tongues, until both of them were breathing heavily, and Blaine began coughing weakly, clutching his ribs. “Sweetheart, I’m sorry!” Kurt exclaimed. He cradled Blaine close, rubbing his back through the coughing.

“It’s okay, Sir,” Blaine murmured, once he caught his breath. “I...I don’t mind.”

“I don’t want you to hurt,” Kurt frowned. “Never.”

“I’m going to hurt,” Blaine said. “It’s part of recovery. And honestly, it reminds me I’m alive. I thought I was going to die in there. Thought I was never going to get out of there, that she was going to let me die there, of infection, of being so broken...and now every time I feel a little pain, I know I’m alive.”

“I’d much rather remind you that you’re alive through hugs and touch, safety and warmth,” Kurt said. “But I think that’s a positive way to view the pain. I’m so proud of you, for the strides you’ve made, for how hard you’re working to get better. I love you, Blaine.”

“I love you,” Blaine echoed. “And I’m only doing it because of you. Without you, I’d have no reason.”

“Don’t say that,” Kurt ordered. “You need to get better for yourself. I’ll support you, but you have to want it for you. Please, sweetheart...you need it for yourself.”

Blaine nodded. “Of course,” he said. “You make it worthwhile, though.” He leaned in and kissed his Dom. 

“Mmm, sweetie,” Kurt murmured approvingly. “I like it that you’re willing to initiate a kiss.”

“I like it that I feel safe enough to,” Blaine replied. “Um, Sir, can I change now?”

“Of course, love.” Kurt helped Blaine into the diaper and then his pajamas, then tucked him in beneath the blankets. “I want you to sleep. I’ll be right here.”

Blaine closed his eyes and tried to relax, but his mind was racing. “Sir?” he asked after a few minutes. “I don’t think I can sleep...can we turn on a movie or something? I know you want me to sleep, but...”

“That’s fine, sweetheart,” Kurt smiled. “Thank you for asking for what you needed. Let me go get the laptop, and we’ll turn on a movie. Anything in particular?”

"Something with a happy ending," Blaine requested. "Please?"

"Aladdin?" Kurt smiled. "I always thought you looked a little like him."

"I'd like that," Blaine nodded.

The two curled up on the bed with Aladdin playing on the laptop, and both were enjoying the movie until Aladdin was thrown into the dungeon. Then Blaine cringed, whimpering as he buried his face in Kurt’s neck.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Kurt asked. He tightened his arms around Blaine, holding him close.

“No,” Blaine said simply. “Can you turn it off?”

“Of course.” Kurt stopped the movie. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No. But I think I need to. Is that okay?”

“Of course it’s okay. Just tell me what you can, sweetie,” Kurt said, moving back so he could look into Blaine’s eyes. He squeezed the submissive’s hands.

“She tied me up,” Blaine said. “She bound me, and abused me, and hurt me, and made me do things I don’t even want to think about. And I’m scared that I’ll never get a good night’s sleep again. And seeing Aladdin, in the dungeon, like that...I just...” he shuddered. “I’m sorry I made you turn it off.”

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Kurt murmured. “It’s just fine. What else is bothering you?”

“More of the same, I think, Sir,” Blaine said. “I just...I’m so weak, and I want to be walking on Christmas, because you said some of your family is coming, and I don’t want them knowing everything. They won’t know everything, right, Sir?”

“No one will know any details,” Kurt promised. “Nothing more than anyone has seen on television, and I will deflect all of the questions that I can. If you want to, you’re more than welcome to stay in bed. You don’t have to do more than make an appearance.”

Blaine looked down at his hands, pressing his lips together into a tight line.

“What?” Kurt asked. “Blaine, what’s wrong?”

“Sir?” Blaine asked, his voice smaller than ever. “Sir, are you ashamed of me?”

“What? No! Blaine, how can you even say that? I am so proud to have you in my life, to call you mine, I am so proud of you. What did you mean by that?” Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms again. 

“You don’t want your family to see me at Christmas,” Blaine whispered.

“When did I say that?” Kurt asked. “I said, if you can’t handle the pressure, you can stay in bed and only make an appearance. If you feel up to it, you can spend the entire day with the family. If not, you’re free to do what you want.”

“As long as I ask first.”

“Now you’re catching on,” Kurt nodded. “Okay. I am both proud of you, and upset with you.” He frowned as Blaine stiffened in his arms. “Shh, it’s okay. Let me explain,” he soothed, running his hand up and down Blaine’s back. “I’m proud of you for not trying to hide your feelings from me, for telling me as soon as I asked. That was really good. I’m upset with you because I don’t know how many times I’m going to have to tell you I want you around, I want you by my side, now, and forever. Can you answer me that question?” he asked.

Blaine surprised both himself and his Dom when he nodded. “Sir, I’m sorry,” he began. “I know what we have is nothing like what she did to me, or how my parents treated me, but sometimes...my parents didn’t want me around. Mis-that woman left me to die. And I get lost in my own head. And when you told me I could stay in the bedroom for Christmas, it reminded me of that first Christmas after I got designated. I had to kneel on the floor and eat my food like an animal, then I was sent to my room. No gifts, nothing. Just a few bites of turkey, a couple boiled potato pieces that never got mashed, and the green beans left in the bottom of the can once the rest were poured out. My father wanted to punish me for being a submissive, telling me I was only going to cost him money, and would never have any earning potential, not to mention that my chance of attracting a suitable Domme,” here he made air-quotes to distinguish from the masculine “Dom”, “were slim and none. This was, of course, three months before I met you. He sent me to Dalton to try to toughen me up, believe it or not. Dalton has a strict code of conduct, as you know, with corporal punishment if you screw up.”

“I know,” Kurt nodded, morbidly enthralled with his sub’s story. “Go on.”

“Well, obviously, it didn’t work, I never screwed up badly enough to get the ruler, so father took it upon himself to not ‘spare the rod’, so to speak. But the bottom line is, I was treated as useless and tossed aside on holidays. And telling me I was allowed to stay in the bedroom, it sounded like you were telling me I should make that choice, and leave you and your family alone.”

“Sweetheart!” Kurt exclaimed. “You are part of this family, like it or not, and you’re not going to be tossed aside. I do wonder why you never told me that story before now, but I am so happy you did. So very, very happy. And proud of you. You are so strong, my love, to overcome all of this. But I want you to remember this, and remember it well. You are my submissive. You are allowed to talk to whomever you like. You are allowed to interact with anyone you choose. And you are welcome to inhabit any room in this house, for as long as you’d like to. Except, I wouldn’t recommend Finn’s room. Just wouldn’t. And you might cramp Dad and Carole’s style after a bit, but even they wouldn’t kick you out.”

That made Blaine giggle, then clutch his ribs as they protested the laughter. “Sir,” he gasped, clutching Kurt’s hand.

“What?” Kurt asked, slightly alarmed at the breathless tone and the sudden clinginess.

“Hurts to breathe, but it...feels so good,” Blaine confessed in a whisper. “To laugh, I mean.”

“I know, honey,” Kurt smiled. “It does feel good to laugh, doesn’t it.” He stroked the unruly curls off of Blaine’s forehead. “Just take the deepest breath you can, and calm down for me. Do you want some water?”

“I don’t want you to leave.”

“Then the water can wait a few minutes,” Kurt decided. “And since the movie didn’t work out, I think it is time for you to close your eyes and try to rest.”

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine said. “Will you stay here?”

“I just told you I would,” Kurt reminded gently. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’ll be here when you wake up.” He helped Blaine get comfortable, lying horizontal on the bed. “Sleep, my love.”

“Mmm,” Blaine sighed. He closed his eyes, and snuggled close to Kurt. In moments, he was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Warblers! 
> 
> Also, reviews are awesome!


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I took forever again. I'm sorry about that. No warnings necessary for this chapter...it's almost fluffy, and as promised, WARBLERS!!!!!

The next few days passed calmly for everyone involved. Burt decided to wait another week before going back to Washington, to help out at home. Blaine started physiotherapy. Burt and Kurt met with lawyers, and slowly, things began to return to something approaching normal. 

The hospital in Kentucky sent word that if Blaine and his Dominant didn't take them to court for the abuse he'd suffered while in their care, they were willing to come to a monetary settlement. This was in addition to pushing the doctor into an administrative role after a period of complete suspension. He would not be allowed to see patients.

Discussing it with the lawyers, the family agreed to take the deal. Burt and Carole promised that the money would be held in trust until Blaine graduated high school and went to join Kurt in New York. 

The easier case settled, Kurt and Blaine settled into a routine. Blaine asked for help when he needed it. Burt and Carole assisted where they could, but left it mostly to Kurt, who was grateful to have the latitude and control.

In the mornings, when he had the most energy, Blaine would walk around the house, taking breaks when needed, but doing his best to rebuild his strength and stamina. 

A week after they got home, there was an unexpected knock at the door while Blaine was nearing the stairs, intending to try to walk up at least a few of them. He tensed, fearful of who was on the other side. “Sir?” he called.

Kurt was never far when Blaine practiced walking, so he stepped out of their bedroom. “What is it, sweetheart?”

“There’s someone at the door,” Blaine said. “Should I...Do you want me to answer it?”

Kurt checked the time. “It’s noon already?” he asked. “Go sit in the family room. You have company. Of a good sort, I promise.” He guided Blaine to the family room, ignoring the incessant ringing of the doorbell. He rolled his eyes. “Three guesses,” he said wryly.

Blaine’s eyes lit up. “Jeff?” he asked.

Kurt smiled. “Yes, sweetheart. Jeff. I’ll be right back.” He went to let the blonde in, surprised when he opened the door to find almost all the Warblers gathered there, and a small U-Haul at the curb. “What’s all this?” he asked.

“Your help,” Jeff explained. “All the boys who helped gathered Blaine’s things, once my dad got us access to the house. We stripped his room. Completely.”

“I don’t know where we’ll put everything,” Kurt said. “And Blaine’s still easily overwhelmed, so I need you guys to be calm and quiet when you come in.” But he stepped back and let the boys file in. “I’m not used to seeing you guys without blazers...”

“Well, you know, moving stuff in blazers...they’re too tight across the shoulders for that,” a dark-haired Warbler joked. “Thank you for letting us visit.”

“You’re welcome, Nick,” Kurt said. He welcomed the boy’s hug. “Blaine’s in the living room, but don’t crowd him,” he cautioned as the majority of the boys walked into the designated room. Kurt and Jeff remained in the hall to talk a moment longer.

“Don’t worry about finding places to put it,” Jeff said. “My dad is renting a storage unit for it for six months, so you guys have a chance to go through it all. I just couldn’t leave anything of Blaine’s in that house.”

“What, really?” Kurt asked. “He is?”

“Yes,” Jeff nodded. “He loves Blaine and wants him to be safe and happy. He...highly encouraged me to take him as my sub a few years back, before you and Blaine met. But he adores Nicky, and knows Blaine is safe with you, so it's all good.”

Kurt nodded slowly. “Alright,” he said. “Thank you.” He felt slightly uncomfortable with the thought of another Dom considering claiming his sub, but a hint of pride at the thought that his sub was so desirable. 

“Don’t worry, Kurt, you know I’m completely devoted to my sub,” Jeff said, patting the other Dom on the shoulder.

“I know that. But why didn’t I know about you being pushed to claim Blaine before now?” Kurt asked softly. “We’ve been friends for more than two years...”

“It never came up,” Jeff said. “It would have been a business transaction, not a love match,” he said. “My dad and I discussed it, considered it, I was going to present the idea to Blaine, Nick transferred to Dalton, and Blaine literally pushed us together. He met you the next week. It all worked out. And dad couldn't be happier with Nick as my sub."

Kurt nodded slowly. “Alright,” he said. “Well, come in, let’s go see how he’s doing with all the attention.” He led Jeff into the living room, where he couldn’t help but smile. Blaine was holding court. That was the only way to describe it.

“Yes, I’m coming back to Dalton,” Blaine laughed. Only two Warblers, Nick and Trent, sat beside him on the couch. The rest of them were seated on the floor, all facing the injured submissive. “Kurt promised he won’t make me leave Dalton, even after he’s claimed me. I just hope I can still graduate with you guys....”

“I’ll tutor you!” Trent exclaimed. “I’m sure the Dean will let you take your finals later. And everything will be okay. We’ll all make sure you pass, right, guys?”

“Yeah!” “Of course!” “Right!” came the cheers of the other boys. 

“We’ll see what I need,” Blaine demurred. “It will be awhile before I can get back to school. I’m pretty sore.”

“We can help...” Nick said. “We’ll help you get from class to class, and if you have to miss, we can take notes. Are you coming back to the dorms?”

“Nicholas,” Jeff said sternly. “Don’t badger him. Kurt will make the decisions, and Blaine will not return to Dalton until he’s ready.”

Nick looked properly chastised. “Sorry, Sir,” he said quietly.

Kurt looked straight into Blaine’s eyes. “Are you okay, sweetheart? Overwhelmed at all?”

“A little, but in a good way,” Blaine said quietly. “Can...will you come sit with me?”

Kurt didn’t bother answering. He walked over, and without a word, Trent jumped up, giving up his space to the Dom. Kurt sank down next to his sub, gathering the boy into his arms. “Are you really okay?” he murmured.

“I just don’t...I don’t know when I’m going to be able to go back,” Blaine said. “And I’m frustrated by that. I wish I could go back the first week of January. But I know I can’t. I know it’ll be March, at the earliest, and I just want to go back to school! And she took that from me. That woman...that bitch, she took so much from me!” He shuddered, tears trickling down his cheeks.

“Shh, you’re okay. You’re safe, you’re here with me, there’s nothing and no one here that’s going to hurt you.” Kurt rocked Blaine gently. “Jeff?” he asked, looking up to meet the other Dom’s eyes.

“Alright, guys,” Jeff said. “Time to go. We’ve overwhelmed Blaine, and he needs rest. I’m sorry we bombarded you with everyone,” he said to Kurt.

“No, it’s okay,” Blaine said, struggling up from the headspace he was falling into. “Don’t go. I...I really want to talk to you guys...if that’s okay, Sir?”

“Of course,” Kurt said. “Do you need anything? A glass of water? Something to eat to calm your stomach?”

“Don’t leave me,” Blaine protested softly. “Please, Sir, just hold me?”

“I’ve got you,” Kurt reassured him. “Trent, can you go get a glass of water? The kitchen is right through there,” he pointed.

“Sure!” Trent jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

“So, Blaine,” Jeff said, sitting down on the coffee table, facing the couch. “What’s the first song you want to sing when you come back?” he asked.

Blaine shook his head. “I have no idea,” he said. “I don’t know if I’ll even be able to participate, I can barely walk, much less dance...” He accepted the glass of water from Trent. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“I didn’t ask that. I asked what you wanted to sing when you come back,” Jeff said, grinning. “We don’t care if you sit on a stool and sing or get up and dance a jig. We just want you back.”

Kurt kissed Blaine’s temple. “What song do you feel describes you right now?” he asked softly.

“I don’t know...” Blaine looked down at his hands. “Some days, I think it’s Kelly Clarkson’s ‘Stronger’, but other days...”

“Stronger,” Jeff said. “We can work with that.” He looked to the other boys. This started a sing along by the other Warblers that ended with Blaine laughing so hard he gasped for air, arms wrapped tightly around his broken ribs.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Kurt rubbed his back gently. “Slow down...take a deep breath. Just calm down...you’ll be okay...”

“Are you alright?” Trent asked, obviously scared.

“Just...broken...ribs,” Blaine gasped out. “They hurt when I laugh...” He sagged back against Kurt. “I’m okay, Sir.”

“I know. You’re perfect.” Kurt kissed his temple again. “But I think it’s nap time. Is there anything you especially wanted from your room at your parents’ house? Anything that will make your life better today?”

“My music books,” Blaine decided. “I don’t know if I can play yet...but I’m sitting up longer now, and maybe I could write?”

“I’ll go,” Nick volunteered.

“Go?” Blaine asked.

“The boys are here because they packed up everything you own and brought it here today,” Kurt said. “Nick will go find anything you want, and the rest is going into storage until we have the time, and you have the strength, to go through it all.”

“What?” Blaine asked, confusion written all over his handsome face. “They did what?”

“My dad got permission to enter the house and take everything that belonged to you. We stripped your room completely, and took a few things from other parts of the house we knew you’d want. It’s all in a U-haul outside,” Jeff explained.

“I want to see,” Blaine said, struggling to sit up. “Please, Sir, can we go see it?”

“Sweetheart, you’re not strong enough to walk outside yet,” Kurt shook his head. “I think it’s best that we wait until you’re stronger, and then we’ll go the storage unit Mr. Sterling is renting, to go through it all.”

“I just want to see it,” Blaine said quietly. “To know for real that my stuff is okay. That I actually have stuff... Please, Sir?”

Kurt bit his lower lip. “Jeff, is your dad driving the truck?” he asked.

“Yeah, he’s got a book, he’s happy to sit out there as long as we need...why?” Jeff asked.

“Can you ask him to back it into the driveway?” Kurt asked. “We’ll bring Blaine onto the front porch, so he doesn’t have to walk down to the street, and maybe pull out a few boxes of his books...things he’d like to have.” He gave Blaine a tiny squeeze. “How does that sound?”

“You’d do that for me?” Blaine asked, eyes wide with wonder.

“That and more, sweetheart,” Kurt murmured. “Let’s find you some shoes.” He made to stand up, but Blaine clutched him closer. “Sweetheart, I can’t do things for you if you’re holding me here,” he reminded gently.

“Don’t wanna let go,” Blaine said petulantly.

“Well, you have to,” Kurt said. “At least so I can stand up and help you get to your feet.” When Blaine whined softly, Kurt looked over at Nick. “Nick, can you help Blaine to his feet? Then I won’t have to leave him to help him get up.”

“Sure,” Nick said. “Just tell me what you need, Blaine.”

“Just stand up in front of me and let me hold onto your hands,” Blaine suggested. “Sir, um, Kurt will support me from behind while you let me pull myself up.”

Jeff stood beside Nick, ready to give Blaine a supporting hand if necessary. In moments, they had the injured boy on his feet, and Kurt wrapped his arms around him.

“Such a strong boy,” Kurt murmured, kissing Blaine’s hair. “So good for me. Are you ready to walk to the door?”

“I can do it by myself,” Blaine said. “I was just stiff from sitting.”

“You can?” Kurt asked. Blaine took in all the boys around him and gave his Dom a silently pleading look. The Dom shook his head slightly.

Blaine closed his eyes for a moment. “Sir?” he asked. “May I try walking to the front door?”

“Of course,” Kurt said. “I’ll be right here beside you.” He hated making Blaine ask for things in front of his friends, but it was the punishment, and Blaine needed it consistently enforced.

Blaine shuffled to the front door, Kurt hovering right behind him, Jeff and the other Warblers trailing along behind. When they reached the door, Kurt guided Blaine onto a bench. “I’m putting your shoes on for you,” he said. “No arguments.”

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine accepted. He held out his feet one at a time for Kurt to put on his shoes. “Jacket, please, Sir?” he asked.

“Of course,” Kurt said. He pulled the jacket Blaine had worn on their outings from the front closet and helped his submissive into it. “Okay, up you go,” he said, pulling Blaine to his feet.

Jeff went ahead of them, jogging down the driveway and directing his dad to back the U-haul into it. By the time Blaine was standing on the edge of the porch, the truck was backed up, and Jeff was pulling down the sliding ramp. He opened the roll-up door. “Blainers, you ready?” the Dom called back.

“Please?” Blaine asked Kurt. “May I?”

“Yes, sweetheart,” Kurt said. “Let’s go.” 

“May I walk by myself?” Blaine asked softly.

“I’ll be right beside you, and if you go up the ramp, I’m helping you,” Kurt cautioned.

Blaine entwined his fingers with Kurt’s and took an unsteady step toward the U-haul. He was breathing heavily by the time they reached the driveway, but he managed to take the steps on his own, Kurt’s hand his only support.

“I am so proud of you,” Kurt murmured. “Now, let me help you.” He wrapped an arm around Blaine’s waist and helped him walk up the ramp.

Blaine watched his feet as they shuffled up the ramp, so he didn’t get a good look at the inside of the truck until he was nearly standing inside. He looked up, and gasped. “Sir!”

Kurt smiled. “It looks like they got everything,” he whispered. “What do you want to take into the house?”

Jeff hopped up beside them with a loud clang, startling Blaine, who clung to Kurt. “Sorry, Blainers,” he said when Kurt shot him a dirty look. “I just wanted to tell you, all your clothes are boxed up on this side, your music books are on top of the bookcase there, your CD’s are in that box there, and your shoes are in the plastic tote there,” he pointed out each area. "We put your bulletin board into a box. Your parents didn't touch anything in your room from what we could tell..."

“Sir?” Blaine asked, his eyes wide. “My music books...my CD’s...the bulletin board..."

“We’ll have them bring the boxes in and take them up to my room,” Kurt suggested. “Your clothes and shoes?”

“I wish I could have it all,” Blaine lamented.

“You will,” Kurt promised. “We don’t need your furniture, and there isn’t room for...Jeff, is that the Anderson’s grand piano?”

“Yeah, well, we figured they weren’t going to need it,” Jeff shrugged. “Like I said everything from Blaine’s room and some choice things from other parts of the house. There’s a box of hair gel in here somewhere.”

“Hair gel?” Blaine asked. “Where?” Everyone laughed at that. Jeff pointed out the box. Blaine made grabby hands, and Jeff went and picked up the box, carrying it to the front porch.

Mr. Sterling stepped out of the truck and walked around to the back, where the boys stood. “Blaine,” he said warmly. “Julia and I are so happy that you’re alright. You are alright, aren’t you?”

“I’m getting there, Mr. Sterling, sir,” Blaine said softly. He looked to Kurt. “May I speak freely, Sir?” he asked.

Kurt gave a soft smile. “My dearest love, you may always speak freely. You know that. What’s on your mind, sweetheart?”

“Mr. Sterling, I want to thank you for what you’ve done today,” Blaine said. “Helping me get my things back...I honestly thought I’d be wearing Sir’s too-long pajama pants forever.” Everyone laughed at that. “But seriously, thank you, sir. I’m sorry you’ve had to wait for so long today.”

“Blaine, if I didn’t have to get the truck back before six, I’d have no problem staying until you figured out what you were going to do with everything. Jeffery insisted that we bring your things straight here, instead of moving the furniture into storage and bringing you the boxes, my suggestion.”

“Dad, I wanted him to see the piano!” Jeff exclaimed. “Oh, Blainers, your keyboard and guitar are in there, too.”

“Sir?” Blaine asked Kurt.

“Of course. Let’s get you back to the porch and sitting down, and we’ll figure out which boxes we can bring into the house,” Kurt said. He looked at Jeff. “Keyboard, guitar, clothes, music books, shoes,” he said. “Then you can tell me what else is in there and we’ll decide.” He helped Blaine turn around on the ramp. “How are you doing?”

“I’m tired, Sir,” Blaine said honestly. “Very, very tired. And hurting.”

“Are you okay with me carrying you?” Kurt asked.

“Yes, Sir, please,” Blaine nodded. He relaxed when Kurt swept him up into his arms, and walked carefully down the ramp. He was settled onto the porch swing.

“Do you want me to go help them go through the boxes, or stay here with you?” Kurt asked.

“I’ll be okay here, Sir,” Blaine said. “But if I need you, you’ll come, right?”

“Of course,” Kurt promised. “Instantly.” He kissed Blaine’s temple, then walked back to the driveway. “Okay, boys. What’s where?”

An hour later, Blaine’s material possessions, the ones they could fit in the house, were moved up to Kurt’s bedroom. Wardrobe boxes were lined up along one wall, boxed clothing stacked next to them, and his CD’s and music books were where the bed used to be, before it had been moved downstairs. His keyboard and guitar were set up near the window, though Kurt promised Blaine he’d bring either of the instruments down whenever Blaine wanted.

The furniture, including the piano, bookcase, bed and desk were taken to the storage unit, and the Warblers left the boy and his Dom alone at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review...the feedback helps me push forward. Thank you my lovely readers!


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I apologize, will any of you accept it? It's been three and a half months since I've updated. The current Glee season has left me with little to no motivation to write, and only the support of my awesome beta and a few other friends have made this possible today.
> 
> So, enjoy the chapter. Back in August, I lost my outlines for both this story and Claimed when my computer crashed, which doesn't help with the lack of motivation. I'm trying to remember all the plot points I still wanted to put in, but it's been difficult.
> 
> All of that, and I've been playing World of Warcraft.
> 
> NOW. This chapter includes physical punishment, but it's nothing our injured little Blainey can't handle. You'll understand after you read it.
> 
> Let me know what you think?

When Burt got home from the shop, he found Kurt and Blaine curled up together on the couch, watching a movie.

"How was your day?" Burt asked, settling down into his armchair.

"I have stuff, sir!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Stuff? Kurt, what is he talking about?"

"Mr. Sterling rented a storage unit and a U-Haul. He got permission for the Warblers to remove all of Blaine's belongings from the Anderson house," Kurt explained. 

"Really? That's great!" Burt exclaimed. "Did you get some good stuff?" he asked Blaine.

"Sir let them put a lot of it into Sir's bedroom upstairs," Blaine said. "I hope you don't mind, sir."

"Not at all. I'm glad you're so happy."

"I thought I didn't have anything anymore," Blaine said. "But Sir let them put all my clothes, my books, and a lot of stuff in the bedroom. So I have clothes...and music books. And my keyboard and guitar. But I don’t want to make noise by playing music."

"Nonsense," Burt said. "If you want to play music, play music. Make us happy. Make yourself happy."

"I don't want to be a bother, sir," Blaine said. “It’s not important.” 

"Blaine!" Kurt snapped. "How many times do we have to tell you?"

"I'm sorry, Sir," Blaine whispered, staring down at his lap. "I'm really sorry..."

"What are you sorry for?" Kurt asked. He glanced over at his dad. "Can we have a moment?"

"Go ahead," Burt said. "I'm staying here this time. Kid, you'd better answer him."

"What are you sorry for?" Kurt asked again. He stroked the back of Blaine's hands lightly with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you," Blaine whispered.

"Wrong answer, my sweet boy," Kurt shook his head. "Try again."

"I'm sorry for...I don't know, Sir," Blaine frowned.

"Then you aren't sorry for it, are you, sweetie," Kurt said softly, encouraging Blaine to think about everything.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you," Blaine insisted. "I don't know what else I did!"

"Shh, shh, sweetheart..." Kurt rocked Blaine back and forth. "You need to remember that you're never a burden, or a bother. That you are a part of this family, and you are not a sub that should be seen and not heard," he said softly. "You are my submissive, the love of my life, and if you want to make music, you're going to make music. I want you to apologize for putting yourself down."

"Oh."

"Yes. Oh. So please, sweetheart, don't do this to us. Please don't put yourself down." Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's temple. 

"I'm sorry," Blaine murmured. "I'm sorry I put myself down, I'm sorry I upset you. And I'm sorry I told you my music wasn’t important."

"Yes, because lying is another one of our rules," Kurt reminded. "So I think we need to talk about a suitable punishment."

"Kurt..." Burt warned.

"Dad, I have this." Kurt turned back to Blaine. "Do you understand why I have to do this?"

"Yes, Sir," Blaine whispered. "What are you going to do?"

"Well, you're already being punished, and I never really put an end date on that, so extending it isn't an option. And you don't really do anything but sleep, so I can't take privileges, even if I threatened before. So I think, if you trust me to, I'm going to have to punish you physically." He'd thought about what he would do the next time Blaine messed up, and the only thing he'd come up with was the lightest of possible spankings. Enough to remind his submissive of who was in charge, not enough to harm.

Burt set his jaw but said nothing. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath, ready to intervene if he didn't feel comfortable.

Blaine gave a shuddering breath, then nodded slowly. "Okay," he whispered. "I trust you."

"Now just a minute, Kurt," Burt protested. "You can't hit the kid. He's too injured."

"Dad, Blaine trusts me. Why don't you?"

"Because Blaine is your submissive and has been brainwashed to do whatever a Dom says. I'm your dad, and I'm saying it's not a good idea."

"Sir?" Blaine asked tremulously, looking to Burt. "May I speak?"

"Of course," Kurt said.

"Sir," Blaine addressed Burt. "I trust my Dom. I trust him not to push my limits, and not to harm me the way that doctor did. This is an entirely different situation. As long as I know it's coming, I can take it. I did something I was warned not to, and I have to be punished."

"My sweet, sweet boy," Kurt praised. "Dad, trust me. I need to get this over with. Making him wait is crueler than the punishment will be." Kurt pulled Blaine closer to him, rolling him into his chest. "Five swats, and we're done." He patted Blaine's hip lightly. "Does that sound manageable?"

"Yes, Sir," Blaine said. He rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and upper arm, letting his Dom cradle him close.

Kurt raised his hand and brought it down onto Blaine's diaper and sweatpants clad bottom, holding it there so there wasn't any sting. He repeated the movement four more times, then stopped. "All done," he said. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Sir," Blaine sniffled. Tears trickled down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Sir," he whispered.

"Why are you crying?" Kurt asked gently. “Did I hurt you?"

"No, Sir, that didn't hurt at all, really," Blaine said. "I just hate knowing I upset you."

"That's why we have punishment," Kurt murmured. "So you can do your penance and be forgiven. It's over. Completely over." He cuddled Blaine into his chest. "I love you. And you are such a good boy, and so incredibly strong."

“You handled that well,” Burt said gruffly, standing up from his chair. 

Blaine turned his head. “Thank you, sir,” he said softly.

“I was talking to Kurt,” Burt said. “But you did well too, kid.”

“I knew you were talking to, Sir,” Blaine said. “I...I meant thank you, for staying, and for letting Sir do what he needed to. For being here, but not...” he glanced up at Kurt. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I shouldn’t have talked out of turn.”

“Shh, it's fine, you know that. I’ll remind you hourly that you’re allowed to talk unless I say otherwise if I have to. Now...can you explain why you’re thanking my dad for being here while you were punished?”

“Sir...” Blaine took a deep breath. “May I sit up?” he asked.

Kurt immediately helped Blaine sit up, urging him back against the cushions of the couch for his own comfort. “Go ahead,” he said.

“Sir, I’m glad your dad was here,” Blaine said quietly. “Now that you know he’s seen exactly how you punished me, you can’t second guess yourself...you can’t pretend you hurt me, and you can’t get down on yourself. Because your dad said you did good, so you must have done good, ‘cause your dad is right.”

Kurt smiled softly. “You are so smart,” he said. “Thank you.” He kissed Blaine’s temple. “If I go get your keyboard, do you think you can play something for me?” he asked. He frowned when Blaine’s face fell. “It’s okay if you can’t,” he said. “I just thought you might like to try...”

“Sir...I’m so tired...it still hurts to sit up for a long time,” Blaine admitted. “And we know I don’t have the lungs for singing yet...Sir, I’m sorry...”

“Never apologize for that,” Kurt said. “You know your limits. And that is so very important. I’ll take you back to bed. Today has been a long and eventful day, and I think you might need some rest.”

Blaine nodded. "Thank you, Sir," he murmured. He let himself be carried back to bed and tucked in beneath the blankets. 

“Now that we’re alone,” Kurt began, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “I want to make sure you’re really okay.”

“I’m great, Sir,” Blaine said. “I trust you, I love you...” he smiled. “You did what you had to, and I feel...I feel stronger.”

“You are stronger,” Kurt said. “Every single day.”

“That’s not what I mean...may I try to explain?”

“Yes, of course.”

“I feel stronger. Inside, not just in my body, but in my mind. I feel like...I know now if I screw up, you’ll forgive me, and it’ll be okay. That I can mess up and it’s not the end of the world...” Blaine said. “I’m not explaining this at all. Let me try again...”

“I think you’re doing great explaining it, but if you have something else you want to say, please do,” Kurt smiled.

“My dad,” Blaine began. “My dad, nothing I ever did was good enough. If I screwed up, he never let me forget it, and he never forgave me for it. Being gay was the ultimate screw up. But here, now...with you and your family, I know if I screw up, it’ll be punished, then forgiven, and over. And that makes me feel stronger....more secure. Does that make sense?”

“That makes perfect sense,” Kurt smiled. “I need you to promise me something, though, Sweetheart.”

“What’s that, Sir?”

“If I ever make you feel insecure, tell me?” Kurt asked. “If I ever make you feel even the slightest bit like your dad did, for any reason, tell me? Or if you feel like you can’t tell me, tell someone you trust who can help. Like my Dad. Or even Jeff.”

Blaine blinked. “You never could, Sir...” But he nodded. “I’ll tell you,” he promised.

“Thank you sweetheart.” He gave his sub a soft kiss. “I just need you to know that you are never trapped. I need you to know that you’ll always have options. You’ll always be safe.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Blaine said. “Can we watch that movie now?” 

“Of course. What would you like to watch, my love?” Kurt asked.

“I don’t care,” Blaine said honestly. “Whatever you want, Sir.”

“I’m going to leave you in here to rest for a bit while I go take care of some laundry and stuff. So pick something.” He smiled and kissed Blaine’s cheek.

“Oh. Can I just surf the net?” Blaine asked. “Use your laptop for a bit?”

"I would honestly rather you didn't," Kurt said. "I don't think you need any more news reports for awhile."

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine said, obviously disappointed. He took the laptop from Kurt and set it on his thighs. “May I turn on Netflix?”

“Of course,” Kurt smiled. “I think that’s an excellent idea. Get some rest. I’ll be just a shout away if you need me.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Blaine said.

“You’re welcome. Remember, Netflix or a DVD only. No internet. I trust you, sweetheart.” Kurt blew a quick kiss to his submissive and left the room, leaving the door open.

Blaine loaded up Netflix, and clicked on the first comedy he saw. He lay in bed, listless, barely paying any attention to the show. He watched nearly half of the movie before realizing that it had been an hour and Kurt hadn’t come back.

An unreasonable feeling of panic welled up in the submissive’s chest. He fisted his hands in the sheets of the bed. “Sir?” he called. “Sir!”

Carole leaned into the room from the hallway. “Are you okay, honey?” she asked. She took in the bloodless face and the fisted sheets. “What happened, sweetie?” She stepped into the room.

“Please...I need Sir, Please!” Blaine’s cheeks were streaked with tears.

“Shh, it’s okay. I’ll get Kurt, you just stay here. You’re safe, Blaine. Nothing, or no one is going to hurt you.”

“Please...”

“I’m going.” Carole hurried down to the laundry room where Kurt was sorting clothes. “Kurt, Blaine’s in a bit of a panic, asking for you.”

Kurt dropped the shirt he was holding. “Is he okay? Did he fall? Did something happen?”

“He’s in bed, he’s panicking,” Carole said. “I don’t know what caused it.” She walked with him back up the stairs.

Kurt hurried into the repurposed den. “Sweetheart,” he said, taking in the sobbing, nearly hyperventilating boy. “What’s wrong?” He sat down on the bed and gathered Blaine into his arms. “Shhh, I’m here. It’s okay, I’m here.”

Blaine whimpered, then laid his head on Kurt’s shoulder. “I thought you left me,” he whispered, once he regained control of his voice. “I didn’t know where you were.”

“I’m never going to leave you,” Kurt said firmly. “Don’t ever think that. I may have to go away for a little while, but I will never leave you permanently. I swear, Blaine. I wouldn’t, couldn’t do that to you.

“I just...I realized how long it had been, and I got so scared. I couldn’t get out of bed, because it’s not allowed, and I just got scared. I’m sorry, Sir.”

“Stop apologizing, sweetheart. You have had a very rough day, and I can see how you got scared. I want you to text me if you need me and I’m not in the room. Your phone is always on the bedside table, and mine is always in my pocket if I’m not with you. So text or call me if you need anything, no matter if I’m just in the next room.”

“Sir? The next room is the bathroom...”

“And if you need me when I’m in there, I want you to call. I don’t think you understand how important your well-being is to me. You call. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy.” Kurt kissed his submissive’s forehead. “Now, you’ve panicked and sweated through your clothes. Do you want a shower?”

“Yes, please,” Blaine nodded.

“Alright. I’ll get your clothes together, and we’ll go. Let me just go ask Carole to finish the laundry I left all over the laundry room, okay?”

Blaine nodded. “Okay,” he whispered. He let Kurt untangle himself from the bed and the trembling submissive, and laid back on the pillows. “I’m good.”

“You’re lying, but I’ll let it slide this time. I’ll be five minutes, tops.” Kurt bent and kissed him again, then left the room before he could let the barely concealed terror in his sub’s eyes hold him captive. He walked down the hall to the kitchen.

“Is he okay?” Carole asked.

“He doesn’t know what happened, he just had a panic attack. He needs a shower, so I’m going to go help him, but I left a mess in the laundry room. Would you mind...”

“I’ll go take care of it. Get back to your boy.”

“Thank you.” Kurt filled a glass with water and carried it back to the bedroom with him. He got out Blaine’s pain pills. “I want you to take these before we go shower,” he directed.

“Yes, Sir, thank you, Sir,” Blaine murmured. He struggled to sit up, groaning in pain as his ribs protested.

“Let me help you,” Kurt scolded gently. “You know you’re not supposed to try to do that yourself.”

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Blaine said. He let his Dom help him sit up against the pillows. “Thank you, Sir.”

“You’re welcome.” Kurt handed off the glass of water and pills. 

Blaine took the pills and swallowed them with the help of the water. “Shower?” he asked.

“Give those a little while to take effect. I know you want to get cleaned up, but I want you to be able to move around without as much pain.” Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine’s temple. He laid down next to the boy, laying his head on his sub’s shoulder. 

Blaine laid there, close to his Dom, just trying to relax and will the pain away. It was a full half an hour before he sank into the pillows.

“Better?” Kurt asked softly. When Blaine nodded, Kurt got up from the bed. “Come on, your shower awaits.” 

An hour later found both boys in clean pajamas, tucked into bed, watching cartoons. Bugs Bunny and Tweety didn’t seem to Kurt to have anything potentially triggering.

Blaine fell asleep in his Dom’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated!


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No excuses. I should be strung up and flogged. I'm so sorry.

The next week and a half found Blaine working harder than ever at physio, pushing himself to exhaustion every day he had appointments, and walking on his own with the physiotherapist-issued cane on the days he didn't. 

Kurt wanted him to slow down, but the physiotherapist okayed it. The nature of the clinic, catering to abused submissives, meant that Kurt wasn’t able to attend the appointments. As such, Kurt had to learn to trust the therapist’s expertise. Blaine knew his limits, and would rest when he needed to. Or so Kurt hoped.

The submissive came home from each appointment, showered, and slept, waking for dinner before going back to bed.

“I think he’s overdoing it,” Kurt told Carole, two days before Christmas. “He’s working so hard at physio he barely has any energy to do anything at home.”

“But he’s getting better,” Carole countered. “And the doctor says he hasn’t hurt himself, that he’s doing better than expected. He can make it around the entire first floor without help now, thanks to that cane. We’re not going to stop him when he’s found focus, when he’s found something he can actually do. Who knows? Maybe we’ll have him back to school by his birthday...” 

“Maybe,” Kurt smiled. “I just...I wonder why he feels the need to push himself so hard right now...”

“There’s only one person in this house that can answer that question. And it’s not me,” Carole rested her hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “Go talk to him. He doesn’t have another appointment until the twenty-seventh, now, so he’ll get some rest. Ask him if there’s anything in particular he might like for Christmas dinner that I might not have thought of.”

“I’ve asked him four times already,” Kurt reminded. “He doesn’t want anything special.”

“Well ask him again. There has to be something he likes on holidays.” Carole went back to mixing the pastry crust for the pumpkin pie.

“Is that a hint to get out of the kitchen?”

“You know I love your help. But this year, your boy is more important. I can handle it. Besides, most of it will be done on Christmas Day, and I’m sure your aunts will be willing to help. Go. Take him some milk and cookies.”

Kurt laughed. “Alright, alright, I’m going.” He took the plate of cookies and poured a glass of milk, then walked down the hall to the bedroom. 

Blaine lay on the bed, curled up around a pillow, only half watching whatever was on the laptop in front of him. "Sir!" he exclaimed, looking up when his Dom walked into the room.

"Hey, Sweetheart," Kurt said warmly. "Carole sent milk and cookies. Ready for a snack?" 

Blaine’s eyes lit up. “Yes, Sir,” he said. He started to try to sit up, but immediately stopped, waiting until Kurt walked over and helped him. “Thank you, Sir.”

“You’re very welcome, my love.” Kurt put a tray over Blaine’s lap and set the milk and cookies down on it. 

“Mmm, this is good!” Blaine said around a mouthful of cookie.

“Chew and swallow, Blaine,” Kurt chided with a smile. “When you’re done, can we talk?”

“Of course, Sir,” Blaine said once he had swallowed. “What about, Sir?”

“Finish your cookies, Sweetheart,” Kurt smiled. “It’s nothing that can’t wait.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine dipped a cookie in the milk and nibbled on it. “Mmm, snickerdoodles,” he sighed. “My favorite.”

Kurt smiled. “I know. May I have one?”

“Mine!” Blaine teased, but he handed one of the cookies over.

“My possessive little sub,” Kurt teased right back, taking a tiny bite of the cookie. He put it back on Blaine’s plate. “I’ve had enough,” he explained. “I’m not as big on cinnamon as you are, my love.”

Blaine smiled. “We can’t like all the same things,” he said.

“Mmm, but I like you,” Kurt smiled. “So. Christmas is in two days. You’ve been working so hard at physio, and at home. You're walking around the house, you no longer worry about incontinence, and you’re eating full meals. So tell me, if you could have any food on the table for Christmas dinner. Anything at all, if you want it to eat, tell me.”

“Whatever your family normally has is fine, Sir.”

“No.” Kurt shook his head. “One treat. One thing you want to see when you sit down at that table.”

Blaine pressed his lips together. He looked down at the bed, then back up at Kurt. “Sweet potato pie?” he asked softly.

“You’ve got it,” Kurt said. “I need to go tell Carole so she can shop for it. I’ll be right back.”

“Okay, Sir. I’ll be right here,” Blaine said cheekily.

“You’d better be,” Kurt laughed. He kissed Blaine quickly, then left the room, skipping down to the kitchen to tell Carole Blaine’s request.

“He actually came up with something?” Carole asked. “That’s great! I’ll go shopping this afternoon for the ingredients.”

“Thanks, Carole. I’m going to go see if I can’t interest him in a cartoon Christmas,” Kurt hugged Carole and kissed her cheek.

“Bring him out to the living room,” Carole suggested. “I could use a dose of Christmas cheer, too.”

“I’ll see if he wants to,” Kurt nodded. “By the way, I’m going to lift his restriction...I don’t want him having to ask me permission to use the bathroom while the family is here. Or anything else, for that matter.”

“That’s a good idea. I think he’s learned his lesson.”

“I hope so,” Kurt smiled. “I really hope so.” That said, he left the kitchen and went back to Blaine. “Hey, sweetheart.”

“Hi.” Blaine smiled. “Thank you again for the cookies, Sir. Are you still wanting to talk?”

“Yes,” Kurt nodded. He sat down next to Blaine on the bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better, Sir. I’m stronger, I’m walking everywhere on my own now, even if I have to use the cane, and have a full appetite.” He was parroting back Kurt's earlier words.

“I know all of that, sweetheart,” Kurt chided with a smile. “I meant in here.” He tapped lightly on the side of Blaine’s head. “How are YOU feeling?”

Blaine paused a moment, evaluating his mental state. “I’m getting better,” he said honestly. “I’m happy. I haven’t had too terrible a nightmare in a few days. I’m remembering to ask for help, and remembering that I’m safe here.”

Kurt nodded. “I’m glad to hear that. Okay. You’ve done really well at asking for help, for permission for everything. So, as of Christmas morning, when you wake up, you’re no longer restricted. You can do whatever you like, whenever you like, without asking for permission.”

“Really?” Blaine asked, smiling widely.

“Really. You've done so well since we got here. I am so proud of you.” Kurt kissed Blaine’s temple. “I do have another question though, love.”

“What’s that, Sir?” Blaine asked.

“Do you feel like you’re strong enough to spend the day with the family?”

“On Christmas?” When Kurt nodded, Blaine paused. “I think so...but...do I have to decide now? I mean, can I say yes, and change my mind?”

“Of course! I just wanted to know whether I should find you regular clothes, a nice outfit, or if you’d want to be in pajamas all day,” Kurt smiled.

“Nothing too tight, please, Sir, but regular clothes would be nice,” Blaine said. “I don’t think I can wear a belt.”

“I’d never ask you to,” Kurt said. “Okay, I’ll find you an outfit you can wear for Christmas dinner that won’t be too uncomfortable. A nice cardigan and some comfortable pants?”

“And a bowtie?”

“And a bowtie,” Kurt confirmed. “I’ll go through your clothes tonight and bring down some options. Unless...do you feel like going upstairs with me?”

“I’d like that, Sir. May I?”

“Sure,” Kurt moved the tray off Blaine’s lap and pulled back the covers. “Need help?”

“I can do it,” Blaine said. “May I get up?”

“Yes,” Kurt nodded. He stood by as Blaine got to his feet, hovering, just in case. But the submissive got himself standing and walked across the room with only his cane for assistance.

Kurt led Blaine to the stairs and supported him as they made their way to the second floor. He guided Blaine into a chair once they got into his bedroom and brought over some of the clothing boxes. 

“You have a lot more clothing than I remember,” Kurt teased. “Considering you usually just wear your Dalton uniform...”

Blaine shrugged. “I always had to look ‘appropriate’ when out in public with the family,” he said. “I’ve only worn most of those once, if at all. Father insisted his family always look impeccable, and never appear in the same outfit twice if photographed in public.”

“Then we should be able to find something perfect for Christmas,” Kurt smiled. “You’re going to be the second best dressed guest at Christmas dinner.”

“You being the first?” Blaine asked with a smile.

“Me being the first,” Kurt confirmed. He continued searching through boxes until he’d put together what he felt was an acceptable, but comfortable, outfit for his submissive to wear on Christmas Day. A dark gray button-down, a maroon cardigan, light gray slacks, and a light gray bow tie with maroon and dark gray stripes, picking up all the colors from the outfit. “These slacks shouldn’t be too tight. Do you want to try them on to be sure?”

Blaine nodded. “Yes, Sir, please,” he said. 

Even though Blaine was capable, Kurt helped his sub to his feet, and pulled his sweats down and off, steadying him as he stepped out of them. Then, Kurt held the slacks so his sub could step into them. He brought them up to Blaine’s waist, buttoning them. They sat nicely on his hips, not pressing into his surgery site, but not too baggy, either. “How’s that feel?” Kurt asked.

“Not as comfortable as my sweats, but comfortable enough,” Blaine said. “They’ll do for Christmas.”

“Good. Let’s get you back into your sweats and back downstairs,” Kurt suggested.

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine agreed. He let Kurt help him dress. Kurt hung up the outfit in the closet, then offered Blaine his cane. They walked to the stairs. “May I try by myself?” 

“I’m going to be right here,” Kurt said. “One step in front of you, and walking backwards so I can catch you if you fall. But yes, you may try to walk down the stairs on your own. Give me your cane, and use the railing." Down was always worse than up. Going up, Blaine could only fall forward, onto the higher stairs. Going down, he ran the risk of tumbling down the entire flight.

Blaine gripped the railing in his right hand, and extended his left to touch the far wall. Kurt was, as he’d stated, carefully walking backwards down the stairs, his own left hand on the rail. His right hand was ready to steady Blaine, should the submissive need it.

It was slow going, but they reached the bottom without Kurt once having to help his submissive. “I am so proud of you,” the Dom said softly, wrapping his arms gently around the submissive. “Tired now?”

Blaine nodded. “Yes, Sir,” he said. “Will you help me back to bed?”

“Actually, I was thinking we’d go into the living room and turn on Rudolph or Frosty....you can doze on the couch if you like.”

“I’d like that, Sir. Will you lie with me?”

“Of course.” Kurt shifted their position so he was beside his submissive, his right arm wrapped around Blaine’s waist. “Lean on me,” he offered, tucking the handle of the cane into Blaine's right hand.

Blaine rested much of his weight on Kurt, moving slowly toward the living room.

“Carole,” Kurt called, trying not to startle Blaine. “Blaine is fine with watching cartoons out here. I think we’ll start with Rudolph.”

“Oh, can you start with Frosty?” Carole asked. “I love Rudolph, and I have to finish this...”

Kurt chuckled. “Alright, we’ll start with Frosty. That okay with you, sweetheart?”

“Yes, Sir.” Blaine let Kurt support him until he was resting on the couch.

Once Blaine was settled, Kurt found the DVDs and put Frosty into the player. He settled onto the couch beside his submissive. “Do you still want to lie down?” he asked softly.

“Please,” Blaine nodded. 

“Do you want me to lie behind you, or would you rather lie with your head in my lap?” Kurt asked.

Blaine pondered the choice. “Will you stroke my hair?” he asked.

“As much as you want,” Kurt promised. He scooted to the end of the couch and settled a throw pillow against his thigh. “Come and lie down, sweetheart.” He helped Blaine lie down, head in his lap, supported by the pillow. “How’s that?”

“It’s good,” Blaine said. He curled his feet up behind him and wrapped his arms around himself.

“Are you cold, sweetheart?” Kurt asked, looking down at his submissive, concern clear on his face.

“Yes, Sir,” he whispered. “I can manage if you’re comfortable...”

“Nonsense,” Kurt shook his head. He reached behind them and pulled a throw from the back of the couch, then draped it over Blaine’s body. “How’s that?” he asked.

“Much better, Sir,” Blaine said.

“You’re supposed to ask me when you need things,” Kurt reminded gently, patting Blaine’s thigh. “Not just suffer because you don’t want to inconvenience me. Speaking of, when did you last take your pain pills?”

“A few hours ago, Sir,” Blaine said. “But I’d like to wait, to see what I feel like without the medication, if that’s okay?”

“Don’t try to be a hero,” Kurt cautioned. “It’s fine if you don’t want to take them, but if the pain gets to be too much, please say something.”

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine said.

“Alright, let’s watch Frosty.” Kurt pressed play and began carding his fingers through his submissive’s hair. Before the cartoon was even halfway over, Blaine was asleep, his head a heavy, comfortable weight on Kurt’s thigh.

Kurt smiled down at the sleeping submissive, his face relaxed and so young-looking. He rested his hand on Blaine’s shoulder, ready to cover his ear if someone should make a loud noise. He watched the rest of Frosty, then turned on the cable, the volume nearly muted, to a Project Runway rerun.

“Kurt? Blaine?” Carole called. “Do either of you need a drink or something to eat?”

“We’re fine,” Kurt called in a loud whisper. “Blaine is sleeping.”

Carole walked into the living room. “Has he taken his meds?” she asked.

“The antibiotic, yes, but he said he doesn’t want the painkillers right now, he wants to see how he feels beneath them...”

“I don’t like that, but let’s make sure he takes them regularly tomorrow, so he’s not in too much pain on Christmas. He can wean off of them in the New Year.”

Kurt nodded. “Alright,” he said. “I guess I should have made him take them....”

“It’s okay,” Carole smiled. “When he wakes up, we’ll have him take them, explain that he can find out how he feels under the medication after Christmas is over.”

“I don’t want to be drugged up when your family is here,” Blaine said sleepily, his words slurred. “Want to be normal...not strung out...”

“Oh, honey,” Carole frowned. “You’re not strung out on those painkillers, you’re just a little relaxed. But if you really want, we can go to just extra-strength Tylenol for a few days, leave out the codeine, see how that goes...but if you’re in too much pain, I’m afraid I’m going to have to insist on the prescription. What do you think?”

“Please can we try it?” Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled down at his submissive. “Of course,” he said softly. “Let’s get you some Tylenol. Carole? Do we have any in the house?”

“We do. I’ll go get it. With some water, Blaine, or would you like something else to drink?”

“Water for the pills, then, Sir, may I have a cup of coffee?”

“I don’t see why not,” Kurt smiled. “I’ll go make that for you.”

“I’ll get it,” Carole said. “I’ll make a fresh pot. How do you like it?”

“Lots of sugar and a tiny bit of milk or cream, please,” Blaine said. “And thank you.”

“Of course. You two stay comfortable, I’ll be in soon to watch Rudolph.” 

“Sir?” Blaine asked. “Can you help me sit up?”

“Of course. You’re hurting, aren’t you.”

“More that I’m a little stiff around my midsection,” Blaine said. “Not pain, really, but I can tell if I move the wrong way, it’ll hurt.”

Kurt nodded. He helped Blaine sit up, and maneuvered both of them so that Blaine rested against the arm of the couch, his legs over Kurt’s lap.

Carole brought in a glass of water and three pills. “I know it seems like a lot, but they have just about the same amount of acetaminophen as two of your pain pills,” she explained. “Take them, and I’ll bring you boys coffee and cookies.”

Blaine took the pills as directed. “Thank you, Carole,” he said softly.

“You’re welcome, honey,” Carole said. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

“Why is it you can call her Carole, but you can’t call my dad Burt?” Kurt asked, amused. “They’re both Doms...”

Blaine flushed. “I don’t know,” he said. “I never really thought about it, she’s just....she’s motherly, more approachable...is it wrong? Should I call her ma’am? I should probably call her ma’am. Does she prefer madam?”

Kurt laughed. “She prefers Carole,” he said. “You know that. Stop second guessing yourself, sweetheart. You’re going to get all anxious again, and that always tires you out and causes you pain. Is there anything you need?”

“No, Sir. I’m fine, Sir.”

“Are you sure?” Kurt asked, running his hand up and down Blaine’s calf. 

“I’m sure, Sir. I’m fine,” Blaine smiled. He leaned his head on Kurt’s shoulder, watching the show for a few minutes before he spoke again. “The physiotherapist said he’s never seen anyone recover from injuries like mine so quickly,” he said quietly.

“I know...I got his report,” Kurt smiled. “And I am so proud of you. I’m still upset that you have injuries to recover from, but I am so proud of you for how hard you’ve been working. After Christmas, we’re going to have to sit down and work on our contract...mainly so I know how best to reward you for times like this. What do you think?”

“I think that sounds interesting, Sir,” Blaine quirked his head to the side, “What kind of rewards did you have in mind?”

Kurt matched Blaine's head tilt. "Well, I haven't thought too much about it. And I'd rather discuss it behind closed doors, but right now, with that smile on your face, I'd grant you the world if I could."

Blaine’s grin widened, “I don’t need the whole world, just you.”

Kurt laughed. "You must be feeling better. You're getting cheeky." He patted Blaine's calves. "We'll discuss the contract after Christmas. Until then, start thinking of the things you want included. You may use my computer for research if necessary."

“I can use your computer, Sir?” 

"Is that such a surprise?" Kurt asked. "I just didn't want you searching out news articles about your ordeal, you didn't need to read that. But you may use it, in order to research what you need to know about writing a contract as a sub. And once Dalton opens again, we'll get your computer from your dorm room, and you can use that to your heart's content." Kurt smiled. "I'm not going to be that Dom, sweetheart. You know this..."

Blaine nodded, “I do, I know that, Sir. I just...I am still curious what they’re saying about me, is that weird?”

Kurt shook his head. "Not at all. You're a submissive. By nature, you want people to be pleased by you. After Christmas, I'll let you see everything that has been written. Give it a few more days, get through Christmas, and we'll look at them together."

“Thank you Sir, it probably would be best if we look at it together.”

Kurt reached over and squeezed Blaine's hand. "I just want to make sure you're okay. I know you're getting stronger every day, but I also know Christmas is going to strain you, and I want you to have a good time." He smiled. "I won't keep anything from you. I already promised you that." 

"Okay," Blaine nodded, "you're right, Christmas will be stressful enough."

"I want you to enjoy yourself," Kurt said. "There will be a lot of people here, but you'll be okay, I promise. I'm sorry, I keep repeating that. I just want you to know that your well-being is my first priority. I don't care if something I say to my family is considered rude, if you're not okay..."

Blaine shook his head slowly, “I don’t want to be the cause of any arguments,” he protested.

"First of all, my family knows you're sick. They don't know any details except appendicitis, but they understand you aren't at your best, so there shouldn't be any arguments. Second of all, even if there are, it's not for you to worry about, your concern is your health, and your comfort." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand again. "You had a lot of autonomy from me when living with your parents, by necessity. You had to worry about a lot. No more. Your worries are my worries now."

“I have a lot of worries, Sir,” Blaine whispered, his eyes downcast.

"Tell me your worries," Kurt murmured. "Put them all on me. We're supposed to watch Rudolph with Carole...do you want to go talk, instead?"

“Not now, not about all of them, anyway,” Blaine attempted a weak smile, “I really would rather focus on happy things and be excited about the holidays...but there’s one thing I was wondering. How many female relatives will be here...I mean, I’m good around Carole and the limited exposure to other patients in physio, but I’ve been pretty isolated and protected here.”

Kurt frowned in concentration. "Um...let me think. A few young cousins, they shouldn't cause any anxiety for you, they're little kids, two aunts for sure on dad's side...I'll check with Carole, see if any from her side are coming." He sighed. "Why didn't you ask this sooner?" he asked gently. "You haven't mentioned anxiety around women for awhile...I didn't even think....I'm sorry."

Blaine shook his head, “It’s my fault, I wanted to manage on my own. It’s much better, I barely panic at all around women I know, or ones I see in passing, but this will be for a longer time and I don’t know them. Two or so shouldn’t be so bad.”

Kurt smiled. "My brave brave boy," he murmured. "Well, you know where our room is if you need to escape. I'm going to go see what's taking Carole with the coffee. Will you be okay alone here for a few minutes?" He knew he would be, but still felt he needed to ask.

“I think so, I’ll get the movie started?”

"No, you'll rest here. I'll start the movie when I get back. You’re not watching it without us," Kurt said. He slid Blaine's feet out of his lap, then leaned over and kissed him softly. "Watch Project Runway. It's good for you."

Blaine smiled up at Kurt, “Okay, Sir.”

Kurt brushed a curl off of Blaine's forehead. "I'll be right back." He stood and walked into the kitchen. "Everything okay?" he asked Carole.

"Oh! Yes! I put coffee on to brew, then I got a text message from your dad, asking if I could pick him up at the airport tomorrow morning. He got moved to an earlier flight, and your aunt and uncle won't be there until the evening to bring him back with them. I have a half shift and can't do it, so I was trying to find someone to cover the shift, and I got distracted..."

"Oh." Kurt frowned. "I'll make our coffee," he said. "Can Finn or Puck go get dad?"

"I'm going to ask," Carole said. "But I think they already have plans to go visit some friends, and I hate to make them cancel. Normally, I'd ask you, but one of us needs to be here for Blaine, and if I'm working, it has to be you. You don't think he's up for four hours in the car, do you? Of course not."

"If you can't find anyone else, I'll ask him. Otherwise, I'll call Jeff. Maybe he can come over," Kurt said quietly. "Worst case scenario, dad sits at the airport until Aunt Julie's flight comes in, like originally planned."

Carole nodded slowly. "Right," she said. "Okay, you've got the coffee under control?"

"I think I can handle it," Kurt smiled. He fixed cups for both himself and Blaine, put some cookies on a plate and headed into the living room. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"Yes, very much," Blaine said smiling as if he'd just been laughing, "this is pretty funny...even if the humor is unintentional."

Kurt nodded. He set the coffee mugs on the table along with the cookies. "Coffee for you," he smiled.

"Thank you, Sir!" Blaine sipped the coffee, "hot..."

"Coffee fresh from the pot usually is...are you okay?" Kurt reached for the glass of water on the table.

Blaine nodded and accepted the water, he swallowed slowly, "I'm okay, my tongue's just a little fuzzy."

"You sure?" Kurt asked. When Blaine nodded, he relaxed. "Okay. So...what do you think about four hours in a car tomorrow?" He figured it was better to ask, just in case no one was able to get his dad.

"Um, I think if we stop halfway through for me to stretch, I could make it. I assume there's a reason, Sir?"

Kurt nodded. "Of course. My dad flies in tomorrow, and there's no one to pick him up. I don't want to leave you here alone, I'd rather have you with me, but I won't go unless you feel up to it. And you have to take the stronger painkillers. The four hours is for the round trip, so you'd be able to stretch at the airport while we wait for him."

Blaine considered what Kurt told him then nodded slowly in agreement, "I don't like the side effects of the painkillers, but it's for your dad, and Carole said I had to take them tomorrow anyway. If we need to, I'm in."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked. "I can call Jeff, if you want...I'm sure he and Nick will come keep you company if they can." It was Christmas Eve, though, so Kurt wasn't sure at all.

Blaine frowned, "No, we will not ask my friends to come babysit me on Christmas Eve. I want to be with you, I can make it, Sir,"

"Really?" Kurt asked, his eyebrows rising. "Is that any way to talk to me? Especially since you're still on restriction for two more days?" But he smiled, and cuddled Blaine against him for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Sir," Blaine murmured, "just...this is my first Christmas with my real family and I don't to be apart for any of it."

Kurt swallowed hard. "I like that," he whispered, pulling Blaine into his lap without any regard for pain or position. "I like that a lot...your real family. Oh, sweetheart..."

Blaine was still a little sore, but willing to ignore the discomfort as he nuzzled in against Kurt's chest, "kiss?" He requested timidly.

"Definitely," Kurt whispered. He held Blaine's chin lightly in his hand, caressing his cheek before leaning in for a soft, tender kiss.

Blaine tipped his head up slightly and parted his lips, letting Kurt guide the kiss.

Kurt deepened the kiss for a moment, then pulled back. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

“I am,” Blaine whispered, he frowned and squirmed, “But I should probably get off your lap, I’m still sore, Sir,” he said reluctantly.

Kurt frowned. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. Let me slide over, so you don't really have to move." 

“Thank you, Sir,” Blaine murmured and then sighed, “I wish I could heal faster.”

Kurt smiled. "Sweetheart, we were just talking about how your physiotherapist is pleased with your progress. You've been pushing yourself so hard...it's inevitable that you'd feel a little more pain. Hopefully having three days off from physio will help you rest and heal a bit."

Blaine nodded, “I know, Sir,” Blaine whispered, “I know I’m doing well, I just wish there wasn’t this constant reminder…”

Privately, Kurt was glad for the submissive's change in tune. When he'd told Kurt that the pain reminded him he was alive, that he hadn't died, Kurt had wondered if the boy wasn't accepting the discomfort as a permanent thing. Now, he knew that Blaine wouldn't be satisfied until he was whole again. That was progress. "If you're still feeling bad after Christmas, we'll ask the doctor for suggestions," he said. "Until then, try to relax?"

“Okay,” Blaine said softly, breathing out slowly as he sunk into Kurt’s side, “I can do that, Sir.”

Kurt tugged the throw from the couch over Blaine's shoulders, gently shifting his submissive back against the side of the couch. "I'm going to go get Carole, she promised to watch Rudolph with us. And I want to tell her we'll go get dad if no one else can."

Blaine nodded and smiled up at Kurt, “Okay, Sir.”

Kurt got up from the couch and walked back into the kitchen. "Carole?" He asked. "Did you find a solution?"

"No," she shook her head. "I either have to call in sick or make him wait until your aunt's flight gets in. He changed his flight so he could make it for dinner, and now I don't know how to get him home for it..."

"Blaine says he wants to go," Kurt said. "We'll get dad from the airport and have him home in time for Christmas Eve dinner."

"But...his pain," Carole protested.

"He's going to take the stronger painkillers, I'm going to have him rest in the back seat, and we'll leave early so we can stop as he needs for breaks. I'm hoping he just sleeps the whole way there, and I can hold him the whole way back. It's not ideal, but it will work."

“You can’t find someone to watch him here?” Carole asked.

"He doesn't want me to," Kurt explained. "He says it's his first Christmas with his real family and he doesn't want anyone to babysit him, he doesn't want to be away from me. I understand it, though I cringed at the thought of calling it babysitting...."

Carole frowned, “I don’t care for the term either, but I can understand why he’d call it that. We have been taking care of and keeping him safe, he hasn’t had much independence….which of course has been necessary, but he must feel a little small and helpless.”

Kurt smiled and shook his head. "I don't think it's that as much as I suggested Jeff and Nick come over and he got a little indignant about it. He's definitely feeling better. As for his independence, he's still restricted from doing anything for himself without permission, so he really has no independence, on purpose. And he's still afraid of women, I know Aunt Susie and Aunt Julie are coming, but do you have any sisters or anyone coming? I never even thought to ask with everything going on..."

“Most of my family had other plans already, but my cousin Lydia has been meaning to come here for a visit, she hasn’t met you or Burt yet, she couldn’t make it to the wedding. She’s my age, a Dominant, her submissive left several years ago for another Domme. She has a teenaged daughter, Tessa, but I’m not sure if she’s staying with her father or coming along,” Carole explained, “Maybe I should find out…”

Kurt shrugged. "It won't matter, really, I'll tell him the chances, he'll make his decision on whether he feels he can be out here or not. That is completely up to him. I'm just hoping he feels like spending a little time with all of us. Even just dinner..."

Carole nodded, “I hope so too, he was always so social before, so good with people…”

"He'll get back there," Kurt said. "But for now, he wants to watch Rudolph, and I don't want to disappoint him."

“Well since we have your father’s transportation for tomorrow all figured out, I can take my coffee in the living room and relax with you boys,” Carole said brightly.

"Good. Have I mentioned how thankful I am that Blaine is comfortable with you now?" Kurt asked. "I was so worried...."

"It probably helped he knew me before...I wasn't a stranger. Regardless I'm thankful too."

"I'm going to get back to him," Kurt said. "We'll watch Project Runway until you're ready for Rudolph." He stopped. "Can I have a hug?" he asked suddenly.

"Of course, sweetheart!" Carole rose from her chair and embraced her stepson, "I am so proud of you Kurt, how strong you're being for your boy.."

"I'm trying...but I'm so scared," Kurt whispered. "I want him to be better, so badly..."

"He will sweetie. He's doing so well, he's come so far since that night we found him..."

Kurt shuddered involuntarily in Carole's arms. "I thought I was going to lose him," he said. "I didn't think I'd ever see him again..."

Carole hugged him tighter, “I am so grateful that didn’t happen, honey,” she whispered, “You should definitely return to him now. I’ll be there in a little while, I”m just going to fill in your dad about tomorrow. You alright?”

Kurt nodded. "Just shaken. Tell dad Blaine wants to come, I'm not asking him to. He volunteered." He stepped back. "Thank you." 

“You’re welcome, I’ll be there in about ten minutes,” Carole answered softly.

"We'll be waiting." Kurt walked back into the living room. "How are you doing, sweetheart?"

“I’m alright, Sir,” Blaine answered, “Is everything okay with Carole?”

"She'll be in soon. She can't believe you want to go get my dad, but she's happy about it." Kurt sat down on the couch. "Get comfortable?" He suggested.

Blaine nodded and leaned into Kurt, cuddling into his side, “I feel safer with you around, instead of you being away for hours,” he trailed off with a frown, “And I don’t want your father to wait in an airport, Sir. So, this is the best solution. I’ll take the full dose of medicine and sleep most of the way.”

Kurt smiled, wrapping an arm around Blaine's shoulders. "How did you get so smart?" He teased softly. 

"It must be your influence, Sir," Blaine teased back with a barely suppressed grin.

Kurt laughed. "No...that's your smart mouth," he corrected.

Blaine blushed, "I'm sorry, Sir," he murmured, eyes downcast.

Kurt bent and pressed a soft kiss to the top of Blaine's head. "I love that about you," he whispered. "Nothing to apologize for."

“You must be the only Dom that thinks so,” Blaine whispered back.

Kurt frowned. "Why do you say that, sweetheart? You know I love that you speak your mind...that you're your own person..." He was taken back to the hospital, when Blaine was meek and calling him Master. 

Blaine sighed at himself, “I know you do. It’s not you, you haven’t given me a reason to think otherwise, Sir.”

"Then what is it?" Kurt asked. "Is someone telling you you're a bad submissive? Is someone making you feel this way?" Someone at physiotherapy, maybe? Certainly no one in the house...

“My father, his father...that woman….that whole situation was about more than turning me straight, I wasn’t obedient enough for them…”

Kurt sighed unhappily. "Sweetheart, I promise to tell you if you aren't obedient enough for me. And these last two weeks, you've been nearly perfect. Forget about what anyone else thinks. I am the Dominant you want to please. No one else. Period. Not dad, not Carole, me. And don't worry about people in public, either Tomorrow, when we go get my dad, unless you're up to it, we don’t actually have to go into the airport. We'll get out and stretch in the parking garage, no one will bother you. I am the only person whose approval you should be seeking right now. And right now, I approve."

Blaine nodded, “I understand Sir. It’s a hard habit to break, seeking approval...but from now on I’ll make an effort to only need yours,” he answered quietly.

Kurt smiled. "It's okay," he said softly. "You're a people-pleaser. I understand. It's okay to seek approval, but don't be so disappointed if you don't get it. I hate to see you hurting because of someone else. This? Between us? I'm hoping it'll be enough for you...I know there are still some trust issues with us. But I hope that in time, I can be the Dom you need."

“With time,” Blaine agreed quietly and took a deep breath, “So, much has happened, has changed, in under a month. It’s a lot,” he looked up at his dom with a soft smile, “You know one thing that hasn’t changed though?”

"What's that?" Kurt asked, curious.

“I love you very much,” Blaine replied shyly, “And you love me. So we’ll be okay,” he told himself as much as Kurt.

Kurt smiled. "I do love you. Very much. Please keep reminding yourself that."

“I will, Sir,” Blaine answered, his voice brighter, “At least three times a day.”

Kurt laughed. "Three as a minimum," he agreed.

“Well, that’s just the times I’ll remind myself...that’s not counting the times you’ll remind me,” Blaine replied with a bright smile.

Kurt squeezed Blaine tightly, only letting up when his sub gasped in discomfort. "Sorry!" He exclaimed. "I'm just so happy to be getting you back..."

“Getting me back, Sir?” Blaine furrowed his eyebrows and frowned, “I’m right here…”

"Physically, yes. But two weeks ago, you wouldn't have made any of these jokes. A week ago, even. I am over the moon that you're feeling well enough, and comfortable enough, to do that." Kurt kissed the top of his head. "You're finally coming back. And I'm so happy about it."

“Oh,” Blaine said softly as he considered his Dom’s words, “I’m happy to get myself back too, Sir,” he said with a soft smile.

Kurt grinned. "And in two days, I get to spoil you like I've never been able to."

“Spoil me, Sir?” Blaine asked, a confused look on his face, “Why?”

Kurt smiled. "You see those boxes under the tree? At least a dozen of them are for you. Maybe more, Carole took my list and did most of the shopping for me."

"But, Sir...I didn't...I don't have anything for anyone," Blaine looked up at Kurt miserably, "Not even you, I was going to go shopping that week..." tears sprang to the boy's eyes as he pressed his lips together.

"Don't worry about it. No one expects you to have bought presents for anyone. Least of all me. It's okay."

"But...I...it's not right," Blaine mumbled, his lower lip quivering, "everyone has already done so much for me...I want to give back..."

Kurt smiled. "I'll tell you what. We'll put your name on one present for each family member from me. And next year, you can spoil us rotten. As for something for me, we'll have Christmas in July or something. I'd say let's go shopping now, the malls are open a few more hours, but I really don’t want to wear you out this close to Christmas.”

Blaine worried his bottom lip as he considered, "okay," he answered slowly with a nod, "you're right, shopping would be too much right now."

"Who's going shopping?" Carole asked, walking into the room, coffee in hand. "Certainly not you, Blaine."

Blaine shook his head sadly, “No ma’am, and I didn’t go shopping before so I don’t have any presents of my own to put under the tree, I’m sorry…”

Carole smiled. "My name is Carole," she reminded gently. "And as for presents, we never expected anything. Besides, sweetie, your father never would have let you spend money on us. Our Christmas present from you is the fact that you're alive and well. As for a present for Kurt, I'm sure you'll think of something in the future."

Blaine nodded, “I had thought I missed Christmas altogether,” he whispered, “I suppose I should just focus on enjoying my family and not worry about presents right now. Thank you, Carole.”

Carole smiled. "See? That's a much better attitude. Worry about getting better Christmas presents can wait."

Kurt dropped another kiss on the top of Blaine's head. "As cheesy as this sounds, your presence is our present."

Carole laughed at that. "How is your pain? The Tylenol helping?" She itched to hug the boy, but sat down on the couch across the room instead.

Blaine considered, “There’s no sharp pains right now, so I think so. I’m always sore, I think time is the only thing that will help that.”

Carole nodded. "You're right about that..it will just take time."

Kurt nodded. "Just tell me if the pain gets bad. You don't have to suffer."

“I don’t have to suffer,” Blaine repeated quietly, as if trying to make himself believe the statement.

"Never," Kurt confirmed. "Not in pain, at least. Suffering in anticipation of your awesome Christmas presents, I can't help that," he teased.

“No, you can’t, Sir,” Blaine said softly with an attempted smile, but it came out halfhearted.

"Stop it," Kurt ordered gently. "Sweetheart, it's going to be okay." He cuddled Blaine close. "Time for Rudolph?"

Blaine nodded, “Okay, sir. Time for Rudolph,” he agreed.

Kurt started the DVD. "You're going to be okay," he whispered. "We're going to be okay. It's only going to get better from here. I promise."

Carole watched the two, her heart breaking at how unsure and hurt Blaine still seemed to be. She'd have to try to talk to him later, see if she couldn't help any more than she already had.

Blaine gave a brief nod of agreement before leaning into Kurt’s hold, letting his body relax into his dominant’s warmth. Blaine shifted his focus to the screen, eager to stop thinking about his own hardships.

Kurt realized about five minutes into the show that this could end up like Aladdin had. He didn't want Blaine to have another bad reaction to a cartoon. "Are you okay?" He whispered.

“They’re kind of mean,” Blaine answered truthfully, “But I know it gets better sir, I’m okay,” he whispered back.

"Are you sure?" When Blaine nodded, Kurt settled down to watch the cartoon.

Not even fifteen minutes into the cartoon Blaine’s eyes were again drooping closed, he leaned heavily into Kurt as he began to drift off.

Kurt smiled over at Carole when he noticed Blaine was asleep. He let him rest there until the show ended, then carefully eased Blaine off of him, settling the submissive onto a pillow. 

Blaine instinctively latched onto the sides of the pillow, snuffling lightly in his sleep.

Carole covered Blaine with a larger blanket, then spoke softly to Kurt. "If you need to get things done, I'll be reading in here if he wakes up."

Kurt nodded. "I have a few things I could get done, changing the sheets, doing some laundry...you'll be here?"

"I won't leave him," Carole promised, "you'll have your phone on you, just in case?"

Kurt nodded. "Always," he said. "Just...if he starts to get upset, call me or come get me right away?"

“If he gets upset I’ll call you. After the last time, I don’t feel right leaving him alone even for a minute when he’s worked up,” Carole said.

"Thank you. You're one of the only ones i trust to take care of him." Kurt left the living room then and headed to change the sheets on the bed. He turned on some soft music and aired out the room, starting laundry so Blaine would have clean pajamas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is written, just needs to be edited...give me a little time. Up next, though, should be an update for Claimed.
> 
> Love you guys!


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for mild discussion of what happened to Blaine, and frank discussion about sex and masturbation. Enjoy!

Carole was nearly done with her chapter when she noticed Blaine's breathing had changed. She looked over to find him blinking awake and looking confused. “Are you alright, sweetie?" she asked softly.

Blaine nodded as he became fully cognizant. "Where's Kurt?"

"He's doing laundry. Do you want me to call him?" Carole asked, setting her book aside.

"No, that's okay...unless I'm interrupting your reading and you want him to take over?"

Carole shook her head. "The book isn't important. You are important. How’s your pain?"

Blaine was about to assure Carole he was fine when he stretched and winced in pain, "I think the Tylenol is wearing off already," he admitted reluctantly.

Carole smiled sympathetically. "I think you're going to have to go back to the good stuff," she said. "Maybe just half a dose supplemented with regular Tylenol during the peak of Christmas day....I'll go get you one pill for now."

Blaine nodded, "thank you ," he replied quietly.

After retrieving the medication, Carole brought it to him along with a glass of water. "Have you practiced the piano at all since you've been here?" She asked as she watched him take the pill. She sat down on the coffee table in front of him.

“No, not really. I turned the keyboard on and played a few chords to make sure it worked, that my father hadn't done anything to it, but I’ve been too tired from therapy to really sit at it for very long, and I haven’t tried the piano because I don’t want anyone seeing me if I fail,” Blaine explained.

Carole nodded. "Well, I understand the fatigue, but I would be greatly surprised if you failed. I also know that if you really want to bring a smile to Kurt's face on Christmas, playing a simple carol for him would be quite the gift. If you were up to it, of course."

Blaine blushed lightly and looked down at his lap, “I’m pretty sure I remember how to play Let it Snow and a couple others, you really think he’d like that?” he asked shyly. 

"I do," Carole nodded. "Even if you don't have the strength to sing, I'm sure he would accompany you."

“I’d like that,” Blaine said quietly, “It’s been a long time since I’ve heard Kurt sing.”

Carole smiled. "He hasn't done it much lately," she said. "You should change that. But honestly, I think playing for him would make his Christmas. Even more than having you here already has." She reached forward slowly and patted his arm, watching him for any negative reaction.

Blaine looked from Carole's hand to her face, he spoke softly, hesitantly, "um, I think...I mean, can I have a hug?"

Carole smiled, her eyes shining. "Of course," she said. She leaned forward slowly, and carefully wrapped her arms around him in the gentlest of hugs. She had hugged him before, but Kurt had always been present. This was the first time he'd allowed her to touch him when they were alone.

Blaine let his head rest against Carole’s shoulder a moment before pulling away with a murmured, “Thank you.”

"Anytime, sweetie," Carole said. She helped him lay back against a throw pillow. "Do you need anything? A drink? Some more cookies? Maybe some lunch?"

"Some juice?" Blaine requested.

"Of course. Orange, apple, or I think we have some watermelon flavored punch? That’s always a tasty option,” Carole suggested, walking toward the kitchen.

Blaine paled. “Anything but watermelon,” he whispered. “Anything but that.” He wrapped his arms tightly around himself and closed his eyes.

Carole paused, frowning. “Alright. I’ll get you some apple juice,” she said quietly. She went into the kitchen and poured a glass of apple juice, carrying it back into the living room. “Blaine? Are you alright?”

Blaine opened his eyes to see Carole’s concerned face, then realized he was still hugging himself. He closed his eyes again and took a deep breath before looking at Carole again. He nodded, “Yes, I’m okay now,” he said just as much to himself as to her, he took the juice.

"Alright,” Carole said. “Do you need Kurt? I can call him or go get him...” Blaine seemed calm enough that she could go get Kurt herself, but she wasn’t positive.

Blaine shook his head and swallowed a sip of juice, "He's probably almost done. I'm okay now," he added quietly staring down into the golden liquid, "Apple is my favorite."

Carole smiled. "I'll make sure to always have it on hand. I'm just going to let Kurt know you're awake. I won't interrupt him, I just want him to know you're up. Is that okay? Can I leave you here?"

"I think so...you'll be back soon?"

Carole nodded. "I'm just going to walk down to the basement and tell him, then I'll come right back up."

"I'll be okay," Blaine replied, his voice soft but sure.

"Kurt," Carole said softly, walking down into the basement, where Kurt was folding laundry. "How's it going?"

"Good, I'm almost done. Is Blaine awake? Is he okay?"

"He's awake," Carole answered, "I think he's okay now. He asked for juice, he reacted a bit strongly to the idea of watermelon punch," she relayed with a frown, "it's probably nothing..."

“Did you give him apple?” Kurt asked with a smile. 

Carole smiled, "He told me apple was his favorite.”

“It is. How is his pain? Was he upset when I wasn’t there?”

“His pain came back and he accepted a half dose of his prescription. I wouldn't say he was upset, but I think he definitely misses you."

“I’ll finish up down here and come back up,” Kurt said. “I’m glad he took the medication. Thank you for taking care of him.” He turned back to the laundry, moving quickly to try to finish up faster.

"Alright , I'll head up now, see you in a bit...maybe you'll have better luck than I did trying to tempt him with lunch?"

"Hmmm...yeah, I'll try," Kurt said. "I know he doesn't like eating when he's in pain...but I will try." He smiled "Thank you, Carole."  
.  
"You're welcome, sweetheart. See you upstairs," Carole left Kurt in the basement and headed back to the living room.

Blaine was still on the couch where she'd left him, but with his arms wrapped around himself again, eyes downcast. His fingers dug into his biceps, knuckles white from the pressure. “All alone,” he muttered, rocking back and forth.

Carole frowned and hurried over. "Blaine?" She asked gently. "Blaine, it's okay....you're not alone. You're okay. I'm here now..." she pulled him into her arms, sitting on the couch with him.

Blaine blinked up at Carole, his eyes refocusing on her face, "Carole," he breathed out, "I'm okay...I'm sorry..."

"Blaine, sweetie, don’t apologize. It’s okay. Kurt’s going to be up soon, he’s almost done with the laundry. You just need to relax...you’re going to hurt yourself. Take a deep breath for me....” She rubbed her hand up and down his arm, gently coaxing his fingers to loosen.

Blaine made a conscious effort to relax his fingers and lower his hands into his lap. Tears sprung to his eyes, "I'm such a mess," he whispered sadly.

Carole sighed. “You aren’t,” she whispered. “You have been through a terrible thing. That takes time to recover from. We’ll just make sure you aren’t left alone for long until you feel ready.”

Blaine nodded, “I was left alone a lot,” he whispered.

“Not anymore. We won’t let that happen. Now that I know, I’ll make sure someone is with you all the time,” Carole said. “Do you think that will help?”

“I don’t know,” Blaine worried his bottom lip, “I want to be able to be alone, it’s just….when I was alone, there, then, there was a moment before she came back where I would think, hope that maybe the next person to come back through the door wouldn’t be her, it would be Kurt. Now, there’s a split second where, even though I know it’s impossible, I know I’m safe, but I think maybe the next person to come through the door will be…”

“Her,” Carole finished. “She’s in jail, honey. She’s not getting out. And even if she’s released from jail someday in the far far future, she doesn’t know where we live, she doesn’t know where to find you. I promise.”

“I know,” Blaine whispered, “I know it’s not rational...it’s just a moment. I think maybe it will get easier? The more times it happens, like maybe each time my brain will remember a little quicker...so I think maybe I need to be alone a little sometimes…”

“Alright. Would it help if we spoke to you from the hallway, from outside the room, so you were sure of who was going to come in?”

Blaine blinked, such a simple solution hadn’t occurred to him, “Yeah...I think that might help.”

“I’ll talk to Kurt, and Burt and Finn when they get home,” Carole said. “It may wake you up sometimes...but if it keeps you calm, it’s worth it.”

“What’s worth it?” Kurt asked, walking into the room. “Hey, sweetie.”

Blaine’s face lit up, the soft smile reaching his eyes, “Sir,” he breathed out, “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too. I had some things to do, though. Can I come sit with you again?” Kurt asked. Carole immediately released Blaine and scooted away slightly.

Blaine nodded enthusiastically, snuggling into Kurt’s side as soon as his Dominant settled himself on the couch.

Carole smiled and cleared her throat, “So, we were saying that announcing ourselves to Blaine before entering a room when he’s alone might help with some of his anxiety.”

“Is that idea something that you think may work?” Kurt asked, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s temple. 

“I think so,” Blaine said softly, “I think it’s worth a try, Sir.”

“Sounds good,” Kurt said. “Should we start with a bugle call and announce ourselves to His Majesty Blaine Anderson?” he teased.

“I...um, oh...it does sound kind of pretentious, like people are asking me permission to enter the room, huh?” Blaine replied, red-faced.

“Not at all, sweetheart,” Kurt smiled. “I was just teasing you. If it’ll help you, we’ll tell you who it is before coming in. As for Finn, well, you can hear him coming from about three light years away, so I’m not sure him stopping outside and saying it's him would make any difference.”

Blaine chuckled, “That’s true, and usually I’m not alone with Finn anyway.”

Kurt grinned. "For good reason. Finn moves with all the grace of a Great Dane on roller skates."

Blaine let out a squeaky little laugh at the visual.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked "Ready for some food? Carole said you'd taken a pain pill but hadn't eaten yet..."

"I had the cookies earlier...but maybe half a sandwich?"

Kurt nodded. "I'll go make you a sandwich," he said. "Anything in particular?"

"Grilled cheese?"

Carole smiled, shaking her head. "How do you propose we make half a grilled cheese?" She asked.

Blaine grinned, "okay, I could probably handle a whole one...oh do we have tomato? I like it with tomato slices..."

"Do you want me to go make it?" Kurt asked.

"I don't think you can get up. Blaine is doing a fantastic limpet impression," Carole smiled. "I'll go make it. Tomato slices on the side or grilled into the sandwich?"

"In the sandwich, please," Blaine answered, not loosening his hold on Kurt.

Carole nodded. "Do you want to come with me and make sure I do it right?" She teased.

Blaine shook his head, "I trust you,” he said solemnly.

"Alright, sweetie. I'll have your sandwich in a few minutes," Carole said.

"What about you, Sir? Aren't you hungry?" Blaine asked.

Kurt pondered that. "Actually, come to think of it, I am. Carole, would you mind terribly making me a grilled cheese as well? Hold the tomatoes?"

Carole nodded, "I don't mind at all. In fact that sounds good, I think I'll make myself one while I'm at it.

"See what you started?" Kurt teased. "Grilled cheese for all."

Blaine smiled, "I guess I'm a bit of a trendsetter."

"Mmm, yes," Kurt nodded. "You always have been...your pocket watch, your dapper bow ties..."

Blaine blushed and smiled shyly, "Accidental trends...but I'm glad they pleased you..."

Carole lightly cleared her throat barely hiding her grin," Alright you two, I'm going to grill all of us up some sandwiches. Would you like me to bring them back out here or do you want them in the kitchen?"

Kurt looked at Blaine. "Your choice, sweetheart. Want to eat here or at the table?"

"The table," Blaine answered, "Practice for Christmas dinner," he explained.

"Are you sure you're feeling up to that?" Kurt asked softly. "There's no harm in eating here..."

"Except for crumbs on the couch," Blaine joked lightly. 

Kurt shrugged. "Carole handles the crumbs," he grinned.

"I heard that!"

"Sorry, Carole..."

“We can move back to the living room if I can’t make it, but if I can’t make it through a short lunch in a wooden chair, how am I going to do Christmas dinner in a couple days surrounded by extended family I don’t even know?”

Kurt frowned. "There's going to be too many people to all fit at the table," he said. "I just assumed you and I and my cousins would be in here....but I have no problem with you trying." 

“Oh,” Blaine said in soft surprise, “I just assumed it would be more formal like...no, I like that...as long as you’re with me, Sir I’m okay with sitting anywhere.”

"Sweetheart, this isn't going to be like your family's holiday dinners. It's going to be chaotic, fun, and full of love. I'll be with you through the chaos, but I hope you enjoy the fun and feel very loved." Kurt kissed Blaine's temple. "And remember. No one in my family subscribes to the notions that children or submissives should be seen and not heard."

“I...that sounds very different from what I’m used to, Sir,” Blaine said softly, “But very nice.”

Kurt frowned. "Sweetheart, last Christmas you posed for pictures with your family, ate the dregs your mother scraped up for you, and spent the rest of the day locked in your room. I sincerely hope this is very different from what you're used to."

Blaine nodded, “I did know it would be different...I knew what wouldn’t happen, but I don’t really know what to expect either,” he took a breath and whispered, “I guess I’m still not used to being with people who love me, Sir.”

Kurt smiled. "Well, that's something you're going to have to get used to. Because you are very, very loved."

A smile spread across Blaine’s face, “I love you too, Sir.”

"Do you want to move into the kitchen?" Kurt asked. "Nice and slow, since you're in a bit of pain today?"

“Yeah,” Blaine said with a slow nod, "Yes, Sir. That sounds good."

Kurt stood up and faced Blaine, holding out his hands in case the submissive needed help.

Blaine held onto both hands, more out of a need to steady himself than actually needing support. He stopped a moment to catch his breath, “Getting up is probably the hardest part,” he explained.

Kurt nodded. "I've noticed," he said softly. He shifted Blaine to his right side and wrapped his arm around the submissive's waist. "I just like being close to you." He brushed his nose against Blaine's curls. "Hope you don't mind."

“Not at all, Sir,” Blaine whispered back and smiled softly, “I really like it too.”

"I love you," Kurt whispered, before pressing a kiss to Blaine's temple. "I'm so glad you're mine..." 

"Yours," Blaine said breathily, "Yours only..."

"Mmm, only mine," Kurt murmured. "Forever." He shifted around Blaine so they were again facing, then kissed him, long and slow.

Blaine fidgeted and broke away from a lack of air, “Sir….I’m sorry…”

"Sorry?" Kurt asked. "For what, sweetheart?" He held Blaine against him, not so tight that the submissive couldn't get away, but tight enough that Blaine had a solid presence to lean on.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t always yours,” Blaine whispered, “That I let her make me hers...take what was yours…”

"No," Kurt said firmly. "You are mine. You have always been mine. You will always be mine. And that's never going to change. I will explain to you all the reasons why after we have lunch. And you didn't let that bitch do anything. You were forced. You had no reason to believe she wouldn't kill you, and no reason to believe that anyone was coming to save you. You did what you did out of necessity. And I will not have you apologizing for that. Not now, not ever. Am I understood?"

Blaine shook his head, “I should have known you’d save me, Sir...should never have doubted…”

Kurt shook his head. "You told me she told you a month had passed. That Christmas had come and gone. It's okay that you doubted me at that point. You only had what she said to go on, you were sick, drugged, and tortured. Besides, sweetheart...do you really think I believe you let her do anything to you? Do you really think I believe you wanted any of what happened to you?"

Blaine buried his head in Kurt’s shoulder and shook from suppressing the sobs, finally he turned his head, “I...I don’t know Sir...I can’t remember if I enjoyed any of it, mostly I remember pain and fear..I...I’m so tired…”

Kurt shook his head. “Enjoying something physical is different than wanting it.” He sighed and patted his submissive's back. "Sweetheart," he whispered softly. "Let's go to bed. I'll get Carole to bring in our sandwiches, and we'll talk in there, where you can be comfortable. I think this has been a long time coming..." He gently pushed Blaine's head away from his neck, so he could see his face. "Is that okay?"

"Yes, Sir," Blaine murmured, "I think you're right."

Kurt kept an arm around Blaine as he walked toward the kitchen. "Carole, would you mind bringing our sandwiches to the bedroom? Blaine and I need to have a talk and he needs to lie down..."

Carole frowned, "Of course, sweetie. I'm here if you need me, okay?"

Kurt nodded. "I know," he said quietly. He looked at Blaine. "Do you need anything to drink?" he asked. "This conversation may take awhile."

Blaine nodded, slow and solemn, "Yes, Sir....some water?"

"I've got it," Carole said. "I'll bring it to the bedroom in a few minutes. You go get settled."

"Thank you, Carole," Kurt said. He looked at Blaine. "Let's go." He led Blaine down the hall toward their bedroom."

"Am I in trouble, Sir?" Blaine asked in a whisper.

"Have you done anything to deserve being in trouble?" Kurt asked lightly as he guided Blaine down the hall.

Blaine considered a moment before answering hesitantly, "Uh..I, don't think so? I mean besides apologize for something I shouldn't have?"

Kurt smiled. "You're learning quickly," he teased gently. "No, you're not in trouble. I'm just upset that you're still stuck in these misconceptions."

“I’m sorry I upset you, Sir,” Blaine said quietly, “I’ll try harder to learn.”

"No," Kurt shook his head. "That's not what I mean. Come on, get comfortable so we can talk." He helped the boy into bed. He pulled out lounging pants and a t-shirt for himself then turned back to Blaine. "I'm going to take off your slippers, okay?" 

Blaine nodded and cracked a small smile, “Thank you, Sir.”

Kurt made Blaine comfortable, then started unbuttoning his shirt, before pausing and looking over at the sub. "I'm just going to go change into more comfortable clothes, okay?" Ever since Blaine had started showering on his own, Kurt had done his best to keep his clothes on around the submissive, not wanting to upset the healing boy by making him think he wanted more than Blaine was capable of.

"Going where, Sir?" Blaine worried his lip, briefly debating whether to voice his thoughts. "You've stopped changing in front of me, Sir...do you not want me to see you?" 

Kurt froze. He turned back to face Blaine. "I didn't want to upset you," he said quietly. "You'd get this uncomfortable look on your face....so I just thought you didn't want to be reminded of what another person taking off their clothes around you might mean. I'll change here, if you're okay with it."

“I...oh,” Blaine said quietly and flushed, “You don’t remind me of anyone else. No one looks like you do naked...that’s not why I looked uncomfortable,” he paused a moment, confessing the rest to the floor in a murmur, “I was hard and couldn’t...um...relieve myself…”

Kurt blushed. "We need to ask the doctor about that," he whispered. "I know he said you had to wait until you were healed...but if you....um....need to....um....we should find out if it's safe."

Blaine nodded, gaze still boring a hole into the floor, flushed to the roots of his hair, “Um...actually, I already know it's safe...my physiotherapist talked to me about that, he said I should have been healed enough a week after my surgery, maybe two with the infection,” he admitted quietly.

Kurt's eyes went wide. "He...oh. But...your surgery was weeks ago. Why haven't you...um...relieved yourself?" he asked, falling back on Blaine's words.

Blaine looked up at Kurt slowly, "I didn’t have permission," he said simply.

"Oh..." Kurt didn't think his face could get any brighter until it did. "Um...that was...that was then...when it...when I couldn't truly Dominate you except for controlling...that...we're talking about your health..."

"But before, I never did without your permission, and it just seemed wrong. I should have asked..."

Kurt nodded. "Um...yeah," he whispered. "You should have. Um...I can leave you alone...I'll tell Carole you want to be alone for a little while...yeah..." He turned to leave the bedroom. "Just...um...do what you need to...and..um...there's lotion in the bedside table...and tissues...I'll be...in the kitchen. Or something."

“No, Sir, please don’t leave me alone,” Blaine rushed out slightly panicked, “I don’t need to, um...do that... right now, anyway.”

Kurt bit his lower lip. "Oh. Right. Okay, well, um....do we need to talk more about this or do we go back to the other topic..."

"Are you...you were running away like...do I disgust you, Sir? I know I look different, I wouldn't blame you..."

Kurt swallowed hard. "Let me change and crawl into bed with you and I'll try to explain. But you do not disgust me. Not at all." He changed into his comfortable clothes, feeling Blaine's eyes on him the entire time. He felt a little self-conscious, but now that he knew he wasn't terrifying his submissive he was more relaxed about it. "Okay," he whispered. He crawled into bed just as Carole knocked on the door. "Come on in," he called.

Carole opened the door and walked in carrying a tray with three plates and two glasses on it. "I thought you might like some more cookies," she explained.

"Thank you so much," Kurt said. "We're both hungrier than we realized, I think."

Blaine nodded, "I'm glad I asked for more than half a sandwich."

Carole laughed. "You mean you're glad I told you I wasn't making half a sandwich. Now eat up, I'm going grocery shopping. Do you boys need anything else?"

Blaine shook his head, "Not that I can think of, Sir?"

Kurt thought a moment. "I think we're good...if I think of anything, I'll grab it tomorrow."

"Alright, well you boys enjoy your lunch and if you think of anything you need I'll have my phone on me."

"Thanks, Carole," Kurt said. He took the tray from her. Carole closed the door behind herself and walked away. "Okay. Eat, then talk?"

"Okay," Blaine agreed quietly before reaching for his water and taking a sip

Kurt ate his sandwich quickly, then waited quietly for Blaine. 

Blaine ate his slower, the hot tomatoes making his sandwich eating a messier process than Kurt's.

Kurt handed Blaine a napkin. "You have have a little cheese right there...."

"Oh," Blaine said, taking the napkin with a chuckle, "I'm a little messy."

"You're eating. Be as messy as you like, as long as you're filling your stomach," Kurt said. 

Blaine finished his sandwich and wiped his mouth and hands again. He took a sip of water and cleared his throat, "So, where do you want to start?"

Kurt shifted so he was sitting cross-legged on the bed, facing Blaine. "I'm not totally sure, " he confessed. "We need to talk about what happened to you and how it affects our relationship, we need to talk about how you feel about sex now, and we need to talk about boundaries and permission....what seems best to start with for you?"

"A nap," Blaine joked then shrugged. "But if we have to talk, I guess we should start with the hardest part."

"The...captivity?" Kurt asked softly. "Or sex in general?" he added with a wry smile.

“Both, kind of,” Blaine answered trying to smile back, “Before this happened, sex was...sweet and slow. Soft touches and shy glances….and you,” he smiled a moment before his eyes teared up, “Then I was...I was raped,” Blaine said flatly, “I was forced and I bled and...she used tampons, to stop the bleeding, did I tell you that? I just never have felt more disgusting or dirty in my whole life. I felt used. And what if when I touch myself I feel that way again? If that feeling is tied to sex now..”

Kurt frowned. "Well, I hope it isn't. For me, before, sex was was a promise...we did some things, but it was our promise for your birthday...my promise to you that you would belong to me...and only me, forever. Should we have broken that and just had sex before? Should I have claimed you in secret and hoped nobody found out?"

Blaine shook his head hard, “No...unless you had claimed me and taken me from my parents, it still would have happened...I still wouldn’t have been safe,” he took a deep breath, “Maybe I’ve been too caught up and focused on firsts being taken away…”

Kurt looked down at his hands. "Let's talk about that...what firsts she took from you that should have been ours...mine..."

Blaine blushed and nodded, “Okay,” he whispered, “Specifics then?”

"If you can," Kurt said. "I know that she...put things inside you, so I can easily see that one...what else?"

“Um, before she put it inside me...she made me use my mouth on it,” Blaine confessed quietly, “To get it wet first.”

"At least she did that much for you," Kurt said, trying to stay calm. "But that doesn't take a first from me...from us..."

“I had to suck it like it was...was a penis...and I knew it would be the only lubrication I got, so I tried very hard,” Blaine flushed impossibly more red and looked down and mumbled, “She also made me perform oral sex on her,” he grimaced, feeling ill even thinking about it.

Kurt's face mirrored Blaine's, his own stomach churning. He ignored the oral sex on the woman, for now. "But it was fake...not real. Have I told you how proud I am of you? That you did what you had to, to get through that?" He reached for Blaine's hand. "Have you...have you touched yourself at all? Since then, I mean? I know you haven't...finished...but have you...at all?"

Blaine shook his head, “No, Sir. The only times I even feel the urge to it’s because you’re with me and I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable…”

Kurt laughed softly. "And I politely ignored it to keep you from feeling uncomfortable. What a pair. Okay. So...when you get those urges...because of me...do you think about her?"

“No, Sir. I think...anything that feels good couldn’t remind me of her,” Blaine reasoned out for himself for the first time, the thought finally clicking in his head and the comprehension was visible on his face. His eyes widened, “It wasn’t really a sex act...at least not for me, because I didn’t want it,” he whispered, “But it was submission. That was forced too, but I still gave her my submission.”

Kurt shook his head. "She took your submission," he whispered. "You gave her nothing. She took those things from you. And that is nothing like the submission you give me, nothing like the beauty of your trust in me." 

"But I knelt for her," Blaine whispered. "I knelt...and I can't even kneel for you yet."

Kurt smiled sadly. "She made you kneel. And it wasn't for her, it was for your life. As for kneeling for me, sweetheart, we'll get there...it will take time, but we will get there. I know you still feel like too many firsts were taken. Can you tell me more about that? Are there any firsts that come to mind that she didn't take?"

Blaine thought, his eyes rolling up, searching the hazy memories, “He tried. The man with her, I mean. He promised to help me if I helped him, and he wanted to...penetrate me... but he couldn’t, it hurt too much for even a finger, and I started to bleed again... He was going to have me use my mouth instead, and I was going to, I needed to save myself, but she came back, and it was horrible. So, I haven’t done either of those things with a real penis. She did use her mouth on me though...I can’t think of much she didn’t take, Sir…”

Kurt nodded, a spike of unexpected elation filling him that his boy hadn't had the other man inside him. "I know you had to...be inside her. But did you do anything else with him....in that way?" What he was asking, without saying the words, was if Blaine had topped a man. Kurt was nearly afraid of the answer.

Blaine scrunched up his brows, thinking hard, "I think he may have kissed me...I ..nothing else that I can remember. She didn't want us interacting in that way, she wanted to turn me straight."

"I know," Kurt whispered. "Kinda hard to do that when you're quite clearly gay," he tried to joke. "Okay...so you haven't given a blowjob, just sucked a toy she forced on you. You haven't had a real penis penetrate you...or penetrated another man, right?" Blaine nodded, and Kurt continued. "We'll start with those firsts and find others. When you're ready."

Blaine started shaking his head, "But I couldn't ever...I mean, most of it yes, eventually I want to do with you....but I'm the sub, I couldn't penetrate you that way, it's not my place..."

Kurt blinked. "Why not?" he asked simply. "Do you think male submissives can only bottom?" When Blaine nodded, Kurt shook his head. "For the first time we're together, for the official consummation, yes, that's recommended, but beyond that....I had kinda hoped we'd switch..."

"Oh, I...really? I hadn't thought...just assumed," Blaine stammered then stopped and looked up at his Dom, "Okay," he murmured.

Kurt smiled. "Besides, do you really think male subs are always on the bottom?" he asked. "What about the straight boys?" He squeezed Blaine's hand. "We'll make this work. But you are mine. You have always been mine. She stole you for a little while, but that doesn't matter. She didn't own your heart, she only held your body and mind captive. You're mine. End of story."

Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hand back, warmth spread through his chest as he smiled through his tears, “Yours,” he affirmed in a fierce whisper, “Can I have a kiss now, Sir?”

"I think that can be arranged," Kurt smiled. He leaned in and pressed a soft, gentle kiss to Blaine's lips. He brought his hand up and brushed away a tear. "Don't cry...it's okay."

“I can’t help it, Sir,” Blaine admitted with a laugh, “I don’t think I’ve ever cried for so many different reasons at once.”

"Enlighten me?" Kurt asked.

“First it was sadness, then I just felt relieved and then so happy that you love me so much,” Blaine explained.

"And never forget that," Kurt said. "I don't know what my life would be like if I hadn't gone to spy on the Warblers...but I can only imagine that it would be a void, empty existence." He gave Blaine another light kiss. "I love you."

“If you hadn’t found me...I don’t think I’d exist at all right now,” Blaine said, voice breaking a little, “I’m so glad that’s not what happened. I love you so much."

Kurt choked back a sob at the thought of Blaine dying. "So.. um...we have other things to talk about...." He quickly changed the subject.

Blaine nodded, "What were they again?"

Kurt smiled. "Should we talk to the doctor about your memory?" he teased. "We need to talk about how you're feeling about sex in general, and revisit boundaries and permission..."

"Oh...I'm not really sure, Sir," Blaine frowned, "I'm sorry..."

Kurt shook his head. "I was teasing about the memory thing. Or do you mean that you don't really know how you feel about sex in general, now?"

Blaine nodded, "Yes, not sure how I feel about sex yet. I think I'd like to try some things with you, but I don't know how I'll react."

Kurt swallowed. "I'm not going to lie...that scares me...I don't want you to be scared if we do something and you react badly...so...maybe we should discuss...permission?"

"Me asking for permission?"

Kurt shook his head. "Me giving you permission. To...explore. To do what you need to...to make sure you're...able."

"Oh," Blaine thought it over and nodded, "I think that makes sense...but you'll be nearby, right?"

Kurt nibbled his lower lip. "If you want...I can be there, or in another room...or whatever you want. Whatever you're most comfortable with."

"Maybe I should try it alone the first time...to prevent potential mutual embarrassment.."

Kurt nodded. "Okay. Just...tell me when...and I'll go."

Blaine’s eyes widened, “What like...now?”

"Not necessarily," Kurt shook his head. "Whenever...I just mean, let me know, and I'll leave."

“Oh...okay. I think for now I just want to focus on all the holiday excitement, Sir,” Blaine said.

"Agreed," Kurt said. "So...um...I guess we should talk about boundaries and limits, then?"

Blaine nodded slowly, “I’m not quite sure what you mean...can you give me an example?”

"Since you stopped needing my help to shower, and to administer the...um...medication, I haven't really touched you outside of hugs and kisses," Kurt said "and before that, it was all...clinical. So...what do you feel comfortable with? Where are your lines? You don't have to tell me now...but think about it."

“I will think about it,” Blaine promised, “Though I think I’ll want to start off with doing what we used to do together and then build on that?”

Kurt nodded. "I think that's the only place to start," he said. "Nothing else makes sense. But remember, this is in your own time, you don't have to do anything to please me..."

“But what if I want to please you?” Blaine asked, “I...have you been...taking care of that?”

"I'm...I'm fine," Kurt said. 

Blaine crooked up an eyebrow, "really? That doesn't really sound fine...you can talk to me, Sir." 

Kurt shook his head. "There's nothing to take care of, all that matters is your comfort and well-being. We'll talk about this later."

"Alright, Sir. May I take a nap now?" Blaine’s jaw was set tight and he wouldn’t meet Kurt’s eyes.

Kurt frowned. "Blaine...sweetheart, this isn't me keeping things from you. I just don't think you doing anything for me is a good idea right now. We'll discuss it later, I promise. You've slept a lot today. Are you sure you want a nap, or are you just trying to end the conversation?"

"I'm sorry, Sir. I just feel drained, mentally. A nap won't help that, but this conversation has been difficult for me, Sir."

Kurt sighed. "Alright. A nap it is. I don’t know that I can sleep, but I'd like to just lie here and hold you. Maybe without our shirts?"

"We don't have to nap, Sir. We could keep talking just lying down?" Blaine suggested as he pulled off his shirt.

Kurt watched as Blaine took off his shirt with ease. "My handsome boy..."

Blaine smiled shyly and looked down at his bare torso. He ran a hand softly over the skin that was recently littered with bruises, now mostly faded, "Almost back to normal," Blaine replied.

"You've been working hard at physio," Kurt observed. "Your muscle tone is coming back. I'm so proud of you." He smiled and slid his own t-shirt over his head before lying down beside his submissive. "Can I hold you?" He knew Blaine's ribs were still sore 

“I would love that, Sir,” Blaine answered with a grin as he looked adoringly at his Dom.

Kurt pulled Blaine gently into his arms. "What else is on your mind?" he asked softly.

“At the moment, just you and how strong and beautiful you look without a shirt on, Sir,” Blaine answered honestly.

Kurt blushed. "Thank you," he said softly. "Carrying you around hasn't hurt my muscle tone either," he deflected.

“I’d apologize for being a literal burden, but if it results in you looking that good I’m not sorry, Sir,” Blaine said cheekily.

"And if you apologize for being a burden, I may have to punish you for it," Kurt smiled. "Believe me, I haven't minded a bit."

“Because you love me,” Blaine concluded, “I think I’m finally getting it, Sir,” he said with a grin.

Kurt laughed. "You are. It's finally drilling into your head. Repetition helps." Blaine grew quiet and still. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really, Sir, just another memory...something she made me repeat until I had it memorized..." Blaine shuddered. "I don't really want to go into details, if that's okay, Sir?"

"That's fine," Kurt said, smiling softly. "As long as you know you're safe now, you can keep those things to yourself. As long as you've told us the physical, I'll let the mental stuff slide for now."

“I know I’m safe, Sir,” Blaine assured his Dom. “What other boundaries did you want to discuss?”

"I just want to make sure you're comfortable. Like I said earlier, we need to start working on a contract, but for now, I need to know that us lying shirtless together, for example, isn't making you uncomfortable."

Blaine shook his head, “No, this feels nice. I like it, Sir.”

"Me too. Since your incisions have healed, I haven't had much time or need to look at you...want, yes, but need, not so much." Kurt smiled softly. "I think the half dose of the pain pills is good for you....you're not loopy at all, just relaxed..."

Blaine sighed happily, a soft smile on his face, “You’ve been wanting to look at me, Sir?”

Kurt blushed. "Why wouldn't I? You're gorgeous. And mine."

Blaine shrugged and blushed, “When you put it like that...I guess I’m just being silly and self-conscious.”

"Mmm, but that shy bashful smile makes you that much more attractive," Kurt pointed out. "Are you worried about anything right now?"

“Right now I’m just so grateful I’m yours,” Blaine answered, “But I guess...earlier when we were talking about masturbation...besides worrying about feeling dirty, I’m scared it will hurt. I know the doctor said I should be fine, but what if it never feels good again?”

"It will," Kurt said fervently. "It has to...and if it doesn't, we'll find things that do. I promise."

Blaine smiled, "just hearing you say that makes me feel better."

"I'm glad," Kurt smiled. He was privately now more worried than before, but if it made Blaine feel better, then that was good.

“So, I’m comfortable with shirtlessness...actually I’m comfortable with nudity in general with you, Sir,” Blaine announced, “What other boundaries should we discuss?”

Kurt blinked. "Um, okay...well, how would you feel about showering together again? Not because you need to...."

“I would want to,” Blaine answered quickly, “If you do, I mean…”

"Just so you were comfortable...we wouldn't have to do anything.. I just think it might be less intimidating than just laying here naked or something."

Blaine nodded, "It's you, I know you love me...I want that."

"Okay. How have your ribs been lately?" Kurt asked softly.

"Better. They don't hurt as much when I'm laughing," Blaine smiled.

"We'll keep testing that one," Kurt smiled. "So. Not that we're considering anything anytime soon, but where do you feel comfortable with me touching you?"

"I think as long as you move slowly and communicate, I'm comfortable with anywhere."

"Alright. That's good to know..."

"Yeah?" Blaine smiled impishly, eyes sparkling, "Are you planning something specific, Sir?"

"No. Just trying to get an idea of what you think will scare you and what won't."

Blaine worried his lip, the smile and light attitude disappeared, "I was tied up a lot and left alone. I think being restrained would be scary right now. Also, being disoriented or blinded..."

"Okay, then those are boundaries, limits," Kurt said. "See? This isn't hard...we can talk about this stuff.."

"We can and it's important I know...but it's not very pleasant, Sir." 

"I understand that I just need to know we can talk about the difficult stuff. And now that we have, we can leave it for now."

Blaine nodded, "I'm glad we talked about the difficult stuff, Sir." He stifled a yawn.

"Me too. And I'm proud of you for getting through it. Now...about that nap..."

"Maybe just rest a little? I want to be able to sleep tonight."

"Well, if you can't sleep tonight, you'll sleep in the car tomorrow," Kurt pointed out. "You're still okay making that trip?"

Blaine nodded, "I'll be okay, Sir. You have a point, I think a nap now might help, are you going to join me?"

"I'm not going anywhere. Are you okay with me holding you?"

"I am very okay with that, Sir," Blaine replied.

"In that case..." Kurt snuggled in closer. "Sleep well, I'll be right here..."

"Won't you be bored, Sir?"

Kurt shook his head. "I'll probably close my eyes too. Don't worry, sweetheart." 

"When I'm in your arms like this, that actually seems possible, Sir," Blaine murmured sleepily.

Kurt stroked Blaine's hair. "Sleep well, my love," he whispered. He held Blaine as the submissive relaxed and fell asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are wonderful. Please?


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life got the best of me. I have over 200 pages of this written, and one of my biggest cheerleaders has been begging me to get to Christmas in the story before Christmas in real time, and I don't know if that's going to happen, but I'm going to try...so expect some large chapters this week. I apologize for taking so long to update.

When Blaine awoke he had no idea how much time had passed. He was still in Kurt's arms though and was in no hurry to move.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Kurt whispered when he felt Blaine stir. "How are you feeling?"

"Warm, safe," Blaine whispered, "Pretty good, Sir. How long was I asleep for?"

"Not too long. I just felt you wake up. Ready to get up or do you need more sleep?" Kurt asked.?"

"I think I've gotten enough sleep," Blaine answered reluctantly, "but part of me never wants to move again, Sir."

Kurt smiled. "Well, I don't want you to get stiff...and I need to use the restroom. So I'm getting up even if you don't want to move again."

"Okay, sir," Blaine stretched and winced a little, "you have a point about the stuff muscles..."

Kurt frowned. "Let me go to the restroom, and I'll give you a bit of a massage. If you want."

Blaine shook his head, “I think I just need to walk a little, Sir.”

Kurt nodded slowly. "Do you want to get up?" he asked, leading his submissive to ask for permission. 

"I can wait till you get back from the restroom, Sir," Blaine answered softly.

"Alright," Kurt said. He shifted Blaine onto the bed. "I'll be right back," he promised. 

Blaine nodded, "I'll be right here, Sir."

Kurt left the room, leaving the door open. He used the restroom then went to the kitchen. "Hey, Carole. How was grocery shopping?" He poured a glass of water and shook two Tylenol from the bottle into his palm, swallowing them easily.

"It was a zoo, but then it's two days to Christmas, it's to be expected," Carole replied, "how was everything here, you have a headache?"

Kurt nodded. "I think I've been neglecting my own health for him...I can't remember the last time I worked out. Not too good for a male model..."

"Not good at all, for anyone," Carole agreed with a frown, "do you have an exercise program you can use around the house or do you need to go to a gym?"

"I should go to the gym, but I won't leave him that long," Kurt said. "I'll do what I can here. I should go for a run early in the morning while he's sleeping. And stop eating like I have been." He looked down at his bare torso sheepishly. "Sorry...didn't even think to put a shirt on. We were napping."

Carole smiled ruefully, "sweetie, You forget I'm a middle-aged female Domme who is also a nurse, a bare chest is hardly going to make me blush," she teased, "why don't you go to the gym while he's in physical therapy?"

Kurt frowned. "I worry about him too much to concentrate. But I should try. I won't be doing much in the industry until he's back at school anyway...I can't go to New York for longer than a few days..." He sighed. "I'd better get back to him I forgot my phone in the room."

"Go check on him, but I think you should think about taking some time for yourself, Kurt."

Kurt shook his head. "I can't do that yet," he said quietly. "I'll see you later..." He hurried back to the bedroom. "Sweetheart!" he called as he approached the door. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart, I got to talking to Carole. Are you okay?"

Blaine nodded, "I'm fine, Sir. Are you alright? You seem upset..."

"I have a headache, and I left my phone in here, and I promised I wouldn't," Kurt explained. "I think I'm going to start going for runs in the morning, before you're awake...how does that sound?"

"That sounds fine, Sir," Blaine replied, "but you can go while I'm awake if you need to..I'm much steadier on my feet, I'll be safe."

Kurt shook his head. "I don't want to leave you alone if I don't have to."

"Eventually you will, Sir," Blaine stated softly, "have to leave me alone, I mean."

"Not until you go back to school. Except when I have to go do my finals. I don't have to leave you until then," Kurt said firmly.

"But if you need to, Sir...I know you'll come back to me," Blaine said softly.

Kurt shook his head. "Sweetheart," he said softly. "The last time I left you, I didn't know if I was getting you back. You're going to have to give me some time before I'm comfortable leaving you alone. It's not just your comfort, sweetheart."

"Oh," Blaine whispered, "I didn't think, Sir...of course."

Kurt smiled softly. "And when I go to New York for my finals, I don't know how I'm going to do it...leave you here..."

"You will call me a lot I'm sure," Blaine replied, "I promise to keep my phone on me at all times, Sir."

"You're not leaving the house while I'm gone," Kurt said. "Physiotherapy and that's it. And I want Finn to take you when possible, so he can stay with you. I'll discuss it with him." Just then, Kurt's phone began to ring with incoming messages, one after another. He picked it up and groaned. "I'm going to go get dressed. Are you up to a visitor?"

"I think so, sir. Not family or Warblers?"

Kurt shook his head. "Rachel," he said.

"Oh," Blaine said softly, "I...think I'll be alright."

"You can stay in the room if you like, but you don't have to," Kurt said. "I know Carole is pretty much the only female Domme you've spent time with, and Rachel can be...well, she can be Rachel."

Blaine nodded, "She can definitely be that. I want to try, Sir."

"Then let's find you a shirt," Kurt smiled. "If she gets to be too much, just tell me you're tired, and you can come back in here."

"Thank you, Sir. I'll probably take you up on that if she stays for awhile, but I do want to say hi."

"Alright. We'd better hurry. She's going to be here in five minutes. Nice of her to give some notice." Kurt sighed. "I love her, but I've got a headache and wasn't planning on dealing with her..."

"You have a headache, Sir?" Blaine frowned, "maybe you should have told her no..."

"Have you ever tried to tell Rachel no? I took Tylenol, I'll be fine. Let's get dressed."

Blaine nodded, "Alright, Sir...I should find a shirt."

"You should?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

Blaine blushed, "I meant, may I get up and find a shirt, Sir?"

"Much better. You've been doing so well, let's not ruin that just before your restriction ends. Yes, you can get up and find a shirt to wear. Do you need help?"

“I don’t think so, Sir," Blaine replied, getting up slowly and carefully, “Actually, it would probably be quicker if you grabbed one of my henley shirts when you get your own. I’m not moving very fast and Rachel will be here soon.”

"You're in pain," Kurt observed. "Are you sure you want to go out into the living room?" He retrieved a soft white Henley for Blaine and a pair of jeans, a shirt and vest for himself.

"I...honestly it's probably not the best idea, but I do really want to say hi, Sir," Blaine nibbled his bottom lip.

"Alright." Kurt handed the shirt to Blaine and stripped off his lounging pants and began to pull on his jeans.

Blaine's eyes widened as he watched Kurt, "Um...alright, Sir?"

Kurt paused. "I thought you were okay with me changing in front of you...have you changed your mind?"

Blaine shook his head. "I have not changed my mind, Sir."

"Then what?" Kurt asked. "Are you going to put on your shirt?"

"I...oh," Blaine whispered,"yes, Sir. Of course. I was just...distracted, but not in a bad way," Blaine admitted shyly as he pulled his shirt on over his head.

"You are adorable,," Kurt whispered. "When she leaves...if you wanted...you could...".

The door to the room swung inward unexpectedly "Hello my fabulous gays! Merry Christmas!" Rachel squealed, barreling into the room, arms full of bags and boxes.

"Rachel!" Blaine squeaked and nearly fell over, steadying himself just in time.

Kurt quickly zipped up his pants and reached for Blaine. "Are you alright?" he asked, concern evident on his face.

"I...yes," Blaine nodded, "she just surprised me."

"Of course he's okay! I'm here now," Rachel grinned. She dropped her bags onto the bed and strode over to Blaine, pulling him into a hug.

Blaine's laugh quickly turned into a groan as Rachel hugged a little too tight, "I missed you too Rach, but gently please..."

"Or not at all," Kurt growled, pulling Blaine back away from Rachel. "No one gave you permission to touch my submissive," he snapped, an innate protectiveness taking over without him realizing. "Are you really okay?" he asked softly, petting Blaine's face. "She won't hurt you .."

Blaine nodded, "no, she won't," he agreed softly, "you're here, no one can hurt me..."

"I would never!" Rachel said indignantly.

"He's still not one hundred percent comfortable around female Dommes and I don't want him suffering a setback because you came on too strong," Kurt explained. "You're sure?" he asked Blaine.

"I'm okay, but I am really tired and sore, that kinda hurt my ribs, may I stay here and rest?"

"Of course," Kurt said. He guided Blaine back into bed, covering him with the blanket. "I'll be back soon," he promised. "I have my phone, call if you need anything at all." He pulled on his shirt and slipped on his vest. "Let's go in the living room, Rach."

"Nice seeing you, Rachel," Blaine said politely, "tell your dads I said hello? And thank you? For everything..."

"I will! Don't touch those presents;" Rachel warned, pointing to the pile on the bed. "You may open them on Christmas."

Blaine frowned and looked at Kurt, "I'm sure Sir will let me know when I can open them."

"Kurt's a softie. He'd probably let you open them right after I leave unless I said something. Kurt, your submissive is a bit cheeky, don't you think?"

Kurt shook his head. "I like him just the way he is. Smart mouth and all. Sweetheart, let me know if you need anything. I have my phone."

"I will, Sir, thank you," Blaine replied softly. He realized he needed the restroom, but didn't want to ask in front of Rachel. Maybe sending a text asking Kurt for silent permission would suffice, once he'd left the room fully. If Blaine couldn't just hold it. Sir wouldn't be long...right?

Kurt took Rachel by the arm and tugged her from the room, closing the door over slightly. "What were you thinking?" he hissed. "He barely tolerates women. And you throw yourself at him? You are so lucky you didn't cause a panic attack."

"Oh Kurt don't fuss, he was fine, he knows me...honestly, babying him will do him no favors..."

His phone was dead, the charger hadn't been plugged in properly, and he couldn't wait. His bladder wasn't going to cooperate. Blaine got up from the bed, punishment for disobeying would be better than making a mess. 

"I'm not babying him. I'm protecting him while he's fragile. I've put in too much time and effort to see you turn that all around. I want to claim him soon, and I won't have you or anyone else undermining that." Kurt was more than a little irate. "How would you feel if your submissive was so hurt and broken that he couldn't kneel for you? Couldn't serve you in any way? Yeah, it sucks. And I can tell he needs it too, which makes it suck even more. So I want him to get better. For both of us."

"Sir?" Blaine whispered from the door, "I needed to use the bathroom, but I'm still under restriction so...but my phone...I can't... I'm sorry, Sir..."

"Of course," Kurt stepped away from the door. "Whatever you need to do, you have permission while I'm talking to Rachel. But back to bed afterwards."

"Okay, Sir," Blaine said softly with a nod, struggling to hold back the tears, "I'll just..um, take care of that," he moved down the hallway, making it into the bathroom before he started crying in earnest.

"Rach...I'll meet you in the living room. Please go," Kurt said quietly. Once she had gone, he tapped softly on the bathroom door. "Sweetheart? Blaine, are you okay?"

"Yes, Sir," Blaine called out but his voice sounded choked up and unconvincing.

"When you've done what you need to, please come out and talk to me?" Kurt asked, careful not to make it an order.

"Yes, sir," Blaine finished up and washed his hands. He exited the bathroom, staring down at the floor.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked quietly, reaching to pull Blaine into his arms. The submissive's head went to his shoulder automatically.

"I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, Sir...but I heard you...I'm sorry I can't serve you properly..."

"No no no no no," Kurt shook his head. "That is not on you. I was trying to illustrate to Rachel how important it is that she follow specific guidelines in approaching you, and touching you. I panicked. I thought you were going to have a nervous breakdown. I am so proud of you for holding it together when she threw herself at you. Kneeling for me, submitting like that, that will come, when you've recovered more. It's nothing you need to worry about now. Sweetheart, I told you earlier, I'm happy with how things are going. I'm happy with you...I love you." Kurt paused to take a breath. "Sorry, I'm rambling."

"it's okay, Sir...I love you so much," Blaine murmured against Kurt's shoulder, "I want to submit, to please you..."

"I know you do. And knowing that makes it easier to bear. It's okay. I'm sorry you heard that." Kurt frowned. "Why didn't you ask before I left the room? And why didn't you text or call before getting out of bed?"

"I knew you were still there, my phone charger wasn't plugged in right or something...I had to get up... I'm sorry I disobeyed, Sir."

Kurt nodded slowly. "Alright. Go plug your phone in and get back in bed. I won't be long visiting with Rachel, then I'll come right back to you. Watch a movie or something."

"Yes, Sir," Blaine intoned obediently before turning and heading back to bed, carefully bending over to plug in his phone.

Kurt watched him go, his heart breaking. So much progress made, and potentially destroyed because Rachel exasperated him on a good day and he couldn't hold his tongue. "I love you," he whispered, closing over the door once again and heading for the living room. "Got him back in bed," he said quietly. "It's been a really long day..."

Rachel tilted her head, eyes softening sympathetically, "Kurt...I didn't mean to cause trouble. I really only wanted to see how you both were doing and spread some holiday cheer."

"I know...and he knows. I'm sorry I snapped." Kurt sighed. "You didn't know how long and exhausting today was. This was the first day he felt up to discussing things. Forgive me?"

"Of course, I've missed you so much! New York just isn't the same without you. I wish none of this had happened, but at least he's safe now."

"Physically," Kurt said. "Mentally, emotionally, his memories are holding him hostage and it's just going to take time. But I'm exhausted. Even though I don't have to carry him everywhere any more, I'm just...exhausted." He leaned into Rachel’s shoulder. "And I have to go take my finals, and he's going to go back to school...so that I can bring him to New York in September, and I was relying on modeling to get savings built up, and now I just don't know how I can do it all."

“Kurt, that’s an awful lot to think about at once, no wonder you’re exhausted. What about the settlement with that hospital, can’t some of that go toward his living arrangements?”

Kurt shook his head. "I promised him that money was for school. It's not to pay my portion of our rent for the next nine months. Once he gets access to his parents' money, if that ever happens, we'll be fine. Until then I have to help him get better, and make things work on my own. I'll figure out how to pay rent. Don't worry."

"I'm not," Rachel assured, "I just wish you weren't so stressed."

Kurt shook his head. "I don't think he really has any idea...please don't tell him." He wiped his eyes. "I...I have to be so strong for him, and I'm so scared that anything I do is going to trigger a panic attack or something...it really does suck."

“I promise I won’t tell him Kurt, but you really think he doesn’t know?” Rachel said incredulously. “I know you think you have to be strong for him, but after what I heard he survived...you might have the strongest sub I’ve ever heard of. He will recover, you need to let him help you, too."

"Not yet. Not until he's strong enough," Kurt said firmly. "He's incredible...but he still needs so much support...soon, though. Tell me how your semester ended."

Rachel smiled and started what became a 15 minute along recounting of her final projects .

Kurt let the bubbly voice wash over him, barely paying attention. It was nice to just relax.

"So when are you taking your finals?" Rachel asked when she ran out of personal topics.

"Sometime in January, after school starts again," Kurt said. "I'll have to start studying and practicing after Christmas..."

"You haven't looked at your books at all?"

Kurt shook his head. "I don't even have them. I forgot to get you to bring them home with you. I didn't exactly plan not to go back to New York when I left."

"Oh! Well I can ship stuff when I get back to New York, give me a list of what you need and I can send them."

Kurt sighed in relief. "You're a doll," he said. "Any new friends? Any new submissive prospects?"

Rachel shook her head and smiled softly, “Sadly, no. I’ve mostly been focused on finishing out the semester.”

Kurt nodded. "Well, maybe the New Year will help...You never know what will happen when the ball drops." He smiled wistfully. He'd been wanting to be in New York for his first New Year's there. Oh well, next year he could do it all, with Blaine.

“Yeah, you never know,” Rachel let out a longing sigh, “So, how has everyone else around here been?”

Kurt smiled. "Dad is in Washington till tomorrow. Congress is in recess, or course, but he has some committees that are meeting during the break. Since all this happened, he's really embraced what being being a Congressman can do for him, not just what he can do for others. Carole has been incredible, she's willing to pick up any slack, and even helped with the bedroom moving...the box I didn't want Puck or Finn to find, that sort of thing. Speaking of Puck and Finn...they're close. I don't know what's been going on there, but it's like I've gained another brother "

“Oh? Well, that’s good Finn has such a supportive friend...so he only spends time with Puck then?” Rachel knew she wasn’t being subtle, but that would be wasted on Kurt anyway, he knew her too well.

"Finn isn't in a claim," Kurt said. "But either is Puck, and I swear I heard them talking about a bro-claim recently." He rolled his eyes to show what he thought of that idea 

"A what?! Kurt that is ridiculous...as if either of them could live without sex..."

Kurt laughed. "You think that's going to stop Puck? Anyway, if you don't like the idea, fix it. Change it. Come to dinner on Christmas. Bring your dads. I'm sure Blaine would love to see them, to thank them for their help."

“You make it sound simple, Kurt and we both know it isn’t,” Rachel sighed, “But maybe we will come over, I’ll talk to my dads. I know they’d love to see Blaine as well.”

"You've both grown up a lot," Kurt murmured. "I think it could be simple, if you let it be. The last month has taught me so much about holding on to what you love...and seizing the moment. Had I known what was going to happen, I would have encouraged Blaine to run away...to just disappear until his 18th birthday. To save him this pain, this agony, I would have let him go for as long as it took. I'm claiming him, as soon as he's strong enough to kneel. I won't let this happen again. No one will take him from me."

“As soon as he’s strong enough to kneel?” Rachel asked quietly, choosing not to comment on the earlier part of Kurt’s speech for now, “Claiming consists of a bit more than kneeling, Kurt...do you think he’ll be healed enough for that?”

Kurt grinned proudly. "We got an exemption from the doctor."

"Really? Kurt that's wonderful! How much time do you have?"

Kurt's smile turned smug. "A year," he said. "I'm confident that we can get to that point within the year."

"I hope so, oh Kurt, that's good news."

"I almost cried..." Kurt confessed. "When the doctor told me...anyway, as soon as he kneels for me of his own accord, without too much pain, I'll collar him."

"No ceremony?" Rachel asked sounding disappointed.

Kurt shook his head. "I need him to be mine. Once we're in New York and sufficiently settled, we'll probably have have a party or something, but for the initial collaring, it will be quiet and intimate, just family, and close friends who are nearby at the time. I know my dad has him under protection, but I can't risk losing him on a technicality."

Rachel nodded, "that makes sense...still, call me when it happens, let me know?"

"Of course," Kurt agreed. "I wouldn't dream of not."

"See you say that , but in the excitement you might forget," Rachel teases with a soft smile.

Kurt laughed. "I don't want to hear you screech. I think I'll remember."

"I never screech!" Rachel said indignantly before breaking into laughter, "I really missed you Kurt, the loft is too quiet without you."

"I miss you, too," Kurt said. He looked down at his hands. "I asked if you had made any new friends because of that...wondering how you feel about subletting to someone..."

Rachel scrunched up her brow, "for the summer?"

"Until September," Kurt said. "Just so you aren't alone, and Blaine and I have a place when we come back..."

"And then you could save the rent money for later, that's a great idea. Have anyone in mind?"

Kurt shook his head. "The thought just occurred to me. We'll figure it out. If you meet someone, let me know." He leaned over and hugged her. "Thank you."

Rachel hugged Kurt back tightly, "Thank you? What did I do?"

"Nothing and everything," Kurt said. "Just being here...listening...I can tell you my fears and worries...."

"You can call me anytime Kurt...you shouldn't keep things all bottled up," Rachel said softly.

Kurt shook his head. "I can't put it on him. Not yet. He's so fragile...but I need to get back to him. Let me know what your dads say about Christmas."

The front door slammed open. "I'm home!" Finn yelled.

"And Blaine is napping!" Kurt snapped. Then he shook his head, chuckling ruefully. "That's Finn."

Rachel nodded, “And my cue to leave, I think,” she said quietly.

Kurt sighed. "You have to say hello," he said softly. "He won't bite."

"I have to do I?" Rachel huffed, "oh fine, let’s go find him then."

Kurt got up from the couch and offered Rachel his hand. "Come on...you'll regret it if you don't, and if you come over for dinner..."

“That’s a big if, mister,” Rachel teased, waving her finger, before taking his hand, “Alright, I’ll go say hi.”

Before Kurt and Rachel could go find him, Finn came into the living room. "Oh...hi, Rachel," he said. "I didn't know you were here....it's. ..um it's good to see you."

Rachel smiled, "it's good to see you too. How have you been?"

"Pretty good," Finn said. "Been working lots...Puck and I pretty much run the shop when Burt's in Washington. And been helping out here more...trying to be a better person, you know?"

Rachel inclined her head. "You've always been a good person, Finn," she whispered.

"Maybe, maybe not," Finn said shyly. "But uh...I'm glad you said so. Are you staying for awhile?" he asked.

"I was just on my way out, but I've been invited over for Christmas dinner, I just need to ask my dads if they had other plans."

"Oh, cool," Finn said. "I guess, since you're Jewish, the plans for Christmas aren't set yet?"

Rachel shrugged and smiled. "We normally just order Chinese."

Finn wrinkled his nose. "You gotta come eat here," he said. "Mom and Kurt have been working on the menu, Kurt's aunts are helping, like, it's gonna be huge. Anyway...uh...I just got home from work. I need to go shower. Hopefully you'll come to dinner."

Rachel chuckled and nodded her head. "Alright Finn, I'll be seeing you then."

Finn nodded. "I'm...I'm looking forward to it," he said. He turned and left the room quickly.

"That went well," Kurt smiled.

"You think?" Rachel asked, nibbling her bottom lip uncharacteristically uncertain.

Kurt nodded. "I do," he said. 

Rachel nodded and smiled, "okay, well I'll see you boys later, give Blaine a goodbye hug for me?"

"I will," Kurt promised. "I'm sorry he wasn't well enough to sit out here and talk...and then again...maybe it's better he wasn't."

"I think so...it gave us a chance to talk," Rachel smiled. "Remember, you can call me whenever you need an ear."

Kurt nodded. "I will," he said again. "Thank you." He hugged her tightly. "Blaine and I are going to Columbus tomorrow to pick up dad.. but it would be really nice to see you on Christmas day. Text me."

"I will. Take care Kurt...of both of you," Rachel said pointedly.

Kurt smiled. "I'll try." He kissed her cheek and walked her to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to make it to story-Christmas by calendar-Christmas. I got the flu, and work got busy. But I'm doing my best to get a few chapters up by the end of the year. 
> 
> Warnings in this chapter for a little bit of sexy times. Enjoy!

After showing Rachel out, Kurt walked back down the hall to the room he and Blaine shared. "Sweetheart?" He asked, tapping on the closed door. 

“Kurt?” Blaine asked, his voice sounding slightly panicked and squeaky.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Kurt asked. He pushed the door open. "You closed the door...I can't hear you call if the door is closed..."

Blaine hurriedly pulled the blanket over his lap, face flushed red, “I’m sorry, Sir...wanted privacy...should have told you…”

"Oh!" Kurt exclaimed. "I'm sorry! Do you want me to go? I should go."

“You don’t have to...I was just...experimenting, Sir,” Blaine murmured, "I could stop..."

Kurt stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I want...I want to feel good...forget about all the bad for a little while..."

"Do you want me to be here?" Kurt asked softly.

“Please?” Blaine asked in a whisper, “Just in case, I have a flashback or something...unless you’re uncomfortable?”

Kurt shook his head. "I'm not uncomfortable," he whispered. "Tell me what you want...what you need."

"A kiss," Blaine murmured, "Please, Sir..."

"I think I can do that," Kurt whispered. He walked over to the bed, unbuttoning his vest. "Can I change back into comfy pants?" he asked.

Blaine nodded his head, "Yes please."

Kurt quickly changed and moved to the bed. "Can I pull back the covers and lie with you?"

"Yes," Blaine whispered, he was still holding himself under the cover and tightened his grip.

Kurt moved very slowly, he locked eyes with Blaine. "If I do anything that scares you, that you're not comfortable with, tell me immediately." He pulled back the covers just enough to slide beneath. "Now...about that kiss."

Blaine’s eyes widened and fixed on Kurt’s lips, he nodded, “Yes, Sir …”

Kurt leaned in and pulled Blaine into his arms. He pressed a soft kiss to his submissive's lips. "Do what you need to," he whispered.

Blaine’s eyes fluttered shut and he groaned lightly against Kurt’s open mouth, he began moving his hand again, slow and careful.

Kurt tried to hold back the whimper that escaped his mouth, but failed spectacularly. He crushed his lips to Blaine's and allowed his tongue to sweep into the boy’s mouth. "Love you," he whispered when he had to pull away for air.

Blaine smiled, “Love you too,” he murmured and then gasped, “Feels good…”

"Does it?" Kurt asked. Hope welled up in his chest. "Does it really?" he tried to support Blaine's weight, give him comfort, when all he wanted to do was pull back the covers and watch, maybe even take over.

Blaine nodded, “It does...but it’s different than before too,” he murmured and attempted to explain, “Wanna see?” he asked shyly, nibbling his bottom lip.

Kurt nodded. "I do," he confirmed. "If you're okay with that..."

“Yeah, I think I am,” Blaine replied shyly.

Kurt slowly pulled back the blanket with his free hand, and moaned softly as he uncovered his submissive's body. "Beautiful," he whispered. 

“I’m glad you think so, Sir,” Blaine murmured breathily as he resumed moving his hand slowly up and down, he drew in a shaky breath.

"How does it feel? Kurt whispered "No pain in your abdomen or ribs?"

Blaine shook his head, "No, not really. Mostly they just feel sore and stiff...right now they're not bothering me at all...probably because I'm distracted," Blaine answered with a smile.

Kurt nodded. "Okay," he said calmly. "Blaine, I want you to stop now."

Blaine hesitated, then stopped, "I...Sir?"

"Shh, it's okay," Kurt reassured. "Come here." He situated himself behind Blaine so the submissive was reclining against his chest. "There...much better."

Blaine sighed happily, "I agree, Sir."

Kurt kissed Blaine's shoulder and nuzzled his neck. "You can keep going now, if you want, but first, can I take your shirt off?"

Blaine nodded, "yes, Sir...getting warm," the sub admitted as he held his arms up to allow his Dom access.

Kurt eased the shirt off of Blaine's torso. "There. Now I can see you better. Touch you...if that's okay."

"I...you...yes, please, Sir...yes," Blaine rushed out in one breath.

Kurt ran his hands over Blaine's chest. "Touch yourself for me. I want you to be in charge of how you feel...I'm just here to support you. Let me watch you make yourself feel good." He spoke softly, slowly.

Blaine let out a soft moan, "Sir, thank you," he murmured as he wrapped his fist around himself once again and moved gently.

"Tell me how it feels," Kurt whispered.

"Feels...nice...still different, less intense," Blaine explained.

"That’s okay, you're being careful. One of these days, you'll be more sure of yourself. Besides, how long has it been since you've touched yourself?" Kurt smiled. "A really long time, I'd wager..."

Blaine furrowed up his brows and tried to remember, "I...I think..I think she ordered me to, sir," he whispered and shivered at the sudden memory.

Kurt nodded. "That's okay. She ordered you to do a lot of things. But no more. The only orders you are listening to are mine." He kissed Blaine's shoulder again. "If you're in a memory, make it a memory of us. A memory of the last time we were on Skype together. A memory of the last time I ordered you to touch yourself for me."

"I can do that, I'll try," Blaine whispered and closed his eyes, thinking back to before everything happened.

"You’re so hot...so beautiful, so mine," Kurt whispered. "All mine." He lightly pinched Blaine's nipples and then slid his hands down to his submissive's abdomen. "Touch yourself. Nice and slow. Up and down, a loose grip."

Blaine let Kurt’s soft voice wash over him, he rocked up and mewled at his Dom's touch, he began moving his hand as instructed, eyes still closed, visualizing a past Skype session, "Sir...so good, Sir..."

"That's it..." Kurt encouraged. "So good for me. You are so good. Just relax...let it happen...." 

Blaine nodded, "yes, Sir...want to be good for you...be your good boy..."

"You are," Kurt reassured. "You are my good boy, always."

Blaine groaned, his muscles suddenly spasming as he came in dribbles over his fist, whimpering as he came down.

"That's it. So good. Love you..." Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine and kissed his neck. "So good. Very good. How was that for you?"

Blaine sucked in a breath, "good...it hurt a little toward the end though...probably because it's been so long," he reasoned.

"Do you want to ask the doctor about that?"

"Um, that's a little embarrassing, but I guess I should, huh?"

"You don't have to go to a follow up for a little while," Kurt said. "We can wait."

"Maybe I can try again before then? See if it happens again?"

"You read my mind," Kurt smiled. "But for now, let's get you cleaned up. Do you want to go take a shower?"

"Yes, Sir, that sounds good...can you help?"

Kurt smiled skeptically, and leaned around to look at Blaine's face. "Help? Or just join you?" he asked.

"Um, a little of both, Sir?

"Fair enough. I'll get your bathrobe..." Kurt slid out from behind Blaine and found both of their bathrobes. He stripped off his own remaining clothing, wrapping his robe around himself, before waiting for Blaine to ask for help. Or permission.

Blaine sat a moment, naked on the bed and contemplated his robe, then looked up at his dom, “May I put it on, Sir?”

"Yes," Kurt nodded. He helped Blaine into the bathrobe, pulling him up to standing. "Let's go shower. "

Blaine smiled softly, "I love you, Sir."

"I love you, too. I really think we're going to be okay...." Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist.

"I think so too, Sir...it's just going to take a little time," Blaine replied as he settled into Kurt’s arms.

"Mmm hmm," Kurt led Blaine to the bathroom and started the shower. He washed his submissive's body with a reverence born of love, and not the careful caution of previous weeks. There was a comfortable silence, no need for words, until after Blaine was clean. 

"Sweetheart, why don't you go back to bed while I finish up here," Kurt suggested. 

Blaine nodded, "Of course, sir," he replied quietly, "do you need anything before I go?"

"I'm alright, sweetheart. I just need a few minutes, okay?" Kurt smiled reassuringly.

"Alright, Sir. I'll wait for you in the bedroom," Blaine exited the shower and wrapped himself in a clean towel and his bathrobe and left the bathroom.

As soon as the bathroom door was closed, Kurt wrapped his hand around his cock and began stroking. "God...so long...been waiting so long..." He moaned softly. And he had. A lack of privacy, and not wanting to upset his sub had left him as wanting as Blaine.

It wasn't till Blaine got to the bed that he realized that Kurt had said nothing about getting dressed. He dried off and put the towel and robe aside, getting under the covers.

Kurt stepped out of the shower once he was finished, limbs loose and relaxed. He dried himself off and pulled on his robe before returning to the bedroom. "Hey you," he said affectionately.

Blaine looked up from under the covers and smiled, "Sir," he said warmly, "Did you enjoy your shower?"

"Mmm hmm," Kurt nodded, no hint of embarrassment. "I did. Now, it's getting later...we just ate a little while ago...movie and cuddle time and eat again if you get hungry?"

Blaine grinned, "that sounds wonderful, sir...especially the cuddling part."

"Well, you've definitely earned a reward today," Kurt smiled. "I'm just going to put on pajamas and come join you."

"Oh," Blaine pulled back the top cover, "Should I put on some too? You never said..."

"Mmm, that's up to you. Probably better if you do, in case Carole comes to check on us, but don't let that stop you from being comfortable."

Blaine laughed, "maybe just pants, Sir?"

"A nice compromise. Here are your pants from earlier." Kurt helped Blaine put on his pants. 

"Thank you, Sir," Blaine murmured.

"You're welcome." Kurt tugged on pajama pants as well then climbed into bed with Blaine. "What do you want to watch?"

"Hmm, do we have any more holiday movies?"

"We have Netflix. I'm sure there's something we haven't watched yet." Kurt smiled . He drew the computer over to them and started the program. "Go ahead and browse, sweetheart."

"Oh...I'm not sure what to watch, just something not sad."

Kurt nodded. He started browsing. “Elf, Muppet Christmas Carol, Home Alone, Scrooged...Miracle on 34th Street, A Wonderful Life...hmmmm....some of those are a bit sad, but happy endings...The Santa Clause?”

“Muppet Christmas Carol sounds good, Sir,” Blaine replied.

"Muppets it is," Kurt chirped. "Let me know if you need anything."

Blaine shook his head, "just cuddles, Sir."

Kurt started the movie, and pulled Blaine against his chest. "Cuddles. I can do cuddles."

Blaine hummed happily and sank back into Kurt's embrace, "this is nice," he commented.

Kurt smiled. "Not boring?" He asked.

"Not at all," Blaine shook his head, "it's perfect."

"Good." Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head. "I love you," he whispered. His phone began to ring. "I swear to God if that is Rachel..."

"You'll answer, because you're a good friend," Blaine supplied,"and a great Dom."

Kurt rolled rolled his eyes and reached for the phone. "Suck up," he accused playfully. "Ooh, it's my agent."

"Oh?" Blaine asked curiously.

Kurt answered the phone. "Kurt here," he said. He spent the next minute or so listening, giving affirmative 'hmms' to show he was paying attention. Then he began shaking his head. "I can't be there," he said. "It's not possible. Yes, I understand, no, I can't do it. He's..no, I...yes, I'll check, but I’m pretty sure I know what the answer is already. Yes, Merry Christmas. I'll call you tomorrow." He hung up the phone. "Well, that was unpleasant, " he said.

"What's wrong, Sir?" Blaine asked with a frown.

Kurt shook his head. "She wants me in New York for New Year's Eve. Some big party she wants all her 'top' models at."

"Oh...she wants you to travel back to New York just for a party?" Blaine frowned.

"It’s not just a party," Kurt said. "It's a high-profile, elbow-rubbing champagne fest to ring in the New Year. Photographers from all the major magazines will be there. It is "the" event of the year, and she wants me there. Us, actually, but that's just not possible."

“Us?” Blaine asked confused, “She wants me there too? Why?”

"Because you're my submissive and she's seen pictures of you. And you're gorgeous." Kurt said simply. "We had talked about a photo shoot with the two of us after we had claimed, as a surprise, but I won't ask that of you. She invited you because you're mine."

“I...oh, wow,” Blaine said softly, allowing all that to process, “I would though. I mean the timing is bad now, but any of the rest of it. Being your submissive in public...sounds wonderful. Showing everyone I’m yours when for so long I had to hide it.”

Kurt smiled. "Maybe next year," he said. "But for now, I may have to work on finding a new agent. That can wait until we're actually back in New York..."

Blaine frowned, “Sir, you’re already putting school on hold...if you lose contracts for modeling because of all this…”

"It's not important," Kurt said. "She may just be threatening to see if I'll bend, but if not, there are other agencies. I do not want you to worry about this. Let me take this on."

Blaine sighed softly but nodded, “Okay, sir. I trust your judgement and I know you need to be here with me as much as I need you here….and I definitely don’t want to be apart on New Year’s.”

"And while I'd love to take you with me, I just don't think that's an option."

Blaine frowned, “I wish it were…”

Kurt smiled. "Not this year. Even though you could probably make the trip, I wouldn't subject you to that many people."

Blaine nodded, “You’re right, I’m concerned enough about Christmas dinner and that’s far less people than that party.”

"Besides," Kurt said. "I want to keep you to myself."

"I am yours," Blaine said with a soft smile.

"Mmm, yes, but right now, I don't even want to show you off..." Kurt confessed.

"No? Not even a little?" Blaine teased.

Kurt shook his head. "No...I want to keep you safe, not show you off..."

"I'm safe now, Sir," Blaine said softly, "though I know that won't make you less protective."

Kurt sighed. "It won't," he agreed. "I don't even want you out among the family...because I can't predict their actions. Dad, Carole, even to some extent Finn, I can do. The others, I can't. And that scares me."

"It will just be for dinner and you'll be with me. No one is going to hurt me, Sir," Blaine tried to sound confident, his brain knew it was true, but his heart was wary.

"They're good people, I know that..." Kurt sighed. "Okay, enough of that. Movie is playing "

Blaine nodded and settled back into Kurt’s arms, feeling his Dom relax against him again. He directed his attention back to the movie, laughing softly at the truly silly parts.

They lay together comfortably until the movie was over, and Blaine had fallen asleep. "Goodnight, sweetheart," Kurt whispered, hoping he would sleep through the night now. He shut off the computer and carefully slid off the bed. Kurt laid Blaine's phone on the bed within reach, tugged on a shirt, and left the darkened bedroom. He walked into the kitchen, where Carole was washing dishes.

"So....you've got a lot bothering you," Carole said quietly, patting her hands dry on a towel. "Come talk to me."

Kurt sighed. "You were listening..."

"You weren't exactly quiet. But come talk to me. We'll have some warm milk.:

Kurt followed her into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Just a glass of water for me..."

“Then that’s what I’ll have too...unless you’d like some tea?” Carole offered.

Kurt shook his head. "No...that's okay. Just water. So....how much did you hear?"

"Mostly just your discussion about money, modeling, the rent. I didn't want to violate your privacy but I've been worried. I knew you were stressed about more than just Blaine's health."

"Of course I am. Overnight I went from college freshman and male model attending amazing parties and wearing incredible clothes to the Dom of a broken submissive who is still so fragile...so lost, and I'm scared I'm only making it worse. I owe Rachel rent money, I'm not working, and I think I just lost my contract. Yeah...I'm stressed."

"First of all, you are the single best thing to happen to that boy, you are not making him worse. If you have missteps it is because you are human and that's okay," Carole said firmly, dangerously close to giving a lecture.

"Second of all...your father and I were going to surprise you with this tomorrow night as an early present...but your rent is all paid up, until September, it's on us...and we won't hear any argument on the matter."

Kurt frowned. "Carole....I can't take that. You guys are doing so much for us as it is...." He shook his head. "I'll argue with dad tomorrow." 

“And he will tell you what he told me...you kids are our family and mean far more to us than money ever could."

"That's a lot of money, though..." Kurt bit his lower lip.

"And your dad is a Congressman. He's been saving for retirement, but we have more than enough money to cover nine months of rent if it will ease your mind. Besides, someday you’ll be paying for a really nice nursing home,” Carole joked.

Kurt scoffed. "Nursing home? As if...that's what my amazing submissive is for. We'll take care of you. Thank you, Carole." 

Carole smiled, “We love you both, all of you boys and want the best for you....you weren’t the only one terrified of losing Blaine. The whole ordeal has really highlighted what’s most important in our lives.”

Kurt nodded. "Yeah," he whispered. "It has. Is it bad that I want to strangle his parents? That I would gladly watch them go through what he did?"

Carole shook her head, “It’s understandable...as a mom I will never understand how they could put their child through such a thing. They had to know what could happen to him.”

Kurt swallowed hard, staring down at the table. "I mostly blame his father and grandfather. His mother and grandmother are subs, and much weaker ones than he is...but they're still responsible...they should have stood up for him..."

Carole nodded, "if they had even an inkling of what could have happened to him they should have."

"I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't made it," Kurt said quietly. "But if I ever get a chance to ask any of them a question, you can bet 'how could you' is at the top of the list."

"Next to the birth of my own son, I don't think I've ever felt more thankful than I did the moment we knew Blaine would be alright. Is there anything else we can do to help?"

"Clone me so I can be in two places at once?" Kurt chuckled wryly.

"Ahh, I remember that feeling...when Finn was a toddler and again when I became a single parent. It's not easy, being responsible for another human....just remember you're not alone...you have your family ."

Kurt shook his head. "No...I literally have to be in two places at once on New Year's Eve and can't do it," he explained. "And neither of them are something anyone can do for me, unless I have an identical twin dad never told me about."

“That would be quite the secret,” Carole said with a chuckle before growing serious, “There’s no way of taking Blaine with you where you need to go on New Year’s Eve?”

"If I thought he were up to a fancy dress party at a Manhattan penthouse, I'd be fitting his tuxedo myself," Kurt said. "Unfortunately, Monique isn't budging. Either I'm in New York for New Year's Eve or my contract is terminated." He shrugged. "At least she's not the only agent in New York."

"Did Blaine say he wasn't up for it? I'm not saying I disagree with your decision necessarily, it would be a long night, but if you compromised, put in an appearance for an hour then came home the next day? Just to save the contract."

Kurt shook his head. "He's scared of being around that many unfamiliar people. And he doesn't have the strength to do it. There are other agencies...ones that will understand my family situation. Blaine wants to be together at midnight, and that's such a small thing...I can't not give that to him."

"Do you think a doctor's note to the agency help at all?"

Kurt snorted indelicately. "Carole...this is high fashion, not high school. And no, a phone call from a Congressman won't help,either. Monique knows about Blaine. She doesn't seem to care."

“Maybe they’re bluffing?” Carole suggested, “But even if they drop you, like you said you’ll find another modeling job.”

"She very well could be bluffing, but I don't care if she isn't. I have to call her tomorrow and let her know for sure, but I already know I won't be there. Unless Blaine makes a miraculous recovery and I somehow manage to get over my fear of flying, I'll be here on New Year's. Oh, and so we're clear, the identical twin or clone would be going to to the party, not staying here."

Carole laughed, "Sweetie I think everyone is crystal clear that it would take a terribly powerful force to separate you from your submissive," she teased with a soft smile.

Kurt shrugged. "Just making sure. If I didn't have to provide for him, I wouldn't care about a career at all. But I can't just neglect that."

"I know sweetie...I hope things can start getting a little more normal...for your sake...you boys need a routine, it will help reduce stress."

Kurt laughed. "We have a routine. It goes something like 'take Blaine to physio, wait an hour, bring him home, watch him sleep, make sure he eats, wash, rinse, repeat'."

"Right," Carole said dryly, "let me be more specific, a schedule that includes bit of you meeting your needs."

Kurt blushed. She couldn't know about what they had done, could she? "I'll work on that...."

Carole chuckled, "I meant like an exercise routine, sweetie...though other needs are important as well, of course," she said with a wink.

"Carole!" Kurt squeaked. "You know I'm not....I would never...I'm not forcing him into anything. I wouldn't. I couldn't."

“Of course not sweetie! Calm down, it’s okay...everyone knows you could never do anything that would hurt Blaine,” Carole attempted to soothe as she patted Kurt’s hand.

Kurt sighed. "I just...I don't want anyone to think that I would...."

“No one thinks you would,” Carole said softly, “I know there’s a little less privacy here than what you’re used to in New York, but you’re going to be here a little while with Blaine after you’re officially in a claim...eventually things will….progress further. You don’t owe anyone but Blaine any sort of explanations Kurt. Don’t worry about what the rest of us think.”

Kurt bit his lower lip. "Yeah...."

“Kurt?” Carole asked gently, “Do you have something else on your mind? You can talk to me about anything…”

Kurt shook his head. "Not really. I just...I'm so tired. I love him so much, but I'm just so tired...and I want to go to New York next week, and I want to go to the party, and I want to keep my job, but he's my priority, and I want him to be...and why does life have to be so difficult?"

“Oh Kurt...maybe you should talk to Blaine about this? What if you bring him with you but not to the party, leave him at the apartment and go right home to him after?” Carole suggested.

"I'll talk to him...I don’t know if he’d go for it...but I will ask." Kurt said. "We're going to have some time in the car tomorrow..."

"You certainly are...can you think of anything you need tomorrow for the trip?"

"I'll get it together....just his meds, a pillow and blanket, snacks and water, that sort of thing," Kurt said.

Carole nodded. "Well, let me know if you need any help. I'll pack some snacks in the morning before I leave for work. For now, you should probably get back to him."

"He's sleeping," Kurt said. "Again...I feel like this afternoon is the only real quality time I've had with him in ages...maybe since we got him back." He sighed. "I don't resent him. I sound like I do, but I don't. I'm just tired."

"I know you don't...it's just been a long month," Carole smiled sadly, "he's been working so hard to get better, it must have caught up to him. The sleeping is good, it helps the body heal."

Kurt nodded. "I know that. But is it so much to ask for my boyfriend back? I want the boy who didn't call me Sir at every turn. I want the boy who sassed me and talked back with a charming smile. I want the boy who he was before, and I can't have that. I saw glimpses of it today, tiny bits of what was...and it just makes me want more."

“Oh, sweetie,” Carole got up and wrapped her arms around Kurt, “I think he’s still there and I think he’ll come back to you. I know it’s hard to wait, but he’s there and he misses you too, I’m sure.”

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked in a tiny voice. "In the hospital, you said I might not get the sub I knew back...what if that's true?" He leaned into Carole's embrace, tears trickling down his cheeks. "I miss my mom," he whispered 

"In the hospital I thought that was true and was trying to prepare you," Carole said softly, "Now, I think he might become almost the same...but different, stronger. And you're helping him become that, Kurt. Your mom would be very proud of you."

"You think so?" Kurt asked, looking up at Carole. "I always wondered...she was such a soft woman, never violent, never angry...so submissive for dad....I always wondered how she'd take me being being a Dom...being hard and strict..."

"Firm and supportive," Carole corrected, "she'd see you the way a submissive who loves you does, how does Blaine see you?"

Kurt thought about that a moment. "I don't know," he confessed. "He loves me, but I don't really know how he feels about me as a Dom..." He covered his mouth with his hand, yawning.

"Well maybe you should ask sometime...his answer may surprise you," Carole smiled, "but for now, I think you should join your sub and get some rest."

Kurt nodded. "I think you're right. Thank you, Carole. I may sleep better now...I hope." He wiped his eyes. "Please don't tell Blaine..."

Carole smiled, "don't tell Blaine what? That you're a human with worries? Your secret is safe with me."

"No...anything about not being able to handle this..." Kurt whispered. "Goodnight, Carole...I love you...and I want you to know...if I can't have my mom...I'm glad I have you."

“Oh Kurt,” Carole choked up, “I’m glad I have you too, I’m glad we all have each other.”

Kurt nodded. "Me too."

"Alright, if I don't see you tomorrow morning I want to thank you again for picking up your father."

Kurt smiled. "Blaine would do anything for dad. I think he'd drive himself if it weren't for the pain medication. You're welcome." 

"I love you boys, have a safe trip tomorrow," Carole drew Kurt into a warm hug before letting him leave.

"We will," Kurt promised. "Oh, and Carole? Start thinking about how you'd feel if Finn and Rachel got back together..." those words said, he left the room.

Carole looked at the spot Kurt had just been in stunned silence a moment before breaking into a small smile.

Kurt grinned to himself as he headed down the hall to the bedroom. He shut the door quietly behind himself and made his way silently to the bed in the darkened room.

"Mmm, Kurt?" Blaine murmured sleepily, only half conscious.

"Hey sweetheart," Kurt said warmly. "You okay?" He crawled onto the bed carefully, sitting on his heels.

Blaine smiled, "Mmmhmm, good dream."

"Oh yeah?" Kurt smiled. "Wanna tell me about it?"

Blaine's grin widened and he sighed happily, "it was about us, together. But everything was...simple. Like before. You teased me and pushed me without worrying I'd get hurt..."

Kurt chuckled softly. "I've never pushed you too hard, have I? "

Blaine shook his head, "you never have...which is why I trust you more than anyone in the world," he chewed his bottom lip, "today you checked in with me a lot...like maybe you didn't trust yourself..."

Kurt frowned. "Sweetheart...I'm just..." He sighed.

“I’m sorry, Sir, “ Blaine murmured, “I didn’t mean I didn’t enjoy it, I really did…you just never used to ask for permission so much.”

Kurt shook his head. "Consider if the positions were reversed. Would you do what you wanted, or would you check in?"

Blaine thought about it, "If I were a Dom with an abused sub I probably would check in," he admitted , "but that's why the dream was so good...we were together without that shadow over us...just being."

"Shadow..." Kurt nodded. "I like that metaphor. It is a shadow over us, but with enough light...can I hold you?"

Blaine swallowed hard and smiled softly, "yeah," he whispered and then in a stronger voice, "yes, please hold me."

Kurt lay down carefully and drew Blaine into his arms. "You should be sleeping...I'm sorry I woke you..." 

"I slept a lot today and I can sleep during the car ride. You need your sleep more than I do, Sir, you're driving," Blaine stated matter of factly as he settled into Kurt's hold.

Kurt kissed Blaine's temple. "I am,” he agreed. “I love you, sweetheart. Let's go to sleep...we have a very long day ahead of us."

"Mmm, love you too, Sir," he murmured.

"Goodnight, sweetheart,” Kurt whispered, stroking Blaine’s hair. He pulled the blanket up over them and settled in to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to know people are still reading. Kudos are great, but I need your feedback. Please, consider it a Christmas gift to me.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very long chapter that I had planned to get up yesterday. So Merry Belated Christmas!

The next morning, Kurt’s alarm woke the two from a sound sleep, neither having moved much during the night. Kurt didn’t want to move until Blaine did, but his back was screaming for him to stretch, and his bladder was screaming at him for other reasons.

Blaine yawned, "G'morning," he mumbled. 

Kurt smiled. "Good morning," he replied. 

“Mmm, can we stay here awhile?” Blaine murmured.

"I need to get up, sweetheart, I’m sorry."

"Oh, of course! Sorry, sir," Blaine carefully rolled himself off the bed, stretching stiff muscles in the process.

Kurt smiled softly. "I'm just going to go use the restroom, then we'll get dressed and get ready to leave."

"And eat and take pain pills, right Sir?" Blaine added with a smile.

"You got it," Kurt smiled. "Think about what you want to eat." He got up from the bed and hurried to the restroom.

Blaine waited patiently and thought about breakfast. When Kurt returned, he immediately blurted out an idea, "how about egg sandwiches?"

Kurt wrinkled his nose. "As you wish," he said. "Get dressed and meet me in the kitchen?"

Blaine nodded, "okay..comfortable clothes right?"

"As comfortable as you can find," Kurt instructed. "Loose pants and a comfortable shirt. Your choice."

"I can do that," Blaine answered, "I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"See you soon," Kurt promised. He went into the kitchen and began cooking.

Blaine pulled on his thickest socks so he could kick off his shoes in the car, jogging pants, a well worn Dalton t shirt and a red zip up hoodie, picked up his cane and headed to the kitchen. 

"Carole packed snacks and water bottles for us," Kurt said. "Take a look in the bag and see if there's anything else you want, then take a seat at the table."

Blaine peeked in the bag and a smile bloomed across his face, "she packed goldfish crackers," he said excitedly.

Kurt grinned. "That's a good thing?" he teased. 

"It's a wonderful thing," Blaine chirped.

"Anything else you want?" Kurt asked.

"Some apples," Blaine said, "may I pack them, sir?"

Kurt nodded. "You may," he allowed. "Thank you for asking."

Blaine grinned, "you're welcome, Sir. Is there something you'd like me to add?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I'm brewing coffee for the ride." He slid a plate onto the table. "Breakfast is served." He poured a glass of orange juice. "Eat up. " 

"Thank you," Blaine answered politely before attacking the food on his plate with an appetite neither of them had seen since they had been reunited.

"Slow down, I don't want you getting sick," Kurt cautioned. "No one is going to take it from you."

Blaine stopped and looked up at Kurt, he swallowed before speaking, "Sorry, Sir. I guess I didn't realize I was so hungry."

Kurt smiled. "I'm happy to hear that, but I don't want you to be sick on our drive."

Blaine nodded, “You’re right...I'll slow down, Sir."

"Good idea," Kurt smiled. "Are you okay here while I go get dressed myself?"

“I’ll be fine,” Blaine assured with a smile, “I’ll wait right here, Sir.”

Kurt left the kitchen with his toast still toasting, and went to get dressed. He wanted to be comfortable but fashionable as well, and found a nice compromise.

"Do I smell toast?" Finn asked, barreling barreling into the kitchen just as Kurt's toast popped up. "Sweet!" He grabbed it from the toaster and quickly began to spread butter on it.

"Finn, that was Kurt's!" Blaine exclaimed stunned by how fast the other boy swooped in, "we have to leave soon and you ate his breakfast, he's going to be so mad..." Blaine began to fidget in his seat, unsure of what to do.

"Oops! Sowwy!" Finn exclaimed around a mouthful of toast, crumbs spraying everywhere. "I can mwake mor!"

“You better! I’m not allowed to do anything without permission and Kurt needs to eat before we leave,” Blaine chastised, trying not to get too panicked and keep his voice down but failing.

"Stupidest punishment in history," Finn commented after swallowing. "And chill. He's not gonna be mad. It's like two minutes for more toast."

"If you're so sure then you tell him," Blaine fired back and stuck out his tongue, going from upset to defiant, "and for your information it is not a stupid punishment, it’s brilliant, Kurt is a good Dom!"

Kurt smiled at that, listening from the hallway. "Don't bother, Finn. I'll grab something on the way. Hope you have fun at whatever you're doing today to make sure that Blaine has to be in the car all day."

"Fanks, I will," Finn mumbled around the toast, kurt's tone going completely over his head. Blaine rolled his eyes.

Kurt shook his head. "Blaine...how is your breakfast?" He asked, ignoring Finn.

"It is very good, Sir, thank you," Blaine answered also ignoring Finn.

"You're welcome," Kurt smiled. He sat down at the table across from Blaine. "When you're done we'll get going."

"Is Rachel really coming over on Christmas?" Finn blurted out, worrying his bottom lip.

Kurt looked over. "She's my best friend and my roommate...why wouldn't she?"

Finn shrugged and stared down at the countertop, "because I make her uncomfortable," he mumbled..

Blaine looked sympathetic, "I bet she probably is worried the same thing...that she'll make you uncomfortable, it will be okay...you'll see."

Kurt smiled at both subs in turn. "If she were uncomfortable simply from you, do you really think she would come at all? It'll be okay. So many people I doubt you'll even see her..." He was exaggerating for Finn's benefit. 

Finn frowned, "but I want to see her," he blurted out in protest without thinking, "and I want her to want to see me," he whispered miserably.

"Would you like me to wait in the car for you, sir, while you talk to Finn?" Blaine asked, sensing a need for privacy.

Kurt shook his head. He got up from the table and retrieved Blaine's pain killers. "Go take two, and tuck the rest of the bottle in the bag Carole packed." Once Blaine was busy, Kurt returned his attention to Finn. "If you want her to want to see you, then act like it," he said simply. "She loves you, but you've got the different worlds thing going on. Just open up the lines of communication and see what happens."

Finn's eyes widened, "Really? I...okay," he nodded, "Thank you, Kurt."

Kurt nodded. "You're welcome. Blaine and I have to get going...I'm drugging him up so he hopefully sleeps most of the way. It's not ideal but I'm hoping it works."

Finn frowned, "let Blaine know I said thanks, I didn't know when I made the plans that I'd be needed..."

Kurt shrugged. "That's life. He wants to go, so he's going. Since you ate my breakfast, you can do the dishes."

Finn opened his mouth to protest, then thought better of it, closed his mouth and nodded, "Okay, Kurt."

“Thank you, Finn,” Kurt said. He picked up the travel mugs of coffee he had prepared and went to find Blaine.

He found Blaine sitting next to the bag, "I took the pills and packed the rest like you said," he informed Kurt.

Kurt smiled. “Good boy,” he murmured. “Let’s get going.”

Blaine beamed, "thank you, Sir," he whispered and held out his hand for Kurt to help him up.

Kurt helped Blaine to his feet. "Grab a blanket and pillow so you're comfortable," he said.

Blaine nodded obediently and grabbed the items, “Time to get you breakfast?”

"If you insist," Kurt grinned. "I'm good with coffee."

“You really should sir, it’s a long drive and you need to focus, and breakfast is the most important meal of the day,” Blaine teased, barely holding back a grin.

Kurt laughed. "Cheeky brat," he said affectionately. "Let's go." He traded Blaine his cane for the blanket and pillow.

Soon enough they were at the car, gear loaded. "Do you want to sit up front or in the back seat?" Kurt asked. 

"Up front for now, until the meds kick in and make me sleepy," Blaine answered.

Kurt nodded. "Fair enough," he said. He helped Blaine into the front seat and carefully buckled his seatbelt across his lap. "Feel okay?" 

Blaine nodded, "Yes, Sir. I'm okay."

Kurt gave Blaine a soft kiss before going around to the other side of the vehicle. He backed out of the driveway. "And we're off. Tell me if you need to stop for anything."

"I will," Blaine promised, "The first stop I need is your breakfast. Where are we stopping?"

"Starbucks?" Kurt asked with a grin.

Blaine laughed, "that sounds good, you should get something really decadent."

"I was thinking a croissant," Kurt said.

"And a nonfat latte?" Blaine guessed.

Kurt shrugged. "I have coffee in the thermos..."

"Oh yeah," Blaine said softly then smiled, "but do I get points for knowing your order?"

Kurt laughed. "Isn't that a given?" He smiled. "How are you feeling?"

Blaine smiled lazily, "A little out of it, Sir," he admitted, "maybe when you stop for the croissant I should lay down in the back?"

“If you want,” Kurt agreed. “Otherwise, we’ll stop whenever you need, and you can always recline the seat back.”

“I like that idea, I’d rather sit up here with you,” Blaine answered with a smile.

"And on the way home, we'll both lie down in the back and I'll hold you," Kurt promised.

"I like that idea more," Blaine says with a smile, "I like that idea a lot more."

Kurt glanced over and smiled. "Do you want anything from Starbucks?"

"A fruit cup?" Blaine requested.

"I can do that, for sure....anything else? A cookie?" Kurt asked.

"Do they have oatmeal cookies?"

Kurt laughed softly. "They might," he said. "I'll find out."

"If they don't have any ill take a rice crispie treat instead."

Kurt smiled. "There's that sweet tooth," he said affectionately. He pulled into the parking lot. The drive thru was backed up further than he'd ever seen it. "I'll go inside. Do you want to wait here or come with?"

Blaine worried his bottom lip, "I think I'll wait here," he wasn't sure how he'd handle such a public space yet and it was going to be a long day.

Kurt nodded. "That's fine. I'll be back soon. Stay in the car and keep the doors locked." He leaned over and kissed Blaine’s cheek. "Love you. Be right back."

"I love you too, Sir," Blaine answered softly, he locked the door behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around himself in a hug and waited for Kurt’s return.

Kurt's anxiety was high as he stood in the cafe, waiting for the line to move. He had no line of sight to the car and bounced on his toes as he silently willed the baristas to go faster. When he finally reached the front of the line, he quickly ordered his breakfast and some treats for his submissive. "Merry Christmas," he echoed the barista's sentiment. Thankful that he didn't have to wait for a coffee, he strode to the parking lot and his waiting sub. 

Blaine hugged himself tight and closed his eyes, breathing deeply and thinking only of Kurt, actively ignoring all the strangers on the other side of the car door. When it opened again he only panicked a little before looking over at Sir and breaking into a relieved smile, "Hi," he breathed out.

Kurt smiled. "Hey sweetheart. You okay?" he asked gently. He slid in behind the wheel.

Blaine nodded, "I am now."

"Did anything happen?" Kurt asked softly.

“No, I was fine, you weren’t gone very long,” Blaine answered in a small voice, “I’m just not used to being alone I guess…”

Kurt smiled. "I came back as quickly as I could...the line was really long. I'm sorry, sweetheart. I brought your fruit cup, a cookie, marshmallow dream bar rice krispie thingie, and a banana. Let's get going, tell me if you need to stop."

"You got me all that? Thank you, sir," Blaine beamed, "Let's go get your dad so Christmas can really start ."

Kurt nodded. "Agreed. Can I have a kiss first?"

Blaine looked out the window shyly, checking for potential onlookers, but saw no one. He refocused his attention on Kurt and nodded, leaning in to softly press their lips together.

When they parted, Kurt's eyebrows were raised and he gave his sub an appraising look. "You care more about what people outside the car think than my feelings?" he asked, no accusation in his voice.

Blaine shook his head vehemently, eyes wide, “No, Sir! I don’t care what they think...well not really,” he took a deep breath, “I don’t care if they disapprove, but I’m afraid of what could happen if they do,” he admitted and looked down into his lap.

Kurt's smile softened. "The doors are locked," he reminded gently. "You are safe with me. I won't let you get hurt again. Now, let's try this again. May I have a kiss?"

Blaine smiled and blushed, "Yes, Sir. You may," he teased in a whisper before going in for another kiss, this one more passionate and carefree, quickly giving over control to his Dominant.

Kurt moaned softly against Blaine's lips, but pulled back before things could get too heated. They were in a Starbucks parking lot, after all. He sat back. "No pain?" he double-checked. "If you can't handle the drive I can take you to Carole..." He didn't want to leave Blaine at the hospital with Carole, but he would if he had to.

Blaine shook his head, “No, Sir. No pain...the meds work really well. I want to come with you, I’ll be okay. I can take a nap in a little while.”

"Alright," Kurt agreed. "Sounds good." He put the car in gear and pulled out of the parking lot.

Blaine smiled softly, "I love you, Sir. I'm so glad we get to spend this Christmas together."

Kurt grinned. "I am so excited," he said. "You are mine, forever and ever now..."

"Yours," Blaine replied with a wide smile and a happy sigh, "Can't wait for it to be official..."

"We can't rush things," Kurt cautioned. "You need to be well, strong. We can't make it official until you're ready."

Blaine nodded solemnly, "I know Sir and I trust your judgement...I'm just looking forward to it." And sooner rather than later, he thought.

Kurt smiled. "Me too," he said quietly. "Me too..."

"I'm feeling stronger every day," Blaine replied, "thanks to you, Sir."

Kurt shook his head. "No, you're the reason you're getting stronger. You're working so hard....that's all you, sweetheart."

Blaine blushed, "but that's at least partly due to your support...and the rest is motivation to make you proud. I want to be your perfect sub, so I have to be strong,"

"We will get there," Kurt promised. "And you are perfect. Perfect for me. Recline the seat, sweetheart, get more comfortable."

"Good idea," Blaine said with a soft smile as he lowered the back of his chair, "between the medicine and the car ride, I probably won't be able to keep my eyes open," he warned.

"Good," Kurt smiled. "I want you to sleep. Unless you need to talk..."

Blaine slowly shook his head and yawned, "No, Sir," he murmured.

Kurt reached behind himself without looking and pulled the blanket out. "Here, get comfortable," he directed.

“Thank you, Sir,” Blaine smiled and spread the blanket on top of him, tucking it under his chin and slowly closing his eyes.

Kurt patted Blaine's thigh. "Sleep well. I'm here if you need me." He turned on the radio, keeping it down low, and continued driving toward Columbus.

Blaine slept peacefully for an hour before he let out a little whimpered, "No..."

Kurt glanced over. "Blaine?" he asked softly. "Sweetheart?"

"No," Blaine repeated, louder this time and began moving his head and hands, "No, no, no...."

Kurt checked around him, he was in the outskirts of Columbus and on surface streets. He pulled over and shut off the car, unbuckling his seatbelt and twisting in his seat. "Blaine!" he exclaimed. "Blaine, wake up!" He shook his sub gently, and then harder. 

“No...don’t...stop,” Blaine cried out and flailed before he suddenly woke up, eyes opened wide and he froze in Kurt’s arms, stunned momentarily before breaking into sobs.

"Shh," Kurt murmured. "I've got you...you're safe...it's okay...." He pulled back from Blaine and slowly untangled the blanket from around the boy's body. "Bad dream?" he asked sympathetically.

Blaine nodded, eyes shining with tears, but tried to quiet himself enough so he could talk, “Yes...I was there...tied to the bed again…”

Kurt shook his head. "You're not there. You're here. With me. You're not tied down. You're safe."

"It felt so real," Blaine whispered and pulled on his seatbelt, he looked at it with a frown, "I think I thought this was rope..."

Kurt frowned. "Well, you have to wear it, so maybe you should try to stay awake until we get to the airport?" he suggested. 

Blaine nodded, "and on the way home I can still sleep in the back with you, right?"

"Yes, definitely," Kurt agreed. 

“Okay, Sir. Maybe we should turn the music up and put something singable on?” Blaine suggested.

Kurt looked impressed. "You feel up to singing?" he asked. "Or you want me to sing?" 

"You sing and I'll try to join in. I haven't tried much yet, but I miss it," Blaine explained.

"That sounds good. My ipod is right there. Do you want to find something?" Kurt suggested. He pulled back onto the road.

Blaine nodded and settled on the Beatles, singing along with "Help" and "Yellow Submarine" but growing quiet and merely harmonizing as Kurt serenaded him with "Blackbird". He wiped his eyes, "That was beautiful, Sir."

Kurt smiled. "You okay, sweetheart?" he asked. "You're crying..."

Blaine nodded, "I am...I love you."

"I love you, too," Kurt smiled. "Your voice is getting stronger."

“Soon I’ll even be able to keep up with you again,” Blaine teased with a smile.

Kurt scoffed playfully. "You've never kept up with me," he teased.

Blaine let out a mock gasp, "I resent that!"

Kurt laughed. "You would!"

Blaine’s smile widened and his eyes twinkled mischievously, “Well, I guess I’m just going to have to practice really hard, so I can be better than you…”

"I relish the competition."

Blaine laughed, “I know you do...I still have you beat at the piano though.”

Kurt nodded. "And you always will," he said solemnly. "I can play...but nothing like you." He smiled. "You're an incredible singer when you're at full strength, truthfully."

“And now I can sing and make music without fear of judgement or reprisal,” Blaine commented, “Now that I don’t have to answer to my parents, I mean.”

"You mean you admit that your music is important?" Kurt asked. “Unlike what you told my dad last week?”

“I think I understand now, Sir...music is a part of me, so by saying it isn’t important I’m saying I’m not important. And I am. If I’m noisy or disruptive, I should trust the Doms around me to let me know, otherwise it’s okay to make music, right?” Blaine asked.

"It's okay to make music," Kurt confirmed. "Very okay."

Blaine smiled, "thank you, Sir."

"No, thank you. For coming back to me...for making music...on your own, and with me." Kurt said.

"It's my pleasure, Sir," Blaine whispered, "I love you so much..."

Kurt smiled. "Careful...keep that up and I may have to pull over again..."

Blaine blushed, "if your father wasn't waiting for us I wouldn't be opposed..I wouldn't want to have to explain why we're late."

Kurt laughed. "I can imagine it. Dad, Blaine and I had to stop to make out for a little while after he was totally adorable and gorgeous. You understand, right?"

Blaine felt his face grow even hotter, but his smile widened, "well, if you put it that way, I'm sure he'd totally understand," he said with a chuckle.

"He might," Kurt agreed. "But let's not chance it. We'll have plenty of time for that later."

"We will?" Blaine asked with a small shy smile.

"If you want to. We don't have to, of course," Kurt reassured.

"I think I will," Blaine answered, "But,I know you would never make me."

Kurt relaxed slightly. "As long as you know that, we'll be okay. But...I wanted to talk to you about New Year's...."

"You can definitely kiss me on New Year's, Sir," Blaine replied with a smile.

"That's not what I mean, sweetheart," Kurt said quietly. "When I went to get dressed this morning, I had an email from Monique. She wants me in New York, you know that...she's willing to do whatever it takes to get me there, and if I don't come, I'll miss out on a lot of opportunities in the spring and fall..."

"Oh," Blaine said quietly, visibly deflating but nodded, "If you have to then you do...we weren't going to be together for New Years before everything happened...and next year I'll be with you..."

Kurt sighed. "Carole gave me an idea...and if you're up to it, I think it might work. I know you're probably not up to actually going to the party...but what about spending the weekend in the loft...I'd go to the party, come home as soon as I could get away, and it would just be us..."

"Us...in New York? Together?" Blaine asked, voice getting progressively higher with excitement.

Kurt smiled. "Yes, though I don't expect you to be up to much sightseeing. But yes, we could go to New York together for a few days."

"I'd really like that, Sir. A lot," Blaine said, "would we fly or drive?"

Kurt swallowed uneasily. "Flying would be better for you," he said weakly. "I'd do it, for you...if I go alone, I might take the train..."

"Maybe I could take the train?" Blaine suggested uncertainly. He didn't want Kurt to be uncomfortable, but he did want to come along.

"I don't think you're ready for that," Kurt said. "But thank you for offering. I'll just suck it up. I managed with the helicopter...and Monique is paying our airfare. Well, she's offered to pay for me to fly first class. I'll get that changed into two regular tickets for us."

Blaine nodded, “Thank you, Sir. I’m just glad we’ll be together. Maybe we should pack a party appropriate outfit for me, just in case?”

Kurt chuckled. "Don't you think that might be pushing your limits just a bit?" he asked.

Blaine shrugged, “If I rest the day before, maybe it won’t be so bad? Maybe we should try pushing my limits a little?”

"Maybe," Kurt said, but he didn't look sure. "You'll have to be fitted for a fancy suit, though...not just a party appropriate outfit..." He thought a moment. "We'll figure it out. If you really want to go, we'll get you there. Even if you sit on a couch through the whole party, we might be able to make it work."

Blaine nodded, "it's still a week away, let's get through Christmas first, you're going and I'm coming with you, that's the important part, if you think the party is too much, I’ll trust your judgement."

"I'm more worried about you walking...and wearing a belt...and all the Dominants that will be in the room, than I am about you just going..."

"You think any of the Doms would try to hurt me?" Blaine asked.

"No," Kurt said firmly. "Not at all. But it could be overwhelming for you, regardless."

"I could skip the belt or wear suspenders, I’ll bring my cane, and I know I'm safe when I'm with you," Blaine reasoned. "I want to do this for you..."

"Mmm...suspenders and a bowtie..." Kurt hummed. "Maybe a vintage suit instead of a tux...I need to go shopping..."

Blaine chuckled, "Any excuse to go shopping," he teased, "I should probably come along, to be sure of the fit."

"We'll see..." Kurt said. "I may just go shopping the day after Christmas and make adjustments at home...or make a few phone calls...maybe just find you something in New York.”

“Either way, you’ll find the perfect outfit to make me look good.”

"Two things," Kurt grinned. "First, you just look good. Nothing I do makes that better or worse, you just look good. Second, I already love you and I already promised to get you a suit. No need to lay it on so thick, sweetheart." The Dom's eyes twinkled with mirth.

Blaine laughed, "what's the harm in letting you know how amazing you are?"

"I might get a big head..." Kurt teased. "Besides...you're the amazing one, sweetheart."

"I think big heads are inevitable, considering what a pair of flatterers we are," Blaine teased back.

Kurt laughed. "neither of us are going to be able to get out of the car if we keep this up."

Blaine nodded in agreement, chuckling.

"We're almost to the airport," Kurt said, changing the subject. "Can you take my phone and check dad's flight? Make sure it's still coming in on time?"

Blaine nodded, "Of course," he looked up the information, "He's still on time, Sir."

"Good. We'll be a bit early then," Kurt said "do you want to park and go inside? See if you can handle the crowd with me holding your hand?"

"Okay," Blaine answered quietly, "we can try that."

"It'll be a good test for New Year's," Kurt said. "If you can't handle it, we'll come straight back to the car."

Blaine nodded, "I should probably bring my cane..."

Kurt grinned. "Unless you want me to carry you through the airport," he teased.

"As fun as that sounds, Sir, I think I'll try walking," Blaine joked.

"Wouldn't want to wrinkle my outfit," Kurt laughed. 

"Never," Blaine declared as he shook his head.

"You haven't snacked or anything...why don't you eat before we get to the airport," Kurt suggested.

"That oatmeal cookie sounds good right about now," Blaine said.

Kurt reached for the bag and handed it over. "Go for it."

Blaine's eyes lit up, "Yay," he cheered as he pulled out the cookie.

Kurt laughed. "My submissive is such a little kid," he teased.

"Mmhmm," Blaine hummed in agreement, "I consider my childlike enthusiasm one of my better traits actually," he pronounced before taking a big bite of cookie.

Kurt nodded, watching him out of the corner of his eye. "I agree," he said softly. "May I have a bite?"

"Of course," Blaine replied with a soft smile as he broke of a piece of oatmeal cookie and held it up to Kurt's mouth.

Kurt hummed as he flicked his tongue against Blaine's fingers, taking the cookie into his mouth. "Mmm..."

"Sir," Blaine gasped, "um, do we have time to pull over for a couple minutes?" He tucked the rest of the cookie back into the bag.

Kurt swallowed. "We'll be at the airport in five minutes...can we stop in the parking garage or is it more urgent?"

Blaine shook his head, "no, it can wait...I'm just really turned on right now," he admitted, cheeks red as he fidgeted in his seat.

Kurt reached over with his right hand and squeezed Blaine's thigh through his sweats. "Are you now..." He kept driving, heading for the airport parking garage.

Blaine nearly choked on his tongue, he could feel his cock beginning to harden in his pants, "Yeah...I mean yes, Sir. Yes, I am..."

Kurt grabbed the discarded blanket from before and tossed it at Blaine. "Cover yourself," he directed, his voice having the hard edge of an order to it.

“I..oh...yes, Sir,” Blaine stammered before catching up mentally, quickly grabbing the blanket and doing as Kurt instructed. When he had it settled loosely over his lap he looked up at Kurt, “Like this?”

Kurt nodded. "Now slide your hand into your pants and just play a little..."

"That won't distract you, Sir?" Blaine practically squeaked out.

"Are you questioning me?" Kurt asked. "Are you disobeying me?"

Blaine's eyes widened and he shook his head, "No, Sir...sorry, Sir," he murmured as he hurried to put his hand in his pants as instructed, gripping his cock lightly.

"Good boy," Kurt grinned to himself. "Just enjoy...you're not trying to come, you're just touching...got it?"

Blaine nodded, "yes, Sir, I got it," he murmured taking a long deep breath and closed his eyes as he began moving his fist lightly up and down, just a tease.

"There you go..." Kurt whispered. "That's it, sweetheart...we're almost to the airport...I'll park and we'll see what happens..."

Blaine whined softly, just imagining what Kurt might do to him in the parking lot, his fist moved faster.

"Do not come," Kurt warned. "You do not want to know what will happen if you come."

Blaine slowed down till he was only lightly fondling himself and took a deep breath, "yes, Sir," he whispered.

Kurt pulled into the airport parking garage. He took his ticket and drove up to the top level of the garage, parking in a far corner. He shut off the vehicle and turned in his seat. "How are you doing?" he whispered.

“Good, Sir,” he whispered back, “Still hard...but I can wait as long as you need me to…”

"What if I said to stop?" Kurt asked. "Could you do that?"

A whimper escaped Blaine’s mouth before he could stop it, but he nodded, “Anything you want, Sir.”

Kurt smiled. "But you don't want to, do you. You want to spill all over your hand, and you're just hoping I have something to clean you up with..." He tugged the blanket away after assuring himself that no one was around. "Look at you..." Blaine's pants were pulled down just enough to expose his cock. "Just gorgeous...that's it, I want you to keep going, but tell me before you're going to come..."

Kurt’s words spurred Blaine on, he began to move his hand faster again, the friction quickly bringing him closer to climax, “I’m close, Sir...so close, please...please let me come..."

Kurt grabbed the napkins from their Starbucks bag. He wadded them up quickly. "Yes, sweetheart," he gave permission.

"O-oh...oh, ohhh," Blaine moaned and closed his eyes, his body shuddered and shook as the orgasm rolled over him and he came into the napkin.

When Blaine was finished, he slumped back against the seat and Kurt leaned in for a quick, hard kiss. The Dom pulled back. "Pull your pants up, time to go into the airport."

Blaine nodded, eyes still closed as he composed himself. He pulled his pants and looked up at his Dom, "Thank you, Sir....that was...wonderful. It didn't hurt this time," he realized this fact as he said it and beamed up at Kurt.

Kurt grinned. "Good," he said. "We'll keep testing that."

A breathy laugh escaped Blaine's mouth as his grin widened, "I look forward to it, Sir."

Kurt nodded. "Me, too," he whispered. "Ready to go?"

“I am,” Blaine answered, “Are you...um, okay.”

"I'm fine," Kurt reassured. 

“Okay,” Blaine said quietly and took a deep breath, “Alright, let’s go in.”

"Slip your shoes back on and we'll get going," Kurt said. "I'll come open your door."

Blaine nodded and put his shoes on, he waited for Kurt to open the passenger side door where he was offered both his cane and one of his Dom's hands. He took the cane in one hand, and with the other gripped Kurt's hand firmly like the lifeline it was.

Kurt smiled encouragingly. "It's a bit of a walk to the elevator," he said, "but we needed the privacy. Let me know if you're okay."

“Between you and the cane I should be alright,” Blaine replied.

Kurt nodded. He supported Blaine carefully for the first few steps, then eased off his tight hold. He was still right beside the submissive, but he knew Blaine would want to do some of the work on his own. They shuffled to the elevator and entered the airport.

Blaine let the recycled air and noisy interior wash over him for a couple seconds before taking a deep breath, “Alright, so which gate is your dad arriving at?”

"You checked his flight," Kurt teased. "You tell me. But we'll meet him at baggage claim anyway."

“We’re still a little early, I think I’d like to use the restroom...”

Kurt nodded. "We can do that," he said. He looked around and spotted the nearest restroom. "Right over there," he pointed with his free hand, before beginning to guide Blaine in that direction.

Blaine let Kurt lead the way, he used the facilities and cleaned up, they still had plenty of time before Burt’s plane landed, “Now what?”

"Go find a seat and people watch?" Kurt asked.

“Sounds good,” Blaine agreed.

Kurt and Blaine slowly moved down to the baggage claim. Kurt saw an open bench and began to guide Blaine toward it when a woman struggling under the weight of her many bags stumbled into the pair. "Careful!" Kurt exclaimed, pulling Blaine close. "You okay?" he asked softly.

Blaine quietly nodded, he was slightly rattled but okay, "I'm okay Sir, it was an accident," he whispered.

"Did she hurt you?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head, "No, Sir," he squeezed his Dom's hand, "Really I'm alright..."

"Okay..." Kurt said. "As long as you're sure...I just...i don't want you getting hurt. Especially if you're coming to new York with me..." He smoothed Blaine's hair. "Let's go sit down." He resumed walking to the bench, which was now partially occupied by a Dominant male, his female submissive kneeling at his feet. "Sit down, sweetheart, I'll stand," Kurt directed. 

Blaine did as Kurt instructed, not wanting to risk appearing disobedient by debating with his Dom, but he worried at the impression they were making on the couple of strangers they were sharing the bench with. The two clearly had a very traditional view on the public behavior of a submissive.

"You're fine, sweetheart," Kurt whispered. He smiled at the couple. "My sub is a little worse for wear at the moment," he explained conversationally.

"Mmm hmm," the man nodded. "Can see that. Your Dom make you like that, kid?"

Kurt bit his tongue just in time to keep from telling the guy what he thought. "Go ahead and answer him, sweetheart. He's worried about you."

“I had appendicitis and didn’t speak up soon enough,” Blaine half-explained, “My Dom would never hurt me. I'm still recovering from the surgery."

Kurt smiled down at Blaine "He wasn't with me at the time," he explained. "I would like to think he would have said something if he had been with me and not his parents."

"Wait...you're not...are you that sub the FBI was looking for last month?" the man asked incredulously.

Blaine’s smiled faltered and he looked at Kurt nervously, “I….I...don’t know if I can talk about that right now. It's a legal thing...” he explained.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's shoulder. "He is that submissive," he said quietly. 

Blaine looked down at his lap, embarrassed, “I’m okay now...thanks to Sir and his family I’m better,” he murmured.

"I'm glad to hear that. A crying shame that you were taken from your Dom. I don't know what I would do if my Rosie went missing..." 

"Sir, we really don't like to speak of it, as my sub said, the matter is going before the courts and we cannot really talk about it," Kurt said quietly. "But thank you for your concern."

Blaine looked up and over at the man shyly, “Yes...thank you,” he offered, hoping that would end the discussion. It seemed being recognized and discussing his trauma was another thing he would have to deal with, could he handle himself if someone asked him these questions at the party, he wondered.

Kurt saw the pensive look on his submissive's face and merely rested his hand reassuringly on the younger boy's shoulder. He guided Blaine to rest his head against Kurt's side, standing as close to him as was physically possible at the bench. 

Blaine drew strength from his Dom’s steady presence and quieted his mind, letting his eyes droop closed as the long drive and the stress finally caught up with him.

Kurt felt Blaine practically fall asleep against him and smiled softly. "Such a good boy," he whispered. He held him close, not paying attention to anyone around them. 

"My boys!" came the booming voice from across the baggage claim. Burt Hummel strode across the airport to Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine startled fully awake and straightened up, but didn't rise from the bench as Kurt hadn't told him he could, "Burt!" He called out with a big smile on his face.

"Kid!" Burt exclaimed. "You're calling me by name! Kurt drop you on your head or something?" He grabbed Blaine's hands and pulled him to his feet, wrapping him in a warm, gentle hug, without any regard for Kurt's direction.

Blaine turned red but laughed as he was pulled into a bear hug. "No, Sir has not hurt me," he looked over at Kurt.

Kurt smiled. "Dad, please put my submissive down before you hurt his ribs."

The Dom sitting next to them shook his head, laughing softly. "You take care now," he said, standing and looking down at his sub. Without a word or gesture the young woman rose gracefully to her feet. "Merry Christmas," the man said to the trio. "Come along, Rosie, I think I see her flight listed on that carousel. She must be around here somewhere."

"Merry Christmas," Kurt said with a smile. 

Burt carefully released Blaine and, after making sure he was steady on his feet, turned to greet his son. "It's just so damned good to see him out here, in public, sitting next to strangers and doing okay," he explained.

"He's doing better than I am with it," Kurt said. "I'm a nervous wreck about it. He's much more comfortable than I expected him to be." He hugged his dad. "But I don't want to keep him out here for long...so can we get going?"

"Just as soon as my bags arrive I have two suitcases."

Kurt nodded. "You doing okay, sweetheart?" he asked, turning back to Blaine.

"I'm okay...but I'm very tired Sir...is it time for more medicine?" Blaine asked with a grimace, sitting on a hard bench didn't seem like an issue at the time but now he was feeling it.

Kurt frowned. "Not really, but we can give you half a dose when we get to the car...or I can run back and grab it now while you stay with dad?"

“I can wait, I’m just a little stiff...it was a long ride,” Blaine explained.

Burt shook his head. "I'm sorry, Blaine. If I had known the boys wouldn't be able to come get me, I wouldn't have changed my flight. I didn't mean for you to have to be in the car that long."

“It’s okay, Sir, it was good practice...I want my body to get used to traveling more,” Blaine answered.

Kurt nodded. "Especially since we might be going to New York next week..."

“Whoa, whoa, back up boys...what do you mean, New York and next week?” Burt looked at Kurt, “Explain, please...and this better be good.”

Kurt flushed. "Monique is having all the models come to a New Year's party. My job depends on me going. Blaine wants to come along and I told him if his doctor or physiotherapist says it's okay, we'll go. If he's not up to the party he'll stay at the loft while I put in an appearance."

Burt nodded, slow and thoughtful, “Okay, that makes sense. I’m not thrilled with the idea, but I understand. Only if your therapist okays it, okay kid? I know you’ve been working hard at getting better, but you’re not quite there yet, we don’t want a setback because you pushed yourself too hard.”

“Understood, Sir,” Blaine answered, “If I’m advised against it then I won’t.”

Kurt nodded. "In which case I either go without him or lose my job. I'm hoping the advice is that he can go. I'm willing to fly..." 

Burt’s eyes shot up, “You are? Wow, okay...well then we'll do what we have to to make it work. You need tickets?"

Kurt shook his head. "Monique has offered to pay for me to fly first class. She won’t have a problem with both of us flying coach instead. We'll be fine. I can't take any more money from you and Carole."

"I get frequent flier miles, but I'll save them up to come visit you two, your plan makes sense. You know Carole and I don't give more than we can, we love you boys," Burt said.

"I know..." Kurt said. "But paying my rent for the next nine months is too much..."

"What?" Blaine asked and looked between them, "Sir, no! It's my fault you won't be there making money, I should pay with the money from the hospital..."

"That money is for your future," Burt said firmly. "For you to go to school. Carole and I are paying the rent on the loft. I know Kurt and Rachel talked about subleasing, but I want you to have a place to stay in New York when you go to visit. I'm paying the rent."

"How do you know we..." Kurt chuckled ruefully. "Carole really was eavesdropping yesterday." He sighed. "It's just a lot to ask of you."

"We both care and worry about you. Both of you, mostly about things out of our control. This is something we can do, let us do it," Burt replied.

"I don't have much of a choice," Kurt said. "But I'm still not one hundred percent happy about it."

“I know you aren’t...you’re proud like your old man, but think of it this way..you’ll repay me by making me proud. Doing well in school...maybe giving me grandbabies one day, living your life. That’s what I want you to do for me,” Burt said.

Blaine sniffled loudly, he couldn’t keep it in anymore, Kurt’s father’s nurturing and concern juxtaposed with his own parents lack of both was brutally evident and he’d be lying if he said that didn’t hurt. Especially at this time of year.

Kurt turned to Blaine and pulled him gently against his chest. "Is the pain that bad?" he asked softly. "Why don't I take you to the car and we'll wait for dad there?"

Blaine shook his head, "it's not the pain, Sir. I...I just...I know your parents love me more than my own do, but whenever I'm reminded it still hurts knowing how little they care. Not that I'm not grateful for how much you care, sir," Blaine directed the last bit at Burt and ended with a sad sigh.

Burt frowned. "So we're back to sir...I thought I'd finally broken you of it. Well, I can stop being so nice if that would help," he said, trying to lighten the atmosphere. "But I'm still gonna feed ya. And I'm still gonna make sure you have the things you need...."

Blaine chuckled, "thank you, Burt," he said putting clear emphasis on the name, "I'll try to remember, but it's still difficult...you're a Dom..."

Burt shook his head. "I get it, kid. Like I keep saying, you call me whatever you're most comfortable with, and we keep working towards my name." A nearby baggage carousel started up and all heads turned. "That's my flight I'll grab my bags and we'll get going. It's a long drive back to Lima."

Blaine nodded, "it really is, I think I'll sleep this time."

Kurt held Blaine close as his dad stood at the carousel along with the other people on his flight "I'm sorry today has been so hard on you, sweetheart," he whispered.

Blaine shook his head, "Every day has been kind of hard," he reasoned, "at least this one got me out of the house and I got to spend the entire day with you. It wasn’t as bad as I was expecting, to be honest"

Kurt smiled. "I love you," he murmured. "And I'm happy we're spending the day together. I just wish you weren't in so much pain."

"Someday that wish will come true, the pain lessens every day," Blaine said optimistically.

"That's good," Kurt said. "But I know the next week is going to tax you...."

"It will, but it's Christmas and I love you, we'll be together. As exhausting as it will be, I’m looking forward to it."

Kurt nodded. "Me too," he murmured. "I'm so looking forward to it."

"What are you most looking forward to?"

"Just being able to relax with you. And maybe have a little privacy...I'll have to check with Rachel..."

"Mmmm, privacy sounds nice..."

Kurt nuzzled Blaine's ear. "What would you want to do if we had privacy?" he whispered. 

Before Blaine could answer, Burt pulled his second suitcase off the carousel and carried both over to Kurt and his submissive. "Let's go."

Blaine swallowed hard and looked to Kurt with wide eyes, they joined hands and headed to the exit.

Kurt walked slowly beside Blaine, who was clearly in pain but trying not to let it affect him so much. "When we get to the car, I'm giving you another pill," he said. "I don't care if it's too early. You're hurting..."

Blaine nodded, "Thank you, Sir...I think laying down will help."

"We'll get you settled soon," Kurt promised. He shifted so Blaine was able to rest more weight on him. 

"Is he doing alright?" Burt inquired, looking back at the boys.

"It's been a long couple of days," Kurt said truthfully. "He's hurting and I parked pretty far from the elevator to give us a little time to talk before we came into the airport...and now I'm really regretting that."

"Why don't you go grab the car, since you know where it is, and I'll stay with Blaine," Burt offered. "If that's okay with Blaine, of course."

"I'll be okay," Blaine assured, shifting his weight from Kurt to the cane.

Kurt bit his lower lip but nodded. "Okay," he whispered. He pulled the keys from his pocket. "I'll meet you right here," he said, kissing Blaine quickly. "I love you." He jogged off toward the elevator.

Blaine looked longingly after Kurt as he left before breaking into a yawn, he covered his mouth about a second too late, "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

Burt chuckled. "Don't worry, kid. We'll get you resting soon enough." He stood close enough to support Blaine but not touching him, giving the submissive the choice.

Blaine gratefully leaned into Burt and closed his eyes. He knew the behavior would be noted but he was too tired and sore to care.

Burt wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulders. "You know you don't have to be strong for us, right?" He kissed the top of Blaine's head. "We're here for you..."

Blaine nodded weakly against Burt's shoulder, "want to be stronger," he murmured.

"And you will," Burt said quietly. "But give yourself some time. I don't know why you're pushing yourself so hard, that's between you and Kurt, but we don't expect you to be dancing yet..."

Blaine's smile was small but present, "Thank you Burt," he said softly, not offering an explanation on his recent behavior.

Burt grinned. "Not going to let me in on the secret?" he asked.

"Secret?" Blaine said coyly, "it's not a secret I want to be strong for Sir so he can claim me..."

Burt shook his head. "You're not strong enough for any of that yet, buddy. Not by a long shot..." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I don't mean all of it," Blaine blushed, "I just want to be able to kneel for my Dom."

"Ohhh," Burt said, realization dawning. "Yeah...that's a good goal. Should I put a bug in his ear about making sure your collar is nearby?"

"No, please don't, I want to surprise...my collar?" Blaine whispered.

"You can't tell me you didn't realize he had a collar," Burt said dryly. "We talked about it when you were in the hospital....you don't remember?"

"I..I was on a lot of medicine, things are a little fuzzy...but actually Kurt did say recently he would collar me when I could kneel. I just didn't realize he already had it." Blaine whispered half to himself as he remembered, "I was already working towards that goal in therapy though, I've been practicing..."

"Well, hell," Burt grinned. "That'll be something else. Hey, there's Kurt. "

Kurt pulled up next to them and hopped out. He strode over to Blaine and wrapped him in his arms, tugging him gently out of Burt's embrace. "Hey sweetheart," he whispered.

Blaine sank into Kurt's arms, "Hello, Sir."

Burt loaded his suitcases into the car, then opened the back door. "You boys sitting together?" he asked.

Blaine nodded, "Yes...well I was hoping I could lay down a little.."

Kurt nodded. "Yes, I'm sitting in the back with him but he's going to rest." He helped Blaine into the car, then slid in beside him. "Here you go," he had the pillow and blanket ready. "You need to take a pill," he reminded. 

"May I have some juice with it?"

Kurt reached into the front seat and grabbed the bag of snacks. "You have an apple juice in here," he smiled. "I take it that's good enough?"

Blaine smiled back, "that sounds perfect, Sir."

Kurt twisted open the cap on the bottle of juice and handed it, along with the pain medication, to his submissive. "You should start to feel better soon," he reassured. 

"And even more sleepy," Blaine replied.

Kurt laughed. "And even more sleepy. We'll get you home and into bed for the rest of the day, I think. You can come out for supper, of course."

Blaine swallowed the pill along with a sip of juice, "Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Kurt said. He put on his seatbelt and placed the pillow on his lap. "Can you lie on your side?" he asked.

Blaine nodded, "yes, I think I can," he settled in next to Kurt, putting his head on his lap.

Kurt wrapped his arm over Blaine's waist. "Dad...Blaine can't wear his seatbelt like this...please be careful..."

Burt shot Kurt a look, “Who do you think you’re talking to?” he joked, “Of course I’ll be careful.”

Kurt smiled. "It's not really your driving...it's more watching for other idiots...."

“I will drive as safely as I did when I drove you and your mother home from the hospital,” Burt promised pointedly. 

Kurt shook his head. "But dad, I don't remember that," he teased.

Burt chuckled, “Well, you’re here, aren’t ya? I managed not to get you hurt for nineteen years, I can get your sub back to Lima in one piece I think.”

"I guess that's good enough," Kurt teased. "Years of your cooking notwithstanding...."

"No argument there, I'm happy to let you and Carole take over the kitchen," Burt agreed.

Kurt laughed. "Yup. Happy to help," he teased.

"Yes, you've always been very helpful," Burt agreed in a playful tone, "And I've always been an excellent driver," he fired back. 

Blaine giggled against Kurt's lap.

Kurt bit back a groan. "If you're an excellent driver, maybe you should just drive."

Burt just chuckled and pulled out smoothly, "Does my backseat driver approve?"

Kurt looked down at Blaine, who was giggling away silently. "I don't know, does he?" 

Blaine shook his head slightly, still grinning, "he didn't mean me Sir, I'm just along for the ride."

Kurt laughed. "You're a brat," he teased. "Alright, chauffeur....home, please."

Burt shook his head and chuckled, "chauffeur is it? Odd picking up the chauffeur at the airport instead of the other way around."

"Times are tough all over," Kurt said. "Now, if you'll excuse us, I'm going to cuddle my submissive for awhile." He draped the blanket over Blaine. "Sleep...."

“Mmm, yes Sir,” Blaine hummed, his eyes drooping closed almost immediately.

Kurt brought his free hand up to stroke Blaine's hair, and tightened his hold on the submissive's waist with the other hand. He stayed awake the whole drive, watching Blaine slumber, hoping the painkiller and the rest would help make the rest of the day easier on the sub.

Blaine slept peacefully for the entire trip, with no restraints and his Dom’s fingers playing with his hair.

Kurt woke Blaine gently when they pulled into the drive. "Sweetheart, we're home...time to wake up...."

Blaine grunted and rubbed his eyes, still groggy with sleep, “Home?” he murmured.

"Yes," Burt said. "Home. That place where you sleep, eat, and shower. Time to get out of the car and go inside."

"Mm'kay...food?" Blaine said softly before breaking into a yawn. 

Kurt laughed. "Yes, we can get you food, if you can't wait for dinner."

"Maybe just some soup? Still sleepy..."

Kurt nodded. "Let's get you some soup," he agreed. He opened the car door and helped Blaine get out. 

“Sir?” Blaine asked, taking in an expensive car parked at the curb. “Sir...” his eyes were wide. “Sir, that’s my father’s car...”

“What?” Kurt asked. He looked at the car in question. “Sweetheart, you must be mistaken. It probably belongs to one of the neighbors.”

“No! That is my father’s car! I know it is! The license plate! It’s Ander1. It’s my father’s car! What is he doing here? He’s supposed to be in jail. How...Sir...” Blaine was shaking, cowering against Kurt as he took in the implications of the black Bentley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still looking for reviews....and...how would you feel if I left it here for six months? ;)


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I didn't make you wait six months. Though, from some of the comments demanding more chapters, I was tempted to wait awhile longer... ;)
> 
> I just had to wait for someone to help me beta a particular conversation that happens in this chapter that was difficult to figure out. It's all good now, and I hope you like it. A bit shorter chapter because I needed a good stopping point.
> 
> There's gonna be fun in the next chapter, though! Yummy boy on boy type fun!

The front door of the house flew open, and the mystery was solved. "Blainey!" came the cry as Cooper bounded down the stairs. "Merry Christmas, Squirt!"

"Coop?" Blaine's eyes widened in disbelief and he looked up at Kurt, the tears still pooling but not falling. "Did you know Cooper was coming?"

Kurt shook his head, eyes wide. "I had no idea," he whispered "none whatsoever."

Blaine only had time for a brief nod to acknowledge he believed Kurt before he was gathered up in his brother's arms, "Coop," Blaine exclaimed, "it's good to see you but put me down please....and don't call me Squirt."

'Sorry, Squirt," Cooper grinned. He set Blaine back on his feet, watching as Kurt immediately steadied him. 

"You okay, sweetheart?" Kurt asked softly, checking Blaine's face for signs of pain.

Blaine nodded, the medicine had done it's job numbing him, "I'm still tired, but I'm okay, now that I know it’s Coop and not our dad.” He turned to his brother. “We just came back from picking up Burt at the airport," he explained.

"You took him all the way to Columbus?" Cooper asked. "In a car?"

"No. We walked,” Kurt said dryly. “Yes, in a car. He wanted to go. End of discussion," Kurt said. He turned back to Blaine. "Let's get you inside and into bed. You can catch up with Cooper after your nap."

Blaine nodded, "Yes, Sir," he agreed readily as he let his Dom guide him into the house and away from Cooper, who seemed a little stunned by the sudden dismissal.

Kurt took Blaine straight down the hall to the bedroom. "I didn't know..." He reiterated. 

"I know, Sir. I know you would never keep something like this from me," Blaine said softly.

Kurt shook his head. "I have to wonder who thought this surprise was a good idea."

There was a soft knock at the door. "Boys?" Carole asked. "May I come in?"

"Yes, come in," Kurt said. She pushed open the door. "When did he get here?" he asked.

"About fifteen minutes before you did, I texted you, you must not have noticed...Jessica is in the kitchen helping with dinner. I swear, I didn't know they were coming. I asked and Cooper said he always surprised you at Christmas, Blaine..." Carole looked very apologetic, even though she had nothing to apologize for.

"He always surprised my parents," Blaine corrected, "but he can't really do that this year...so I guess that's Cooper logic...I really didn't connect the dots, I'm sorry, Sir..."

Kurt shook his head. "Don't apologize, sweetheart. You didn't know and my phone was off because you were with me." He looked at Carole. "Blaine has taken a larger than normal dose of the painkillers today...he's really sleepy and just a little hungry...do we have any soup we can give him to tide him over until dinner?"

"I think we have some lentil soup, does that sound okay honey?" Carole asked Blaine.

Blaine nodded, "that's fine..." He broke off into a yawn.

Kurt smiled. "Climb into bed, sleepy boy. I'll go say hi to Jessica and get you your soup. You going to be okay without me?"

"If it means Cooper leaves me alone so I can nap...I hope he doesn't drive you too crazy," Blaine frowned.

"We can handle Cooper," Carole reassured. "But Jess is looking a little lost....she doesn't really know any of us...I feel bad for her."

"Poor Jess...I'll have to talk to her later and make sure she knows I’m happy to see her, I was just caught off guard," Blaine chewed his bottom lip.

Kurt nodded. "I'll talk to her, too. But if she's overwhelmed with just our family, how is she going to do tomorrow?" He didn't really want to have to deal with two submissives in states of panic from being around too many people.

"She could always hide in here with me?" Blaine offered.

Kurt smiled. "You'd share your sanctuary?"

"She puts up with my brother's crazy, for her I would," Blaine half joked.

Carole laughed. "I'll go start heating the soup while Kurt tucks you in, sweetie," she offered. With another smile, she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Kurt smiled at Blaine and squeezed his hand. "Let's get you into bed. How is your pain?"

"it's okay,," Blaine promised Kurt, "the pills have definitely kicked in."

"Oh yeah?" Kurt asked. 

"Mmmhmm, no pain," Blaine hummed dreamily.

"My submissive is so high right now," Kurt laughed softly. "Come on, shoes off and under the covers."

"Oh right...shoes," Blaine murmured as if he just realized he still had them on.

Kurt tugged Blaine's shoes off and helped him further up onto the bed. "There we go...you should keep your pants on unless they're uncomfortable."

"Mmm, I feel nothing," Blaine whispered, his eyes already closed.

Kurt smiled. "Nothing?" he asked, running his hands over Blaine's legs. "Mmm, sweet dreams, sweetheart. Sleep well." He kissed Blaine softly then pulled the blankets up over him and quietly left the room.

“Bye, Sir,” Blaine murmured, not realizing Kurt had already left.

Kurt shook his head, chuckling softly to himself as he walked down to the kitchen, where Cooper was talking loudly and gesturing, having a captive audience in Jessica and Carole, who were working on supper. "Blaine is sleeping, so let's keep it to a dull roar?" he asked.

"Oh, he's not hungry anymore?" Carole asked, glancing over at the microwave.

Kurt shrugged. "He is, but the meds are taking priority I think. I'll wake him in a bit to eat..."

"He get this doped up every day or was this just for the trip?" Cooper asked.

Kurt gritted his teeth. "He's taking the doctor prescribed dosage," he said evenly. "No more than that. He's even tried less a few times, but today is a bad pain day."

Carole nodded, "it's true, Cooper. He's been gradually weaning off the medicine."

"And even if he weren't," Kurt began, "you still have no idea what he actually went through. He deserves whatever measure of relief the painkillers can give him."

Cooper put his hands up in surrender, “You’re right...and I’m sorry. I’m sorry I made you feel defensive and I’m sorry Blainey went through that,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “I guess I’m trying to feel involved and helpful with no idea how to do that.”

Kurt shook his head. "Why don't you ask him? Calmly. When he wakes up. What you can do for him, I mean. But don't ask him the details. He doesn't need to go through that again right now."

Cooper nodded, “I won’t ask for details. I mean part of me wants to know how bad it was, but a bigger part of me doesn’t want to even imagine my little brother going through that…and I wouldn’t have him relive it just to tell me. Will he have to appear in court and tell his story?”

Carole nodded. "Ultimately, yes. He will have to go through it at some point..."

Kurt shook his head. "As for how bad it was, you can't imagine it, for sure....I can't, and I've heard it straight from him..."

Cooper frowned, “I know he was raped…”

Kurt shuddered. "Not talking about it," he snapped.

“I don’t want to,” Cooper snapped back, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry Kurt. I know you probably think I shouldn’t have come here, should give you guys space...maybe I should. But he’s my baby brother and the only real family I have left besides Jess, and it’s Christmas…”

Kurt sighed. "I just want him happy," he said quietly. "I'm glad you're here...I just wish you'd called first."

Cooper nodded, “I guess that’s fair...I tend to enjoy surprising people, but I can understand where you all have had too many surprises recently,” he grew quiet a moment, “So, how has his therapy been going?”

"Good, from the reports I've gotten," Kurt said. He stopped and turned to Jessica. "I'm sorry," he said. "I've been rude. It's good to see you, Jess. I'm glad you came."

Jessica’s smile was soft and small but present, “Thank you, Kurt. I hope it’s not an intrusion on your holidays, but I’m glad we’re here, too...I’ve always liked Blaine, he was the only Anderson besides Cooper to be genuinely warm to me. He’s a sweetheart and I’m sorry so many bad things have happened to him,” She knew it was the most words she’d ever said to her brother in law’s Dom, but the bottled up sentiments came pouring out.

Kurt nodded. "Thank you," he murmured. "He wants to see you when he wakes up, says he's missed you, and if you get overwhelmed with all the people, you're more than welcome to hide out in our room with him." He smiled. "He says if you're willing to put up with his," he pointed at Cooper, "crazy, then he's willing to share his space."

“Hey!” Cooper exclaimed, mock affronted as his submissive suppressed a giggle, he broke into a grin, “Now, that sounds like my Blainey.”

Kurt smiled. "We're slowly getting there," he agreed. 

“Good,” Cooper said, “You have no idea how much better that makes me feel...I was worried I’d lost him. I’d never forgive myself.”

Kurt bit back the retort that came to mind. Instead, he nodded. "No sooner than I would," he agreed quietly. "I'll never know why he didn't try to call anyone else...but he's back now, and we're working on it."

Cooper nodded, “If there’s anyway I can help...legally I mean, as a witness to my parent's’ behavior maybe, please let me know,” he said quietly.

Kurt nodded. "It's pretty much a slam dunk, I think...I mean, they sold an underage, gay submissive to a woman, against his will, when he objected to the claim. Even in Ohio, it's not acceptable to give an underage gay male to a straight female. But maybe we'll need a character witness to attest to my relationship with Blaine...would you do that?"

"I certainly would," Cooper agreed, "it's the least I could do."

"Alright," Kurt said. "So. We have quite a bit of extended family coming for dinner tomorrow. We are telling them he had septic appendicitis. No more details than that. If they recognize him as 'that sub', we will cross that bridge when we get there. For now, it's just appendicitis with a massive infection. Got it?"

"That sub? Is that what people around here have been calling him?" Cooper asked sounding surprised, "but yeah of course I've got it, it's no one's business and I don't want my little bro embarrassed."

Kurt shrugged. "A guy at the airport recognized him from the missing person reports. I had Blaine sit on a bench while we were waiting for dad, I stood beside him. The guy, a Dom, was sitting on the bench with his sub on her knees. Blaine didn't say anything but I could tell he was worried about appearing insolent or a bad submissive so I offered that he wasn't feeling well, the guy asked if I had done that to him, then realized who he was. It was awkward, but not incredibly terrible...at least the guy was supportive after he figured it all out."

Cooper frowned, "still, that's kind of awkward, I hope it doesn't happen too often."

"Me, too," Kurt said. "It probably will on New Year's...but we'll figure it out...I'll be with him."

"New Years? You’re taking him out for New Years?" Cooper asked, confused.

Kurt shook his head. "We're going to New York," he said simply. 

“You’re taking him to New York? You just said he was in a lot of pain from the short trip to Columbus...how is he going to manage New York?” Cooper asked. “Are you sure that’s appropriate? What do his doctors say?”

“We’re going to ask this week. If they say no, we won’t go. It’s a short flight, it’ll probably be easier than driving, to be honest.”

Carole’s eyebrows rose in surprise, "Flight? Sweetie, you don't fly..."

Kurt bit his lower lip. "I know. But it's either fly or take the train, and I think flying will be less taxing on Blaine. I'll have to suck it up and do it."

“Are you going to be alright?” Carole asked.

"I’ll do my best" Kurt said. "But he wants to go. Blaine loves flying, I won't take that from him. I survived the helicopter, I'll survive this. I really need to talk to someone about some sort of anti-anxiety medication. Maybe when we get back."

Carole nodded, "I can get you something, sweetie. I’ll talk to one of the clinic doctors...he can get samples of some stuff. Completely legitimate, I promise."

"We'll see. I don't want to be incapacitated while flying with him," Kurt said. "He needs me for support..."

"How supportive will you be if you're having a panic attack?" Cooper asked bluntly.

Carole patted Kurt on the shoulder. "We'll do what we can," she said. "But even talking about flying makes Kurt a little green, so let's end this conversation. Is Blaine staying in the loft while you go to your party?" She asked Kurt.

"Maybe....he really wants to come, though. We'll see how he's feeling the night of."

Cooper nodded his approval, "Blaine does have a tendency to push himself. Glad you don't let him."

Kurt sighed. "Cooper, I think I probably know your brother better than you do at this point. He knows his limitations. He has been pushing himself, but it's a good thing."

Cooper grimaced. "Fair enough. I’m sorry. I really didn't come here to upset you or pick fights Kurt."

Kurt nodded. "I'm sorry. It's just tough...I mean, I won't put a collar on him until he's well enough to kneel, and so he's not officially mine...and people keep telling me how to treat him, but he is mine, and it all just sucks. That's the only way I can describe it."

"Wow...that's a pretty sufficient description actually. I'd be going nuts if I had to deal with all that," Cooper admitted.

Jessica frowned. "How does he feel about all that?" She asked. "I mean...with the claim and all?"

Kurt flushed. "He understands why we're waiting," he said quietly. He looked over at Carole. "Is that soup ready yet?"

Carole nodded, "It is."

"Good. I'll take him a bowl. He'll eat it and go right back to sleep, he won't remember a thing," Kurt predicted.

"Alright sweetie, I'll entertain our guests," Carole replied.

Kurt nodded. "Thank you," he said tightly. He took the bowl of soup and headed down the hall to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Reviews are like candy. I eat them up.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *taps mic* Is this thing on? Is anyone even here? 
> 
> I'm not going to apologize. I can't. I have no excuses, other than a renovation, a move, and real life. But I finally got this chapter somewhat edited, and it's way past due, so here you go.

Blaine barely even stirred when Kurt entered the room.

Kurt set the bowl on the nightstand and crawled onto the bed. "Blaine...sweetheart...time to wake up..." He climbed over top of the submissive and looked down at him in the dim room. 

Blaine blinked up at Kurt groggily then smiled, "Morning?" He mumbled.

Kurt laughed softly. "Not quite. Just brought you some soup. Had a talk with your brother...and then your soup was ready, so here I am."

Blaine scrunched his eyebrows in confusion a moment before remembering, "oh, my brother...is he behaving?"

Kurt shrugged. "He asked some tough questions but I think he realizes we're on the same team." He bent and kissed Blaine softly. "I'm not scaring you...over top of you like this, am I?"

Blaine smiled up at Kurt, “No, Sir. It’s not scary at all. Really nice actually.”

Kurt lowered himself a bit further, so he was pressing down slightly. Not to hurt, not enough to bother Blaine's ribs, but enough to be a solid presence. "How about now?" he asked softly.

“Mmm,” Blaine hummed and pretended to consider, “Nope, still not scary,” he whispered.

Kurt nodded. "I see," he whispered. He carefully took Blaine's hands and raised them over his head, lightly pinning his wrists down. "Still okay?"

Blaine’s breath hitched and his eyes widened, “Sir...yes, I’m still okay, Sir,” he said softly.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked, tightening his hold on Blaine's wrists incrementally.

Blaine took a deep steadying breath through his nose and nodded, “Yes...but please, Sir, can you kiss me now?”

Kurt nodded. "Definitely," he breathed. He bent his head and kissed Blaine softly, slowly. His hands tightened reflexively as he deepened the kiss, and he pressed Blaine fully into the bed.

“Oh,” Blaine gasped into Kurt’s mouth, “Feels so good,” he whispered and rocked his hips up.

Kurt pulled back, grinning. "Don't hurt yourself," he cautioned.

Blaine groaned, then his stomach gurgled loudly, "worst timing," he muttered.

Kurt smiled. "No, I think it could be worse," he said, kissing Blaine again. "Could be your brother interrupting us instead of your stomach."

Blaine chuckled, "Yes, that would be worse..."

Kurt released Blaine's wrists and sat back, relieving the submissive of his weight. "Do you want to sit up and eat some.soup?"

Blaine sighed, "I probably should, just to shut my stomach up."

Kurt nodded. He slid off to the side and picked up the bowl. "Eat up..."

Blaine made quick work of the.now cooled off soup and soon the bottom of the bowl was visible, "All done," he declared as he handed the bowl back to Kurt.

"Wow. You were really hungry," Kurt observed. "Okay. Go brush your teeth and come back to bed. Close and lock the door behind you."

Blaine nodded, then hurried to follow the instructions without question, hobbling to the bathroom with his cane. Soon he was back and locking the door behind him. He turned to face Kurt, waiting for instruction.

Kurt smiled. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Blaine smiled back, "good. Still no pain, but less dopey. The nap helped."

"Good," Kurt nodded. "Now come lie down with me. We're locked in, but you can open the door anytime you like, you aren't trapped here."

Blaine nodded, "I never feel trapped with you," he said with a smile as he walked back to the bed slowly, supporting himself on his cane.

Kurt reached out for Blaine's hands, guiding him down onto the bed. "I just want you to always feel safe, and free to leave if you need to."

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt on his lips, "I love you," he whispered.

Kurt hummed appreciatively. "I love you," he murmured. "We have a little while before dinner will be ready. Should we continue our earlier conversation? From the airport?"

"The one about New York?"

Kurt shook his head. "The one about privacy in New York."

"Oh," Blaine whispered and blushed, "that one....okay. I said privacy would be nice. I stand by that statement."

Kurt smiled. "And I agreed. And then I asked what you wanted to do if we got that privacy. And you couldn't answer."

"Oh," Blaine repeated, cheeks turning impossibly redder, "well, I was thinking we could continue...testing things...maybe I could help you have an orgasm sometime...like...with my mouth?"

Kurt felt like he was going to swallow his tongue. His mouth was suddenly dry. He cleared his throat. "Um...I...um..." He blinked. He tried to form a response, but words weren't coming.

“It was just something I thought of, maybe trying...we don’t have to...if you’re not ready, I..”

Kurt shook his head. "No...that's...that's not it....I...I just can't....I'm...are you ready for something like that?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I think so...I don't know," Blaine whispered.

"It’s okay," Kurt said. 

"It's just...it's something I haven't done...and I want to make you feel good, but I don't know if I'll be any good at it..."

Kurt shook his head. "You will be amazing at it. But I'm just thinking....maybe we should try it the other way first?"

"I...oh," Blaine swallowed hard, "really?"

"If you were into it," Kurt said, "I would do it now. But I don't want to rush you, and I don't want to scare you....so if you'd rather not...I mean, we can always start with hand jobs...."

"I...now?" Blaine's voice broke, he took a deep breath and nodded, "I think I would be. Am...into it, I mean," he fumbled and finally broke into a shy smile, "you really want to?"

Kurt nodded. "I really do. I had you lock the door just in case...and...well, I kinda need some relief after earlier." He was bright red.

"Earlier? You mean...this long? You're...still turned on from earlier?" Blaine sounded incredulous.

"Not exactly," Kurt said. "But thinking about it now....more like again..."

Blaine's hands found Kurt's arms, "Sir, I...may I kiss you now?"

Kurt nodded. "Lie down and let me do the work," he said.

"Okay," Blaine said softly as he lay down on the bed and waited.

Kurt rose up over him and knelt on either side of his thighs. "Still okay?" he grinned. 

Blaine nodded, "Yes...I'm okay, Sir," he answered, unable to keep the smile off his face either.

Kurt bent and kissed him slowly, their lips playing and tongues tangling over one another.

"Mmm," Blaine hummed into Kurt's mouth, "so good," he whispered as they broke apart.

"Agreed," Kurt murmured. "Love you."

Blaine's smile widened, "love you too..."

Kurt lowered himself so he was lying atop his submissive, his knees holding his torso off of Blaine's ribs. He again pinned Blaine's wrists to the bed. “I need you to tell me if I do anything wrong,” Kurt directed. “Understand me?”

"I understand, Sir. I'll tell you if anything makes me uncomfortable," Blaine promised. He looked up to where Kurt's hands were gripping his own, his pulse quickened, but he felt safe. He was not she, it was different, "I'm good, Sir," he assured again, this time making direct eye contact with Kurt..

Kurt smiled tenderly. "Alright. Not scared at all?" Simple restraints, like Kurt's hands, were a first step in getting him past the things that had happened.

Blaine shook his head, "not with you. I know I'm safe, Sir."

"Okay," Kurt kissed his sub again. "I...I don't know how I really feel about taking things physically further than we ever did before...but I'd definitely like to take care of you right now...and maybe, if you're feeling up to it, you could reciprocate?"

Blaine smiled, "I think I'd like that..."

Kurt nodded. He would be lying if he said he weren't scared, but part of him was still holding onto the hope that Blaine would be his, fully, in less than two months. And for that to happen, he had to push. Just a little.

For his part Blaine was nervous too, but excited. He lay mostly still, only squirming slightly as the minutes ticked by without further action.

When Kurt realized how long he'd just been staring down at his waiting submissive, he chuckled ruefully. "Maybe I'm not as ready as I thought, but I definitely want to play a bit..."

Blaine beamed up at him, “Whatever you’d like Sir...I’m yours…”

"Mmm, you are, aren't you," Kurt whispered. He lifted all his weight off of Blaine and released the submissive's wrists. "Shh, I'm coming back," he promised when Blaine made a wordless noise of protest. "Just stopped to get more comfortable." He stripped down to his underwear, carefully folding his clothing. "This is alright?"

Blaine’s pretty sure he stopped breathing for a second, he hurried to nod, “Yeah...yes...it is alright. More than.”

Kurt knelt on the bed beside Blaine. "May I take your sweats and hoodie off?" he asked.

Blaine nodded, “Yes...please,” he lifted his hips up as if to illustrate his eagerness to comply with the request.

"Alright," Kurt nodded. He pulled off Blaine's pants, finally realizing his sub had been without underwear the entire day. "Naughty boy," he chuckled.

Blaine blushed, “Oops, sorry, Sir.”

Kurt grinned. "You are not. Now, sit up, so we can get your hoodie off."

Blaine laughed and sat up slowly, “You did say to dress comfortably, I didn’t want the elastic waistband to dig..”

"Loose interpretation..." Kurt shook his head. "You're going to be such a handful...such a brat..." He stripped off Blaine's hoodie.

Blaine grinned, “Well I know how much you like a challenge…”

Kurt looked down at his submissive's bared body. "So gorgeous. Such a beautiful boy..."

Blaine’s blush spread down his neck, “Sir...” he nearly whined.

"What?" Kurt asked. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Blaine shook his head, “Not wrong really...just...you really think I’m still beautiful, with all these scars?”

"You. Are. Beautiful," Kurt declared. He traced over the scar from the appendectomy with a single finger. "This is nothing." He lightly touched each of the bite marks that marred Blaine's chest. "These are nothing. And this?" he traced Blaine's cock and beneath, fingers lightly dancing over the scar there. "This, this is just a sign of your strength and bravery. I love you. And you are beautiful, in spite of and because of the scars."

Blaine struggled not to tear up, “I’m very lucky, Sir. To have you, I love you so much.”

"I'm the lucky one," Kurt contradicted. "Okay...so...um...let's...I'm going to kiss you now, okay?"

“So, okay,” Blaine whispered.

Kurt laid down beside Blaine, and ran a hand down the submissive's body. "Does it bother you that I like looking at you?" He whispered, before kissing him lightly.

Blaine shook his head, "no...but the scars still bother me," he admitted.

"I know they do," Kurt said. "But these are almost gone," the marks on Blaine's chest, "this one likely would have happened anyway," the appendectomy, "and the last one is practically invisible. I don't even think I could see it while giving you a blowjob. We will get you past the physical scars."

“I know...I just...I’m so glad I’m here with you right now Sir, and we’re moving forward like this,” Blaine whispered.

Kurt kissed Blaine's shoulder, then each bite on his chest. "May I continue?" he asked, lips hovering over the pink line of the appendectomy.

Blaine gazed down at Kurt and nodded, “Yes.”

Kurt carefully traced his tongue over the scar low on Blaine's abdomen. He sucked gentle kisses into Blaine's hip bone and nipped lightly at his upper thighs. 

Blaine gasped quietly at the sensation, making eye contact with Kurt as he looked up in question, “It’s good,” he murmured.

Kurt stopped, realizing what he had been doing. "I was biting you..." He whispered.

“You were,” Blaine whispered back, “But you weren’t trying to hurt me...it was different…”

Kurt smiled. "You sure?" he asked. 

Blaine nodded, "just...no harder than that?"

"Okay." Kurt nodded. "So...this is okay?" He nibbled again, with the same pressure than before, and was rewarded with a moan of pleasure. "That is okay," he grinned. He kissed down Blaine's thigh and breathed hotly on his cock. 

Blaine bit back a soft whimper, “Oh..oh my god…that is very okay..."

“Good.” But Kurt knew he wasn’t ready to take that step. With his left hand, he fumbled for a bottle of lotion on the bedside table. He poured some into the palm of his right hand, even as he continued planting nibbling kisses up and down Blaine’s thighs. He moved back up his submissive’s body and wrapped his hand around Blaine’s length. He gave one long, slow stroke.

Blaine's head fell back on the pillow, "Oh, ohh...Kurt, Sir...please," he panted, barely audible.

Kurt twisted his wrist, rubbing his thumb over the swollen head. He sped up his pace, his left hand keeping the same rhythm on his own cock, even as he stroked Blaine. There was no sound except the heavy breathing of both Dom and sub.

Blaine couldn't hold back as the pleasure seized him, moaning, his hips bucked and his body shook, then suddenly it was over , "Oh, oh Sir...I'm sorry Sir..."

Kurt smiled and kissed his cheek, then clenched his teeth as he silently followed his submissive. “ Don't apologize, sweetheart," he soothed once he’d caught his breath. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with that."

"But...so quick, I've never come so fast before," Blaine mused, still overwhelmed by the sudden orgasm and more than a little embarrassed by his lack of stamina. His eyes went wide. "And without permission," he whispered.

Kurt grinned. "I must have done something right," he teased. "It's okay. It’s been an overwhelming day, I'm not upset. I'm sure next time will last longer for you. It's fine, sweetheart."

"You were very good, Sir," Blaine said sincerely if a bit shyly, "could I...return the favor?"

Kurt flushed. "Um...that won't be necessary," he confessed. He rolled onto his side, revealing the wet spot on his underwear. "I kinda...took care of things. Next time?"

"Really?" Blaine was a bit stunned, then nodded, "Next time," he agreed.

"You weren't the only one really turned on by this..." Kurt said. "I'm going to change, okay?"

Blaine smiled, "Mm'kay," he hummed happily.

Kurt got up from the bed and found a clean pair of underwear for himself, and one for Blaine. "Here, let's at least get some shorts on you."

“Thank you, Sir,” Blaine murmured and pulled the underwear on while still laying in bed. “So...I think I’m rested enough now, if you’d like me to come back with you…”

Kurt shook his head. "Unless you're feeling up to talking with your brother...."

Blaine shrugged, "how's Jess?"

"Worried about you," Kurt said honestly. "she loves you and wants you to be safe. I think she and Carole are getting along pretty well though."

Blaine smiled, "that's not surprising, but I'm glad."

"Me too," Kurt agreed. He put his clothes from earlier back on, smoothing them down. "Do you want to go greet them properly? Or would you rather hide out in here?"

"I'd like to say hi, I'm going to be hiding out here a lot in the next couple of days," Blaine replied.

Kurt frowned. "You think so?" he asked quietly.

"Well, I'll try to socialize...but I'm not used to long days, I've been taking lots of naps lately," Blaine explained.

"Well, that's understandable," Kurt smiled. "I think you and I will take over the loveseat in the living room tomorrow, so we can cuddle and just be with the family while still having our bubble....what do you think?"

Blaine smiled, “I like that idea, Sir. That way we can keep an eye on my brother, make sure he doesn’t frighten your family too badly,” he teased.

Kurt laughed. "We can do that. But..I do have a present I'd like you to open today....if you want..."

“Really, Sir?” Blaine asked, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice.

Kurt laughed. "It's nothing that exciting. But I have something for you...for tonight."

"Something to wear?" Blaine guessed.

"Would you like me to just go get it now?" Kurt asked. 

Blaine smiled, "yes, Sir. I'd like that."

"I'll be right back," Kurt promised. "Put some clothes on while I'm gone."

"I will," Blaine replied.

Kurt left the room and walked down the hall to the living room, pulling a clothing box out from under the tree before anyone questioned him.

Blaine quickly pulled on some sweatpants and a Henley, knowing Kurt would be back soon.

Kurt made it to the hallway before being caught "Hey, bud, is Blaine okay?”

Kurt turned to his father. “He’s fine,” he managed, hoping his face didn’t tell the truth. His submissive was better than fine, and so was he. “He was just pretty tired. I’m going to let him open this present and we’ll be out in a few more minutes.”

"So, I guess he enjoyed that soup?" Cooper asked.

“He did,” Kurt confirmed. “Ate the whole bowl.”

"Sounds like he's got his appetite back," Cooper commented.

“He does,” Kurt said, trying to keep his answers short, and hoping he wasn’t blushing.

"So, he'll be coming back out to join us?" Jess asked.

“He will,” Kurt said. “After I let him open this present. We’ll be out soon.” He headed for the hall.

Blaine was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting when Kurt came back. "Everything okay?"

“Just crazy family members. Cooper pretty much asked me if we were having sex. By referencing the soup repeatedly.” He shrugged. “Here. Merry Christmas, Blaine,” he smiled, setting the box on the bed beside his submissive.

Blaine gingerly lifted the edges, carefully removing the paper in one solid sheet instead of tearing it open. Finally got to the contents of the package, lifting the blue satin sleep shirt out first, "oh, Sir...it's so smooth! I love it, thank you!"

“You’re welcome,” Kurt smiled. “I just thought you deserved something beautiful to have against your skin...but now, I mean, now we can probably sleep together without pajamas, but still...I got you a nice thick robe and slippers, too....to keep warm...”

"I love them, Sir," Blaine assured.

“And I love you. Now, your brother and Jess are sitting in the living room avidly awaiting your attention. Shall we?”

"We shall," Blaine replied with a cheerful smile.

Kurt took Blaine's hands and pulled him to his feet. "Cane?" he asked.

Blaine nodded as he stood, "it's probably a good idea, just to be careful."

Kurt handed over the cane and slid the fingers of his other hand into Blaine's. "Let's go," he smiled.

"I love you, Sir," Blaine blurted out as he looked at his Dom.

Kurt smiled. "I love you, too," he kissed Blaine lightly. 

"Now I'm ready," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips, a soft smile on his face.

"Alright," Kurt led Blaine down the hall to the living room, and straight over to the loveseat. "Sit with me?"

Blaine nodded, "Of course," he sat beside Kurt and cuddled into his side, "Mmm, very comfortable...I think this will work nicely tomorrow," he teased.

Kurt nodded. "I think so, too." He pulled Blaine's legs over his lap and patted the sub's calves. "I think so, too..."

"This is even better," Blaine murmured.

The peace wasn't meant to last however, "did I hear Blainey?" Came Cooper's voice from the doorway.

"In here, Coop," Blaine called out.

Kurt tried to bite back a groan. He forced a smile. "Hi, Cooper," he called. "Told you we'd be back in the living room soon..."

"Ready for company, Squirt?" Cooper asked Blaine.

"Not if you keep calling me Squirt," Blaine replied dryly.

Kurt chuckled softly. "It's okay, sweetheart," he whispered. "We'll find a way to get him back."

"Promise?" Blaine whispered back , eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Promise," Kurt nodded. He squeezed Blaine's ankle. "Comfortable?" He asked.

"Yes, Sir...very comfortable," Blaine answered with a smile.

Kurt leaned over to give him a soft kiss. "Why don't you tell your brother how you're doing?"

"I'm doing much better Cooper," Blaine said, "my physical therapist said I'm one of his best patients," he joked, "Really though, I feel pretty lucky to be here...to be safe."

Cooper frowned. "I'm really sorry, Squirt...um...Blaine...if I had had any idea...."

"If you had had any idea, what would you have done? You didn't do anything when he was being locked in his room for Christmas by your dad, you didn't do anything when they didn't feed him for a weekend because he got a B. Tell me, Cooper, what, exactly, would you have done if you had had any idea what he was going through?" Kurt didn't even try to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Sir, please," Blaine whispered, "it's in the past. It doesn't matter anymore..."

"No, Blaine, your Dominant is right. I turned a blind eye far too often, I didn't protect you the way I should have. I never dreamt it would get to the point it did, but maybe I should have..."

Burt stepped in. "It's still a little harsh, Kurt. No one dreamed that the Andersons would do something like this..."

"I did!" Kurt exclaimed. "I put measures in place! I got him a private cell phone. I drilled that phrase into him. And while it wasn't enough, at least I tried...I'm sorry, sweetheart, I tried...." He was holding back tears, his voice thick.

"Sir, please don't cry, it wasn't your fault, "I told them, I said ‘I respectfully object to this pairing,’ just like you taught me. They didn't care, Sir. What I wanted didn't matter...it hasn't mattered to them, to him, for a long time," Blaine scrambled off the couch and onto his knees without thinking, trying desperately to soothe his Dom, he grabbed both of Kurt's hands in his and looked up at him, "I'm here now, Sir. I'm safe, now I'm with you I'll always be safe...as long as I'm yours..."

Kurt stared into his submissive's eyes, seeing love, trust, and absolutely no pain in the hazel depths. The tears trickled down his cheeks for an entirely different reason. "You are mine," he choked on the words. His mind was overloading. His beautiful submissive, kneeling for him, in front of most of the people who mattered to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also not going to apologize for that cliffhangerish ending. If you want to see what happens next, review. ;)


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only taken me nearly five months to get to this chapter, which I expected to be posted on Christmas...yeah, I suck. But I couldn't leave you all hanging like that.
> 
> There is art for this chapter. Beautiful art. That I have linked to below, now that it has been posted. I was a brat and posted this without telling the artist that I was posting it....sorry...well, no, not sorry, but...yeah. 
> 
> Because I thought the artwork was DONE, I posted the chapter. Now I feel HORRIBLE rushing my amazing, beloved, oh so wonderful artist.
> 
> But here it is, in all it's beautiful, sepia-toned glory: [Collaring](http://monkeybutton.tumblr.com/post/143993494944/this-is-some-artwork-ive-done-for-violated-a)
> 
> Please go look at it, give her reblogs and likes, and just know that without her, this story would not be what it is.

Kurt glanced up when Carole’s soft gasp broke the spell.

"Burt," Carole whispered. She clutched her husband's hand.

"Go ahead," Burt breathed, squeezing back encouragingly. Carole dropped his hand and hurried from the room.

"I am yours," Blaine answered, "Only yours," he promised, not breaking eye contact with Kurt for even a second and not moving an inch from where he was.

Kurt nodded. "You're kneeling for me," he whispered, completely unaware of the chaos around them. "Do...do you accept me as your true and only Dominant?"

"I do, Sir. Of course I do," Blaine said, voice shaky but sure.

Cooper opened his mouth, but before he could say a word, Jess's hand was sealing his lips. "Sorry, Sir," she said in the barest of whispers. "Can't let you do that. You can punish me later "

"Did...do you mean to present yourself to me, here and now, in front of our family?" Kurt murmured. 

Blaine shook his head, "No, Sir. I meant to do it tomorrow, on Christmas, in front of our family," he clarified.

Kurt and Burt both chuckled at that. Kurt continued. "What I mean is, Sweetheart, are you sincerely asking me to claim you now...or was this just a way to calm me down?"

"I couldn't wait any longer, I needed to submit, it felt right...I'm sorry, I hope I didn't mess up your plans..."

Kurt smiled, shaking his head. "No, sweetheart, not at all. I just...I wish you were wearing something nicer than sweats," he teased.

Carole reentered the room, a slender black box in her hand. She quietly set it on the loveseat next to Kurt and went to stand with Burt.

"Do you want me to change, Sir?" Blaine asked.

"No!" Kurt exclaimed. "I want you to scoot back about two feet, so I can stand." He watched as Blaine complied without a hint of pain. Considering how recently his submissive had been aching, he wondered if it were the submission or the narcotics keeping his pain at bay. 

Kurt stood, still keeping hold of both of Blaine's hands. "Sweetheart, my strong, precious submissive...will you wear my collar as your own? Take the symbol of my Dominance and wear it around your neck, as a symbol of your submission? Will you allow me to claim you, and make you mine, now and forever?"

Before Blaine could answer, Cooper wrenched Jess's hand off of his mouth, causing the submissive to wince in pain. Burt stepped in before the younger Dom could speak, squeezing his shoulder tightly in a warning to stay silent. "You do anything to ruin this for your brother, and I will throw you out of my house, head first. There are things you don't know, that are none of your business. Blaine will be fine. Kurt will not harm him. Now keep your mouth shut." His words were a mere murmur, but the threat in them was heavy.

Blaine heard and saw nothing but his Dom, he could feel the tears welling up, "Yes, Sir. I will wear your collar and happily be yours forever."

Carole walked back to the loveseat and silently opened the box, leaving the collar easily accessible, if Kurt would ever let go of Blaine's hands.

Kurt took a deep breath. "Sweetheart...hands on your thighs," he directed.

Blaine's hands immediately went to his thighs, almost reflexively, he looked up at Kurt and waited.

Kurt smiled.in relief. He took the collar from the box. "Head down...look at your knees, my love...you may look at my face again when the collar is in place."

Blaine looked down at the floor in front of his knees, staying silent until instructed otherwise.

Kurt took a deep breath. He slowly placed the collar around Blaine's neck. He buckled the latch closed and then tilted Blaine's face up to meet his eyes. "I love you, my precious submissive. You are mine. I am yours, and you are mine. Now and forever."

Blaine could no longer hold back the tears, "now and forever," he repeated softly.

"Come here," Kurt ordered quietly. He took Blaine's hands and pulled him to his feet. "I love you, so very much. You are mine. Forever. No one can break this bond...no one..."

Blaine closed what little distance was left between them, catching Kurt's lips with his own in a tender kiss, "I love you," he whispered when they broke apart.

Kurt was taken by surprise when Blaine kissed him, breaking his posture. He smiled. "Sweetheart...do you want to go look at your collar in the mirror? Or just sit down and cuddle some more?"

"I want to see," Blaine said excitedly, "just a quick look then we can go back to cuddling?"

Kurt laughed softly. "Your wish is my command." He led Blaine down the hall to the bathroom and turned him to face the mirror.

Blaine gasped when he caught his reflection, the metal-accented leather catching the light and contrasting with the skin of his neck. "Oh, Sir....it's beautiful!" He stroked the metal, fingered the D-ring at the front, and slid his hand around the buckle, fingertips caressing the rings meant to hold a tiny padlock. A tiny padlock traditionally furnished by the submissive’s mother. He blinked back tears mixed of happiness and sadness, and smiled at his Dom’s reflection in the mirror.

Kurt smiled. "You like it?" he asked softly. 

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine nodded.

Kurt turned Blaine to face him, pulling him in for a tender kiss. "We'll file the paperwork in a few days, and you will be mine, officially..."

Blaine nodded again and leaned into his Dom. There were no words for how happy he was.  
.........

 

Blaine was so focused on Kurt he never noticed his brother's dumbfounded expression. As soon as the two left Cooper looked to Carole, "My brother is safe," he said blankly, unsure whether to make it a statement or a question.

Carole nodded. "He is," she murmured. "Trust that he and Kurt know what they're doing, and that he will be fine." She patted his shoulder. "I wouldn't have let Burt throw you out head first...I'd have asked him to let you land on your feet....for Blaine's sake."

Cooper chuckled, "thanks Carole...you're a pal," he cleared his throat, "Okay, so as long as my little brother is safe, then I guess I'm happy."

Carole smiled. "You don't get a say in this. This is what he's wanted since the day they met. It would have been cruel for Kurt to keep him waiting much longer. So apologize to your submissive for hurting her wrist, and sit down like a normal person to enjoy Christmas."

Cooper immediately turned to Jess, "Sweetheart, I hurt your wrist? I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to."

Jess shrugged. "It's nothing, Sir. I shouldn't have covered your mouth." She smiled. "But you should trust Kurt more, Sir. He's good for Blaine."

“I’ll take that under advisement,” Cooper teased. He addressed his attention back to the room, “I am glad I was here, to be a witness.”

"We are, too," Kurt said, leading Blaine back into the living room. "Let's get comfortable, sweetheart...."

Blaine nodded, allowing himself to be pulled back down onto their loveseat, “This is the best Christmas Eve ever,” he declared with a happy little sigh.

Kurt smiled. "Agreed," he said. He got comfortable with Blaine in his lap, cuddling the newly collared sub. "It's comfortable?" He asked softly. "Not too heavy....doesn't pinch anywhere?"

Blaine shook his head, “No, it’s perfect Sir,” he whispered with a soft smile.

"You're perfect," Kurt replied. "Are you good to stay out here awhile or do you need to go back to bed? That was a lot of excitement..."

“It was, but I think the next time I get into bed I’m not waking up till Christmas...and I don’t want to miss dinner,” Blaine reasoned, “So, I’ll try and stay awake awhile, if that’s okay, Sir.”

Kurt nodded. "That's fine," he said. "I just thought I would offer."

"What he means is it's highly unusual for a newly claimed couple to spend time in the company of anyone else," Cooper interjected.

Blaine blushed, “Well, I'm...uh..not exactly in a position to do...that. Coop...don’t make me regret my decision…”

Kurt frowned, his arms tightening reflexively around Blaine. "Regret?" he asked softly. "You don't....do you?"

Blaine looked at Kurt confused and then realized how it had sounded, “Oh, no Sir, not that decision! The decision to stay out here and keep everyone company…I’ll never regret pledging myself to you, ever,” he promised.

Kurt sighed in relief and pulled Blaine even closer. "You may have to give your brother actual details...I think the blood vessel in his neck is about to pop...he thinks I'm forcing you into things." The whisper was barely audible to Blaine, much less the rest of the room."

“Oh,” Blaine murmured, finally realizing fully what was likely going on in Cooper’s head, “It’s okay if I tell him?” he asked in a whisper.

Kurt nodded. "Maybe not in front of everyone...maybe you and I should take him aside? Or just you..."

“I can do that, Sir,” Blaine said softly before turning to his brother, “Coop? Can we talk in the kitchen for a minute? Just us?”

Cooper nodded. "Sure, squirt...need me to carry you?"

Kurt leaned over and picked up Blaine's cane. "I think he can manage," he smiled. "I'll see you soon, sweetheart." He steadied Blaine as the sub stood up. "Hurry back to me..."

Blaine grinned down at his Dom, his free hand subconsciously rubbing over his collar, “Of course , Sir, I’ll be right back.”

They made their way to the kitchen, Blaine turned to his brother after sitting down at the table, “Alright, Coop, out with it. I can see you’re dying to ask.”

Cooper rubbed the back of his neck. "Why did you do it? You know this means you have to...um...you know...have sex...in the next thirty days, right? You did know that, didn't you? Oh God...you didn't. And now he's claimed you, and you're going to be forced into sex. ..."

"Coop, stop! Just stop talking a minute for once," Blaine shook his head, "No one is being forced into anything. Kurt and my doctor pulled some strings, we don't have thirty days, we have three-hundred sixty-five..."

Cooper looked confused. "They don't make exceptions...and if you did have that much time, what were you doing in the bedroom fof so long today?"

“They make medical exceptions, especially when it has to do with an abuse case,” Blaine insisted, “There will be no tracker implanted until we’re ready. We have time to take things a step at a time….and earlier we took a step, a small one and it was completely consensual and wonderful and that’s all the detail you’re going to get,” Blaine said, his face burning up.

Cooper didn't look completely convinced, but he nodded. "Alright. Well, let's get you back to your Dom. I'm sure he's frantic with worry by now."

Blaine frowned up at Cooper, “Coop, please try and be happy for me? This is good, I need this…I want this...”

"I just wish I could have taken you to California with me when I came to visit last time. They have such better hospitals," Cooper explained.

Blaine shook his head, “But they don’t have Kurt,” he argued, “I won’t be separated from my Dominant ever again.”

"You'll never come visit us?" Cooper asked quietly. 

“Of course we will,” Blaine replied, looking confused, “Unless...is Kurt not welcome?”

Cooper sighed. "He doesn't like me. I have to walk on eggshells around him. I kinda..I'd like to see just you sometimes..."

"Oh," Blaine deflated, suddenly sad and exhausted by the rift between his Dom and his brother, "I'll discuss it with Kurt. He has friends in California he'd like to visit. Maybe he'll visit them while I visit with you, but I don't like the idea of being across the country from him."

Cooper sighed. "I hate that look on your face. I'm sorry he doesn't like me...I wish he did..."

"He's still angry," Blaine supplied, "as far as he's concerned my whole family played a part in the abuse that led to him almost losing me. If Jess had parents that did the same to her and she had an older Dominant sibling who didn't prevent it, what would they have to do to regain your trust?"

Cooper nodded slowly. "I guess I see your point...I just...why didn't you run away? When it got as bad as it did, before they gave...sold...you...why not just run?"

"Well, like you, I guess I really didn't think they would go that far," Blaine explained, "then once they told me, it was too late, they locked me up and she was always watching, I never would have made it. I still don't even know where I was, exactly. At least I hid the phone Kurt got me, or else no one would have even known until it was way too late," Blaine concluded with a shiver.

Cooper sighed. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, squirt, sorry, Blaine...I...I really am."

“Coop, you’re still my brother, and you’re the only family I really want anything to do with anymore, I think. I’ll talk to Kurt, I know family is important to him and he wouldn’t want our relationship to suffer, but I am his...and happily so,” Blaine asserted, “Are we okay?”

Cooper nodded. "We're okay...we'll get there. I may live in California, but I'm here if you need me. That's why we came...to make sure you really were okay. You could call once in awhile, you know..."

"I've been busy...mostly busy sleeping, but you're right," Blaine placated, "how about we make a point to Skype once a week?"

Cooper shook his head. "I can't schedule my life that far in advance, squirt...but we can try...."

"How about you text when you're able to talk?" Blaine suggested.

Cooper nodded. "I can do that," he agreed. "I will do that."

"Okay...Coop? I'm sorry I've made you worry so much..."

Cooper shrugged. "That's what being a big brother of a sub little brother is all about. I worry. Now...um...before we go back in there...you should know...mom asked me to come see her tomorrow, and I’m going to." 

"I....you...what? Why?" Blaine's voice rose as panic flooded in, "don't tell her anything about me...don't let her know where I am..."

Cooper frowned. "I thought you'd want to rub it in her face that you're safe and happy. Anyway, I'm not taking Jess, I don't want her near the jail...I won't tell her a thing if you don't want me to...though I'd love to tell her about today..."

"I don't want her to feel relieved or off the hook," Blaine argued, his tone angry, "I hope she feels guilt for the rest of her life. Tell her I'm happy, but make sure she knows she's lost me forever. She was okay sending me off to die, as far as I'm concerned, I'm dead to her..."

Cooper nodded. "I would never go see dad...you know...but mom was...she was under his thumb...I just...I want to see if she's okay...."

“You’re a Dom, and she’s a sub...and she’s your mother, that’s why you see it that way. As a submissive I can never imagine turning a blind eye to my own child’s suffering...it’s not acceptable. She’s not innocent, Coop. But I understand...just make sure she knows I almost died and don’t tell her anything that could hurt my case…”

Kurt strode into the kitchen. "What's going on?" he asked. "I can hear how upset you are, sweetheart."

Cooper sighed. "I told him I was going to visit mom tomorrow, since I was in town."

"What?" Kurt asked. "Why would you do something like that?"

“My mom begged me to,” Cooper attempted to explain, “It’s Christmas…”

"I don't care what day it is! It could be her birthday and Christmas at the same time, and I still wouldn’t care what day it is! That woman nearly got Blaine killed! Do what you want, but do not mention this claim to her, do not mention that Blaine is here with me, for all I care tell her you haven't heard from him at all. Nothing that could get back to him here. Do you understand?"

“I...I understand,” Cooper said quietly, “I won’t tell her anything. I won’t visit anyone else in my family and I won’t visit her again after this. Also, I’m not bringing Jess with me, can I leave her here with you guys?”

"What about grandmother?" Blaine asked quietly. "By the same logic that has you visiting our mother, shouldn't grandmother be worthy of your attention?"

“I...I think she’s still loyal to grandfather, I couldn’t visit her,” Cooper argued, “I shouldn’t have agreed…”

"That's between you and your mother," Kurt said. "It's fine. But this better not lead to any retaliation for Blaine, myself, or my family." He turned to Blaine. "Do you want me to go so you can talk longer?"

Blaine shook his head, “No...we were about to rejoin you all in the living room when he told me...but I don’t think I’m up to it anymore. Can I go back to our room until dinner?”

"Of course," Kurt smiled. "Why don't you head down the hall, and I'll let dad and Carole know where we'll be."

“Okay, Sir,” Blaine nodded briefly before he stood, using his cane for support, and hobbled to the bedroom.

"Cooper, Jess is welcome to stay here while you go visit," Kurt said. "But please don't share any details of your visit with Blaine, without talking to me first." He left the kitchen, a smile firmly in place as he spoke to his dad and Carole. "Blaine has changed his mind. We're going to rest in our room until dinner, if that's okay with you."

"Of course," Carole nodded. "I'll come let you know when it's ready...not too long, though. Jess, would you like to help me finish up?"

"Of course, ma'am," Jess said obediently. She followed Carole into the kitchen.

"Please don't ask, dad. I'll tell you what exhausted him when it's over." Kurt turned to leave. "I know I take you for granted...but you're the best dad on earth..."

Burt crooked an eyebrow and looked slightly bemused but wary, “Okay, kid...as long as he’s safe... I trust your judgement.”

Kurt nodded. "He's safe. Just some things Cooper said. It'll be fine, Blaine just needs to rest."

Burt sighed, “I have no problem believing Cooper is exhausting, Jess is a sweet girl though. Must be doing something right if she’s happy,” he said gruffly, “I’ll see you both at dinner...and congratulations again son, I’m proud of you.”

Kurt smiled. "I want you to be," he murmured. He left the living room and walked down the hall to the bedroom, knocking softly on the closed door. "Sweetheart, it's me, may I come in?"

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine called out.

Kurt pushed open the door and closed it behind himself. "Should I lock it? Or just leave it for Carole or Jess to let us know when supper is ready?"

“You can leave it,” Blaine answered, “I’m sorry Sir, I know you just claimed me and we’re celebrating, but I’m not really in the mood to...um...do anything…if that's okay, Sir?”

"No!" Kurt exclaimed. "Sweetheart, I didn't mean it that way. I meant that if you wanted to keep anyone from coming in and bothering us. That's all." He walked over to the bed. "May I join you?"

Blaine nodded, “I’d like that,” he said quietly.

Kurt crawled onto the bed with Blaine. "I'm upset with him...he made this so difficult for us...but I'm still happy we did it."

Blaine sighed, “I’m happy, I would have liked him to be more supportive because he’s my only family that possibly will be...but maybe that’s unrealistic. Cooper is just Cooper.”

Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms. "You are incredible," he whispered. "I love you so much..."

“And I love you too, Sir,” Blaine smiled, “But I don’t see how I’m so incredible…”

"You're strong, you managed to get on your knees for me without hurting yourself too much...how did you do that, anyway?" Kurt asked. "You were in so much pain not long ago...."

“Therapy,” Blaine answered quickly, “That’s why I’ve been pushing myself so hard. My therapist asked me to set a short term goal to work towards, and I wanted to be able to kneel for you….I can’t last more than a couple minutes really, but it’s progress.”

Kurt swallowed uneasily. "You...you knelt for someone else?" he asked quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are many, many chapters left to go. Like....another 50+. Posting will pick up now that I am settled in my new place. Reviews make chapters come faster.
> 
> I'm still working on Claimed, I promise it's not abandoned. It's just...my muse likes Violated better right now, apparently.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in one week? And a chapter of Claimed? Have I gone insane?
> 
> If you missed the update to the last chapter, go check out the amazing fanart by Monkeybutton on tumblr!
> 
>  
> 
> [Collaring](http://monkeybutton.tumblr.com/post/143993494944/this-is-some-artwork-ive-done-for-violated-a)

“Oh no, no, Sir, not for someone else!” Blaine hurried to correct, “I practiced kneeling for myself, near my submissive therapist so I could be safe if I fell or couldn’t get up. But mostly we did exercises so I could strengthen the muscles I would need to bend, kneel and get up again…”

Kurt bit his lower lip, shaking his head. "Right...no Doms in the building. I forgot. I'm sorry, sweetheart...I just get so possessive of you...."

“I would never risk kneeling near another Dom, especially after what happened,” Blaine promised, “I don’t blame you for being protective, I should have clarified.”

Kurt smiled. "I know you wouldn't...I don't know why I even thought you might."

"You are the only person I want to submit to," Blaine swore.

Kurt nodded. "And you are the only one I want submitting to me." He kissed Blaine gently. "Can you change into your new pajamas for me? I want to get a picture of the two of us for Rachel...I'm promised her I'd let her know when I collared you."

Blaine grinned, "show off my brand new collar? Sounds good to me," he retrieved the pajamas and changed into them right in front of Kurt, as quickly as he could manage.

Kurt groaned softly as his sub's body was casually bared to him. "Tonight..." He promised. "Tonight we will celebrate..."

Blaine looked up at his Dom and caught the heated look he gave, "I think I'd like that Sir," he said as he came back over, now decked out in dark blue satin, "picture time?"

Kurt nodded. "Picture time," he said. He pulled Blaine down onto the bed with him and grabbed his phone. He took a selfie of the two of them, Blaine's collar clearly visible. He texted it to Rachel with the caption "sooner than expected, but no less cherished."

Blaine smiled when Kurt showed him, "so how much is she going to freak out?"

"I won't take that bet," Kurt laughed.

Blaine joined in laughing, it didn't take long for Kurt's phone to buzz with a text alert, "what did she say?"

Kurt cleared his throat. "Her exact response is...'OMG! Ahhhhhh! You two are gorgeous together! Can't wait to see you tomorrow! Love you both! Enjoy your night!'. I think she's happy for us."

Blaine smirked, "I don't know...she wasn't too clear there," he teased.

"Well, I guess we'll find out tomorrow," Kurt said. "Um, in case anyone asks, you should know that your collar came with a pair of matching cuffs and ankle restraints. I don't intend to use them until you're ready for bondage, if you ever are, but you should know they're there. Most collar sets do....that's why they may ask."

"Oh," Blaine said softly, "you'll have to show me sometime..."

Kurt nodded. "Whenever you feel ready."

"Eventually," Blaine said softly, "wow, this was some day, huh?"

"You can say that again," Kurt sighed, lying back on the bed. "There's only one way I could be happier...and that's if you were fully healthy."

"Well this would certainly be less dramatic and more fun if I wasn't hurt," Blaine agreed.

"Fun?" Kurt asked. "Well, yeah but I wasn't even thinking about that...I'm was just thinking about how nice it will be when you feel better. But then I realize that if you hadn't been injured...we wouldn't even be here now."

Blaine nodded, "and I'm getting better."

"You are," Kurt agreed. "In fact, I have this feeling that you'll be good as ever before your birthday, and I'll gain time with you I wouldn't have had anyway."

"We still talking innocently?" Blaine teased.

Kurt shook his head. "No," he said quietly. "Not at all."

"Good," Blaine murmured, "because I think I agree with you."

Kurt smiled. "I'm just afraid I'll hurt you," he whispered, pulling Blaine in tight and kissing him gently. 

"You would never hurt me," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips.

"Not on purpose, no," Kurt agreed. "I'm just worried." He kissed Blaine again. "Love you so much..."

"I know, and I love you too," Blaine breathed out as they parted, "we'll wait till I'm healed, you won't hurt me," he punctuated the statement with another long kiss.

Kurt sighed happily into the kiss. "Are you afraid?" he asked quietly. 

Blaine shook his head, "No, Sir."

Kurt bit his lower lip. "Good," he whispered. "That's not to say it won't be scary...that you won't freak out on me....but hopefully we'll get past it...."

"We will get past it and I probably won't freak out...we'll go slow..."

"Oh, yes," Kurt nodded "very, very slow."

"Mmmm," Blaine sighed. "That sounds wonderful...slow and steady..."

"Mmm," Kurt agreed. "Super slow. So slow you'll either beg me to stop or beg me to speed up...."

Blaine cringed involuntarily, then forced himself to settle down. "Sorry, Sir," he whispered.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, rubbing his sub's back.

"Do I have to tell you, Sir?" Blaine asked timidly.

"I wish you would," Kurt replied. "I'd like to know if something I said scared you."

"It wasn't you...it was a memory... That woman...the first time she...the first time she raped me, she...it was inside me, and I remember thinking it was taking forever and why didn't it just end...why didn't the orgasm happen so the...thing.. would get soft...and then I remembered that wouldn't happen...and...." Blaine trailed off. 

"Oh, sweetheart...I didn't mean it like that...if you need me to stop, I will, of course...I'd never ever do more than you could handle...I promise."

Blaine nodded, "I know, Sir, but I can't help it when a memory comes...I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize, sweetheart," Kurt admonished. "Hopefully those times will become fewer and fewer and we can get you past it all...."

Blaine frowned, "it's amazing how many bad memories were formed in such a short time..."

Kurt kissed the tip of Blaine's nose. "Shall we take the next week and see how many good memories we can make in the same amount of time?"

A smile spread across Blaine's face. "You are the best, ever," he declared, " I love you, so so much."

Kurt laughed softly. "I don't know about all that, but I'll take it. "

"Mmm," Blaine hummed, "I love being claimed by you, it feels...right."

"Like a piece of me I didn't know was missing," Kurt agreed. "You fit just right against me..."

Blaine nodded, "I never want to be apart from you ever again..."

Kurt shook his head. "I want to take you everywhere with me. I know it's impractical, but I don't want you out of my sight. And even though that can't happen...let's make it a point to never be apart for more than a few nights...."

"Coop wanted to know if I'd ever visit him again, he didn't think you'd want to come," Blaine said softly.

Kurt smiled. "For you, I'd do anything."

"He thinks you don't like him," Blaine continued, "I told him you valued family and wouldn't want my relationship with my brother to dissolve."

Kurt shook his head. "I don't not like him....I just wish he had done more to protect you. And he frustrates me at the best of times."

Blaine nodded, "I told him that, told him to imagine Jess in the situation I was in...but I'm not quite sure he gets it."

Kurt shuddered. "That's an awful thing to do to a Dom," he said. "But I understand why you did it."

“Cooper has trouble empathizing,” Blaine tried to explain, “And I’m maybe a little more angry with him than I let on,” he admitted.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked softly. "You're angry with him?"

“I love my brother,” Blaine whispered, “But he could have spoke up for me a little more. He could have checked up on me…”

Kurt nodded slowly. "He could have realized something was wrong, instead of taking your father's lies at face value. But he is your brother...and we forgive our brothers, even when they act like idiots." He kissed Blaine lightly. "You're safe now, and I got you two months early. I can't exactly complain about that part of it, at all.”

“I still can’t believe he’s going to see her tomorrow,” Blaine said quietly.

Kurt cuddled him close. "At least he's not on your dad's side...he was her baby long before you were born...it's possible he's remembering things as they were then. It'll be okay. Maybe he'll gain perspective..."

Blaine nodded, “I hope so...I know he was reluctant to agree, and he’s not bringing Jess. I hope he’s careful about what he shares with her…”

"He will be," Kurt reassured. "You know he will. Anything he says could hurt our case, and he doesn't want to do that...he already told me he would testify at the trial..."

“He will?” Blaine asked, eyes wide with surprise, “He’s going to stand up in front of my dad and testify against him?”

"That's what he said," Kurt nodded. "I don't know that anything he could say about your parents would help, but he will testify to his observations of our relationship if the lawyers need him to. We'll start figuring all that out in the New Year."

“Oh, that...that’s...something,” Blaine whispered, “Okay.”

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked. "How is your pain?"

“It’s not bad, Sir,” Blaine replied, “I’m just a little sore, it was a very long day.”

"Yes," Kurt agreed. "Do you feel up to a family dinner with everyone? Or would you rather eat in here?"

“I want to eat with everyone, it’s Christmas Eve, I don’t want to keep you from your family…”

"You are my family," Kurt murmured. "Okay, next question...are you going to eat dinner with the family in your gorgeous pajamas?"

Blaine laughed, “I should probably change back out of these huh? Wouldn’t want to get any food on them.”

Kurt shook his head. "I think you should add the robe and slippers and come to dinner in comfort."

Blaine smiled, “I think that’s a wonderful idea, Sir.”

Kurt grinned. "Besides...those pajamas show off your collar...and I do love seeing that on you. I do have one more question though."

“Yes, Sir? You can ask me anything…”

"Are you taking off your collar to wear your bowtie for tomorrow, or do we have to rethink your outfit?" Kurt teased.

“I am never taking this collar off again,” Blaine declared with a big smile, “Even if it means I can never again wear a bowtie…”

Kurt laughed. "Well, when you put it that way....and yes, you are taking it off, regularly, when you shower, and maybe at other times, too...when I want to kiss your neck...but for tomorrow, you may keep it on, of course.”

“Could we maybe clip the tie onto the collar?” Blaine suggested.

Kurt nodded. "I can design something that would tie around the metal and go through the ring..."

“But for tomorrow I should maybe skip the tie...because I’m not skipping the collar,” Blaine added with a shy smile.

Kurt grinned. "I don't know if I'll be able to keep my hands off you....whole family around or not...."

“Sir!” Blaine squeaked, “Really?”

Kurt laughed. "Not like that...just...I need to touch you...all the time."

“Oh,” Blaine whispered, faced flushed pink, “Well, that’s okay...I don’t think anyone will mind, Sir…”

"Not anyone in my family," Kurt agreed. "I can't wait for them to meet you..."

“I hope they like me,” Blaine whispered and worried his bottom lip.

"They will love you," Kurt predicted.

“How do you know?”

"I love you, my parents love you, my friends love you, my extended family will love you. And if they don't, they can leave."

“Sir,” Blaine whispered, “I really want to kiss you right now…”

"You don't have to ask for permission," Kurt murmured.

Blaine cupped Kurt’s face in his hands and leaned in, starting the kiss slowly, but escalating it. When they finally pulled away for air, Blaine asked softly, “So, you don’t want me to give you warning next time?”

"I'd love to be unexpectedly kissed by you," Kurt replied. “Just don’t use it to interrupt me.”

Blaine sighed into the space between them, “I love kissing you,” he murmured back before leaning back in to peck lightly at Kurt’s lips, “So, much.”

Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips. "If I could get paid for kissing you, I'd never have to model again," he teased.

Blaine laughed, “That sounds perfect,” he whispered.

Kurt sighed happily. "It does, doesn't it." 

Carole knocked softly on the door. "Boys?" she called. "Supper is ready."

"We'll be right out," Kurt called. "Come on, sweetheart, time to rejoin the real world."

Blaine sighed, “The real world can’t compete with you,” he teased but still moved to join Kurt.

Kurt held out the fluffy black robe for Blaine, then put the slippers at his feet. When the sub had taken his cane, Kurt giggled. "All you need is a monocle and a cigar."

Blaine smirked, "are you making fun of me, Sir?"

Kurt shook his head. "No...you just look so dapper," he smiled.

Blaine laughed, "well, I feel cozy."

Kurt kissed him lightly. "Let's go."

When they entered the dining room Burt let out a low whistle, "Looking snazzy there sport," he teased.

Kurt smiled proudly. "And all mine." He pulled out Blaine's chair for him. "For you," he murmured.

"Thank you, Sir," Blaine said softly, looking up at his Dom adoringly.

Kurt dropped a kiss onto Blaine's lips. "You're welcome, love." He took the seat next to Blaine. "I have an announcement," he said. 

"Another one?" Burt teased, "out with it, kiddo."

Cooper grinned. "Is Blaine pregnant already? Wow that was fast." He ducked, but couldn't avoid the ladle that Carole smacked him on the shoulder with.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "No. Don't even joke. Anyway, my announcement is simple. Blaine is giving up bowties."

Jess gasped, “No! Blaine, you can’t be serious…”

Blaine tried desperately to not dissolve into giggles.

Kurt smirked. "He decided his new neck accessory takes priority."

"But Sir, I thought you said you could make me a custom bow tie to wear on my collar?" Blaine reminded Kurt.

"Shhh!" Kurt grinned. "I'm gonna try."

"Personally, I think the collar is a huge step up from the bow ties," Cooper commented, "very sharp."

Blaine pouted, "that's because you never liked my bow ties," he pointed out.

"I've always liked them," Jess chimed in.

Kurt smiled. "Me too," he said softly. "Okay! Let's eat!"

"What are we having?" Blaine asked Carole.

Carole smiled. "A little pre-Christmas dinner...roasted chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, vegetables, stuffing...just a smaller version of what we're having tomorrow, with chicken instead of turkey and ham. Sound okay?" She began uncovering dishes, and Kurt picked up Blaine's plate to begin serving him.

"It sounds wonderful," Blaine answered, "especially the potato and gravy," he confessed.

Jess giggled. "You still like all those carbs," she observed. "They go straight to my hips though."

"Sir, won't mind if I'm a little hippy," Blaine replied and turned to Kurt, "right, Sir?"

Kurt piled another scoop of potatoes onto Blaine's plate. "You're still regaining weight. Your carb intake is between you, your doctor, and the amazing chefs that cooked for us." He added a modest amount of chicken and vegetables to the plate. "Stuffing?"

Blaine laughed, "you're fattening me up?"

Kurt flushed. "You're bony. You need a little fattening up. But I was asking if you wanted stuffing to eat."

Blaine nodded, "I know, Sir. I was only teasing. I would love some stuffing."

Kurt added stuffing to Blaine's plate then set it in front of him. "There you go, sweetheart. Eat up."

Jess looked around the table, biting her lower lip. Carole smiled. "We don't stand on ceremony around here," she said. "Dig in. Kurt just serves Blaine because he gets shaky still sometimes."

"And because I like to," Kurt grinned. “I’ll probably still do it even when he’s running marathons around me.” 

Blaine blushed, he didn't want to admit it, but he liked being pampered by his Dom, "thank you, Sir," he murmured.

Kurt smiled. "You're welcome, sweetheart." 

Jess reluctantly began filling her plate, noting that none of the Doms had yet helped themselves to food. Except Cooper.

Blaine laughed as Cooper began piling chicken onto his plate, "hungry, Coop?"

"Hey it was a long flight!" Cooper defended, "hey, Burt, could you please pass the potatoes?"

Kurt smiled as Burt passed the potatoes after scooping a helping onto Jess's plate. "Just making sure she gets some," Burt said gruffly. 

Blaine chuckled at the look on Cooper's face, "the Hummels take care of the subs in their house," he teased.

Kurt nodded. "We do," he confirmed.

"And the women," Burt said, offering Carole the bowl of vegetables. Everyone chuckled at that.

Once everyone had served themselves or been served, Burt looked around the table. "Now..we aren't a praying family...never really have been...but I gotta say, I'm thankful for each of you, sitting around this table. And I know that Finn and Puck will roll in here just as we finish eating, demanding their share, and I'm thankful for that, too. Tomorrow, there's gonna be a lot of people here, so I don't know if I'll get to say this then, but I love you all. You, and Finn, and Puck, are our true family. Even you, Cooper. And of course, your lovely lady Jessica."

"And for the record," Carole said, smiling at Jessica, "call me Carole. This ma'am business is making me feel old."

"Sorry, ma'am, um, Carole," Jess blushed. The shy submissive turned her focus to her food.

Cooper patted Jess's knee under the table, wordlessly reassuring her.

Burt grinned. "Subs aren't subs here unless they want to be," he said. 

"It's taken me a long time to remember to not call Burt, sir...it still feels weird," Blaine admitted.

Burt shrugged. "We'll get you there."

"Sweetheart, no one's upset with you, you didn't do anything wrong, okay?" Cooper soothed quietly.

Jess nodded and turned her attention back to her plate, "thank you, Sir," she whispered.

Cooper smiled. "You're so good to me," he whispered.

"So...where are you two staying?" Kurt asked. "Lima's finest 'no tell motel'?"

"Um...actually, we're staying in Westerville...at the house...." Cooper confessed.

"Oh. Huh. Yeah, I guess that makes sense," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine stared down at his plate, "so, um, have you been there yet?"

“Just to grab the car, and drop off our bags in the foyer. Is there something I should know? The cops told.me it was fine to go in..."

"Um...you may notice a few things, um...missing," Blaine said softly.

Cooper's eyebrows rose. "Missing? Was the place robbed?"

"In a manner of speaking...you might say it was invaded...by Warblers," Blaine joked. 

Kurt grinned "Blaine's classmates removed everything he owns, and a few other things. They got permission, too."

"Most of it is in storage for now," Blaine filled in, "you didn't want the piano right?"

Cooper looked surprised. "You took the grand piano?"

"Well, Jeff did...but I would like it...do you think that's okay?" Blaine frowned.

Cooper snorted. "You are literally the only person to ever play it. Much to dad's dismay, it didn’t remain just a showpiece."

Blaine scowled, "yeah well his priorities are questionable," he grumbled.

Cooper shrugged. "At least you got your lessons?" he asked.

“True, I’m sure that would have been a consolation if you were visiting my grave right now. Well at least Blaine got piano lessons…”

Kurt squeezed Blaine's thigh under the table. "He didn't mean it like that," he whispered. The rest of the table became inordinately concerned with their dinners.

“I’m sorry, Sir...but I think I’ve lost my appetite,” Blaine whispered back.

Kurt sighed. "You may go," he said reluctantly.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Blaine repeated softly, his lower lip quivering, he got up from the table, turned and fled before he could cry at the table.

Kurt sighed and stood. "I may be back, maybe not," he said.

"Sir?" Jess asked timidly. "May I go talk to him?"

Kurt thought a moment. "I don't know if it'll help, but go ahead. I'll be right here if I'm needed."

Cooper nodded, "can you do me a favor and let my brother know I love him and didn't mean to hurt him by mentioning our father?"

"With all due respect, Sir," Jess said quietly, "maybe it's best if you refer to him as your father from now on. I think Blaine has a new father figure. I'll be back soon, Sir." She smiled at Kurt. "I'll talk to him," she promised, scooping up Blaine's discarded cane. "Sometimes it takes a sub...."

"Yeah..." Kurt whispered, feeling utterly helpless as he watched Jess walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! I am loving all the comments you guys have.
> 
> Just remember, Klaine is endgame, and there's gonna be some bumps in the road before everything is sunshine and roses.
> 
> Love you all!


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of Christmas Eve. Warnings for aborted sexy times. Onward and upward....or something like that.

Blaine heard the door open and the footsteps, “Sir, I’m sorry but I don’t really want to talk right now…”

"That's okay," Jess said quietly. "We can just sit here in silence if you need to." She closed the door behind her and made her way to the bed. "May I sit?" She wordlessly leaned the cane up against the nightstand.

“Oh...Jess, you can sit,” Blaine whispered, “I’m sorry I ruined dinner…”

Jess shrugged. "I ate on the plane," she said. "And Cooper will eat no matter what. It'll be fine."

Blaine sighed, “I’m not even sure why I got so upset…”

"You got upset because he was stupid. He didn't think. Typical Cooper. I'm supposed to keep him from speaking without thinking, but even I'm not that good." Jess sighed. "I'm sorry, Blaine. He didn't mean to hurt you."

“I...it wasn’t your fault,” Blaine murmured, “It wasn’t even really Cooper’s fault...I know he’s on my side...I”m just so mad at my father,” he confessed.

"Good!" Jess exclaimed. "You should be! He treated your mother like shit, treated me like I didn't exist, and treated you like...well...yeah. You have every right to be angry. I am, and he never did anything to me personally. And don't get me started on your mother."

"I still can't believe he's visiting her," Blaine shook his head.

"Me neither. I'm not going because I refused. Not because he doesn't want me at the prison," Jess said. "I love him. I'd never speak ill of him in front of the Hummels, but he's not...I just don't know what he's thinking half the time."

Blaine gave Jess a sympathetic half smile, "I don't think he knows either, Jess. But I do think he almost always means well."

Jess shrugged. "And he loves you. He thinks of you as the only family he has left...so...maybe he's not so bad after all?"

"Maybe," Blaine agreed with a brief rushing smile, "perhaps storming out like that was a bit rash..."

"Want me to go get your plate?" Jess asked. "Sneak it in for you?"

Blaine shook his head, "I was just claimed...I don't think I'll sneak anything until I've settled in a little," Blaine joked, a soft smile on his face. "He's probably worried..."

Jess nodded solemnly. "He is. I asked to be the one to come speak to you, and he allowed it but I could tell he didn't want to." She patted Blaine's arm. "Congratulations on your claim...that was a beautiful speech he gave...."

“It was amazing, he’s amazing...I’m not being a very good sub right now, am I?” Blaine asked quietly.

"You're protecting yourself. It doesn't matter what "kind" of sub you're being. I'm sure Kurt will forgive you."

Blaine sighed and nodded, “I know he will...I think I’d like to rejoin Christmas Eve dinner…”

"Then let's go," Jess said kindly. She held out her hand. "I'll go with you."

“Thanks Jess...I’m really glad you’re here,” Blaine answered, taking her offered hand.

Kurt looked up when the subs reentered the room. "Hey," he said warmly. He stood and pulled out Blaine's chair. "Are you joining us?" He asked softly.

Blaine nodded, "I'd like to, if that's okay? I'm sorry I was so dramatic..."

Kurt smiled. "It's fine, love. Just sit down and eat. We can talk later."

“Okay, Sir,” Blaine looked up at Cooper, “May I request something?”

Cooper nodded. "Of course," he said. He pushed Jess's chair out so his sub could take her seat as well.

“Could we maybe not discuss our parents anymore, for now? Or if you do need to bring them up, could I have some warning?”

Cooper swallowed. "Don't worry, squirt...I've already been blasted for that. I'll try not to mention them again."

“Blasted?” Blaine looked at Kurt with concern, he didn’t want his brother and Dom fighting on his account.

Cooper flushed. "Well....before she went to talk to you, Jess told me that I should probably stop referring to dad as our father...and refer to him as just mine. The disapproving looks on Burt and Kurt's faces said everything else."

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I was polite," Kurt murmured.

Blaine sighed, “I didn’t mean to cause so much drama on a holiday, I just want everything to be peaceful,” he said softly.

Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine's cheek. "I think you're entitled to an outburst or two."

"And hey, it happened today, when it's just the six of us," Burt smiled. "It's okay, kid. You're fine."

“I’ll behave better tomorrow,” Blaine promised.

Kurt frowned. "You weren't behaving badly today. You had a little meltdown. It's been a long day. As for tomorrow, if you get overwhelmed, please do exactly what you did today, excuse yourself, and go to our room to relax. You did nothing wrong, Blaine, and I won't have you believing you did."

“You officially claimed me today, I wanted to be good for you…”

Kurt nodded. "Come here," he said. He stood and reached for Blaine's hands, pulling him up.

Blaine went up willingly and nearly fell into his Dom’s arms.

Kurt guided him out into the hall. "You are good for me," he murmured once they were alone, petting his curls gently as he held him close. "Very good for me. In everything I ask. I think you just got overwhelmed and then got upset that you got overwhelmed. Am I wrong on any of that?"

Blaine shook his head, “No, Sir. You’re not wrong. I just...I shouldn’t let talk of my parents bother me, I’m happy here with you and I’m safe.”

Kurt shook his head. "There is no shouldn't here. You have every right to be upset. I'm bothered by talk of your parents....you definitely can be."

“I am glad Cooper and Jess are here, though. I’ll feel less out numbered tomorrow,” Blaine said.

Kurt shook his head. "I don't know how true that is, but we'll see. Do you feel up to eating some more, or do you feel like you should take some pills and go to bed? This isn't a trick question. Either answer is acceptable."

"I didn't get to my stuffing yet..."

Kurt chuckled. "I'm pretty sure there were potatoes left on your plate, too. Let's go eat, then I AM taking you to bed."

Blaine smiled, "I can live with that, Sir.”

"Thought you might," Kurt smiled. "Come on, your stuffing must be ice cold by now."

"I'll put some gravy on it," Blaine replied with a grin.

Kurt shook his head. "You are strange...."

"What? Gravy is good on stuffing!" He protested

"But to think it'll make a difference in the temperature of your food...." Kurt smiled. "Everything on that table is cold. I'll reheat your food."

Blaine laughed and shrugged, "I guess I'm just used to having it cold...every other Christmas..."

Kurt frowned. "No," he said, possibly more sharply than needed. "Never again." He pulled Blaine against him for a tight hug. "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine squeezed Kurt back, "maybe Jess needs her food reheated too?"

Kurt nodded. "Should I let her Dom handle that or should I just do it, do you think?”

"You could ask, but I don't think he's ever done anything in the kitchen before," Blaine pointed out.

Kurt smiled. "So...Jess does everything for him?"

"It's probably for the best that Jess handle the kitchen, I could tell stories....""

Kurt grinned. "One of these days." He led Blaine back into the dining room. "I'm going to go reheat some suppers...anyone want theirs heated?"

Jess assessed her plate, "if it's not too much trouble?"

Kurt shook his head. "No trouble at all."

"I'll help," Carole offered. She stood and took Burt and Jess's plates. "Cooper, if you want yours reheated, you'd best carry it in," she said sweetly.

Cooper shook his head, "I'm almost done."

Kurt picked up his plate and Blaine's, then balanced Carole's on his forearm. They carried them into the kitchen. "Can I start with Blaine's? " Kurt asked.

"Of course sweetie," Carole replied, "is he okay now?"

Kurt shrugged. "Guess that depends on your definition of okay. I mean, he's better, yes, but he definitely needs to start talking about his feelings instead of keeping everything bottled up. I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, but I hope he's as ready for it as he thinks he is..." He turned on the microwave and watched the turntable spin, avoiding Carole's sympathetic smile.

Carole placed a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder and squeezed, "try not to worry, honey. If he isn't ready we'll all do what we can to help him...even if that's just keeping curious visitors out of your hair while you keep him safe."

Kurt nodded. "Thank you," he said quietly.

“That collar really suits him,” Carole said softly, attempting to change the topic to something more pleasant.

Kurt beamed. "Doesn't it?" he asked proudly. "Thank you for bringing it to us."

“It was an honor, I’m so happy for you two,” Carole replied with a warm smile.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled. The microwave beeped that Blaine's dinner was heated, and he removed it, letting Carole put Jess's in next.

Carole placed Jess’s meal in the microwave and set the time, “So, it’s been a long day, you two heading to bed soon?”

Kurt nodded. "I'll take him to bed once he's finished eating. I'm going to insist he take a full dose of pain meds tonight and tomorrow morning, and let him take a partial dose the rest of the day. He needs as much rest as he can get."

Carole nodded, “That’s probably a good idea, he handled the medicine pretty well today, I think.”

"I think it may have contributed to his sensitivity," Kurt said, "but he tolerated it well enough, considering..."

"Well, I think an early night is a good idea," Carole said as she removed Jess's plate and put Burt's in.

Kurt and Carole finished heating the food in a comfortable silence, delivering the plates back to the table and retaking their seats. "Everything okay?" Kurt asked Blaine as he settled into his seat.

Blaine nodded slowly, "okay," he replied softly, "tired but okay."

Kurt patted his thigh. "We are going to bed right after dinner," he said. "Have to get to bed early or else Santa won't come."

Blaine giggled, "you're silly, Sir."

Kurt smiled. "True, but you're still going to bed early."

"No argument here, will you be joining me?" Blaine asked innocently.

Kurt leaned over and whispered in Blaine's ear. "If you're good...."

Blaine shivered and smiled up at Kurt, "I'll try Sir," he whispered back,

Kurt smiled. "That's all I can ask," he murmured. "Now eat up."

Blaine eagerly ate his stuffing and then potatoes, “You’re right, it tastes better warm,” he said softly.

Kurt nodded. “It does. Unless you’re looking forward to eating your food cold, and I know you love cold pizza, and cold mashed potatoes, it’s better warm. I’m usually right, sweetheart,” he teased.

Blaine laughed, “Almost always,” he teased back.

Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine's cheek. "Love you, sweetheart."

“Mmm,” Blaine hummed happily, “I love you too, Sir,” he whispered before interrupting himself with a yawn.

"Finish up," Kurt directed. "It's bedtime." 

Blaine nodded, he only had one more spoonful of mashed potato left on his plate and he quickly polished it off, “I’m full, Sir.”

"Say goodnight," Kurt instructed. He stood. "Everyone, I'm taking Blaine to bed. We'll see you in the morning. Merry Christmas."

“Merry Christmas everyone,” Blaine repeated, “Have a goodnight.”

"Goodnight, squirt," Cooper chirped. Jess smacked him lightly in the arm. 

"He hates that, Sir." 

"I know. That's why I do it."

Burt snorted. "Goodnight boys. We'll see you in the morning."

"French Toast for breakfast," Carole said. "And Finn and Puck should get home soon so it may be loud for a bit. I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay," Kurt smiled. "We'll survive." He took Blaine's hand and steadied him as he stood. He handed the sub his cane. 

Blaine took the cane and concentrated on walking, ignoring his brother’s attempts at riling him up, “Sir, I think I might need more pain medicine,” he said reluctantly.

"That's okay, you were taking it anyway," Kurt smiled. He helped Blaine walk down toward the bedroom. "I'll go get some water. You get into bed."

Blaine sighed, “Okay, Sir,” he took off his robe and hung it on the back of Kurt’s desk chair, kicking off the slippers onto the floor beside it and got into bed without incident.

Kurt walked back into the room with a cold glass of water and Blaine's pain pills. "Is everything okay?" he asked softly. "You look down."

Blaine shook his head, "I think I'm just drained. I'm happy though...I'm very glad I knelt for you , Sir."

Kurt smiled. "I'm very glad you knelt for me, too. I'm going to change and get into bed, okay?"

Blaine nodded, "I'm okay."

"I don’t know if I believe that, sweetheart," Kurt murmured. He opened the bottle of pain medication. "Take two," he directed.

"Two? That's going to make me so sleepy..."

"That's okay," Kurt said. "Take them. You've had a long day, and I want you taking a full dose tonight and in the morning. In the afternoon you can switch to half and half."

"I can't wait till I don't need it anymore," Blaine said as he swallowed the pills down.

"Me neither," Kurt murmured. He stripped off his clothing and walked over to the dresser in just his tight boxers. "Do I even need to put anything on?" He asked softly.

Blaine shook his head, "I'm comfortable with it if you are," he answered, "I'm a little over dressed in comparison though..."

Kurt grinned. "I can fix that...if you like."

"Oh," Blaine whispered and nodded, "yes, Sir, I'd like that very much."

Kurt pulled back the blanket covering his sub. He crawled over top of him and straddled his hips. "Doing okay?" 

Blaine rocked his hips up and smiled mischievously, "I'm okay, Sir..."

"Just okay?" Kurt asked, tracing his fingers over Blaine's collar. "Just....okay?"

Blaine chuckled breathily, “Alright, maybe a bit better than okay,” he teased.

Kurt unbuttoned Blaine's pajama top slowly, his eyes locked on his submissive's. "I like that..."

“Yeah?” he whispered, “Me too…”

"Can you lift up so I can take off your shirt?" Kurt asked. "I want to see you..."

Blaine nodded and lifted up at his waist, his arms above his head.

Kurt stripped off Blaine's top, then took Blaine's hands in his. "Lie back."

Blaine lowered himself slowly, hands still above his head being held by his Dom.

"You okay?" Kurt needed to reassure himself.

"Mmm," Blaine hummed, "good...”

"Good,” Kurt echoed. He ground his hips into Blaine’s, just enough to cause some friction, not enough to hurt or anything. “I’m going to let your wrists go. I want you to take off the pajama pants. And your shorts. I want you naked.”

"Yes, Sir," Blaine whispered as he shimmied out of his pants and tried not to blush.

Kurt smiled down at his sub, having lifted off of him just enough to give him room. "And your boxers?" he asked, a slightly hardened edge to his voice. "Come on...all of it."

"I...okay," Blaine whispered and worried his lower lip. He pushed down his shorts and his hands rested on either side of his cock, partially obscuring it from Kurt's vision.

Kurt lowered himself back over the sub. "You're so hot...so beautiful, and so mine. I'm going to touch you....going to make you come....make you want to scream...but don't scream...we don't want anyone to hear..." He pressed a quick, hard kiss to Blaine's lips.

"Yours, Sir," Blaine confirmed quietly, "want to be good for you..."

"You are...you are so good for me..." Kurt whispered. "Show me that cock. Stroke yourself for me. Get it nice and hard for me..."

"I...Sir," Blaine whispered, his voice shaky, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, this was Sir, he could do this. He gripped his cock gently.

Kurt smiled. “That’s it, sweetheart. You are such a good boy. So good for me. Just keep going...God, you’re so hot.”

Blaine tried to follow Kurt's instructions, but felt himself soften in his hand, "Sir...I don't think I can...I'm so sorry..."

Kurt frowned. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” he asked, sliding off to Blaine’s side. “I thought you wanted to celebrate...”

"I did...I do...but...um," Blaine paused, afraid for a moment, but he knew Kurt would want to know, "Mistress...I mean, she...she commanded me to get hard every time and I couldn't...the words were so close...I...I didn't realize. I'm sorry, Sir," Blaine's lower lip trembled as he willed himself not to cry.

Kurt frowned. “I see,” he said quietly. “I guess I need to watch my words more...I didn’t know... I’m sorry, sweetheart. I’m so sorry.” He laid down next to Blaine. “Why don’t we get some rest?” he asked. “We can try another day. You’ve already come twice today...and once yesterday, after so long...maybe it’s best just to wait anyway...come cuddle with me?”

Blaine nodded and curled up in Kurt's arms, "I just feel so weak," he murmured, "Why can't I just get over it? Just forget it happened..."

“Because it did happen,” Kurt said. “It was traumatic, and it will be with you for awhile. And things will trigger you, but we can get past them.” He kissed Blaine’s forehead. “It’s okay, we’ll get through it.”

"I have the best Dom ever," Blaine declared reverently, "I love you, Sir."

“I love you, sweetheart,” Kurt whispered. “I’m going to turn off the light and get pajamas for us both, okay?”

Blaine nodded, "I'm sorry that I couldn't...I wanted to..."

Kurt shook his head. “Don’t apologize. You have all the choice, sweetheart. It’s okay. Let’s get you dressed. “Your new pajamas?”

Blaine nodded, "yes, please."

Kurt got up from the bed and retrieved Blaine’s discarded pajamas, then helped his sub back into them. “Goodnight, sweetheart. When you wake up, it’ll be Christmas, and we’ll have a great day. Okay?”

"Okay," Blaine replied with a nod, "are you going to bed now too?"

“I am,” Kurt nodded. “My choices are bed with you, or getting asked why I’m not in bed with you by our families. Bed with you is a win-win.”

Blaine smiled, "it's a win for me, too. You tired?"

Kurt shrugged. “Not really, but I can probably sleep. I’m going to change and I’ll be right back.”

"Okay, Sir," Blaine replied as he tried to regroup still slightly shaken and upset with himself for over reacting.

Kurt pulled on a set of pajamas, turned off the light, and crawled into bed. “Goodnight, love.”

"Goodnight," Blaine murmured as the combination of the medicine and the long day caught up with him and he drifted to sleep quickly.

Kurt wrapped Blaine in his arms and snuggled down in the bed. He held him as he drifted off, and laid awake for several hours just holding his submissive.

For a while, Blaine's sleep was dreamless and peaceful, until suddenly it wasn't. Like Ebenezer, Blaine was haunted by ghosts and finally awoke, sobbing and shaking, in Kurt's arms.

Kurt startled awake at the strangled scream of his submissive. “Blaine?” he asked urgently. “Blaine, are you awake?” he asked. “Shh, it’s okay...it was only a dream...”

"Bad...they said I'm a bad submissive," Blaine mumbled through his tears just barely coherent.

“You are not,” Kurt said firmly. “You are a good submissive. You are MY good submissive. You are. Take a deep breath for me.”

Blaine nodded and took a deep, shaky breath in, "they were laughing at me, Sir..."

“You are free. They are in jail,” Kurt said. “Who’s laughing now?” He rubbed Blaine’s back. “They will never laugh at you again.”

"She said I can't obey even when I'm with someone I care for...I must just be a bad Sub," Blaine hiccuped.

“You obey beautifully for me,” Kurt soothed. “Every day, you follow my directions incredibly well.”

"But I didn't...you asked me to touch myself, to come for you and I couldn't," Blaine could feel the tears running down his face but was too worked up to care.

“So?” Kurt asked. He brushed away the tears. “You have the right to say no to anything,” he said. “You have the right to tell me you’re not in the mood. That’s not disobeying, sweetheart. That’s knowing your limits.”

Blaine blinked the tears away and looked up at Kurt, eyes wide, "it's not? I...I was always discouraged from questioning Doms or saying what I wanted... I wasn't good at that though. They always said I'd need a strict Dom, I was a bad Sub..."

“Shh,” Kurt whispered. “They don’t matter anymore. We’ve talked about this, love. Your insecurities...we’ll get you past them, get you stronger. My views are the only ones that matter. My thoughts, my directions. Besides yours, of course. But as far as Doms go, it’s all me, all the time, sweetheart. Got it?”

Blaine nodded, "Got it, Sir...I just wish my subconscious did too," he mumbled, "I think I need a tissue."

Kurt leaned over and pulled a tissue from the box on the bedside table. “Here, love.”

"Thank you," Blaine blew his nose, "I'm such a mess..."

“No,” Kurt said. “Well, your face is a bit of a mess right now, but we can fix that. I’ll go get you a warm wash cloth.”

Blaine nodded and sniffled, "okay," he whispered.

“You have to let me up, sweetheart,” Kurt smiled. He withdrew his arm from under his sub’s body. “I’ll be right back.” He hurried to the bathroom, wetting a cloth and bringing it back to the bedroom. “Let me wash your face?”

Blaine nodded again and lifted his chin to give better access.

“That’s my good boy,” Kurt murmured. He gently wiped the tears and snot off of Blaine’s face. “So good for me...such a good boy.” He kissed Blaine’s forehead. “Do you think you can sleep again, or do you need some time awake?”

"I think I need a few minutes at least, still a little wound up," Blaine answered.

“Everyone is asleep upstairs...do you want to go sit on the couch and watch the lights on the Christmas tree?” Kurt asked. “We can cuddle under a blanket and just be quiet together?”

"Actually that sounds perfect, Sir."

Kurt smiled. “I always have good ideas,” he teased. “Come on, slippers on, grab your favorite blanket, and let’s go.”

Blaine smiled and grabbed his plaid flannel throw and his cane, following Kurt down the hall to the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews, please!


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I refuse to apologize. World of Warcraft sucked me in, as it does at the beginning of every expansion, and someone close to my writing process pointed out a few potential changes that I've been mulling over for a few months, reworking a few things, trying some different things. This story has not been forgotten, I'm just not sure I want to take it in the direction it was going anymore...
> 
> So, anyway, the chapter promised LAST Christmas is finally here. And it's fluffy. SUPER fluffy. Marshmallow cream fluffy. And silly. It's cute.

Kurt turned on the lights to the Christmas tree, then sat down on the couch. “Come cuddle?” he asked. 

"I would love to," Blaine said as he joined Kurt.

Kurt pulled Blaine on top of him, and spread the blanket over both of them. “You can fall asleep here if you like. I’ve got you, you’re safe here. Just watch the lights...”

"Mmm, warm...and sleepy," Blaine murmured as the lights blurred together and his eyelids drooped closed.

“My sweet, sleepy submissive,” Kurt whispered. “That’s my good boy. Sleep well.” He closed his eyes as well. The next thing he was aware of was the smell of French toast and coffee. He stirred, and opened his eyes. 

“Did you see Santa?” Burt asked softly, sitting in the armchair next to the tree, sipping his morning coffee. “Because the cookies Finn left out for him are completely gone...”

Kurt nudged Blaine gently. “Sweetheart, wake up, it’s Christmas.”

"Hmm?" Blaine hummed groggily.

“It’s Christmas,” Kurt repeated. “And Dad wants to know if we saw Santa...”

"Oh," Blaine smiled and shook his head, "no, but he must have seen us."

Kurt smiled. “I’m sure he did,” he whispered. “Do you want to get up? Get cleaned up, take some pain meds and get ready for breakfast and presents? Or do you want to lie here a bit longer?”

"Should probably get up, it's going to take me awhile and I don't want to make everyone wait too long," Blaine replied.

Burt chuckled. “Finn and Puck are already eating. Carole’s making more for when your brother and sister in law get here.”

"Ohhh, what's for breakfast?" Blaine was suddenly very hungry.

“You really were out of it last night, weren’t you,” Kurt said. “French toast, sweetie. And it smells like coffee is already brewing Let’s go get cleaned up and to the table.”

"Oh right...yes," Blaine nodded, "let's do that, I want French toast..."

Kurt nodded. He steadied Blaine as the sub got up from the couch. “Ooh, back is a little stiff after that,” he murmured, getting up himself. “Let’s go...”

"Medicine first?" Blaine asked.

“Yes,” Kurt said. 

Burt grinned. “Get going. I want to have breakfast.”

“You don’t have to wait for us,” Kurt said. “But thank you.” He wrapped an arm around Blaine’s waist and walked him down to the bathroom. “Do what you need to, and meet me in the bedroom.”

"Okay.” Blaine tilted his face up for a soft kiss, then slipped into the bathroom.

Kurt laid out comfortable clothes for Blaine, not the fancy outfit they had decided on, but something for breakfast and present opening. “Hey, sweetheart. We’ll shower after breakfast and gifts?”

"Sure, what time are we expecting the family to start arriving?"

Kurt shrugged. “Early afternoon, usually,” he said. “Your brother and Jess will get here when they get here, my aunts, uncles, and cousins are already in town, at their hotel, I assume...and they’ll be here in time for dinner.”

Blaine nodded. "So clothes, breakfast, then presents?"

“Unless Finn gets too antsy. Then it might be clothes, coffee, presents, breakfast,” Kurt said. “But let’s get dressed, go to the kitchen and see what’s up.” He pointed to the bed. “I set some clothes out for you.”

"Yes, Sir," Blaine replied cheerfully as he began stripping off his pajamas.

Kurt leaned against the dresser and watched Blaine change. “So beautiful,” he observed. 

Blaine grinned. "You really like watching me undress," he observed as he got down to just underwear and his collar before picking up the fresh pair of pants.

“Kinda part of being gay,” Kurt teased. “But yes. Very, very much.”

Blaine laughed, "I like that you like watching me," he confessed.

“I like touching you, too,” Kurt said. “Maybe I should do that more, instead of asking you to do it for me? Would that help, do you think?”

"I...yes," Blaine's eyes widened, but he nodded enthusiastically, "I think that might help a lot, Sir."

Kurt chuckled softly. “Not right now, though. Tonight, maybe. Depending on how tired you are.”

"Maybe if we take a nap during the day sometime I'll be less tired?" Blaine suggested.

Kurt nodded. “You can nap all you want today,” he said.

"Between the pain medicine and those nightmares last night I think I'm going to need to take you up on that," Blaine replied.

“You do that,” Kurt said. “Take your pills and let’s go,” he said encouragingly, not wanting to dwell on the nightmares. He finished dressing himself and waited for Blaine.

Blaine finished dressing then took the pills. "Alright, Sir, time for coffee?"

Kurt nodded. “Get your cane, and remember, you don’t have to ask me for permission to do everything anymore.”

"Oh yeah, right," Blaine said, "I almost forgot." He got his cane and headed to the door. “Are you coming, Sir?”

“Of course,” Kurt said. “Let’s go.” He took Blaine’s hand and led him down the hall to the kitchen.

"Good morning Finn, Puck," he greeted the pair. "Merry Christmas."

“Merry Cwismas, Bwaine!” Finn said, around his mouthful of French toast. “Sweep well?”

“Finn, please, swallow before you speak,” Kurt said, pulling out a chair for Blaine. “Do we have time to eat breakfast, or are you going to rush us to the tree?”

"I'd really like some French toast," Blaine said, "if you could wait just a bit longer that would be wonderful," he implored.

“You should have let us wake them!” Finn pouted, talking to Carole. “Instead of making us be quiet so they could sleep.”

“Finn, you’re not five. You can let your brother and Blaine eat,” Carole admonished. “French toast, bacon, coffee?” she asked Blaine. “I can cook up some eggs if you like, it won’t take long...”

Finn groaned. “Can I at least go LOOK at the presents?” he asked.

Carole rolled her eyes. “Go sort them into piles by name. Put Kurt and Blaine’s piles next to the loveseat, and do not shake even a single box. If I hear anything shaking, I swear, I will take every present I bought you back.”

Blaine was stunned at just how petulant Finn was being and how Puck just looked mildly amused. "Thank you Carole, French toast and bacon sounds wonderful." He turned back to Kurt, "I just remembered, have you heard from Rachel? Is she coming over for dinner still?"

Kurt nodded. "She and her dads will be here," he confirmed. 

Puck raised his eyebrows, "did Finn know? He didn't tell me Berry might come over..."

Kurt nodded. "He knows. As for how he feels about it, you'll have to ask him, but he knew she had been invited. It's Christmas, she's family."

"Okay, I guess I'll go make sure he doesn't get himself in trouble with those presents," Puck said before following Finn into the living room.

Blaine chuckled softly, "Is it bad that I'm kind of glad I'm not the only source of drama today?"

Carole chuckled. "Believe me, you are far from the only source of 'drama' in this house, today or any day, really." She slid a plate of French toast and bacon onto the table in front of him. "Just take it easy today and rest when you need to. And ask if you need help. I know Kurt ended your restriction, but we're still here to help."

Blaine smiled wide, "Thank you Carole."

Kurt thanked Carole as she put a plate in front of him as well. "This looks delicious. Thank you."

Blaine dug into his breakfast as soon as his Dom did. "it's very good," he confirmed after swallowing his first mouthful of French toast.

Carole smiled. "It's Kurt's favorite on Christmas morning...a little powdered sugar...."

Kurt sighed happily, remembering. "Mom used to make it...with my help, of course."

"Of course," Carole echoed.

Blaine smiled, "you were probably the cutest little kitchen helper ever," he pronounced.

Kurt grinned. "Second only to you," he teased.

"Mmm, well I am pretty adorable," he agreed with a grin, then bit into a piece of bacon.

Carole shook her head. "Coffee, boys?" She asked.

"Yes, please!" Kurt exclaimed. "For both of us."

Blaine nodded and Carole chuckled, "sleepy?"

Kurt nodded. "It was a long night," he said quietly. "We may both take a nap a bit later."

"Well, let's get you both caffeinated for now so we can get through presents before my son loses his mind," Carole chuckled.

Kurt grinned. "You mean you want me to take it slow?" he asked. "One...bite...at...a...time?"

Blaine laughed, "Sir, that's mean...."

"That’s not what you say to your Dom," Kurt laughed.

“Even if it’s true?” Blaine asked innocently.

Carole shook her head. "Not going there. Eat up to save my sanity, please?" she set their coffees on the table.

Blaine ate his French toast and a generous helping of bacon, washing it down with the coffee, he slowed down as he began feeling full.

Kurt watched as Blaine chewed more methodically and sipped his coffee more often between bites. "You don't have to finish if you're full," he said quietly.

"Mom!" Finn yelled from the living room. "Why does Blaine get more presents than the rest of us?"

Kurt giggled. "Because his Dom got over excited!" he yelled back. "Now let's go open them."

Blaine blushed, “Really Sir, you didn’t have to get me so much…”

"Kurt's only responsible for part of that," Carole said. "Burt and I may have gone overboard a bit, too. Don't worry, Finn has one really expensive present that's not under the tree. It’ll be okay. You boys done? We can take our coffee into the living room."

Blaine nodded, “I’m ready, I’m pretty full.”

Kurt picked up their plates and carried them to the sink.

"Leave them," Carole directed. 

"Alright, present time!" Kurt exclaimed. "Let's go!"

Blaine knew which pile was his as soon as they entered the living room and now saw why Finn commented, “Sir, there are so many!” he whispered.

Kurt grinned. "Oh, I know," he said. "Come on, sit down with me."

“I’m going to need help opening these,” Blaine informed Kurt as he sat down on the loveseat with him.

Burt shook his head. "Nope! You're gonna take your time and enjoy the spoiling you're about to get. I'd suggest starting slow."

Blaine looked over at Kurt for confirmation, "Sir?"

Kurt nodded. "You should get started," he agreed. "We usually open a few then stop to.show everyone what we've gotten, then start again. Sound okay?"

"We watch each other open the presents?" Blaine asked.

"Is that okay?" Kurt asked. "Everyone gets excited seeing what everyone else got..."

Blaine nodded, "it's okay Sir, I'm just not used to it, but it's nice."

Carole sat down on the living room floor, cross-legged. "Okay! We'll be here all day if we don't get started. Wrapping paper goes straight into the fireplace. Got it?"

"Got it," Blaine replied solemnly, he began carefully removing the tape and pulling back the paper.

"Dude! Just rip the paper off!" Finn exclaimed. We'll be here all week if you're gonna open all of those that way!"

"Finn, leave him alone," Carole said firmly. "Honey, you open those gifts however you want."

Blaine smiled up at Carole, "Thank you," and then to Finn, "then I choose to open my presents in a civilized manner!"

Kurt laughed. "Brat," he said affectionately. He sat back and watched as Blaine opened his first presents, a watch and an mp3 player. Things that had been lost when he'd been held captive.

"They're nicer than my old ones, thank you!" Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt leaned over and kissed his cheek. "We'll have to get some music on that soon. May I put your watch on for you?"

Blaine nodded, "yes please, Sir."

Kurt took the watch out of its box and caressed the leather. "I figured you needed a new one for when you go back to school," he murmured. He strapped it around Blaine's wrist. "That too tight?"

Blaine clenched and unclenched his fist, "no, sir...it fits perfectly."

"Good," Kurt smiled. "What's next?" He spied a small box in Blaine's pile and reached over to pick it up. "That one won't be much good after yesterday, but you can open it if you like."

Blaine's confusion cleared as he opened the package, "oh they're beautiful, we need to find a way to make them work with the collar."

Kurt nodded. "I will," he promised. 

Carole watched the two boys, forgetting about her own presents as Kurt picked up one of the bowties and looped it around Blaine's collar. "That looks fabulous," she giggled.

"Needs work," Kurt hummed. "We'll see." 

"So when he goes back to Dalton, will he wear the collar under his uniform?" Puck inquired.

Kurt nodded. "He will," he confirmed. "Every day. Right, sweetheart?"

Blaine nodded, "I'll just have to keep my tie a little looser to fit it over."

"We'll make it happen," Kurt promised. "You'll look just as dapper as always, just dapper and claimed."

Blaine grinned, “I like that, Sir,” he said with a happy sigh.

Finn let out a less happy noise, “That’s very nice...can we continue with the unwrapping, please?”

"No one's stopping you," Kurt smiled. "We're enjoying our first real Christmas together..."

"Yeah, bro...they're like newly claimed, they're supposed to be all mushy and shit," Puck chimed in.

Kurt smiled. "Yes, we are. Which is why I don't care if it takes Blaine half the day to open his gifts...the smile on his face is present enough for me."

That made Blaine pause, "I still wish I had been able to get you a real present..."

"Bro, I'd have bought him a sweet ass gift for you if you had asked!" Puck exclaimed. 

"It's fine, sweetheart," Kurt murmured, ignoring Puck. "You gave me the best gift yesterday."

"Whoa you two had sex already?! I'm impressed," Puck told Kurt as he held up his fist to bump.

Kurt gave a withering look. "I meant kneeling for me and accepting my collar, dumbass. "

Puck let his fist lower slowly back down to his lap, "oh, right. Sorry dudes," next to him Finn tried not to laugh, "what? I'm happy for them either way..."

Blaine was bright red but nodded, "Thanks for the enthusiasm, Puck."

Puck shook his head. "Don't know what I was thinking. Of course Porcelain isn't doing the deed," he muttered 

"Enough!" Kurt laughed. "Noah, you're not gonna win, so give it up." He turned to Blaine. "You okay, sweetheart?"

"I'm okay, Sir," Blaine whispered, "let's just keep opening presents."

Kurt nodded. "Go ahead," he encouraged softly. 

“I’ve got one I want to see you open,” Burt said. “Carole, is it the one wrapped in blue?”

"You want him to open that now?" Carole asked. "We'll have to go get Finn's too...." she sighed. "Blaine, the biggest kid in the room over there wants you to open the big blue one. Finn, your expensive present is in our room, I didn't want you poking around." She stood up. "I'll be right back."

Blaine looked at the blue box and then at Kurt, "do you know what this is about?" He whispered.

Kurt shook his head. "No idea. I told Dad and Carole not to tell me any of your presents, so I could be surprised, too," he whispered back. He leaned over and picked up the box. "Solid...here you go, sweetheart."

Blaine kept it on his lap, "I think Carole wanted me to wait until Finn had his too."

Kurt nodded. "Probably," he agreed. "Maybe I should open one..." He picked up a small box from the top of his admittedly smaller pile and took off the wrapping. The robin's egg blue box made him look up at his dad quizzically. "Tiffany's?" He asked.

Burt shrugged. "Carole did it. I have no idea."

"Wait!" Carole exclaimed, running down the stairs. "Don't open that box yet!"

Kurt laughed. "This is the craziest Christmas ever, and I wouldn't trade it for the world," he said, smiling at Blaine. "Alright, Carole, why can't I open it?"

"Because that's a claiming gift, not a Christmas gift. And I don't know if you'll even want it, so I want to be here to explain, in case you don't understand...." Carole handed a box to Finn. "Let Kurt open that one, and then you can open this one."

Kurt carefully opened the box to find a small silver padlock with two keys and a thin silver chain inside. "Tiffany's does collar locks now?" he asked. He considered it. "I never even thought to get one...never thought we would have one...it's kinda...supposed to come from someone in particular, and I just figured Blaine wouldn't want it locked....but it is pretty..." He showed it to Blaine. "What do you think?"

Blaine's vision clouded with tears. He brushed them away and made eye contact with Carole, "I think it did come from someone in particular," he said softly. A collar lock was normally given to a newly claimed couple by the submissive’s submissive parent. Blaine’s mother wouldn’t likely be providing one, and Kurt’s submissive parent had passed, it was something neither of them had considered.

Carole smiled and nodded silently. Tears glistened in her eyes as well.

Kurt covered Blaine's hands with his own. "If you don't want the collar locked on, that's okay. It's also okay if you do. It's completely up to you," he spoke softly.

"I...I think I'd like that, Sir," Blaine whispered and then a little louder, "and really it is a beautiful lock..."

"I love you," Kurt whispered. He took the chain holding the keys out of the box and placed it around his own neck, then picked up the lock reverently. "Turn around? Face away from me?"

"Should I be on my knees for this?" Blaine asked as he turned slowly.

Kurt kissed the back of Blaine's neck, right above the collar. "No," he whispered. "This is fine..." He clicked the lock into place then turned Blaine to face him, kissing him tenderly. 

"Mmm, love you, Sir," Blaine whispered as they parted.

Kurt pulled Blaine in close for another kiss before they were interrupted. “Come on!” Finn exclaimed. “Don’t you guys have a bedroom for that?”

Kurt giggled. “We do,” he said. “But we have to be out here to open presents.” He brushed his nose against Blaine’s. “We should behave...”

“Yes, you should,” Burt said. “Before you give your brother a coronary. Now, Blaine, this gift was going to be a graduation present, but we figured since we didn’t know when you were going back to school, it was better to give it to you now. It’s nothing too fancy...just...go ahead, son, open it. You too, Finn.”

Blaine refocused his attention on the blue box, when he got it opened his jaw dropped, "A computer..."

Kurt's jaw dropped as well. "Dad?" he asked.

"You told me Blaine was using Cooper's old laptop at school and you didn't think it would hold up through college," Burt said simply. "So we got him one that will."

“I...I don’t know what to say,” Blaine said softly, he looked over at Burt, “Thank you…”

"You're welcome, son. Make good use of it."

“I will,” Blaine replied, “I promise.” He turned to Kurt and whispered, “Are we almost done, Sir? I’m feeling a little overwhelmed…”

Kurt surveyed the pile of presents Blaine still had to open. Maybe the family had spoiled him a bit too much. "Dad, Carole, are there any other special presents he needs to open right now?"

Burt frowned, concerned. "You okay, kid?" He asked. 

"He's just a little overwhelmed by the attention," Kurt smiled. "I want to take him to the bedroom to rest, and save the rest of the gifts for him to open later, unless there's something else you want him to open in front of you."

"Just one," Carole said. She plucked an envelope out of the branches of the tree and handed it to Kurt. "For both of you."

Kurt took the envelope and opened it. He pulled out several gift cards to shops in New York City. Furniture stores, coffee shops, and restaurants. He smiled. "You guys are spoiling us..."

Blaine’s eyes were wide as he looked at the pile of cards and he nodded, “Wow...that’s a lot…”

Burt shrugged. "Finn lives here, he gets his rent, food and laundry for free...we're supporting all of you now, we'll do what we can. Kid, if you need to step away for a bit, that's fine. Kurt, you staying or taking him with you?"

Kurt smiled. "I'll take him to our room for a bit. Enjoy your presents, guys, we'll see you in a bit." He looked at his sub. "Let's go down to the bedroom, we can finish presents later."

Blaine nodded, "I...thank you...all of you for making me a part of your family..."

Burt smiled. "We love you, kids," he said. He got up and walked over to them. "Can I have a hug?" he asked Blaine.

Blaine nodded and smiled, he stood up and hugged Burt as hard as he could manage, "You can have as many hugs as you want."

Kurt laughed softly, and wrapped his arms around the two. "I love you guys."

Finn and Puck jumped into the hug, and giggling, Carole joined in. "Christmas group hug!" Puck yelled.

Blaine dissolved into giggles and could tell Burt was shaking with laughter. After a minute or so though he had to speak up, "I love you all but it's getting hard to breathe..."

Kurt gently pushed his family away from his submissive. "Ribs okay?" he asked softly.

“They are...I was just a little smothered,” Blaine explained.

Kurt nodded. "Alright, enough hugging for the moment," he smiled. "I'm going to take Blaine away for a bit. Come on, sweetheart..."

Blaine took Kurt’s hand and followed quietly, he squeezed his hand when they got near the door, “Your family is amazing Kurt.”

"Our family," Kurt corrected gently. "Need to lie down for a bit?"

“Just a little,” Blaine answered, “I don’t want to miss too much, just need to regroup.”

Kurt nodded. "It's okay, love. Lie down with me."

Blaine smiled, “Can I be the little spoon?”

"Of course."

Blaine settled down on the bed with Kurt and let out a little yawn.

"My cutie," Kurt murmured. He pulled Blaine back against him. "Sleep if you need to. Everything is fine."

“Mmm,” Blaine hummed, “I am a little tired..”

"Sneaky painkillers," Kurt smiled. "Making my boy all sleepy..." He kissed Blaine's neck. "You're really okay with the lock?" he asked softly.

Blaine reached behind his neck and touched the lock, rubbing it lightly with his fingertips, “Mmm, I’m okay...always wanted you to have the key,” he said before yawning again.

Kurt hummed softly. "I do," he whispered. "Just like you hold the key to my heart..."

Blaine smiled, “I love my sappy Dom,” he teased.

"And I love my sappy sub," Kurt threw right back. "Brat..."

Blaine chuckled, “You love it,” he whispered.

"I love you." Kurt pronounced 

“I feel very loved,” Blaine said sleepily, “So very loved…”

"You are," Kurt whispered. "Very, very loved." He felt Blaine relax in his arms and just held him as he dozed, then fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me. <3


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys aren't going to BELIEVE what is about to happen. No, seriously. You're not going to believe it. This chapter, is the first of TWO I am posting today. Why? Because this was supposed to be part of the last chapter. Oops. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> No real warnings, no real issues. Just family.
> 
> Also, no beta. Mistakes are mine.

Blaine was obviously more tired than either boy thought, he fell into a deep sleep and stayed there for over an hour.

Kurt tried to slide his arm out from under Blaine, to get up and continue on with the day, but his sub gripped his hand and held him tight. With a soft chuckle, Kurt settled back down. "Not going anywhere," he whispered.

He almost drifted off himself sometime later when there was a soft knock at the door. "Kurt? Blaine? Cooper and Jess are here," Carole called softly.

"We're sleeping," Kurt said in a loud whisper. "We'll come out later.

Blaine snuffled in his sleep and rolled over onto his stomach, releasing Kurt.

Kurt slipped away, brushing a light kiss over his sub’s curls, then quietly walked out of the bedroom and down to the living room. "He's out cold," he reported when Cooper raised an eyebrow in question. "Meds, too little sleep, and too much excitement."

“Oh..well I guess I’ll see him when I get back,” Cooper said and turned to Jess, “You’ll be okay, sweetheart?”

Jess nodded. "I'll be fine, Sir. Blaine promised there was plenty of room for me to hide with him if I get overwhelmed. I don't mind sleeping with your brother." Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

“Oh really? Well good luck with that, but make sure his Dom doesn’t mind either,” Cooper joked back, “I hate to take off right away, but I’d rather get this over with quickly and come back to enjoy the rest of Christmas with all of you.”

Kurt nodded. "And I'm sure visiting hours are limited, even today. Remember, nothing about how Blaine is. Nothing."

“I promise,” Cooper replied, “I know the legal battle is far from over and I won’t do anything to jeopardize his case, I promise.”

"Alright," Kurt said. "Then you should go. It's quite the drive." He showed Cooper to the door. "Thanks for bringing Jess here instead of leaving her at the house or taking her with you. She and Blaine do get along well..."

Cooper smiled, “I know, they always have,” he said softly, “Alright, I won’t be too long, Merry Christmas everyone,” he called out his goodbyes and went back down the walkway. 

Jess sighed, “I wish he didn’t have to go,” she said softly to Kurt.

"Me too," Kurt said quietly. "It'll be okay. Hopefully he'll get some closure...something to soothe him..."

Jess nodded, “It’s been hard for him,” she said softly, “Not that he for a second didn’t blame his parents, but they are still his parents, I don’t think he wanted to believe they could do something that horrible to Blaine.”

"I still don't want to believe it," Kurt said quietly. "But it happened. So...Carole has leftovers from breakfast in the kitchen if you're hungry, or she might be starting on prep for dinner..."

“I’ll go see what she’s up to,” Jess said with a soft smile, “Thank you Kurt.”

Kurt sat on the couch and stared at the pile of presents still to be opened. Now that all the excitement had calmed, he had obviously gone overboard. He sighed. Poor Blaine, overwhelmed by his own Dom and family.

Blaine’s bladder finally awakened him, he got up carefully and located his cane, he went to the nearest bathroom, but it was occupied. Blaine leaned against the wall and waited.

Finn walked out of the bathroom and nearly ran over Blaine. "Sorry, dude!" he exclaimed. "All clear."

Blaine scrunched up his nose as he entered, "not really," he commented, but he really had to pee and didn't want to walk any further.

Carole walked into the living room where Kurt was staring at the fire in the fireplace. "Hey...just saw Blaine is up, he's in the washroom but I'm sure he'd be better company than that fireplace..."

"Hmm? Oh hey, Carole. Blaine is awake? I should go see if he needs anything."

Blaine didn't dawdle in the bathroom. He washed his hands and got out of there as quickly as he could.

Kurt was waiting outside when Blaine walked out. "How ya doing?" he asked, wrinkling his nose. 

"It wasn't me," Blaine said, "Finn was in here first..."

Kurt laughed. "I wasn't going to ask. There are some things better left a mystery, even after all we've been through. I meant, how are you doing after your nap?"

"Oh right," Blaine chuckled, "well now that I relieved myself I'm pretty good. I slept longer than I planned though...any guests come yet?"

Kurt nodded. "Just your brother and Jess. Coop dropped Jess off, she's helping Carole in the kitchen. Looks like my extended family is late. As usual." He rolled his eyes. "Do you want to go get a drink? Talk to Jess?"

"Sure. Maybe we can have hot chocolate?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled. "With marshmallows?" He headed for the kitchen.

“It’s like you can read my mind,” Blaine teased.

"Maybe I just know you that well..."

"You know I have a sweet tooth," Blaine replied.

Kurt grinned. "Oh don't I know it."

Blaine smiled sheepishly and rubbed his neck, "you know all my weaknesses..."

"And your strengths," Kurt smiled. "Sit at the table, I'll brave the kitchen and Carole's wrath."

"So good to me, Sir," Blaine said softly, taking a seat at the kitchen table as directed.

Kurt smiled. "Yup!" he teased.

Blaine laughed as he watched his Dom sashay to the kitchen cupboards.

"He wants hot chocolate. Imagine that! Hot chocolate! With marshmallows! What is this world coming to?" Kurt asked, laughing as he pulled a mug from the cupboard.

Jess chuckled, “He certainly has you wrapped around his little finger,” she teased lightheartedly.

Kurt laughed. "It's a great place to be. Would anyone else like hot chocolate?:

“I’ll take some, sweetie,” Carole chimed in, “Also, I fully support indulging that boy, he deserves it.”

Kurt pulled down two more mugs. "Jess?" he asked. "Hot chocolate?"

Jess nodded and smiled, “I’d like that, sir.”

Kurt grabbed a fourth mug. "Alright, I need the stove to warm the milk, so tell me which burner I can use without messing up your system."

“Not a problem,” Carole said, “Right now almost everything’s in the oven, we don’t need the stovetop until that pot back there starts boiling.”

Kurt got out a saucepan and the milk. He poured enough milk into the pan and put it on the stove on low heat. He got out the chocolate powder and a bag of mini marshmallows. Soon he was mixing in the powder and pouring it all into the mugs. "Garnish your own," he smiled, putting the bag of marshmallows and a container of cinnamon in front of Blaine.

“Thank you, Kurt. How are you feeling, Blaine?”Jess asked as she took a mug for herself.

"I'm much better now," Blaine replied with a smile, "how's Cooper?"

"He's...Cooper," Jess said quietly, taking a seat across from Blaine. "I don't think he really slept last night...he was tossing and turning."

Blaine frowned, "he was nervous? I hope for his sake things go alright."

Jess nodded. "Really nervous. But I think he'll be okay. Visitations are short, and when he's done, he'll come here and have dinner. And a beer or two if Mr. Hummel has any...I'll drive back to Westerville. He’s already going to be driving for close to six hours today.."

"I'm sorry we don't have a guest bedroom at the moment," Carole frowned. "We usually have a pullout sofa in the den, but that's a little crowded at the moment. Else you could just stay here."

"We have an air mattress we could put on the floor of my bedroom upstairs if necessary," Kurt said quietly. "I don't know what else to say..."

Jess shook her head, "there's more than enough room at the house...actually that's the problem."

Kurt smiled slightly. "We just meant if you didn't want to make the drive. I know that mausoleum is huge."

Jess chuckled, "mausoleum is apt, it practically echoes in there."

"I wouldn't know about that. I've only been there twice, and the yelling the second time was so loud my ears were ringing so badly I wouldn't have heard an echo if there was one," Kurt said dryly.

Blaine frowned,the fights were usually over him, "no more yelling," he whispered, "that's all over."

Kurt rubbed Blaine's back. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. Yes the fighting is all over. No more. The only yelling in this house is either about a sporting event on television, a video game, or me yelling at Finn about something silly. I love you, my sweetheart."

Blaine nodded, "I love you, Sir."

Kurt smiled at his sub, and then at the two women at the table. "Merry Christmas," he said, lifting his mug in a toast.

"Merry Christmas!" The other three chimed in, lifting their mugs as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you.


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some super important suspension of disbelief type notes here.
> 
> Federal pre-trial holding centers, from the research I did, do not allow Christmas visits. There is no visitation on major holidays whatsoever. I don't care. I understand the reasons for it, and I repeat, I do not care. Also, most visits, again from the research I did, take place on either side of the plexi panels, using the phones. Again, I don't care.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter or not, but please don't nit-pick my jail details. Also, the terms of endearment used later in the chapter were verified by a friend of mine who speaks Tagalog and Filipino, and mixes the terms interchangeably. These are the terms HER family uses, and she cautions they may not be "mainstream" as her extended family has blended customs. I like them. I'm using them.
> 
> Also, this chapter is pretty long. Enjoy!

Meanwhile, at the federal pre-trial holding center, Cooper was just being shown into the visitation room. Abigail walked in through the opposite door, looking sallow and tiny in her orange jumpsuit. 

"Cooper!" she exclaimed. "My sweet, darling, son! You came...." she went to hug him, but was prohibited by the guards, who escorted them to a table. "Merry Christmas, my darling...how are you? Where is that beautiful Jessica?"

"She is with friends, she's well," Cooper replied carefully.

Abigail sighed. “You wouldn’t let her come,” she said quietly. “Why must Dominant men control their wives’ every step?”

Cooper felt his face grow hot, “Actually, she refused to come...and wasn’t too thrilled about the idea of me coming either. You know I’ve never been like that with Jess.”

Abigail looked down at the table. “I suppose I deserve that. I was never very nice to her. I wish I could change that. It’s so good to see you, Cooper. How have you been?”

“I’m, well...I’ll be honest, I’ve been stressed out and a little sad, but things are getting better,” Cooper admitted.

Abigail frowned. “Is...is he okay?” she whispered. “I know he’s alive...thank God...but...is he okay?”

“I promised not to talk about him, Mom, I’m sorry...there’s the court case and they don’t want to risk leaking information,” Cooper said softly, “But it was really bad. Did you have any idea that Domme was so violent?”

Abigail's eyes lit up. "You talk to him?" She asked. "He's okay?"

“Did you know he could die?” Cooper insisted, all his anger about the situation finally bubbling to the surface, “You had to know he would be forced to...to do things...you know he’s gay and that she was trying to convert him, but did you know when he was dragged out that door that it was likely a death sentence?” 

Abigail shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. "She was a registered psychiatrist...a psychotherapist....she was just supposed to convert him."

“A therapist? She needs a psychiatrist herself!” Cooper shook his head, but finally softened, “I will say this...he’s currently under the protection of three Dominants who care about him very much and they do allow me contact, but in respect of their wishes I can’t give out more specific information than that right now.”

Abigail nodded. "I understand. Three Dominants...I hope he's happy...I'm sorry, Cooper...um...is there anything you want from me?" She wrung her hands together. "My public defender will be here on the 28th to talk about our next steps..."

“Your public defender? You don’t have the same lawyer as dad?” Cooper asked confused.

Abigail shook her head, chuckling bitterly. "You didn't hear?" she asked. "Your father has decided, along with his father, that your grandmother and I were responsible for everything. That we were the masterminds of it all. They've cut us off and hung us out to dry. I have no access to any money, except what my parents send me..."

“What?! That is absurd, the two submissives planned everything and those two were helpless? What judge would believe that?” Cooper was floored, “Can I share this information? Is it okay if I let them know?”

Abigail nodded. "I'm not going to trial, so it's fine. I'm pleading guilty to everything. And I'm....I'm testifying against your father and grandfather at their trials."

“You’re pleading guilty to what the state has accused you of, not what your Dom and his father have, right?” Cooper clarified, “And you’re getting up on the witness stand at their trials?”

"Right," Abigail nodded. "That's exactly right. Your grandmother still believes your grandfather will change his mind and take her back, but I'm not senile enough to believe that. Cooper...can you do me a favor?"

“I can try,” Cooper replied carefully, “What is it?”

"Call Nanay...she has something for Blaine...something from her and my father, not from me. It's...it's important. She didn't know how to find him, but if you do...please..."

Cooper nodded, “Of course I will, I’ll ask permission first but I’m sure it will be allowed.”

"Thank you," Abigail whispered. "She sends me money to keep me alive...but I don't think she will ever forgive me for what I allowed to happen. I don't blame her. Any of you, really. I didn't do enough to stop it..."

"From where I'm standing, you did nothing," Cooper said.

"I made sure he...never mind."

"You made sure he what?" Cooper asked. "What could you have possibly done for him?"

"It's nothing. I deserve whatever sentence I get. You probably have plans for the rest of the day, you should go. I love you, Cooper. Blaine, too. If you speak to him...."

“I can’t promise I’ll be able to tell him any of this,” Cooper cut his mother off. “Besides letting him know he should call Nanay if permitted, I don't know if it will be allowed. But I know how sorry you are and how much you love us, I love you too mom, I am still angry and I don’t know that I forgive you completely, but I will always love you.”

"Thank you," Abigail whispered. "I'll never forgive myself, so I don't blame you. I just...I hope, one day, Blaine won't completely hate me. I don't doubt he'll never speak to me again, but..." 

“He’s angry, I won’t lie and I’m sure you expect that,” Cooper said, “Considering he almost lost his life I think it’s his right. But...I’ll watch out for him as best as I can,” he offered.

"That's all I can ask," Abigail whispered. "Is he in California with you?"

Cooper shook his head, “I offered but he’s not….I really should get back to Jess.”

"I understand," Abigail nodded. "Thank you for coming to visit. Remember, call Nanay, she has something for Blaine...something your father would like to have very much, but will never be able to get his hands on..."

“Alright, I’ll make it a priority, I’ll call her today and wish them both a Merry Christmas,” Cooper promised.

Abigail nodded. "Thank you. Seeing you...thank you. Tell Jessica I'm sorry she didn't come, and I would have liked to have seen her. I'll let you go now." She stood and waited for Cooper to do the same. "May I hug you now?" she asked. 

Cooper nodded, “Yes, mom, Merry Christmas,” he murmured before drawing her in for a hug.

Abigail let herself sink into the embrace, and only just kept herself from sobbing when Cooper pulled away first. "Merry Christmas, my son. Will I see you again?"

“I told Blaine I wouldn't...but now that we've spoken...I’d like to try to get here again, hopefully I can share more information then, but I’m not promising anything... you’ve given me a lot to think about,” Cooper said softly.

"That's fair," Abigail whispered. "I need to go now. And so do you. Take care of yourself and Jessica and your brother...I love you all." She was escorted away, leaving Cooper standing in the middle of the visitation room, surrounded by other inmates and their families' Christmas celebrations.

Cooper was mildly stunned, he shook himself out of it and turned to leave. He had so much to tell Kurt and Burt and hopefully Blaine.

By the time Cooper got to the house, it was full of people, and the cacophony of children and parents laughing and talking was joyful music to his ears.

It took Cooper a few minutes but finally he found a familiar face, “Carole, Merry Christmas! Do you know where I can find Kurt or Burt?”

Carole nodded. "Burt is in the garage with his brother, talking cars and probably drinking a beer. Kurt, I last saw him with Blaine and Jess in their room, watching a movie. Merry Christmas, sweetheart. Are you doing okay?"

“I’m okay, but I’ve learned a lot and some of it might affect Blaine’s legal case...I don’t want to disturb Kurt, Jess and Blaine right now, I’ll go find Burt,” Cooper said.

"I'll come with you," Carole said firmly. She led Cooper to the garage. "Bill, I need to talk to Burt for a bit...do you mind?"

"Not at all, honey, I'll head back inside and see what trouble my brats.are getting into." The man, looking so much like his older brother, patted Burt on the arm and headed inside.

"What's going on?" Burt asked. He pulled a beer from the garage fridge and held it out to Cooper. "You look like you could use this."

Cooper smiled at Burt, “You aren’t kidding,” he sighed, taking the bottle but making no move to open it. “They’re trying to pin it on their submissives,” Cooper blurted out. “My father and grandfather,” he clarified, “They’ve cut off their wives financially and are claiming it was my mother and grandmother’s idea completely. My mom has a public defender and is financially dependent on her parents.”

Carole blinked and was about to speak when Burt laughed. "They really think that'll fly?" he asked. "No judge in this nation is gonna believe that pile of horse manure..."

“That’s what I said. I couldn’t imagine my mother being able to influence my father’s choice of breakfast, the idea that she orchestrated my brother’s captivity,” Cooper shook his head, “It’s beyond ridiculous.”

Carole patted Cooper's shoulder, silently reassuring him. She took the beer from his hand and opened it before handing it back.

Cooper sighed. “On a slightly lighter note, my mother told me her parents have something for Blaine. She stressed it’s very important and wouldn’t tell me what it was, but said it’s something my father was trying to find. It’s specifically meant for Blaine and I promised her I’d contact my grandparents,” he shared. “They had nothing to do with any of this and are barely speaking to my mother, they are worried about Blaine...I know Kurt doesn’t want me telling Blaine anything but…”

Burt shook his head. "Blaine needs to know that her parents are thinking of him. That he has other family that cares. Other than that, tell Kurt everything you've told us, and let him decide. As for whatever it is they have for him, we'll have to talk to our lawyers. Your mom doing okay, though? For being in jail, I mean."

"She's lonely and guilt stricken and desperate for information about Blaine." Cooper replied. 

Burt’s eyebrows rose. “What did you tell her?”

Cooper looked down sheepishly. "I..."

Burt shook his head, trying to keep the anger from instantly boiling over. "What did you tell her?” he repeated. “Come on, Coop, if my mother were hurting, I'd have told her something....what did you give her?"

"Burt, calm down. Cooper wouldn't do anything against Kurt's wishes. He didn't tell her anything that would jeopardize Blaine's safety or case. Right?"

"She asked if I have contact, I told her Blaine is under the protection of three Dominants who allow me contact, but that could change if I did anything to jeopardize the case. She asked if he was in California with me, I told her no, but nothing else. I swear, I didn’t tell her anything about Blaine that Kurt didn’t want her to know."

Burt nodded, immediately calming at Cooper’s words. "Three Dominants...I wonder if she thinks he's joined some kind of cult," he chuckled. "You did good. Now go pull Kurt out of wherever they're holed up and tell him exactly what you told me. Got it?"

"Got it," Cooper replied, "I'll tell Kurt and he'll decide what Blaine is told."

"I think that’s the best way to handle it," Burt said. "You can finish your beer first, though."

\------

"Kurt?" Jess said, walking back into the bedroom after using the restroom. "Cooper's back..."

"I wonder why he hasn't come to see us," Kurt said quietly. "You two stay here. I'll go find out what's going on." He kissed Blaine quickly. "You two be good." He left the room and walked into the kitchen, where his aunt was putting the finishing touches on a casserole. "Have you seen dad or Carole?"

"Bill came in and said he was banished from the garage when some guy came in with Carole saying they had to talk to Burt. He looks familiar though....some TV guy?"

"Thanks, Aunt Susie!" Kurt strode to the garage door and slipped inside. "Welcome back," he said cautiously. "How did it go?"

"I was just about to come looking for you, it went...well, I think," Cooper said. "There is a lot you need to know so I'll just say it all at once," Cooper repeated everything he had told Burt and Carole, including the message about their maternal grandparents and everything he told his mother about Blaine and how little it was, "she is miserable and desperate for information about him but I withheld almost everything, she knows he's safe and that I have contact with him, she doesn't even know where he is...also she's pleading guilty to the real charges and testifying against my father and grandfather ."

"Whoa," Burt said, "you didn't mention that. Testifying and pleading guilty?"

"I forgot to mention that?" Cooper chuckled dryly, "like I said, she had a lot to say, I'm still absorbing half of it myself."

Carole nodded slowly. "Maybe you should go call your maternal grandparents...what do you think, Kurt?"

"I think I want Blaine's opinion," Kurt said. "Before anyone makes any calls. He thinks he has no family left besides you and Jess. And well, us, but no family of his own. We'll see if he wants to contact them." 

"They would love to hear from him," Cooper whispered.

Kurt nodded. "I'm sure they would. I'm going to go talk to Blaine. Can you come occupy Jess? I think this needs to be between me and him."

"Of course I can," Cooper said, "and I'd like to give my brother a hug."

"I don't know...." Kurt grinned. "Depends on if we have to pry him away from Jess or not."

Cooper grinned, "no problem, I'll just turn it into a group hug."

Burt laughed heartily at that. "I think Blaine's had enough of group hugs for one day."

"Yeah?”

“Yeah...the one during presents this morning got a bit intense,” Kurt laughed.

“Well, either way we should go rejoin our subs," Cooper said with a chuckle.

Kurt nodded. "I agree," he said quietly. "Thanks, dad, Carole. I'll bring Blaine out soon to join the chaos, he's just...well, you know."

Carole nodded, "we know sweetie, go. Tell him."

Burt patted Kurt on the back. "And then maybe you can come have a beer with your old man."

"I'm nineteen."

"You're in my house. It doesn't matter."

"I'll think about it." Kurt turned to Cooper. "Let's go." He led the way through the house, dodging small children until he reached the bedroom. He knocked softly on the door then opened it. "Everybody decent?" he teased.

Jess and Blaine both giggled, "Yes, Sir," Blaine called out.

"Oh good. That could be incredibly embarrassing otherwise." Kurt stepped into the room. "Jess, can you go with Cooper for a bit? I need to talk to Blaine...."

Jess nodded, "of course," she went off with Cooper toward the kitchen.

"Is everything okay, Sir," Blaine asked quietly.

"I know you don't want a lot of details about your brother's visit," Kurt said. "But there is one thing I want you to know...do you think you're up to it?"

Blaine nodded, "I trust your judgment sir, it must be important."

Kurt nodded. "Your mom's mom wants you to get in touch with her," he began.

"Nanay? She wants to talk to me?" Blaine asked.

"Your mother's parents are quite worried about you. They knew nothing of what was planned, and they're barely speaking to your mother...it sounds like they send her money for essentials and that's it. But your grandmother, Nanay, you call her? She has something for you...something your father wants...I have no idea what. Do they still live in Florida?"

Blaine nodded, "they do and they never liked my father so I haven't seen them in awhile, I wonder what she could have?"

"I have no idea. I can't see how it would be bad for you to contact them and find out. How do you feel about that?"

"Can I call today, Sir?" Blaine asked excitedly. "Can I call now?"

Kurt laughed. "I think you and Cooper should call together," he suggested. 

Blaine nodded, "is there anything else I should know...about Cooper's visit?"

Kurt bit his lower lip. "There's a few things, but I don't want to worry you...how strong are you feeling?"

Blaine considered, "fair. I'm not in much pain or all that tired. That's pretty good for me lately," he reasoned.

Kurt smiled. "Okay....so...I have to ask....who do you hold responsible for what happened to you?"

"Well, the woman who did it to me, but equally to blame are my father and grandfather, they sold me to her," Blaine said.

"And your mother and grandmother?" Kurt asked.

Blaine scrunched his eyebrows, "they didn't help me but I don't think they had much to do with it...mother packed the bags she sent with me, but father and grandfather were the ones who held me down, beat me until the woman drugged me. Why?"

"Your father and grandfather claim they had nothing to do with the decision and it was all their submissives," Kurt said quietly. "Your father has cut your mother off completely. She has a public defender....I needed to know if they could have been completely responsible..." 

"They did what?!" Blaine squeaked, "that is...incredible. Their own submissives...how...no. There is no way they were responsible, my father and grandfather arranged it completely." 

Kurt nodded slowly. "Alright...that's what I thought. Do...do you want to know more or is that enough?"

Blaine sighed, "I think for now that's enough to process. I was so mad at her and now....I feel almost sorry for her," he shook his head, "no, I do feel sorry. She only ever did as my father said and now he rewards that blind loyalty by making her a scapegoat..."

"Alright," Kurt said. "There's one more thing you should know...but we can wait on that. There's nothing so important it can't wait..."

"No, I’m being silly, we might as well get all the news out of the way now and then focus on enjoying our holiday," Blaine reasoned.

"There's lots more, but only one more thing I feel you need to know," Kurt said. "Well two, but they're related. One, your mother isn't going to trial. She's pleading guilty to the real charges, not your father's accusations, and she's testifying on your behalf at their trials."

Blaine blinked, stunned into silence for a moment, "She...she is? I...wow."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. So...not that I think anyone should have to testify, honestly it should be an open and shut case, but well, it's good, regardless."

"It should be open and shut, but it sounds like my father and grandfather want to complicate things," Blaine commented, "Now I really want to know what Nanay and Pop pop have for me that's so important..."

"I'll go get Cooper," Kurt said. "You're okay here for a moment?"

Blaine nodded, still mulling over everything he had just learned.

Kurt went out and found Cooper. "He wants to call your grandparents, and I think you should be there, not me."

"You think he's up for that right now?" Cooper asked.

"It's what he wants," Kurt said. I almost wonder if you shouldn't talk to them first, find out what it is, then decide if he should hear it..."

Cooper shook his head, "we can suggest that, but sometimes Blainey can be stubborn..."

"Really?" Kurt asked. "My sub, stubborn? I hadn't noticed."

Cooper rolled his eyes, "well let's get this done so we can get back to Christmas."

"You have their phone number?" Kurt asked. 

"I do," Cooper replied. “Nanay calls me often enough to make sure I’m doing right by Jess....Dominant to Dominant, you know?”

Kurt nodded. "I bet. Okay, before you do this, two things. Blaine is excited about talking to them. I have never met them, I don't even know if they know he's gay. So if it looks like the conversation is turning badly, take control. Also, stress that nothing can get back to your mother. Nothing. If they're going to know where he is, they cannot tell her. I'm doing this for Blaine, without checking with the lawyers, so don't fuck it up. Okay?"

Cooper nodded, "I honestly don't know if my mom ever told them he's gay, but in light of what happened, I figured they knew, or know now...we will stay on topic and I won't let anyone upset Blaine or endanger his case, I promise."

Kurt nodded. "Alright. Go ahead. I'll be around afterwards."

Cooper took out his phone and found the contact, "alright, I'll just go to Blaine and we'll call."

Kurt followed Cooper back down to the bedroom. "Sweetheart, Cooper is going to call with you. When you're done, can you come join us in the living room?"

"Okay, Sir," Blaine said. Kurt closed the door and left the brothers alone.

"Do you want me to talk to them first squirt?" Cooper asked.

Blaine shook his head, "no and don't call me that," he folded his arms.

Cooper grinned. "Sorry, squirt," he teased. "I'll call and then we'll put them on speaker once I have Nanay on the line?"

Blaine nodded, "okay, I suppose that's fair."

Cooper sat down on the edge of the bed. "It's okay to sit here, right?" When Blaine nodded, he pressed the button to call. 

"Hello, Regina speaking. Who may I ask is calling?"

"Nanay, it's Cooper. I'm calling to say Merry Christmas to you and Pop Pop."

"Cooper! Oh, my darling. Merry Christmas! Robert, Cooper is on the phone!" There was some muffled speaking in Tagalog. "Cooper, Pop Pop says he'll speak to you when I'm done. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Nanay, I’m enjoying Christmas in Ohio with my little brother..." Cooper turned the phone onto speaker.

"Merry Christmas, Nanay!" Blaine said excitedly.

Regina gasped. “Blaine? Is that my sweet, darling Blaine? Oh my Lord, thank you....it is....I am speechless. Oh, Robert! Blaine is with Cooper! He sounds wonderful...his voice is music to my ears! Oh, my sweet, sweet Blaine, how are you, my darling?”

"I'm doing much better, Nanay," Blaine said, "how have you and Pop pop been?"

“Worried sick about you, my dear boy. All that we were told is you were alive, and safe. And that’s it. When I heard what was done to you...well...that’s not something to talk about on Christmas. Are you and Cooper living together?”

"No, I'm living with my Dominant and his family," Blaine chewed his lower lip and shot Cooper a wary look. He'd never told his grandparents about Kurt.

Regina sighed happily. “Are you claimed officially?” she asked. “Or is there time for Pop Pop and I to come visit before that happens?”

"Actually we made it official yesterday, Cooper and Jess were here," Blaine answered with a smile, "but we're planning a party for when I'm feeling better..."

“At least you had true family there,” she said. “Pop Pop and I are coming to visit, if you’re okay with that. We haven’t heard from either of you in so long, how did you know to call?”

Cooper decided to answer that, "I visited Mom this morning" he said softly.

“I see. Well, that’s a big heart you have, Cooper,” Regina said quietly. “You did not take Blaine, I hope.”

"No of course not, Kurt would have never allowed it...I didn't even take Jess," Cooper supplied.

“Good. I send her money, but other than that, I have nothing to do with her,” Regina said. “Anyone who would allow a man to treat his son that way, anyone who would allow a submissive to be treated in such a way, and for who he loves....is no child of mine.”

Cooper frowned, "she is paying dearly for that loyalty ma'am," He looked over at Blaine, he looked pale, "anyway we called because we missed you of course but also mom said there was something important you needed to discuss with Blaine."

“Ah, yes. I thought that might get you to call. Did Abigail not tell you what it was?” Regina asked. “Hmm, I suppose it’s better coming from me, anyway. Tell me, lalake, what are your plans after you finish school? Your Dominant IS letting you finish school, I trust?”

"I am finishing at Dalton and then I will join Kurt in New York where he attends school. I'm still waiting to hear back but I hope to attend college in the fall," Blaine answered. "Some applications didn't make it in on time because of my...situation, but if not this fall, next year. But I am going to New York as soon as I'm able to graduate high school."

“Good, good,” Regina clapped her hands. “New York is an expensive city...anyway, this old woman is building suspense. Three or four generations ago, my Lola and Lolo, well, their Lola and Lolo, you understand, no? They knew something like this could happen...submissive children were being ignored by their parents, cut off and cast away. Your great-great-great-maybe one more-grandparents decided to do something about that. So your Lolo, a very smart man, I never met him, but my Lola told stories, he set aside a little money for a submissive who was turned away from the family. Just in case. A sort of panaligang pondo, a trust fund, set aside just in case it was ever necessary. Do you understand? Anyway, that little bit of money Lolo set aside, well, Lolo and Lola after him put more, then their children, and their children, then Pop Pop and I. And suddenly, it was substantial. And you, my darling Blaine, are the first and only submissive in more than five generations to be cast aside by his parents. If you want it, if you need it, the money is yours.” 

"I...excuse me, what?" Blaine asked bluntly. 

"There is money for you. For your education, for your life, for whatever you need. To give yourself a good start. And some to keep back in case you're ever on your own. Will you take it?"

"I...I'll have to talk it over with my Dom...but wow...thank you...I can't believe it," he murmured.

Cooper could tell Blaine was getting flustered and decided to take over, "Nanay, there's a lot of company over here for dinner so I don't want to stay on the phone too long but you said Pop pop wanted to talk to me?"

“Yes, well, both of you,” Regina said. “I just have a few more things to say, then I will give him the phone. First, I won’t say a word about this to your mother or anyone who knows her. As far as your Pop pop and I are aware, we’ve never heard from you. Second, Pop pop and I considered giving some of the money to Abigail, since she is technically a submissive cut loose and left adrift, but we feel she made her own bed. I will keep sending her commissary money, and doing what I can, but I cannot in good conscience fund her defense. I hope you understand. Now, here is your Pop pop.”

“My boys!” a booming voice came over the line. “Merry Christmas! Blaine, are you okay?”

"I'm much better Pop pop," Blaine answered, "I'm very loved here, I promise."

“Good, good. We’re coming to visit. We’ll figure out when. You make sure it’s okay. And we’re bringing you money. And presents. But mostly money.”

Blaine chuckled nervously, the feeling from earlier with the presents was back, he just felt so small and overwhelmed, "I just want to see you both and get hugs," he replied, "I'll tell Kurt and we will figure out a good time."

“Good. Make sure he treats you right. Not like that bastard your mother married. I’m sorry, I know he fathered you, but that’s the last good thing he ever did. We’ll see you soon, Blaine. Merry Christmas, apo, mahal!”

"Mahal," both Blaine and Cooper chimed back and suddenly the line went dead. They made eye contact.

"I...I need to rest," Blaine stuttered, "that was...a lot."

“Yeah...I’ll tell Kurt you’re going to lie down?” Cooper asked.

"Please," Blaine nodded, he needed to be alone.

“Alright. I’m gone. Love you, squirt.” Cooper scooped up his phone and headed out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!


End file.
